The Spirits' World
by Mizumiii
Summary: Dumbledore décide d'organiser un échange international entre Hogwarts et Mahoutokoro, l'école japonaise de sorciers. Deux visions totalement différentes de la magie vont alors se rencontrer et créer des étincelles qui allumeront peut-être un incendie ! [Préquelle de A Spirit's Duty]
1. Voyage Aller - 3e Année (Part I)

**Hello :D**

 **Je viens de voir que cette fic a soufflé sa première bougie le 5 mars 2019 x'D C'est fou comment le temps passe vite :o**

 **Bref, je reprends un petit peu cette fic pour y ajouter un lexique sur le vocabulaire japonais, je signifie les mots concernés par une étoile et vous pourrez trouver leur définition en fin de chapitre ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Yosoko***

* * *

 _Le sol était aussi lisse que du verre, pourtant il était aussi chaud que doux et rien ne transparaissait en-dessous._ _Elle avança de quelques pas, avec assurance, comme si ce lieu étrange ne lui était pas inconnu. Le son de ses pieds foulant terre se répercutèrent indéfiniment jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un léger bruit cristallin dans le lointain. Tout était noir, aucune lumière n'était là pour éclairer son chemin, pourtant elle savait exactement où aller. Le bruit de sa robe frottant le sol créait un léger murmure assourdissant comme le bourdonnement d'une abeille en quête de miel. Elle avança, encore et encore durant ce qui parut être une éternelle seconde. Jusqu'à ce que, soudain, elle s'immobilise. Un léger soupire se fit entendre et vint rejoindre l'étonnante mélodie qui s'était formée dans l'air étrange qui les entourait. Cet endroit ne ressemblait à rien de connu, pourtant elle le connaissait parfaitement bien._

 __ Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, déclara-t-elle._

 _Sa voix semblait être chaude et froide à la fois mais il semblait qu'elle avait toujours appartenu à ce lieu si étrange. Personne ne lui répondit, pourtant elle entendit la réponse et un léger sourire vient effleurer ses lèvres._

 __ Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais._

 **0000**

Miyuki se réveilla en sueur dans son futon. Encore ce rêve qui la pourchassait inlassablement chaque nuit. Elle était sûr de ne pas connaître ce lieu. Pourtant, elle avait aussi l'étrange impression de le connaître à la perfection même. Ces deux sentiments totalement contradictoire lui donnaient systématiquement le tournis et la nausée chaque matin. Un léger bruissement à côté d'elle lui apprit qu'elle avait réveillé sa camarade de chambre.

_ Rendors toi, grommela-t-elle.

_ Trop tard, répliqua son amie.

Miyuki leva un regard bleu sur son amie aux yeux rouges. Ses cheveux étaient aussi blanc que du nacre alors que les siens étaient semblables à l'ébène. Les autres personnes les appellaient les carpes koï pour se moquer de l'impression qu'elles donnaient d'être l'exacte opposé physiquement l'une de l'autre.

_ Et puis, j'ai toujours trouvé que se faire réveiller au milieu de la nuit était très bon pour mon teint, ironisa son amie à l'humour… déroutant.

_ Si tu le dis, soupira Miyuki en se laissant tomber sur son oreiller tandis que ses longs cheveux la recouvraient comme un voile noir. J'en ai marre de ce rêve stupide !

_ A qui le dis tu, répliqua-t-elle doctement. Surtout que les autres arrivent d'ici, elle jeta un oeil par la fenêtre pour regarder la lune, trois heures.

_ Un jour il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais ça Aslinn...

_ Le talent très chère, le talent…

Miyuki lui lança un regard absolument pas convaincu par son argument qui était tout sauf logique.

_ J'imagine qu'il est peine perdue d'essayer de se rendormir maintenant, supposa Aslinn. Envie de jouer?

_ Autant utiliser ce temps à quelque chose, accepta Miyuki en se redressant.

Elle murmura quelques mots et un goban* vient flotter jusque devant elles. Celui-ci était tout simple, si on oubliait sa capacité à flotter dans les airs, et des pierres blanches apparurent dans un bol à côté de Miyuki tandis que Aslinn récupérait les noires.

_ J'aime pas commencer, soupira celle-ci en voyant quelle couleur elle avait obtenu.

_ Tu dis tout le temps ça, répliqua Miyuki déjà plongée dans une intense réflexion.

_ Tu prends ce jeu trop au sérieux.

_ Et toi pas assez.

Il était assez difficile de croire que ces deux jeunes filles, toutes deux âgées de treize ans, puissent être amies. Et pourtant ! Elles se connaissaient depuis maintenant leur sept ans et avaient étonnement réussis à faire naître et surtout survivre une étrange amitié entre elles. Mais, pour l'heure, la situation était intense tandis que Aslinn réfléchissait à comment réussir à prendre l'avantage sur Miyuki. Celle-ci était une véritable maître dans l'art du go*, de plus c'était elle qui lui avait tout appris ce qui rendait ardue la tâche de la surprendre sans commettre d'erreurs.

? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ

_ Alors qui a gagné ce matin ? Demanda Mikage une camarade de leur école.

_ Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ce jeu, déclara Aslinn en laissant ainsi deviner qu'elle avait encore perdu.

_ Je suis sûr que tu finiras par y arriver, l'encouragea Sakura.

Aslinn lui lança un regard rouge légèrement découragé mais le sourire timide mais encourageant de la jeune fille lui donna du baume au cœur.

_ De toute façon ma victoire est inéluctable, s'enorgueillit-elle, je suis sûr que Miyu aurait dû finir chez les Tengu* de toute façon.

_ C'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment douée pour le go, reconnu Sakura.

_ Hors de question que je finisse chez les Tengu, répliqua sèchement Miyuki en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

Celle-ci lui fit de la place en reniflant dédaigneusement mais lui tendit tout de même un bol de riz.

_ Merci, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce matin? Demanda-t-elle.

_ C'est les Oni* qui font le repas, lui apprit Mikage assise en face d'elle.

Ce simple fait répondait entièrement à sa question et Miyuki dû faire une croix sur un bon repas pour bien commencer cette journée qui s'annonçait difficile. Leur école, qui s'appelait Mahoutokoro, était la plus brillante et la plus célèbre académie de sorcier de tout le Japon. Les élèves y commençaient leurs cours à l'âge de sept ans avant de venir s'y installer à onze ans. Miyuki était âgée de treize ans donc cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle habitait ici et cinq qu'elle assistait aux cours de ses enseignants. Les élèves étaient dispatchés sous la direction de six daimyos* différents qui correspondent chacun à un yokai* bien précis. Même si leur école ne comptait pas énormément d'élèves, les enseignants avaient fait le choix de faire plusieurs groupes pour favoriser la personnalisation de l'enseignement et ainsi viser un meilleur apprentissage pour les élèves. Aslinn et elle dépendaient du Daimyô Kitsune* tandis que Sakura appartenait à celui Inugami* et Mikage à celui Ryû*. Il en existait encore trois autres : les Oni, les Tengu et les Kappa*. Chacun avait leurs propres spécialisations et domaines de prédilections. Généralement, durant l'âge des sept à onze ans, les élèves et les enseignants prennent le temps de réfléchir à quel daimyô ils préfèrent appartenir avant qu'une décision soit officiellement prise à la rentrée de la onzième année. Miyuki n'avait pas longuement hésité pour choisir le sien, le choix s'était même presque imposé à elle. Enfin, tout ça pour expliquer pourquoi le fait que ce soit au tour des Oni de s'occuper du petit déjeuner n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, disons que généralement, les élèves qui choisissent ce daimyo sont loin d'être raffinés et encore moins cuisiniers.

_ Apparemment, les nouveaux vont arriver bientôt, expliqua Kyoga en s'asseyant à côté d'elles.

Aucun d'eux ne faisaient partis du même daimyo mais leur école comptait trop peu d'élèves pour entretenir une compétition très vive entre chaque groupe donc ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps tous ensemble. Le reste des élèves étaient plus ou moins divisés par âge et surtout en fonction de la couleur de leur tenue qui renseignait sur leur niveau d'aptitude. Sachant que rose pâle était le plus bas et doré le plus haut. Actuellement, Miyuki avait une robe violette foncée comme la plupart de ses camarades de son âge. En tout, ils étaient dix à avoir treize ans. Et devaient être une petite centaine en tout.

_ Ils sont arrivés ! S'écria un de leurs camarades plus âgés.

Les dernières années avaient le droit de postuler au rôle de daimyo, donc il y en avait six en tout, un par groupe (tout âge confondu). Bien évidemment, celui-ci était contrôlé par un enseignant nommé Daimyo, tandis que le directeur de l'école en générale avait le même rôle que l'empereur du Japon mais à l'échelle de Mahoutokoro. Pour en revenir à leurs affaires, leur camarade, Ashitaka était le shogun des Tengu et donc chargé de la plupart des tâches importantes de l'école. Dont accueillir leurs invités.

_ Préparez-vous ! Les houspilla-t-il en voyant qu'ils ne semblaient pas vraiment pressés.

Bon gré, mal gré, Miyuki sortit ses genoux de sous la table pour se tourner vers les allées qui longeaient chaques tables elles-même posaient sur des tatamis. Tous les élèves se mirent poliment dans cette position et attendirent dans un silence religieux que les étrangers arrivent. Enfin, le silence était un terme sujet à controverse car Aslinn chuchotait joyeusement à côté d'elle.

_ Tu crois qu'ils auront deux têtes ? Gloussa-t-elle en imaginant à quoi ils ressemblaient.

_ Aslinn, la reprit Miyuki, tu devrais le savoir toi-même, tu n'es pas japonaise.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard choqué.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas, soupira Miyuki.

_ J'ai toujours trouvé que les gens avaient une drôle de tête ici.

La japonaise faillit lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'était pas beaucoup mieux mais elle dû s'abstenir car les portes en bois sculptés de la salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à une délégation d'adolescents en robes noirs et chapeaux pointus. Miyuki ressentit un profond malaise devant leurs accoutrements qui donnaient l'impression de voir une gravure de sorcières du moyen-âge en europe centrale. Quelle idée de s'accoutrer de la sorte?

Les nouveaux arrivants s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de la table réservée aux professeurs et au directeur de l'école. Cette dernière était une femme d'un âge mystérieux car ses yeux noirs semblaient briller d'une sagesse infini tandis que ses cheveux gris tombaient en cascade jusqu'à ses pieds pourtant son visage était pourvu que de rares rides. Amane Amaterasu se leva avec grâce et un vieil homme se dégagea de la foule des étrangers. Il était plus facile de statuer qu'il était vieux car son visage était couvert de rides mais ses yeux semblaient briller de la même sagesse que son interlocutrice, Miyuki en déduisit qu'il devait être le directeur de l'autre école.

_ Bonjour, fit-il dans un japonais plutôt mélodieux. Je tenais à vous remercier au nom de tout Hogwarts d'avoir accepté ce programme d'échange entre écoles de sorciers.

_ Le plaisir est pour nous, répondit Amane dans un parfait tout aussi excellent que le japonais de son interlocuteur. Vous élèves sont les bienvenus, ils seront placés dans des daimyos en fonction de leurs préférences et j'espère que leur séjour leur sera aussi profitable qu'à nous.

_ Je n'en doute pas, répondit-t-il avant de se tourner vers ses propres élèves. Rangez vous en fonction de votre année d'étude et rejoignez la table adéquate.

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement avant que quelques élèves réussissent à se séparer pour former des groupes de niveaux. Une dizaine se retrouva donc assis à la table de Miyuki et de Aslinn. Aucun d'entre eux ne prit la parole le temps que dura le capharnaüm qui régnait bruyamment autour d'eux. Peu habituée à ce genre de bazzart sonore, les deux jeunes filles grimacèrent en se retenant de se boucher les oreilles. Miyuki murmura très bas et soudainement tout leur parvient comme très distancé ou étouffé. Aslinn inclina la tête en direction de son amie pour la remercier de sa prévenance. Elle remarqua alors le regard d'un des garçons fixé sur elles comme s'il avait aperçu quelque chose, mais cela était quasiment impossible.

Finalement, la directrice se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit parmis ses élèves sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de lever le moindre doigts, les autres élèves se turent à leur tour sous le regard insistant de leur directeur.

_ Je vous souhaite la bienvenue élèves de Hogwarts, déclara-t-elle en anglais. S'il vous plaît, profitez pleinement de ce séjour. Posez toutes les questions que vous volez à nos élèves et répondez autant que vous le pouvez aux leurs. Mes élèves, je vous prie de leur expliquer le fonctionnement de nos daimyos pour qu'ils puissent choisir celui qui leur correspond le mieux. Maintenant, mangez ce repas préparé par nos chers Oni, ensuite nous vous ferons visiter le palais.

Miyuki jeta un regard inquisiteur aux élèves qui étaient venus s'asseoir à côté d'eux durant la cérémonie. Ils étaient exactement le même nombre qu'eux, c'est à dire dix, même si actuellement deux de leurs camarades étaient actuellement aux cuisines. Un petit silence gêné se répandit dans la salle tandis que tout le monde réfléchissait dans sa tête sur comment engager la conversation. Surtout que les japonais avaient eu la consigne de s'exprimer en anglais pour améliorer leur apprentissage de cette langue étrangère. Finalement, Mikage décida de prendre les choses en mains. C'était une jeune fille bien éduquée, descendant d'une longue lignée de sorciers japonais purs-sangs et elle avait toutes les qualités requises pour devenir quelqu'un d'important. Enfin c'est ce que ses manières laissaient transparaître d'elle.

_ Bonjour, je suis Mikage Okuni, fit-elle dans un anglais parfait. j'appartiens au Daimyo Ryu, dont le symbole est le dragon sacré. Tout comme Chikage Tenromaru.

Leur camarade en question inclina poliment la tête pour saluer les élèves de Hogwarts et certains lui rendirent maladroitement son salut. Il y eut un autre flottement avant que Mikage fasse signe aux autres de continuer.

_ Ah ! Euh, je suis Sakura Kinamoto, du daimyo Inugami, le chien sacré, enchanté ! Déclara leur amie d'une voix tremblante.

_ Et moi aussi, Yumina Kinjou, se présenta celle-ci avec une légère trace d'effronterie dans la voix tandis qu'elle posait une main possessive sur l'épaule de sa camarade comme pour défier les nouveaux d'essayer de la toucher.

_ Je m'appelle Naname Omiyage, j'appartiens au kappa. Tout comme Kyoga Maruse. Et mes deux frères jumeaux, Rin et Take font tout deux partis du daimyo Oni mais vous ne les verrez pas pour l'instant car ce sont eux qui préparent actuellement le repas.

Les présentations étaient presque finies mais ni Miyuki ni Aslinn ne s'en étaient rendues compte car elles étaient actuellement en train d'échanger des messes basses comme des conspiratrices.

_ Hm Miyuki, Aslinn, toussota Mikage pour essayer d'attirer leur attention.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Miyuki avant de voir les regards curieux des anglais sur elle. Oh. Désolée on se demandait quelque chose enfin passons…

_ Non ! S'exclama Aslinn. Je dois savoir ! Est ce que vous mangez des haricots au petit déjeuner ?!

Les anglais présents autour de la table la dévisageaient comme si elle avait deux têtes tandis que Miyuki enfonçait la sienne dans ses mains avec un soupir tragique.

_ Euuh oui, répondit une jeune anglais aux cheveux roux et au regard vert.

_ C'est trop bizarre, asséna Aslinn sans aucun tact.

_ Elle est tout le temps comme ça ? Demanda un autre anglais aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés.

_ Malheureusement, oui, avoua Miyuki. Je suis Miyuki Otori et voici Raiko Grimoire. Nous sommes toutes les deux dans le daimyo Kitsune, le renard sacré.

Miyuki jeta un regard à sa camarade qui était partie dans un grand débat avec l'anglaise qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de répondre à sa question et soupira à nouveau.

_ Elle ne ressemble pas à une japonaise, fit remarquer un adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

_ Normale, répondit la jeune fille du tac au tac. C'est une alien, en tout cas c'est la seul explication logique.

Il la regarda comme s'il essayait de savoir si elle se moquait de lui ou non mais elle lui dédia son sourire le plus innocent.

_ Et vous c'est quoi vos prénoms ? Demanda soudainement Aslinn.

_ Moi c'est James Potter ! S'exclama cheveux ébouriffés. Voici Lily Evans, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Nous faisons tous partis des Gryffondors !

_ C'est quoi ? Demanda Aslinn sans aucun tact devant l'air enjoué de James.

_ Dans notre école les élèves sont divisés en 4 maisons, expliqua doucement Lily. Les Gryffondors, symbolisé par un lion, Serpentard, par un serpent, Serdaigle par un aigle et Poufsouffle par un blaireau.

_ Un blaireau ? S'exclama Aslinn avant d'éclater de rire. Itai* !

Aslinn se tourna vivement vers Miyuki mais celle ci lui dédia son air innocent et elle regretta soudainement de lui avoir appris un soir d'ennuis.

_ Et toi tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda Miyuki au garçon aux cheveux noirs.

_ Severus Rogue.

_ Moi c'est Pandora Flawey, se présenta une jeune blonde à la voix chantante et rêveuse.

_ Je suis Narcissa Black, annonça une autre élève qui ressemblait beaucoup à Mikage pour le coup.

_ Je m'appelle Rowena McKinnon, fit une rousse avec un étrange accent. Et voici mon frère Fergus.

_ Yo moi c'est Dean Prewett, finit le dernier garçon de la table.

Ils se regardèrent tous en souriant. finalement, c'était plutôt amusant de pouvoir discuter dans une autre langue avec des personnes différents d'ordinaire. Ils finirent de manger en discutant des différents daimyo pour aider les nouveaux arrivants à en choisir un qui leur plaît. Ensuite, leur directrice leur demanda de former des duo tout comme ses élèves ensuite ils devraient faire le tour de l'école par groupe de quatre. A la fin de la journée, réunion à nouveau dans la grande salle pour assigner les nouveaux daimyos.

_ Donc dans votre école vous utilisez des baguettes magiques ? Remarqua Miyuki.

_ Oui, juste avant la rentrée on doit en acheter une ou s'en procurer une en tout cas, expliqua Rogue. Mais pas vous ?

_ Les baguettes c'est pour les faibles, répliqua Aslinn avec espièglerie.

Rogue lui lança un regard nerveux et sombre. En une fraction de seconde il tenta de s'introduire dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas un sort qu'il maîtrisait totalement mais il marchait sur la plupart des élèves de son école. Malheureusement, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la vision d'un magnifique serpent rose à cornes arc en ciel se mit à chanter à tue tête dans son esprit le forçant instantanément à rompre la connexion pour éviter de de devenir fou face à cette atroce vision.

_ Pris la main dans le sac, se moqua fièrement Aslinn.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'étonna Rowena.

_ J'imagine que Aslinn s'amuse encore au dépend de quelqu'un, commenta simplement Miyuki.

Malheureusement, Rogue ne sembla pas prendre la blague de la même façon et pressa le pas pour distancer le groupe de filles.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda Aslinn qui avait parfois du mal à comprendre que son humour n'atteigne pas tout le monde.

_ Je ne sais pas, je vais voir.

Miyuki se dépêcha de suivre leur nouveau camarade. Elles avaient un devoir en tant qu'hôte et il n'aurait plus manqué qu'elles se fassent remarquer dès le premier jour. Parfois, elle maudissait Aslinn et son humour qui manquait sérieusement de tact. Heureusement, Rogue ne pouvait pas aller bien loin : le parc de l'école s'étendait jusqu'à une barrière magique qu'il était impossible de franchir surtout que l'extérieur n'était rien d'autre qu'un volcan continuellement enneigé. Alors qu'à l'intérieur régnait un éternel printemps magique. Miyuki le retrouva assis à côté d'un étang à quelques pas de la forêt d'émeraudes nommé ainsi pour la couleur de ses arbres qui semblaient briller comme des pierres précieuses quand les rayons du soleil les illuminait.

_ Désolée pour Aslinn, déclara Miyuki en s'approchait de l'autre élève.

Malgré sa fierté, elle avait aussi des valeurs et elle s'inclina devant lui en espérant que cela suffirait à obtenir son pardon.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

_ Je m'excuse?

_ Non mais cette position.

_ C'est comme ça que nous demandons pardon, expliqua Miyuki étonnée que ce ne soit pas pareil pour eux.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin, soupira-t-il finalement en reportant son attention sur l'étang.

La jeune fille resta indécise sans trop savoir quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral vu qu'il ne semblait pas aller très bien. Elle se souvient alors de la conversation qu'ils avaient avant que cela ne dérape.

_ Tu veux voir quelque chose de sympa? Lui proposa-t-elle avec un sourire mutin qui fit légèrement briller ses yeux bleus.

Enchanté par son idée, elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre et attrapa prestement sa main dans la sienne et pointant un point au-dessus de l'étendue d'eau avec son autre main libre.

_ Regarde !

Rogue dû se retenir de retirer prestement sa main. Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait choisi lui parmis tout les autres serpentard pour participer à cet échange international, il ne voulait pas non plus provoquer un incident diplomatique en se montrant grossier envers les autres élèves. Après tout, avec un peu de chance, ici ils ne le traîteraient pas comme à Hogwart. L'idée lui avait plu mais la réaction d'Aslinn lui avait violemment rappelé les moqueries du même goût de James et il avait à nouveau sentit cette sombre colère qui parfois l'emprisonnait sans qu'il ne puisse s'en débarrasser. Soudain, il fut coupé dans le fil de ses pensées par quelque chose dans son champs de vision.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est…

Il s'arrêta net au milieu de sa phrase. Il y avait quelque chose qui volait devant lui et ce n'était surement pas un oiseau. Cela avait une forme humanoïde mais d'une taille très petite, une quinzaine de centimètres tout au plus et de longues ailes dans le dos tandis que leurs peaux semblaient écailleuses et tiraient entre le violet et le vert-bleu.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est? Réussit-il à demander malgré l'émerveillement qui l'avait soudain saisit à la gorge.

_ ça, fit fièrement Miyuki. C'est pourquoi nous n'avons pas besoin de baguettes !

_ Des esprits, comprit Severus.

_ Exactement, reconnu-t-elle légèrement impressionnée par son esprit de déduction. Il en existe partout dans le monde à ce qui paraît, mais la plupart des écoles n'enseigne plus comment communiquer avec eux et partager leurs pouvoirs magiques.

_ Vous pouvez faire ça?

_ Bien sûr. Les Kitsunes sont ceux qui ont le plus d'affinité avec les esprits, expliqua Miyuki. J'ai toujours vu les esprits c'est un don inné.

_ C'est vraiment un don merveilleux.

_ Merci.

Ils restèrent un moment à regarder les esprits voler au-dessus de l'eau et des arbres en toute impunités. La barrière magique ne semblait pas les arrêter et ils faisaient des vas et viens incessants entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur.

_ C'est là que vous vous cachiez ! S'exclama Rowenna en les apercevant de loin.

_ Désolée Miyu, fit Aslinn en faisant la moue. Mais il a essayé de rentrer dans ma tête !

_ Je n'aurais pas dû, reconnu Severus.

_ Allez sans rancunes ! S'exclama la jeune fille contente de ne pas s'être fait plus réprimander que ça.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste à voir? Demanda Rowena.

_ On a déjà vu le terrain de quidditch, enfin la mer en somme, le palais on a fait le tour, le parc aussi, on peut se promener dans la forêt si vous voulez, proposa Miyuki.

_ Il y a des esprits différents à l'intérieur ? Questionna Severus qui ressentait un vif intérêt pour cette nouvelle magie dont il ne savait rien.

_ Bien sûr, expliqua Aslinn. Il en existe beaucoup et complètement différents, on va vous montrer !

La jeune fille attrapa la main de Rowena pour lui faciliter la vision des esprits qui n'étaient pas forcément un don inné et sinon demandait beaucoup d'années d'entraînement. Mais, les deux élèves avaient déjà appris à partager leur vision par un simple contact et elles en firent donc profiter leur nouveau camarade.

_ Bien entendu nous ne faisons pas que de la magie avec les esprits, reconnu Miyuki. A partir de l'année prochaine on va apprendre comment construire notre propre baguette magique et le but sera qu'on la finisse pour notre remise de diplôme à la fin de nos études.

_ J'aimerais bien construire ma propre baguette magique, reconnut Rowenna visiblement enjouée à cette idée.

_ Peut-être que ce sera possible, songea Miyu, si j'ai bien compris, nos deux directeurs souhaitent répéter cet échange tout les ans.

_ ça serait vraiment super !

Soudain, ils se stoppèrent sous un immense cerisier en fleurs qui se trouvait étonnement exactement au centre de la forêt. Ses branches solides supportent les centaines de boutons roses qui dégagent une douce odeur sucrée et entêtante. Les deux japonaises regardent ce spectacle avec toujours autant de fascination malgré les années tandis que les deux anglais se demandent pourquoi il n'existe pas d'arbres aussi magnifiques chez eux. Severus songea que plus il en apprenaient sur la magie du Japon, plus celle-ci lui semblait plus douce et poétique que celle qu'il avait toujours apprise.

_ Elle est là, murmura Aslinn pour une fois discrète et révérencieuse.

_ Qui ça ? Demanda Rowena en calquant le ton de sa voix sur le sien sans s'en rendre compte.

Miyuki et Aslin échangèrent un regard et finalement la première hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Elles prirent chacune une main des deux autres élèves et soudain ils virent la chose la plus magique et la plus incroyable qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Cette apparition allait les hanter pour le reste de leur vie. Au pied de l'arbre, une jeune femme reposait endormie, une longue queue blanche et touffue reposait sur ses genoux tandis que deux oreilles de renards se distinguaient sur le dessus de sa tête. Son corps et ses longues boucles d'ébènes étaient recouverts de multiples pétales de cerisiers comme si elle était là depuis un long moment maintenant. Ils tinrent tous leur respiration comme s'ils se rendaient tous inconsciemment compte de ce qui était entrain de se passer sous leurs yeux. Soudain, la jeune femme sembla se rendre compte de leur présence, elle redressa lentement sa tête avant d'ouvrir ses paupières, deux pupilles fendues et jaunes se posèrent sur eux les traversant d'un frisson inconnu. Un sourire étendit ses lèvres dévoilant deux canines sur ses lèvres rougeoyantes. Puis, la vision disparut complètement prenant les deux anglais totalement au dépourvu.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ? S'étonna Severus.

_ Elle était magnifique, soupira Rowenna visiblement bouleversée par ce dont ils venaient d'être témoin.

_ C'est l'emblème de notre daimyo, répondit Aslinn avec un petit sourire amusé.

_ La Kitsune, ajouta Miyuki les joues rougies par l'émotion.

_ Pourquoi elle a disparu? Interrogea le garçon.

_ Même si nous pouvons voir les esprits, expliqua la blandine, s'ils ne le veulent pas, on ne peut pas les forcer.

Leur nouveau camarade sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre avec un sérieux qui les surpris. Miyuki avait d'abords pensé que ces étrangers seraient sûrement hermétique à leur culture et leur magie qu'elle savait fondamentalement différentes de la plupart des autres mais ces deux-là la prenaient totalement au dépourvue. Soudain, quelques notes de musique retentirent dans l'air.

_ C'est l'heure de rentrer, déclara Miyuki.

* * *

~~ Petit lexique ~~

 **Yosoko** : Ce mot est utilisé pour souhaite la bienvenue au Japon aux voyageurs, généralement. A l'origine j'avais mis Irasshaimase mais après être allée au Japon je me suis rendue compte qu'il était surtout utilisé par les vendeurs pour accueillir les clients ^^" Vous avez vu la vidéo de Cyprien? Eh bah c'est exactement comme ça ! Quand vous rentrez dans un restaurant ou un magasin TOUT les employés le disent simultanément, dur de s'y habituer et de ne pas y répondre automatiquement ^^

 **Goban & Go **: certains connaissent, d'autres peut-être pas, mais un des jeux emblématique du Japon est le Go. Il se joue sur un plateau comme nos dames ou nos échecs et celui-ci s'appelle le _Goban_ , et ils utilisent pour pièces des _pierres_ blanches ou noires, ceux sont toujours les noirs qui commencent. Le but est d'encercler les pierres de l'ennemi pour les gagner, on appelle cela des _territoires_.

 **Tengu** : Ceux sont des _yokais_ (créatures de la mythologie japonaise, ils sont aussi parfois considérés comme des _Kamis_ , des dieux), ils ont une silhouette humaine, des ailes et un visage de volatile, à moitié humain et oiseau, de plus ils ont généralement un éventail ou un bâton. Ils annoncent les guerres, sont très intelligents mais aussi très fiers.

 **Oni :** ceux sont des créatures de la mythologie japonaise, généralement monstrueux ils sont assimilés à des démons dans notre culture. Bien qu'effrayant, ils peuvent également éloigner les malheurs.

 **Daimyo :** ceux sont les gouverneurs sous les ordres du shogun mais ici je l'emploi pour désigner les 'maisons" de Mahoutokoro.

 **Kitsune :** Autre yokai de la mythologie japonaise, ceux sont des renards qui peuvent se transformer en homme ou en femme (plus souvent). Ils sont à la fois protecteur comme la déesse Inari (récoltes...) mais peuvent aussi jouer des tours aux humains.

 **Inugami** : ici, j'ai également changé, à l'origine j'avais mis Okami et comme peut-être d'autres personnes j'ai été induise en erreur. Okami est un jeu vidéo tandis que le Inugami est une créature de la mythologie japonaise qui peut être fidèle très fidèle à son maître et le protéger.

 **Ryu** : Ceux sont les dragons japonais, ils sont différents de ceux notre culture, ils n'ont pas d'ailes à proprement parler mais peuvent voler, ils ont un long corps comme un serpent mais des pattes comme leurs cousins occidentaux.

 **Kappa** : Ceux sont des yokais japonais vivant dans l'eau, ils ont une cavité sur la tête remplie d'eau, si elle se vide ils deviennent inoffensifs. Ils font beaucoup de farces mais peuvent devenir dangereux.

 **Itai :** bruit que font les japonais quand ils ont mal, l'équivalent de notre "Aïe".

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu :D Pour ce qui est du lexique, si vous voulez que je fasse des explications plus longues ou moins longues dites le moi !**

 **Je suis à votre écoute ;) (si des mots m'ont échappée dites le moi svp :p)**


	2. Voyage Aller - 3e Année (Part II)

Hello :D c'est encore moi :p N'oubliez pas le petit lexique à votre disposition en fin de chapitre ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Répartition**

* * *

Le petit groupe prit donc la direction du palais Mahoutokoro. Ils passèrent sous l'arc sculpté dans le jade représentant les six esprits protecteurs de l'école : un tengu, un kappa, un Inugami, un oni, un ryu et bien sûr un kitsune. En passant à côté de ce dernier, Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'ils venaient de voir. L'émotion qu'il avait ressenti avait été alors plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir dans sa vie tout en étant d'une pureté qu'il ne savait pas comment expliquer. Finalement, cet échange avec l'école japonaise s'annonçait riche en apprentissages. Et, peut être que ici il pourrait s'approcher un peu de Lily. Puisqu'ils ne seraient pas dispatchés en fonction de leur maison mais en fonction de leurs goûts, s'il lui parlait de ce qu'il venait de voir il était sur qu'elle accepterait de venir dans ce daimyo. Il s'excusa auprès de Miyuki et d'Aslinn dans l'intention de retrouver Lily.

_ Du coup vous n'êtes que deux par daimyo c'est ça ? Demanda Rowena tandis qu'elles s'installaient à leur table.

_ De notre âge oui, expliqua Miyuki. On n'est que 10 à avoir 13 ans mais en tout notre daimyo doit compter une petite vingtaine de personnes de 11 à 17 ans. La majorité au Japon est de 20 ans mais celle magique est baissée à 17 pour correspondre à celle des autres pays.

_ C'est un an plus tôt que nous, s'étonna la rousse.

Soudain les enseignants entrèrent suivis des retardataires qui allèrent s'installer à leurs tables respectives. Miyu regarda Severus s'installer à côté de l'autre étudiante aux cheveux roux, Lily si elle ne se trompait pas. Étonnement, un autre garçon, James, se précipita à côté d'elle. Décidément, songea la japonaise, cette fille a du succès. Pourtant Lily semblait plus gênée que flattée par la situation.

_ J'espère que cette première journée vous a plu, déclara Amane. Il est maintenant temps pour vous de choisir à quel daimyo vous souhaitez appartenir durant le temps de cet échange important entre nos deux écoles. Honneur aux plus âgés.

Les dernières années étaient le symbole de la fierté de l'école. Ashitaka se leva et annonça clairement les différents choix des étudiants de Hogwarts qui les accompagnaient avant de se rasseoir. La directrice approuva leurs choix puis se fut au tour des sixième années et ainsi de suite jusqu'à arriver au tour de la table de Miyuki. Mikage prit les devant puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de shoguns (rôles réservés aux élèves d'au moins seize ans). Elle se leva avec une certaine prestance et commença par Lily qui était assise à côté d'elle.

_ Je veux aller parmi les Inugami, déclara celle ci d'une voix clair et assurée.

_ Qui pour l'accompagner? Demanda Mikage comme si elle procédait à un rituel sacré.

Instantanément, deux mains se levèrent surprenant leurs camarades. James jeta un regard provoquant à Severus et celui-ci sentit la colère le gagner.

_ Je suis ravi que les Inugami provoquent une telle passion, déclara le daimyo de ce groupe. Mais il serait préférable que seuls deux élèves nous rejoigne parmi les troisième années pour éviter de rompre l'harmonie de notre groupe.

C'était un homme aux traits carrés et à la voix ferme presque dur. Mais, il respirait aussi une impression qui donnait envie de lui faire totalement confiance et de se reposer sur lui.

_ James Potter, déclara simplement Albus.

Miyuki s'étonna qu'il choisisse aussi rapidement sans traces apparentes d'équité dans son choix. Dans leur école, l'harmonie et le respect de chacun étaient des qualités favorisés, ainsi quand des conflits émergeaient, tout était fait pour y répondre le plus équitablement possible. Mikage regarda sa directrice avec étonnement mais celle-ci se contenta de sourire simplement et la jeune fille comprit le message.

_ James Potter tu fais maintenant partis des Inugami, déclara t-elle humblement.

_ Géniale ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer le jeune garçon en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec un sourire triomphant.

Miyuki remarqua alors l'expression blessée de Severus et ses poings serrés qui tremblaient légèrement. Pourquoi son camarade lui infligeait ça ?

_ Où souhaites-tu aller Remus ? Demanda Mikage en continuant le tour de la table.

_ J'aimerais faire partie des Kappa, déclara-t-il en essayant de rattraper le comportement de son ami.

_ Qui pour l'accompagner ?

_ Moi, se proposa Pandora Fawley avec son sourire rêveur.

_ Bien. A ton tour Sirius.

Finalement, Sirius et Dean descidèrent d'aller ensemble chez les Oni tandis que Narcissa et Fergus furent accepté chez le daimyo Ryu. Ne restant plus que Severus et Rowena.

_ Acceptez-vous de faire parti du daimyo Kitsune ? Demanda Mikage.

_ Bien sûr ! Fit Rowena qui visiblement avait été enchanté par ce qu'elle avait vu.

Mais, Severus resta silencieux, visiblement, il ne s'était toujours pas remis de la scène avec son camarade. Miyuki le regarda faire en se sentant légèrement compatissante pour lui, surtout qu'il avait eu l'air d'être tellement passionné par leur magie qu'elle regrettait que son séjour se passe mal. Finalement, le jeune garçon sembla se rendre compte qu'on attendait qu'il parle et il leva ses yeux noirs sur eux.

_ J'irais là où vous voulez de moi.

_ Bien sûr qu'on veut de toi, mochi*, se moqua Aslinn pour dérider l'atmosphère.

_ C'est quoi un mochi? Demanda Severus.

Aslinn éclata de rire tandis que Miyuki hésitait à lui dire la vérité de peur qu'il se vexe comme durant la matinée.

_ C'est une pâtisserie, expliqua-t-elle en tentant d'enrober la vérité dans un compliment. C'est très bon et plutôt mignon.

Severus lui lança un regard troublé mais sembla se satisfaire de son explication tandis que Aslinn tentait d'étouffer son rire dans ses mains. Le reste de la cérémonie se passa sans accroche, Miyuki remarqua qu'un autre élève portait le même nom que famille que Sirius, pourtant celui-ci ne sembla pas intéressé par lui, au contraire il n'arrêtait pas de chuchoter dans l'oreille de James avant qu'ils ne se mettent à éclater d'un rire complice en désignant de façon malpoli Severus. La jeune fille en avait un peu marre de leur comportement irrespectueux et elle décida de leur donner une bonne leçon. Elle regarda tranquillement autour d'elle jusqu'à trouver exactement ce qu'elle cherchait : elle murmura rapidement quelques paroles tout bas et le tour fut joué. Quelques secondes après, la baguette de James lui échappait des mains et commençait à décrire des tours dans l'air en lançant des étincelles. Le jeune garçon poussa un petit cri épouvanté mais aussi rapidement que cela avait commencé, tout s'arrêta. Sauf que la baguette de James se retrouva par terre à une certaine distance de la table le forçant à se lever pour aller la récupérer. Tout les autres élèves le regardèrent avec agacement en se demandant pourquoi il se faisait ainsi remarquer alors que le calme régnait juste avant. Miyuki ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa mine déconfite et elle aperçut le regard interrogateur de Severus. Amusée par son tour, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune garçon pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée.

Visiblement, les Oni s'étaient dépassés pour ce repas : ils avaient cuisiné des ramens* dans un bouillon étonnement réussis et accompagné de tranches de porcs panées avec du panko*. Les japonais durement montrer aux anglais comment manger avec des baguettes ce qui donna lieu à de nombreux fous rires.

_ Tu y es presque, encouragea Miyuki.

Ils s'étaient installés autour de la table en fonction de leurs daimyos pour commencer à chaponner leurs nouveaux camarades. Aslinn s'occupait de Rowena qui peinait considérablement à attraper ses pâtes et elle commençait sérieusement à se demander si elles n'étaient pas ensorcelées pour lui échapper. De son côté, Severus tentait tant bien que mal de récupérer son nitamago* mais celui ci glissait systématiquement de ses baguettes quand il tentait de le porter à ses lèvres. Soudain, Aslinn tourna un regard étincelant vers Severus (qui se trouvait à sa gauche), elle brandit prestement ses propres baguettes, attrapa vivement son nitamago et l'enfourna d'un coup dans sa bouche.

_ C'est cmcha qufaut faire, déclara t-elle l'air aux anges.

_ Mon oeuf, soupira Severus dégoûté de se l'être fait voler impunément par Aslinn.

_ Attends, prends le mien, proposa Miyuki en lui en tendant la moitié.

Elle tenait correctement ses baguettes juste à côté du visage de Severus et quand celui ci se retourna il se retrouva avec la moitié d'oeuf à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. La situation était assez gênante, il ne voulait pas que les autres fassent de commentaires mais en même temps s'il n'acceptait pas il risquait de vexer la seule personne qui le traitait bien en dehors de Lily. Finalement, il attrapa rapidement l'oeuf du bout des lèvres et pu enfin savourer ce nouveau goût.

_ Alors ?

_ C'est correct, déclara t-il succinctement.

_ Tu ne peux pas juste dire ça ! S'exclama Aslinn. Les nitamago c'est juste la meilleure chose au monde !

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu disais que c'est un alien, s'amusa Severus.

_ Encore ce n'était pas le plus grave, avoua Miyuki d'un air grave. Tout a empiré le jour où sa tête a cogné contre un mur.

_ Miyu ! S'écria son amie outrée qu'elle se moque d'elle. Ce n'était même pas drôle !

_ Vu ta tête, si, riposta la jeune fille.

_ Non !

_ Si !

Severus et Rowena se regardèrent légèrement dépassés par la tournure que prenait la discussion entre les deux filles. Kyoga qui se trouvait à côté d'eux se tourna dans leur direction avec un sourire amusé.

_ Vous voulez savoir ce que c'est leur surnom? Demanda-t-il avec un air mutin. Les carpes koïs ! Mais à mon avis c'est parce qu'elles sont aussi bêtes que des poissons ! Aïe !

_ Je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi des esprits, le réprimanda sèchement une autre japonaise.

_ Mais Naname, renifla son camarade.

_ Bien fait, fit Aslinn en lui tirant la langue.

S'en suivit une dispute entre les deux farceurs de leur groupe qui dériva étrangement sur un concours de blagues en japonais que malheureusement ne put pas suivre la moitié anglaise de la compagnie.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? Demanda Lupin.

_ Rien d'important, le rassura Naname d'un air entendu.

Une fois le repas terminé, la directrice les encouragea à se rendre parmis les dortoirs réservés à chaque daimyo. Aslinn et Miyuki guidèrent Severus et Rowena jusqu'au leurs qui se trouvait dans l'aile droite du palais. Chacune d'elles était découpée en trois étages, un pour chaque daimyo et le dernier pour la directrice. Les autres enseignants avaient chacun une chambre dans un des daimyos. Ils marchèrent silencieusement, digérant le copieux repas qu'ils avaient savouré juste avant jusqu'à ce que Severus fasse une remarque.

_ Votre palais est un peu vide, déclara-t-il sans préambule.

Aslinn lui lança un regard assassin et ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de son opinion mais Miyuki lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour lui couper son élan.

_ C'est vrai que dans le nôtre, il y a des fantômes qui se promènent et les peintures sont vivantes, expliqua Rowena pour essayer de justifier la remarque de son camarade.

_ Je comprends votre point de vu, répondit poliment Miyuki malgré le regard furieux d'Aslinn. Mais, je pense qu'il ne s'agit réellement qu'une question de vue.

Elle attrapa la main de Severus et de Rowena leur permettant ainsi de voir ce qu'elle voyait. Ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Des dizaines d'esprits exploraient les recoins du palais avec autant d'enthousiasme que des enfants. Certains, semblables à des fées voletaient dans les recoins du plafond en jade blanc tandis que des espèces de blaireaux couraient entre leurs jambes avec une feuille sur la tête. Même les estampes et les sculptures alors immobiles semblèrent s'animer sous les caresses des esprits les entouraient de couleurs chatoyantes comme des arcs en ciel. L'air choqué et émerveillé de Severus et Rowena satisfirent Miyuki qui tenta de leur lâcher la main mais l'un comme l'autre ils y restèrent solidement accrochés sans même paraître s'en rendre compte. Aslinn éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de son amie et ils durent finirent le chemin ainsi.

Ils arrivèrent devant une une grande statue en jade qui ressemblait étrangement à l'esprit qu'ils avaient vu sous le cerisier en fleurs, les yeux de la sculpture semblait tellement vivant que les deux anglais restèrent figés devant celle-ci. Juste à côté, une immense porte était sculptée de telle façon à ressembler à des renards bondissants tout autour de celle-ci. Aslinn fit pivoter le battant et les invita à entrer. Les dortoirs étaient découpés en plusieurs chambres normalement destinées à deux personnes mais, exceptionnellement, ils dormiraient à quatre. Ils allèrent chercher des futons supplémentaires dans un placard et montrèrent à leur nouveau camarade comment l'étendre sur les tatamis.

_ Vous n'avez pas de lit ? S'étonna Rowena.

_ Bah si, fit Aslinn sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir. C'est nos lits.

_ On dirait juste des matelas…

_ Tu verras quand tu dormiras dedans, la rassura Miyuki.

_ Les chambres sont mixtes? Questionna Severus en remarquant qu'elles ne lui avaient toujours pas indiqué la sienne.

_ Bien sûr, lui apprit la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébènes. Le but de travailler à deux être de favoriser la coopération et l'esprit d'équipe. Si on est séparé comment nous pourrions faire?

_ Mais… Un garçon et une fille? Insista Rowena aussi surprise que son camarade.

_ Et donc? Répliqua Aslinn. Parce que vous pensez qu'il y a que un garçon et une fille qui peuvent s'amuser ensemble?

Et sans plus attendre, elle se jeta sur Miyuki pour frotter sa joue contre la sienne avec un air pervers.

_ Aslinn, soupira la jeune fille visiblement habituée de ses déboires. Pour en revenir à ce que nous disions, nous sommes ici pour apprendre. Nous aurons bien le temps après les études.

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre aussi longtemps, marmonna Rowena en déroulant son futon.

Miyuki ne fit aucun commentaire, elle avait été élevé dans l'optique d'un respect des espérances de ses parents pour elle et dans celles-ci, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vérifié, il n'y avait pas : avoir une relation amoureuse. Du côté de Aslinn… Elle aimait beaucoup trop faire des blagues pour trouver encore un peu de place pour autre chose dans son coeur. A part Miyuki… Mais c'était une toute petite place donc ça allait encore. La conversation fut close, en tout cas pour le moment, et ils se mirent tous au lit. Les deux anglais eurent du mal à s'habituer à la position étrange du futon, à ras du sol, et avaient l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Rowena fini par trouver une position confortable mais elle n'avait pas envie de dormir. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyageait aussi loin de chez elle et elle avait encore beaucoup de questions pour ses deux nouveaux camarades si étranges.

_ Vous savez comment votre école a été fondée? Demanda la rouquine.

Il faisait sombre, ils distinguaient difficilement la présence des autres dans l'obscurité mais c'était une atmosphère qui leur donnait envie de de discuter toute la nuit.

_ Il y a des légendes, répondit mystérieusement Miyuki.

_ Comme quoi ce seraient des esprits qui auraient fondé notre école, continua Aslinn sur le même ton.

_ Il serait même toujours là, quelque part.

_ Veillant sur la futur génération de sorciers.

_ A la recherche de la perle rare, acheva Miyu amusée.

_ De la perle rare? S'étonna Severus intrigué malgré lui par leur histoire à la fois farfelue mais aussi légèrement ensorcelante.

_ Il paraît que parfois, des élèves disparaissent, déclara Aslinn avec une voix incroyablement faite pour raconter ce genre d'histoires.

_ Où est-ce qu'ils vont ? Demanda Rowena en sentant une étrange sensation de peur.

_ Personne ne sait, reconnue Aslinn.

_ Mais il y a une rumeur, ajouta Miyuki qui se prenait au jeu elle aussi.

_ Laquelle ? Les pressa Rowena qui buvait littéralement leurs paroles maintenant.

Miyuki ménagea son suspense jusqu'à ce que Aslinn lui assène un coup de coude bien senti pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de faire sa drama queen.

_ Ce n'est qu'une rumeur… Mais il paraîtrait que les esprits enlèvent des étudiants pour s'en servir d'hôte, déclara-t-elle avec un ton de conspiratrice.

_ Mais pourquoi ils feraient ça ? Interrogea la rouquine surprise.

_ Personne n'en est jamais revenu pour nous le dire.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel les deux anglais se demandaient à quel point cette histoire était vraie ou non. Leurs cultures semblaient complètement différentes de la leur mais c'était tout de même un peu exagéré.

_ Allez il est temps de dormir ! S'exclama Miyuki comme si elle ne venait pas de raconter une histoire terrifiante juste avant. Bonne nuit !

_ Oyasumi*.

_ Good Night.

_ Bonne nuit.

* * *

~~ Petit lexique ~~

 **Mochi** : petite pâtisserie ronde japonaise, sous forme d'une boule blanche gluante elle est souvent fourrée de pâte d'haricot rouge.

 **Ramen :** plat japonais servi dans un bol avec un bouillon, des pâtes et de la viande.

 **Panko** : c'est l'équivalent de notre panure pour faire du poulet pané mais c'est bien meilleur ;)

 **Nitamago :** c'est une des accompagnements dans un ramen, c'est un oeuf cuit mais dont l'intérieur est encore à moitié coulant, c'est super bon :p

 **Oyasumi :** (enfin un mot qui ne concerne pas la nourriture x'D) Bonne nuit en japonais ;)

* * *

Après avoir parlé des créatures mythologiques, aujourd'hui c'est un cours de cuisine x'D Et il reste encore tellement de plats délicieux dont je n'ai pas encore parlé *ç*

A bientôt pour la suite :p


	3. Voyage Aller - 3e Année (Part III)

Hello :D J'espère que vous allez bien !

Pour l'info j'en suis à la 54ième page de cette fic :o

Toujours pas de commentaires ici ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, simplement un mot pour savoir que vous êtes passés par là ;)

Bonne lecture :p

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Onigiri**

* * *

Le groupe des troisièmes années se rejoignit le lendemain matin de très bonne humeur.

_ Alors vous leur avez raconté l'histoire des esprits kidnappeurs d'enfants ? Demanda Kyoga visiblement excité cette idée.

_ Bien sur, pour qui nous prends-tu, répliqua Aslinn comme s'il s'agissait d'une compétition.

_ Tout le monde sait que les kistunes sont moins… doués dans ce domaine là que les kappa, répliqua Kyoga.

Le regard de Aslinn se fit meurtrier et elle leva ses griffes dans la ferme intention de s'en servir pour défigurer le visage de charmeur de son camarade mais Miyuki l'attrapa par le col de sa robe avant qu'elle n'ait pu passer à l'acte.

_ C'est étrange, intervient Severus. A Hogwart on nous a parlé des kappa comme des créatures vicieuses non comme des esprits bénéfiques.

_ C'est un malentendu, expliqua diligemment Mikage.

_ En réalité, un anglais est tombé sur une créature néfaste et a cru reconnaître un kappa, ajouta Naname. Depuis impossible de faire comprendre aux étrangers la différence.

_ Il devait pas être net le type, commenta Aslinn.

_ Pas de corvées…

_ Aujourd'hui ! S'exclamèrent deux garçons en s'assurant bruyamment avec eux.

Sirius et Dean les accompagnaient, tous les deux visiblement ravis de leur soirée.

_ Je vous ai déjà dis que ce n'était pas poli de parler comme ça, s'agaça Naname comme une mère avec ses enfants.

_ Tu ne peux pas…

_ Nous en empêcher, la taquinerent ils.

_ Je me disais justement que cela fais un moment que je n'ai pas envoyé de courrier à nos parents, déclara-t-elle songeuse. C'est peut-être le moment…

_ Non ne fait pas ça, bougonna Take.

_ Promis on arrête, supplia Rin.

_ Dans ce cas là, apprécia Naname avec un petit sourire satisfait, j'attendrais peut-être encore quelques jours.

Les jumeaux soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils étaient les deux Oni de leurs promo mais leur soeur était capable de les mener par le bout du nez sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire. Sirius et Dean en furent surpris surtout après avoir passé la journée à les voir exceller dans des maîtrises de sortilèges de combat plutôt impressionnants.

_ C'est le tour de quel daimyo aujourd'hui? Demanda Sakura.

_ Les tengu il me semble, lui répondit Yumina. Demain c'est au tour des kitsune.

Les troisième années ne comptaient pas de Tengu mais par contre il y avait bien deux kitsune.

_ J'espère que tu feras quelque chose de comestible cette fois Aslinn, se moqua Kyoga.

_ Je ne prendrais pas ça comme une insulte de la part d'une personne visiblement élevée par des Tanuki, répliqua la jeune fille en pouffant de rire devant sa propre comparaison.

_ Bien trouvé, approuva Miyuki.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un tanuki? Demanda Severus.

_ C'est un peu comme vos blaireaux, tenta d'expliquer la jeune fille.

_ Mais avec une bonne paire, précisa aimablement Aslinn avec un sourire innocent qui n'allait pas du tout avec ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_ Il y a beaucoup de créatures que je ne connais pas dans votre culture, reconnu Remus en s'intéressant à leur conversation.

Miyuki fronça les sourcils. Elle avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'elle s'intéressait vraiment à lui et quelque chose l'intriguait chez lui. Il avait l'air maladif et fragile pourtant son regard semblait brillait d'une bonté et d'une intelligence rare. Ce qui dénotait encore plus vu ses deux meilleurs amis qui semblaient plus animés par la bêtise.

_ Si ça t'intéresse, lui apprit Aslinn, les cours d'esprits ont lieu tous les jours.

_ Tout le monde participe ?

_ Les cours sont communs à chaque année, après en fonction de notre daimyo on peut choisir des options et on a accès à des cours particuliers ou des camps d'été spécifiques, précisa Mikage.

_ Les kitsune sont ceux les plus proches des esprits, précisa Miyuki, mais tout le monde peut assister aux cours généraux à leur sujet.

Ainsi, c'est avec une grande curiosité qu'ils se présentèrent au cours "Les esprits". Malgré tout, certains des étrangers ne semblaient pas particulièrement attiré par cette matière comme par exemple James et Sirius m mais d'autre comme Severus et Lupin furent totalement absorbés par ce que leur apprenait l'enseignante. Celle-ci était aussi, tout à fait logiquement, la daimyo des kitsune. C'était une femme d'un certain âge, difficile à situer entre la quarantaine et la cinquantaine. Ses cheveux étaient déjà grisés mais son regard semblait voir bien au-delà de ce qu'ils pouvaient voir.

_ Exceptionnellement, aujourd'hui je reprendrais les bases des notions sur les esprits, expliqua-t-elle, ainsi cela permettra à mes élèves de réviser et aux nouveau de se familiariser avec ce concepte. Qui peut me dire la différence entre un esprit et une créature magique ?

_ Les créatures magiques sont visibles par tous, récita Mikage, tandis que les esprits ne sont visibles que par ceux ayant des pouvoirs magiques.

_ Les esprits ont aussi accès aux domaines des rêves et de l'inconscient, précisa Miyuki.

Mikage était l'élève la plus douée de leur promotion, mais sa camarade n'avait pas choisis de rejoindre les kitsune sans raison. Elle entretenait un lien fort et unique avec les esprits depuis de nombreuses années.

_ Très bien, accepta l'enseignante. Est-ce que vous pouvez expliquer à vos camarades comment utiliser les esprits pour faire de la magie?

_ On ne les utilise pas, répondit Miyuki. Il faut leur demander la permission et ils ne font que nous accorder une partie de leurs pouvoirs. Pour plus d'efficacité, il est conseillé de connaître le nom japonais de chaque esprit pour pouvoir s'adresser à lui. Ils ont tous un nom propre, difficile à connaître mais qui donne un certain ascendant sur l'esprit en question une fois qu'il est connu.

_ C'est ça. Donc techniquement tout les sorciers devraient voir les esprits? Demanda la daimyo.

_ Pas exactement, répondit Aslinn qui en savait autant que son amie. Les esprits peuvent tout à fait décider de ne pas se montrer et même pour un sorcier, en fonction de son affinité avec le monde des esprits, cela peut prendre plus ou moins de temps avant de pouvoir les observer à volonté.

_ Très bien. Nous allons donc commencer aujourd'hui par nous entraîner à observer les esprits. Essayez de les classer. Mettez-vous par groupe de deux, un anglais et un japonais.

Sans réfléchir, Miyuki s'approcha de Severus. Il semblait apprécier les esprits autant qu'elle donc autant profiter de d'être avec quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait. Elle surprit son regard appuyé vers la fille qui s'appelait Lily et se promit de lui demander ce qui avait entre eux deux. Pendant ce temps, Lupin s'approcha de Aslinn.

_ Je peux me mettre avec toi? Demanda-t-il.

_ Bien sûr, accepta joyeusement Aslinn. Mais promets moi de ne pas me mourir tout de suite.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça? S'étonna -t-il complètement pris au dépourvu par sa tentative d'humour.

_ Tu as une tête de cadavre fraîchement déterré, ironisa-t-elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi, répondit-il sur le même ton sans prendre ombrage de sa remarque, avec tes cheveux blancs on pourrait croire que tu es un fantôme.

Aslinn resta silencieuse, plissa les yeux avant de sourire avec indulgence.

_ Hm pas mal, accepta-t-elle comme si elle se référait à des critères qu'elle avait établis mentalement. Tu veux voir des esprits alors?

_ J'aimerais beaucoup oui, avoua-t-il.

La jeune fille lui tendit la main et il la regarda avec étonnement. Il n'était pas du tout habitué aux contacts physiques puisqu'il essayait de lui-même de les réduire au stricte nécessaire mais comme il remarqua que tout les duo se tenaient ainsi, il fit un effort. La main de Aslinn était étonnement douce et chaude mais le plus surprenant arriva ensuite quand il découvrit que la salle était tout simplement remplie d'esprits qui vagabondaient librement autour d'eux. Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à les observer, Aslinn répondant à toutes les questions de son camarade tandis que celui-ci la charmait par son flot de paroles doux et amusant qui la changeait agréablement du reste de ses amis.

_ Pourquoi tu as les cheveux blancs? Finit-il par lui demander.

Il ne voulait pas la mettre à l'aise, déjà reconnaissant de toute l'attention qu'elle lui avait accordé mais cette question le taraudait depuis qu'il l'avait vu la veille.

_ C'est parce que je suis incroyablement puissante, répondit Aslinn mortellement sérieuse.

_ Ou plutôt incroyablement stupide, répliqua Miyuki qui passait par là. Demande lui ce qu'elle pense des bakeneko.

_ Miyu ! Ne vends pas mes secrets comme ça ! S'écria son amie. Et d'abords c'était un Maneki-neko !

_ ça c'est ce que tu dis, ironisa sa meilleure amie en continuant son chemin pour retrouver Severus qui semblait plonger dans la réflexion.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par bakeneko? Demanda Lupin encore plus curieux maintenant qu'il avait vu la réaction d'Aslinn.

La jeune fille le regarda comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre de l'intérêt de lui révéler quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Finalement, elle plissa le nez avec amusement.

_ Je te répondrais uniquement si tu me dis pourquoi un okami te tourne autour, répliqua-t-elle avec un air mutin.

_ Un okami? Comme le daimyo Sakura?

_ Non pas exactement. Enfin peut-être je ne suis pas sur, avoua Aslinn les yeux plissés comme si elle regardait attentivement quelque chose.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un okami? Demanda Lupin intrigué.

_ C'est un loup.

Elle vit le regard de l'anglais s'arrondir comme s'il était soudainement terriblement effrayé par quelque chose. La japonaise d'adoption ne comprit pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, après tout, certains yokais aimaient tout simplement s'enticher d'êtres humains sans raisons valables. Pourtant, le tient de Lupin avait considérablement pâli et il semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

_ Si, répliqua le jeune garçon en tentant de cacher sa soudaine frayeur sans y arriver. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire… Je dois… Non…

_ Hey, Lupin, fit Aslinn en posa sa main sur son épaule, tout va bien aller.

Il sursauta à son contact et tenta de s'y soustraire mais étonnement, une soudaine vague de soulagement le traversa et il se sentit beaucoup moins inquiet mais plutôt relaxé. Aslinn, rassurée que son sort ait fonctionné, lui adressa un sourire sincère car elle était véritablement soulagée qu'il se soit calmé. Le garçon était plutôt doux et gentil, elle n'avait pas aimé le voir soudainement inquiet et malheureux.

_ Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai les cheveux blanc? Demanda-t-elle pour tenter de changer de sujet. J'a voulu faire un pacte avec un yokai, un bakeneko pour être précis. Et ça n'a pas aussi bien marché que ce que j'ai voulu.

_ Oh, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi, soupira Lupin redevenu lui-même.

_ Au contraire, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses grâce à ça, répliqua Aslinn avec un sourire forcé. Et puis, le blanc me va plutôt bien je trouve !

_ C'est vrai, reconnut Lupin.

Aslinn qui avait voulu faire une blague se retrouva gênée par sa réponse. Miyuki à sa place se serait moquée d'elle, ce qui aurait été la réponse la plus logique à sa boutade, mais Lupin visiblement ne fonctionnait pas comme elle ce qui plongeait la jeune fille dans une étrange perplexité.

Finalement, Miyuki commençait à apprécier plus que de mesure Severus. Il était calme et réfléchi, de plus il semblait avoir un goût prononcé pour la magie dans toutes ses formes avec une prédisposition pour celles-ci. A la fin de la journée, il arrivait déjà à distinguer les formes et les contours de certains esprits alors que les autres élèves de Hogwarts en étaient bien loin. Enfin, certains ne semblaient même pas essayer vraiment. Le soir même, Rowena trouva à nouveau le moyen d'emmener un sujet de conversation fructueux et inattendu.

_ Est ce que vos parents sont des sorciers aussi ?

_ Bien sur, répondit Miyuki. Ils se sont rencontrés ici.

_ Moi aussi, les Grimoire sont une grande famille française, expliqua Aslinn.

_ Et toi Severus ?

_ En quelques sortes.

Elles le regardèrent toutes les trois avec une curiosité dévorante mais visiblement elles ne tireraient pas plus de détails de sa part et laissèrent tomber la question pour l'instant.

_ Et toi Rowena ? Demanda Miyu.

_ Sorciers, tout les deux et écossais, avoua t elle avec un petit rire. On rentre les voir toutes les vacances avec mon frère et à chaque fois ils nous couvrent de cadeaux.

_ Vous rentrez à chaque vacances ? S'étonna la kitsune.

_ Pas vous ?

_ A partir de nos onze ans on ne retourne plus chez nos parents, sauf cas exceptionnel, expliqua Aslinn. Mais ils viennent directement ici pour certaines cérémonies.

_ Ce n'est pas un peu difficile de ne pas voir vos parents? Demanda Rowena impressionnée par leur situation.

_ Non, répondit Miyuki. Nous sommes là pour devenir des sorcières accomplies.

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui ressemblait à de l'auto-conviction mais personne ne la reprit. Même Aslinn resta muette comme si elle n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur ce sujet en particulier. Finalement, voyant que tout le monde était plus ou moins mal à l'aise, ils décidèrent de se coucher surtout que le lendemain c'était à leur tour de faire la cuisine pour toutes l'école.

Severus était légèrement fatigué, pour accomplir leurs obligations, le daimyo en charge devait se lever avant tout les autres, alors que le soleil n'était même pas encore apparu dans le ciel. Il songea distraitement à Lily qui devait encore dormir mais il se souvient alors que James pouvait partager sa chambre. Pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait-il infligé ça? Il avait d'abords crû que leur directeur lui offrait une chance de pouvoir être avec sa meilleure amie loin de Hogwarts mais il avait tout fait pour les séparer une fois arrivée. Soudain, ses sombres pensées furent chassées par Miyuki qui lui fit signe d'approcher.

_ On va faire des onigiri, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant malgré le fait qu'elle devait être aussi fatiguée que lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demanda-t-il désirant se rendre utile.

_ Il faut d'abords préparer le riz…

Miyuki passa les minutes suivantes à lui montrer comment nettoyer le riz correctement pour le débarrasser de toutes ses impuretés. Elle le passa sous l'eau tiède à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne totalement claire. Pendant la durée de l'opération, il l'observa longuement et remarqua la capacité qu'elle avait de se dédier totalement à ce qu'elle faisait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer continuellement à Lily, peut-être parce qu'elles étaient toutes les deux les deux seules personnes à l'avoir traité gentiment sans arrières pensées dès qu'elles l'avait rencontré. En tout cas, sa meilleure amie avait ce don de tout faire avec une innocence et un air enjoué tandis que Miyuki semblait totalement se dédier à ce qu'elle faisait avec un grâce presque religieuse qui la rendait très troublante. Alors qu'elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers lui et lui dédia un léger sourire mais donc la sincérité le toucha.

_ Tu veux essayer?

Elle lui montra comment faire tourner les grains dans l'eau en tenant ses mains dans les siennes. Elle ne semblait pas le juger malgré son caractère taciturne et son physique malingre, mais d'un autre côté, elle semblait traiter tout le monde de la même façon. Ce constat fut amère et le déçue gravement. Tous les kitsune étaient rassemblés dans la cuisine et les plus âgés aidaient les plus jeunes. Même si Miyuki n'était qu'en troisième année, elle était pleine d'une patience et semblait avoir une certaine facilité pour enseigner les bons gestes. Il la regarda s'occuper de deux premières années qui la remercièrent poliment. _Elle se comporte avec eux comme avec moi_ , songea-t-il avec une profonde déception. Alors que Lily, elle au moins elle ne souriait qu'à lui avec cet éclat particulier dans les yeux. Mais, au final, elle était une gryffondor, qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'elle ne réservait pas ce traitement spéciale à d'autres personnes quand il ne pouvait la voir ? Quand Dumbledore avait préféré James à lui, elle ne s'était pas spécialement montrée insistante. Elle lui avait exprimé son regret rapidement avant de courire le rejoindre. Pourtant, il voulait croire qu'il ne se faisait que des idées.

_ Sev' ça va? Demanda Miyuki qui avait fini par remarquer l'expression douloureuse sur le visage de son nouveau camarade.

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Répliqua-t-il durement sa mâchoire contractée.

_ Je suis désolée, fit la jeune fille en inclinant légèrement la tête, je n'aurais pas dû me montrer aussi familière.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait réagit excessivement mais il ne voulait pas non plus revenir sur ce qu'il avait dis. Seule Lily avait le droit de l'appeler ainsi.

_ Le riz est prêt, continua Miyuki le visage inexpressif. Je vais commencer à faire les onigiri avec la pâte qu'a préparée Aslinn. Si tu veux bien m'aider je t'en serais gré.

Severus se sentit idiot en voyant la tournure que prenait les évènements. Juste avant il avait songeait que Miyuki était gentille avec lui mais incapable d'accepter qu'une personne soit proche de lui en-dehors de Lily, il l'avait blessée. Il était vraiment une déception même pour lui-même. Il fit quelques pas pour s'approcher du plan de travail derrière lequel Miyuki s'afférait. Il la regarda prendre du riz dans une main avant d'y déposer un peu de pâte. Ensuite, elle la roula dans sa main et réussit à lui donner une forme triangulaire tout à fait remarquable.

_ Regarde ce que j'ai fais ! S'exclama Aslinn en montrant une espèce de créatures difformes de riz.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'étonna Miyuki trop choquée pour réagir.

_ Un tanuki ! Comme ça je pourrais le donner à Kyoga ! Regarde là c'est le corps et là c'est les deux…

Mais, elle n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase car Miyuki lui avait asséné un coup de poing verticale sur la tête avec un air passablement énervée.

_ On ne joue pas avec la nourriture !

_ Itai !

Severus remarqua alors que sa camarade japonaise ne se comportait pas du tout de la même façon avec Aslinn qu'avec les autres élèves de son école. C'était comme si elle se montrait naturelle qu'avec sa meilleure amie. _Comme moi._

_ Allez Severus rends-toi utile ! L'encouragea Rowena en surgissant dans son dos et en montrant ses mains dont les doigts étaient littéralement recouverts de riz gluant. C'est super sympa à faire !

Tout les autres étudiants anglais s'étaient mis à la tâche, surtout un plus jeune qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Sirius mais avec un caractère bien plus facile à vivre. Finalement, tout le monde y mit du sien et le repas fut rapidement prêt. A tel point qu'ils purent au-même amener les plats directement à table et les déguster avec leurs camarades. D'ordinaire, le daimyo en charge se contentait de grappiller des morceaux en cuisinant.

_ C'est nul de devoir faire à manger pour tout le monde comme ça, constata James.

Miyuki le fusilla du regard devant ce manque évident de respect envers les autres, surtout qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tant insisté à rejoindre les okami, surtout au détriment d'un de ses camarades, alors qu'il n'en avait clairement pas les caractéristiques. Ce daimyo était ouvert principalement aux personnes avec un fort esprit de protection et de dévotion pour les autres, leurs points forts étaient dans les sortilèges de défenses uniquement dans l'idée d'aider son prochain. Ce qui ne semblait pas du tout correspondre à James Potter.

_ Moi je trouve ça bien, répliqua Lily d'une voix douce. ça permet de montrer à nos amis qu'on les apprécie. Il me tarde que ce soit à notre tour.

Satisfaite, Miyuki laissa échapper un petit bruit de gorge qui n'échappa pas à Aslinn intérieurement hilare de voir sa meilleure amie se comporter comme une vieille mégère.

_ Si ce n'est pas vous qui faites les repas, remarqua Yumina, alors qui s'en charge?

_ Les elfes de maisons, expliqua Pandora.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est un elfe de maison? Demanda Sakura dont la curiosité avait été piqué au vif.

_ Ceux sont comme des lutins, tenta d'expliquer Lupin en cherchant ses mots. Ils servent de cuisiniers mais aussi nettoient et s'occupent d'un peu toutes les tâches ménagères du château.

_ Pourquoi ils font ça ? S'étonna Aslinn qui trouvait ça farfelue que d'autres personnes s'occupent de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire eux-même.

_ Parce que, commença Fergus avant de s'interrompre en réalisant qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

_ C'est idiot, décréta Aslinn. Franchement utiliser des créatures magiques pour réaliser de telles tâches et dégradants et humiliants. Autant pour eux que pour ceux qui dépendent d'eux jusqu'à cette échelle.

_ On ne leur a rien demandé, répliqua Dean agacé qu'elle les prenne de haut.

_ Oh parce que ça ne te dérangerait pas de te lever une fois par semaine avant le soleil chaque semaine pour préparer le repas de tous tes camarades ?

Dean ouvrit la bouche avec véhémence mais il se ravisa rapidement. Il n'avait pas envie de mentir mais il était tout de même vexé qu'elle réagisse ainsi.

_ Chaque pays a ses propres coutumes et façon de faire, déclara Miyuki pour calmer le jeu.

_ Parce que tu cautionnes une telle chose ? S'étonna son amie.  
_ Mon avis n'est pas la question, répondit judicieusement la jeune fille. L'important c'est qu'ici et maintenant tout le monde mange à sa faim.

Et, sur ces paroles pleins de sagesse, la discussion fut close et tout le monde déjeuna dans une bonne humeur retrouvée. La disposition de la table changeait fréquemment en fonction de l'humeur des occupants et ce matin là, Aslinn s'était assise à côté de Lupin. Sûrement parce qu'en cuisinant elle avait soudainement pensé à lui et à ce qui s'était passé avec lui durant le cours sur les esprits. Miyuki réussit toujours à faire des onigiri parfaits mais elle, elle aimait bien leur donner des formes amusantes et originales comme le prouvait le tanuki qu'elle avait tenté de reproduire. Malgré son premier échec, elle en avait fait un deuxième.

_ Lupin ? Appela-t-elle avec hésitation.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda le jeune garçon.  
Pourquoi diable le simple son de sa voix la mettait dans de tels états? S'étonna Aslinn en sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Mais, en même temps, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas une blague et elle avait sûrement du mal à gérer quelque chose qui ne soit pas à but humoristique.

_ Hm, il restait un peu de riz alors j'ai fais ça…, avoua-t-elle en déposant l'onigiri spéciale dans son assiette.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'étonna Lupin.

_ Un okami, un loup. Je me suis dis que ça aiderait pour te réconcilier avec ce qui s'est passé hier, se justifia Aslinn sans trop savoir quoi dire.

Lupin se figea, le teint à nouveau livide. Pourtant, l'onigiri était loin d'être raté, et il devait bien l'avouer, avait un côté mignon et innocent. Rien à voir avec la monstrueuse vérité avec laquelle il devait vivre chaque mois. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être épuisé de revoir toujours ce sujet venir gâcher sa vie même quand quelqu'un essayait visiblement d'être agréable avec lui. Alors qu'il ne rêvait que de ça… Mais, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire qu'il était un lycanthrope sans tout de suite risquer de perdre définitivement une possible amitié futur. Pourtant, il devait bien essayer de lui faire comprendre…

_ Tu sais, les okami ne sont pas des mauvais esprits, tenta Aslinn en méprennant l'origine de son trouble, bien entendu comme la plupart ils ont leurs bons et mauvais jours mais ils sont aussi extrêmement fidèle et protecteur. Quand ils choisissent un humain c'est pour toute la vie et feront tout pour les protéger jusqu'à risquer leur propre vie.

_ C'est… différent de nos légendes, avoua Lupin en regardant l'onigiri comme s'il allait le manger.

_ Vous avez aussi des okamis ? S'étonna Aslinn qui ne s'en serait jamais doutée.

_ Pas vraiment, précisa l'étudiant. Il s'agit plutôt de lycanthropie. Certaines personnes se transforment en loup une fois par mois. C'est une maladie incurable pour l'instant.

_ Tu veux dire qu'ils seraient bénis par la présence des esprits? S'étonna Aslinn soudainement étrangement mal à l'aise.

_ Non, il ne s'agit pas d'esprits, expliqua Lupin le regard sombre. Les lycanthropes sont des bêtes violentes et sanguinaires, leurs transformations sont douloureuses et incontrôlées faites pour provoquer plus de douleurs et de destructions.  
_ Je préfère nos okamis, bredouilla Aslinn qui comprenait soudainement l'inimitié de son camarade pour les loups au vu de leur équivalent anglais. Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi insistante, je voulais seulement te faire apprécier les esprits…

_ Je suis touché, sincèrement, reconnu Lupin désireux de ne pas la blessée et de conserver son amitié. C'est un très beau… okami, fit-il sans pouvoir se résoudre à l'appeler un 'loup'.

_ Je suis contente qu'il te plaise ! S'exclama Aslinn soulagée qu'il ne se vexe pas malgré son nouveau faux pas.

_ Et très bon, ajouta-t-il en le mangeant.

_ Super ! Je t'en ferais d'autres alors, s'emballa la jeune fille. Même quand tu seras repartis je t'en enverrais à ton école, enfin faudra que je réfléchisse au transport mais je trouverais bien quelque chose !

_ J'attends ça avec impatience.

Lupin eut du mal à garder son sourire en se sentant intérieurement malheureux de ne pas pouvoir simplement lui avouer ce qui le rendait si terrifié à propos des loups. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être un garçon normale? Devait-il vraiment passer toute sa vie à craindre le regard des autres et leurs réactions? Ne pourrait-il jamais connaître l'amitié sincère ? Il avait ses trois amis, James, Sirius et Peter mais il savait très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre ses amis fonderaient une famille et il serait alors mis de côté. Car, même s'il était encore jeune, il avait suffisamment la tête sur les épaules pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais en fonder une. Soudain, il vit que Aslinn continuait de le regarder avec un grand sourire ravie et il songea qu'il pouvait bien faire comme s'il était un garçon normale au moins durant les quelques jours qu'ils passaient ici.

* * *

Je n'avais jamais vraiment accordé d'importance au personnage de Lupin avant de commencer cette fic et étrangement je m'y suis attachée :3 Et vous ? Vous préférez qui Sev ou Remus? :P Dites moi tout :D


	4. Voyage Aller - 3e Année (Part IV)

Hello :D Je reçois toujours peu de commentaires :o en vrai j'ai pas mal écris mais j'ai du mal à me motiver à poster si personne ne lit x'D

Bon, quelqu'un a commenté donc vous avez de la chance je le fais pour lui/elle ;)

 **Seleen :** Alors je ne l'ai pas _vraiment_ abandonnée mais je ne la publie pas par manque de réactions des personnes qui lisent, mais merci pour tes encouragements, voici ta récompense :3

On arrive à la fin du voyage des anglais au Japon ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Sayonara**

* * *

_ Tiens tu peux mettre ça dans tes cheveux si tu veux, proposa Miyuki entendant une magnifique broche aux éclats dorées et finement travaillée à Rowena.

_ Tu es sûr que tu veux me prêter ça ? Demanda celle-ci choquée de voir un bijoux aussi magnifique.

_ Bien sûr, attends, je vais te l'accrocher.

Miyuki passa dans le dos de son amie et attacha sa longue chevelure flamboyante à l'aide de la broche en un chignon sophistiqué et légèrement relâché pour laisser une cascade de feu autour des épaules de Rowena.

_ Tu crois que ça plaira à Sirius? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

_ Si cela ne lui plaît pas c'est qu'il a vraiment mauvais goût, la rassura la japonaise.

_ Miyu ! Appela Aslinn avec une voix boudeuse. Aide moi aussi !

_ Hai Hai.

Sa meilleure amie était actuellement entrain de se rouler sur son futon avec une mauvaise volonté évidente.

_ Fais attention, tu vas froisser ton kimono, la prévient Miyu en l'aidant à se relever.

_ J'aime pas les kimono, ronchonna Aslinn. On dirait que je ressemble à un maki comme ça.

_ Oui mais un maki appétissant, répliqua Rowena avec humour.

_ Viens là que je raccroche correctement ton obi.

Aslinn se laissa faire et Miyuki prit soin de bien serrer les différents pans de tissus ensemble pour rendre l'ensemble bien plus esthétiques que avant. Ce soir, c'était le dernier soir que passaient les anglais à Mahoutokoro. Pour l'occasion les deux directeurs avaient trouvé intéressant d'organiser une célébration. Les sorciers occidentales avaient ramené des robes pour l'occasion tandis que les japonais sortaient leurs tenues de cérémonies traditionnelles. Aslinn n'en avait que très peu mais elle possédait tout de même un magnifique kimono que lui avait offert Miyuki lors de son dernier anniversaire comme si elle avait sentit qu'elle en aurait besoin. Il était complètement noir ce qui faisait ressortir le nacré de ses cheveux tandis que les motifs étaient des carpes koïs aussi blanche que sa chevelure. L'ensemble était tout simplement saisissant. Il ne restait plus qu'à peigner et coiffer Aslinn avant de la maquiller mais ni Miyuki ni elle n'étaient de grandes expertes ni amatrices de ce dernier. Finalement, elle se contenta de brosser longuement les cheveux de Aslinn avant d'en tresser une mèche qu'elle passa autour de sa tête comme si elle portait une tiare. Ensuite, elle fouilla sa boîte à bijoux et en retira un ensemble rubis composé d'une paire de boucle d'oreilles qui tombaient suffisamment pour être visible malgré la chevelure conséquente, un collier avec un pendentif simple en forme de goutte qui tombait sur sa poitrine.

_ Alors ? Demanda Miyuki tandis que Aslinn s'admirait dans le miroir de la chambre.

_ C'est géniale ! Merci !

_ Parfait. Je finis de me coiffer et on pourra y aller.  
De son côté, Miyuki avait revêtu un kimono d'une couleur tirant également sur le noir mais avec des motifs différents composés de fleurs de sakura bourgeonnantes et légèrement brillantes. Elle avait relevé sa coiffure à l'aide de multiples pinces dont les extrémitées étaient composées de bijoux en formes de pétales roses. Elle ne portait pas de bijoux mais avait prit le temps de se maquiller faisant ainsi ressortir le bleu de ses yeux à l'aide d'un contour en noir.

Rowane, quant à elle, avait pris avec elle une robe de soirée rouge qui renforçait l'impression de chaleur et de feu. Celle-ci descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles soulignant ses hanches fines et laissant son dos nus.

_ On peut y aller, déclara Miyuki en se relevant.

Elles descendirent jusque dans la salle d'apparat qui était située dans une autre aile du palais. Le sol était fait de jade tout comme le reste du bâtiment tandis que les décorations étaient riches et chaleureuses donnant une impression de réconfort et de bien-être. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà là, certains avaient rejoint leur cavalier tandis que les autres attendaient leur partenaire avec une impatience grandissante. Rowena rejoignit Sirius, les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux, le jeune anglais avait visiblement fait l'effort de se coiffer et il semblait moins prétentieux en présence de sa camarade. Miyuki était satisfaite de voir qu'elle avait un bon effet sur lui, peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu ! Mikage et Chikage étaient bien évidemment ensemble, leurs parents avaient décidé bien avant leur naissance qu'ils uniraient leurs familles à travers leur mariage mais cela avait étonnement bien fonctionné puisque les deux adolescents s'entendaient merveilleusement bien. Yumina tenait le bras de Sakura avec un air satisfait sur le visage, la première était connue pour protéger férocement la deuxième et depuis longtemps des rumeurs couraient sur les sentiments qui les unissaient même si aucun preuve tangible n'avait vu le jour jusqu'ici. Take, l'un des jumeaux, avait invité Fergus, et les deux garçons semblaient bien s'amuser ensemble. De son côté, son frère Rin, avait invité Pandora. C'était un choix étonnant car son caractère de feu détonnait à côté de celui excessivement doux et rêveur de la jeune fille mais cela semblait avoir un effet bénéfique sur les deux élèves. Ensuite, Narcissa avait accepté l'invitation de Kyoga, cette demande avait prit tout le monde au dépourvu, leur camarade toujours le premier à faire des pitreries qui invitait l'anglaise la plus sophistiqué ? Leur surprise avait été encore plus grande quand celle-ci avait accepté sans hésiter. Le dernier couple à avoir été formé était celui de Lupin et Aslinn, cette dernière avait passé toute une journée à se demander s'il le ferait ou non mais visiblement il avait suffit d'attendre qu'il trouve le courage de passer à l'acte pour le plus grand bonheur de cette dernière.

_ Miyuki, appela Naname en apercevant sa camarade à l'entrée de la salle.

_ Oh, Nana, désolée pour le retard, s'excusa humblement la jeune fille.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, la soirée n'a pas encore commencé. Merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation, la remercia-t-elle chaleureusement en lui proposant son bras.

_ C'est normale, il était tout simplement hors de question que j'accepte de venir avec cet anglais aux mauvaises manières, la rassura Miyuki en s'appuyant gracieusement sur son amie.

_ Oui, c'est sur, pouffa Naname. Profitons de cette soirée entre filles.

Miyuki acquiesça la tête avec un sourire mais celui-ci se figea en apercevant un autre couple qui venait d'arriver. Lily et Severus, elle était ravie que son ami ait pu inviter la fille qu'il semblait aimer mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement amère. Elle appréciait énormément Naname mais elle aurait bien aimé profiter de cette dernière soirée pour la passer avec un nouvel ami qu'elle ne risquait pas de revoir de si tôt. Ne restait plus que Dean et James. Les deux anglais avaient tenté leur chance auprès de Naname et Miyuki, sans aucune surprise elles les avaient tous deux recalés avant de rire quand ils avaient insisté en disant qu'elles ne pouvaient pas y aller sans eux. Les deux pauvres garçons ne semblaient pas avoir imaginé une seule seconde que les couples non mixtes étaient tout à fait accepté. Leurs têtes dépités dans un coin de la salle suffit à redonner sa bonne humeur à Miyuki qui décida de profiter pleinement de cette soirée.

Exceptionnellement, les repas avaient été fait par tous les daimyos ensemble durant toute la journée. Il y avait donc de la nourriture à profusion ainsi que de la boisson, bien évidemment pas alcoolisé à l'exception des professeurs qui semblaient avoir l'air légèrement plus joyeux que d'ordinaire. Un groupe de musiciens avait été invité pour mettre de l'ambiance et étonnement, ils n'étaient pas japonais ce qui fut une agréable surprise pour les élèves de Mahoutokoro. Ils découvrirent les tonalités rock'n'roll et pop ce qui les amusa tous grandement. Naname avait invité Miyuki sur la piste de danse et elles évoluaient toutes les deux sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elles faisaient en se dandinant comme elles pouvaient dans leurs kimonos. A moitié en riant à moitié essoufflées, elles avaient les joues rouges et les larmes aux yeux à force de se démener de toutes leurs forces.

_ J'abandonne, souffla Miyuki qui avait mal au ventre après avoir passé plus d'une heure à rire.

_ Je reste encore un peu, fit Naname. Tu peux aller me chercher à boire s'il te plaît ?

_ Bien sûr.

Miyuki descendit l'estrade qui avait été installé pour l'occasion, avant de se diriger vers le buffet qui avait été mis à disposition des élèves. Il y avait différent thés frais mais aussi des jus de fruits (elle aimait tout particulièrement celui au litchi) mais elle remarqua d'autres boissons qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle à Ashitaka qui était responsable du buffet.

_ De la bièraubeurre, c'est anglais, expliqua-t-il.

_ Oh. Je peux en avoir deux s'il te plaît ?

_ Entendu.

Il prit deux verres étranges qui étaient plutôt gros et lourds avant de les remplir d'un liquide dorée et mousseux.

_ Tiens.

_ Merci Ashitaka.

Miyuki prit les deux imposants verres et se dirigea vers un coin un peu plus tranquille de la salle. Des chaises et des tables étaient disposées un peu partout et elle en choisit une inoccupée pour s'installer en attendant que Naname décide de la rejoindre. Elle la regarda danser avec un immense sourire en se disant que ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils avaient l'occasion de se défouler à ce point là. Finalement, profitant de ce moment de calme, elle décida de regarder ce que faisait ses autres camarades. Mikage et Chikage s'étaient installées près d'une fenêtre, le garçon tenait délicatement la main de la fille tout en discutant d'un air sérieux. Ces deux là étaient vraiment très respectueux et nobles dans leur attitudes, ce qui était tout à fait une bonne chose. Un peu plus loin, Yumina aidait Sakura à marcher, celle-ci semblait avoir du mal à marcher correctement et ses joues étaient complètement rouges. Peut-être avait-elle bu une boisson pour adultes sans s'en rendre compte ? Miyuki pouffa à cette idée. Take et Rin étaient ensemble mais Pandora et Fergus aussi, le groupe de quatre semblaient bien s'amuser, elle pouvait les entendre rire de là où elle était. Sur la piste de danse, Narcissa avait posé sa tête sur son épaule de Chikage et ils dansaient maintenant avec une lenteur et une douceur envoûtante. Par contre, elle vit que Dean était tout seul. Où pouvait bien être passé James? Miyuki eut soudainement peur qu'il se soit encore mis en tête d'aller embêter Severus et ainsi lui gâcher cette soirée. La jeune fille décida d'en avoir le coeur net et elle se leva dans l'intention de les retrouver avant que quelque chose de grave ne se produise. Elle murmura une parole en japonais et réussit à trouver un esprit qui soit encore suffisamment sobre pour l'aider. Il disparut quelques secondes avant de réapparaître pour lui apprendre que les trois jeunes se trouvaient à l'extérieur, dans le parc.

Quand elle arriva, Miyuki se rendit compte que la nuit était déjà tombée, il ne faisait pas spécialement chaud mais les épaisseurs de kimono la protégeait contre le froid ambiant. Heureusement, des lumières flottaient autour du parc pour éclairer les promeneurs nocturnes et elle se dirigea sans attendre vers la marre. Mais, quand elle arriva, elle y trouva seulement James et Lily.

_ Servilus n'est qu'un idiot, déclara-t-il en tentant de consoler la jeune fille qui semblait en larmes.

_ Tais-toi, répliqua sèchement celle-ci en le repoussant brusquement. Tu ne vaut pas mieux !

Lily passa à côté de Miyuki sans sembler la voir et se dirigea en courant en direction du palais. James jura et s'élança à sa suite. Il croisa le regard bleu de Miyu et plissa les yeux sans rien dire. Une nouvelle fois seule, la jeune fille eut soudain une idée d'où aurait pu aller Severus. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer ici mais elle n'allait pas abandonner son ami. Elle pénétra dans la forêt sans hésitation et se dirigea vers le cerisier dont les fleurs roses étaient légèrement éclairées par les lumières.

_ Severus, appela doucement Miyuki.

Celui-ci qui était appuyé contre le tronc d'arbre se releva brusquement et essuya rapidement les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Répondit furieusement Severus en lui jetant un regard noir.

_ Pas besoin de me faire ce regard là, répliqua tranquillement la jeune fille en s'approchant. Je viens de croiser Lily et James, et tu as les yeux rouges.

_ ça ne te regarde pas, insista Severus en détournant la tête.

_ Hm si, décida Miyuki avec malice. Tu fais partie de mon daimyo donc ton bien-être est important pour moi.

_ Je serais partie demain matin, alors laisse tomber.

Il fit mine de passer à côté d'elle mais c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Elle attrapa brusquement son bras le prenant au dépourvu.

_ Arrête de rejeter tout le monde, asséna-t-elle sans hausser le ton mais son regard bleu le saisit comme si elle l'avait frappé. Je m'inquiète pour toi, sincèrement, parce que je t'apprécie. Alors accepte mon amitié sans croire que j'essaie forcément de me moquer de toi.

Severus resta silencieux quelques secondes sans savoir quoi faire. Il n'allait tout de même pas la bousculer pour passer et ses paroles le dérangeaient profondément. Effectivement, depuis le début il avait seulement l'impression qu'elle s'intéressait à lui pour accomplir son devoir d'élève modèle mais… Ce n'était peut-être pas le cas. Pourtant, Lily avait toujours été la seule à lui vouer une amitié désintéressée. Sauf qu'elle l'avait tout de même rejeté.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Soupira-t-il finalement.

_ Beaucoup de chose, répondit Miyuki avec un petit sourire amusé de voir qu'il la laissait enfin s'occuper de lui. Déjà, je pourrais peut-être enfin savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, ensuite j'ai envie de te voir profiter de la soirée donc je compte bien faire de mon mieux pour ramener un sourire sur ce visage énervé.

_ Il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter, déclara Severus. James est venu nous voir alors qu'on se promenait. Il a insisté pour que Lily vienne danser avec lui. Alors je l'ai repoussé, il m'a insulté, je me suis énervé. Lily a voulu intervenir mais sur le coup je l'ai repoussé brusquement.

Il semblait bouleversé par ce qu'il avait fait et ses propres réactions souvent disproportionné et malheureusement incontrôlées.

_ Elle avait l'air tellement choqué et blessé, avoua-t-il d'une voix éteinte. Alors je suis parti.

_ Je suis sur qu'elle ne t'en tiendras pas rigueur, tenta de le rassurer Miyuki.

_ C'est toujours pareil, insista Severus. Potter me rends fou et dans cet état je ne me contrôle plus. Un jour Lily finira par le préférer à moi et ça me rends malheureux.

_ Elle serait bien mal avisée de faire un tel choix, décréta la jeune fille. James n'est qu'un idiot dont le cerveau a sûrement été oublié durant la création. Tu ne devrais pas te sentir menacé par quelqu'un comme lui, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça.

_ Tu le penses vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il.

Le ton de sa voix était presque suppliant et son regard était tellement troublant qu'elle réalisa que ce qu'elle allait dire pouvait réellement tout changer. Miyuki prit le temps de réfléchir et de choisir correctement ses mots car elle voulait lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle devait elle-aussi saisir ce qu'elle ressentait.

_ Oui, je le pense Severus, déclara-t-elle doucement. Tu es un garçon sensible et dévoué, doté d'une intelligence rare et d'une curiosité sincère envers la magie. Et, j'aimerais vraiment que tu acceptes d'être mon ami.

Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'on demande mais elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il pensait avant qu'il ne parte du Japon. Elle vit son regard troubler et un sourire hésitant apparut son visage.

_ Pourquoi pas, accepta-t-il.

Finalement, ils s'installèrent au pied du cerisier, ils n'avaient pas envie de retourner dans la salle et de prendre le risque de croiser James ou Lily. Ils se tenaient la main et regardaient avec fascination les étoiles dans le ciel nocturne qui donnaient l'impression d'être légèrement rose avec le reflet des lumières sur les fleurs de sakura.

_ Pourquoi tu es venu ic? Demanda Miyuki en réalisant qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée.

_ Je me suis souvenu de la kitsune, avoua-t-il. Quand on l'a vu. Je ne sais pas, je me suis senti totalement accepté pour la première fois de ma vie.

_ Je comprends, acquiesça Miyu. J'ai eu la même impression quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois.

_ C'était quand ?

_ J'étais toute petite, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire. Je devais avoir cinq ou six ans, il y avait un cerisier en fleur dans notre jardin et j'ai aperçu une jeune femme dessous. Quand je suis allée voir, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas une simple femme. Je pouvais voir les esprits depuis ma naissance mais c'était la première fois que je voyais une kitsune. Elle s'est agenouillée devant moi et m'a ébouriffée les cheveux sans rien dire. Je crois que j'ai éclaté de rire et elle a sourit aussi. Je me suis sentie tellement bien… Parfois, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir sentir encore la sensation de sa main sur ma tête.

_ C'est vraiment une magie magnifique que vous avez ici, soupira Severus en appuyant sa tête contre le tronc.

_ Toute magie peut être utilisé pour faire quelque chose de beau ou de mal, c'est à nous de savoir ce qu'on veut en faire, énonça sagement Miyuki.

_ J'aimerais que ce soit tout le temps beau…

De son côté, Aslinn découvrait les joies de danser. Lupin tentait tant bien que mal de la suivre mais il comprit rapidement qu'il était cent fois plus amusant de la regarder se donner à fond sur l'estrade. Il s'installa sur une table juste à côté et attendit patiemment qu'elle le rejoigne. Il n'était pas pressé. Soudainement, le temps lui semblait une notion vague et distante, plus rien n'importait que la musique qui tambourinait à ses oreilles, l'odeur salée et la vision de Aslinn en kimono qui dansait avec toute son âme sans sembler se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait. Il ressentait une espèce d'admiration pour elle, pouvoir vivre ainsi à cent pourcent dans le moment était une qualité qui lui faisait défaut mais dont il pouvait goûter la saveur en restant à ses côtés.

_ Je meurs de soif ! S'exclama Aslinn en se laissant tomber à côté de Lupin.

Ses longs cheveux blancs tombaient sur son visage, sa coiffure n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, et des mèches lui collaient à la peau à cause de la sueur. Du côté de son habit, son obi avait glissé et les pans de son kimono tentait de s'enfuir chacun d'un côté différent.

_ Tiens, proposa Lupin en lui tendant un jus de fruit à la mangue.

Il n'était pas fou au point de lui proposer une bière au beurre et il était presque sûr de l'avoir entendu dire dans la semaine qu'elle aimait les mangues.

_ Merci c'est mon préféré ! S'exclama Aslinn en le buvant d'une traite avant de se rendre compte que son comportement était loin d'être sérieux et était légèrement exploitant pour Lupin qui était resté à la regarder s'amuser sans rien faire. Désolée, ce n'est pas très amusant de passer la soirée avec moi…

Elle se sentait soudainement horriblement gênée. Elle avait été si contente qu'il l'invite à venir avec lui qu'elle en avait oublié toutes les règles de bienséance et n'avait aucune idée des autres qui caractérisent une soirée.

_ Non ne t'inquiètes pas c'est super, la rassura Lupin de sa voix douce. Ça me change.

_ De ?

_ De James et Sirius, leurs pitreries sont amusantes mais en plus d'être répétitives elles me mettent mal à l'aise, avoua Remus. Mais avec toi c'est différent.

_ C'est pareil pour moi, avoua Aslinn. J'adore Miyuki et tout les autres mais avec toi ce n'est pas pareil.

Il se regardèrent gênés sans savoir ce qu'ils étaient censés faire ou dire après ça. Remus songea que Sirius ou James auraient très certainement su, il aurait peut être dur les écouter quand ils parlaient de filles. Il jeta un regard vers Sirius et remarqua alors qu'il était entrain d'embrasser Rowena. Son esprit se figea et inconsciemment il s'imagina faire de même avec Aslinn avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait osait faire. Comment pouvait il imaginer imposer ça à quelqu'un ? Et encore plus à quelqu'un d'aussi agréable que Aslinn?!

_ Je dois y aller ! Déclara t-il brusquement en se levant.

_ Remus ?

Aslinn, pas folle, se lança à sa poursuite sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi son ami était aussi lunatique (NDA : Lunard / Lunatique ). Elle le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur du palais mais il se figea juste à l'entrée et elle pu ainsi le rejoindre.

_ Remus?

_ Désolé Aslinn, soupira-t-il rongé par les doutes et les remords. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna la jeune fille qui commençait à trouver la conversation passablement désagréable.

_ Je ne peux pas faire comme si je pouvais rester avec toi, tenta-t-il d'expliquer en ayant l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un terrain glissant.

_ Mais si on peut ! Rétorqua Aslinn le ton de sa voix montant d'un cran sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

_ Non. Demain je rentre à Hogwarts et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi, déclara-t-il en tournant les talons.

_ Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, murmura la jeune fille.

Lupin l'avait entendue mais il préféra forcer le pas plutôt que d'affronter ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était encore trop jeune pour se rendre compte d'à quel point ses mots pouvaient blesser quelqu'un. Et, à cette époque là, il ignorait encore tout sur Aslinn.

La jeune fille sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Toute l'émotion qu'elle avait ressenti durant la soirée se transforma en une bile amère qui tordit douloureusement son ventre. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et y resta jusqu'à ce que les autres la rejoignent. Miyuki fut la suivante, trop rapidement suivit de Severus pour ne pas être suspect. Finalement Rowena rentra à son tour seulement une fois que tout le monde eût été diligemment prié d'aller se coucher.

_ C'était une soirée géniale, soupira Rowena les joues encore rougies. Je ne l'oublierais jamais.

Personne ne lui répondit. Mais ils pensaient tous la même chose, ils n'allaient jamais oublier cette soirée c'était certain sauf que ce ne serait pas tous pour les même raisons.

* * *

Voilà le voyage touche à sa fin mais il y aura une petite interlude avant de reprendre les échanges entre étudiants ^^

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Dites moi tout :D


	5. Interlude

Hello :D J'espère que vous allez bien ! Comme j'ai commencé à vous l'expliquer, l'histoire se découpe en voyage aller et voyage retour entrecoupés d'interludes.

Voici la première ;) Bonne lecture !

 **0Erell0** : Je suis ravie que mon idée te plaise :3 Severus et Lupin sont super cools en même temps ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant :3

 **Seleen :** J'aurais le loisir d'approfondir certains aspects au fur et à mesure des voyages, à voir si certains t'intérèssent particulièrement je pourrais toujours m'y arrêter ;) Merci pour tes encouragements :3

 **Vemaria :** Merci beaucoup ça me fais vraiment plaisir de lire ta review :3

* * *

 **Interlude**

* * *

_ Comment ça on va partir en Angleterre ? S'étrangla Aslinn.

_ La directrice a fait l'annoncement pendant qu'on préparait le repas, expliqua Miyuki une semaine après le départ des élèves anglais.

_ Mais comment ça se fait ? S'étrangla sa meilleure amie.

_ Tu n'as rien écouté? Ils avaient dit que c'était un échange entre les écoles, donc il faut bien que nous aussi nous allions chez eux.

Aslinn resta muette sans savoir quoi dire, dans son esprit elle voyait Lupin qui lui assénait qu'il ne voulait plus qu'ils se voient. Est-ce que le destin était vraiment cruel ou seulement très ironique?

_ Comme ça tu pourras revoir Lupin, déclara Miyuki en mangeant tranquillement, puisque tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé de toute façon.

_ Il n'y a rien à dire puisqu'il ne s'est rien passé, riposta Aslinn.

_ Tu ne peux pas me dire ça alors que vous avez passé la semaine à vous entendre comme si vous étiez nés ensemble et tout d'un coup faire comme si vous ne vous connaissiez plus.

_ Il m'a très bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus me voir.

_ Mais reconnais que c'est étrange.

_ Peut-être bien mais je ne peu pas le forcer à m'apprécier.

Miyuki sembla réfléchir, ses baguettes suspendues à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son bol de riz.

_ C'est vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez lui. Cet okami toujours au-dessus de son épaule, c'est bizarre tout de même…

_ Tu sais bien que les esprits ont parfois des lubies inexpliquées, éluda Aslinn en haussant les épaules.

_ Mais tu m'as dis qu'il avait peur des loups, se rappela-t-elle.

_ Des lycanthropes, des humains qui se transforment en loup, précisa son amie.

_ Des humains qui se transforment en créatures magiques, répéta Miyuki songueuse. C'est étrange… En tout cas tu pourras mettre les choses aux clairs avec lui.

_ Hors de question que je reste avec lui, je ne suis pas le genre de filles à supplier pour être reprise, c'est ridicule !

_ Si tu commençais par lui faire confiance aussi, répliqua Miyuki. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis sur le bakeneko?

_ Rien de plus que ce qu'il devait savoir, et c'est déjà plus que la plupart des personnes ici, lui rappela sèchement Aslinn.

Visiblement, elle prenait cette conversation terriblement au sérieux et elle n'avait strictement aucun humour ce qui étonna Miyuki. Aslinn était connue pour pouvoir rire de tout, apparement, elle avait aussi ses limites.

_ Et puis tu m'embêtes avec Rémus mais toi aussi tu pourras revoir ton beau et ténébreux Severus ! Contre-attaqua Aslinn avec la ferme intention de ne pas être la seule à passer aux aveux.

_ Effectivement, reconnu Miyuki. J'espère qu'il va bien. Et tu peux insinuer ce que tu veux mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre dans ce genre d'histoire, surtout qu'il a déjà Lily.

_ Cette fille semble aussi indécise qu'une girouette dans le vent, répliqua doctement Aslinn.

_ Les anglais semblent moins… Réfléchis, reconnue Miyu. Mais les faits sont là.

_ Visiblement, ce voyage va être une opportunité magnifique, grommela Aslinn.

* * *

Comme annoncé ce fut très bref, on se retrouve bientôt avec la première partie du voyage retour ;)

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

A votre avis comment vont-ils se rendre en Angleterre? :p


	6. Voyage Retour - 3e Année (Part I)

Hello !

J'ai pu constater que mon interlude n'a pas su déchaîner les foules, tant pis x'D Je vous envoie donc le chapitre suivant pour célébrer le fait que j'ai dépassé les 70 pages sur cette histoire ! :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **RE:**

* * *

Aslinn mit pied à terre complètement frigorifiée. Faire le voyage intégralement en chevauchant des pétrel-tempête géants avait été la pire idée qui soit. En plus le temps en Angleterre était froid et humide, une horreur comparé au Japon qu'elle venait de quitter. Miyuki, à côté d'elle, semblait tenter de garder contenance mais le tremblement constant de ses mains trahissaient son état similaire au sien. En plus, le château de Poudlard avait une allure lugubre et effrayante en comparaison de leur palais. Derrière eux s'étendait une gigantesque forêt malsaine dont des ondes négatives n'arrêtaient pas de venir lui chatouiller l'arrière de la nuque. Finalement, leur groupe avança en direction de l'entrée où ils furent accueillis par un professeur. Miyuki, transis de froid, ne remarqua qu'à grande peine les tableaux sur les murs, se concentrant uniquement sur la pierre nue et le manque de chaleur. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyageait aussi loin de chez elle, tout la perturbait et elle avait énormément de mal à se contenir. Heureusement, Makuge faisait honneur à leur classe et se comportait comme il était attendu d'une jeune fille de grande famille de sorciers.

_ Par ici, les guida-t-on en direction de ce qui devait être leur salle commune.

Qui se révéla être immensément grande, au moins une dizaine de fois plus que la leur. Quatre énorme tables étaient disposaient sur toute la longueur de la salle, au fond une autre était posée perpendiculairement et occupée par les enseignants. Le plafond semblait inexistant car on pouvait voir les étoiles du ciel tandis que des centaines de bougies flottaient autour d'eux répandant lumière et chaleur ce qui réconforta un tant soit peu les élèves japonais. Ils se sentirent tous considérablement intimidés par cet architecture et cette disposition beaucoup moins chaleureuse que celle où ils avaient grandis.

_ Bienvenue à Hogwarts, les accueillis Dumbledore dans un japonais parfait. Pour vous affilier à une de nos quatre maisons je vous propose de procéder à une rapide cérémonie de répartition. Votre directrice fera l'appel et chacun votre tour vous vous avancerez.

Amane alla rejoindre Dumbledore sans précipitation, ensuite elle posa un regard bienveillant sur l'ensemble de la salle avant de commencer à appeler ses élèves chacun son tour dans l'ordre alphabétique de leurs noms de familles. Miyuki se demanda comment cela allait se passer, effectivement ils avaient déjà parlé des quatre maisons avec leurs amis mais pas de comment ils avaient été répartis dans chacune d'elles. La jeune fille tenta discrètement de repérer Sirius ou Rowena dans la foule des élèves mais elle se sentit totalement oppressée par la multitude de regards curieux qui était braqué sur eux.

_ Aslinn Grimoire, appela la directrice d'une voix claire qui porta dans toute la salle.

Sa meilleure amie lui lança un regard tremblant mais avec un sourire bravache. Elle avança jusqu'à l'estrade et remarqua alors la chaise qui était disposée face aux autres élèves. Ce n'était pas spécialement super agréable comme mise en scène pour une répartition. Avec quelques doutes, elle récupéra le chapeau et le posa sur sa tête tout en s'asseyant. Elle faillit se relever et fuir à toutes jambes en entendant soudainement une voix étrange dans son esprit. Heureusement, son habitude des esprits lui avaient appris à rester calme en toutes circonstances.

_ Que vois-je, murmura-t-il avec un ton goguenard. On n'a pas envie de se retrouver seule... Mais on n'a pas non plus peur de se frotter à des défis impressionnants… Ou pourrais-tu bien aller jeune fille? Ton intrépidité pourrait bien te mener à Serpentard mais ce courage et cette loyauté… Oui, je dirais plutôt GRYFFONDOR !

Sur le coup de la surprise elle arracha prestement le chapeau et comprit qu'il était temps de redescendre en voyant tout le monde applaudire poliment. Par contre, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où aller. La salle était immense et les quatre tables aussi, laquelle était la bonne? Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Remus était un grryffondor. Elle tenta de le chercher dans la salle et commença à paniquer.

_ Aslinn ! Cria soudainement une voix.

Elle se tourna d'un coup et se précipita dans la direction, les joues rouges avant de s'effondrer sur le banc. Elle mit du temps avant de récupérer sa respiration tellement elle avait trouvé l'expérience désagréable. Quand elle trouva enfin le courage de lever la tête pour remercier son sauveur, elle tomba nez à nez avec Rémus.

_ Merci, murmura-t-elle sans réussir à lui garder rancœur comme elle l'avait pourtant décidé au moment de son départ.

_ Je suis content que tu sois avec nous, avoua-t-il.

Ils furent malheureusement coupés par le choixpeau annonçant bruyamment la répartition d'un autre élève. La cérémonie continua, Sakura fut également envoyée à Gryffondor, rapidement suivit par Yumina. MIkage atterrit à Serdaigle sans aucune hésitation, les triplets finirent chacun dans une maison différente : Naname à Gryffondor, Rin à Poufsouffle et Take à Serdaigle. Puis, ce fut au tour de Miyuki. La jeune fille s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade en retenant son souffle. Elle ne savait absolument pas où elle voulait aller, elle ressentait de plus en plus violemment son attachement à son daimyo et aurait simplement voulu rester fidèle à celui-ci. L'image de la kitsune lui venait à l'esprit avec de plus en plus de netteté.

_ C'est intéressant tout ça, murmura le choixpeau à son oreille. Tu es une sorcière à l'avenir bien hors du commun. Seul Gryffondor et Serpentard pourront t'aider dans ce chemin là… A quoi tu penses? Oh, une kitsune… Alors ce sera… SERPENTARD !

Miyuki bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita sans attendre en direction de la dernière table qu'elle avait déduit comme étant celle des serpentards à force d'observer les va et vient de ses camarades à mesure qu'ils étaient répartis. Quand elle arriva à hauteur de celle-ci, elle resta indécise une seconde sans savoir où elle devait s'asseoir. Les autres élèves ne semblèrent pas la remarquer totalement absorbés par la cérémonie qui continuait sans s'interrompre. Soudain, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et la força à s'asseoir brusquement.

_ Reste tranquille, ordonna Rogue sans même poser les yeux sur elle.

_ Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, répliqua-t-elle avec une ironie piquante.

Il baissa les yeux une fraction de seconde et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire minuscule mais que Miyuki considéra comme une première victoire.

Chikage fut le dernier de leur groupe à être réparti et il fut envoyé à Serdaigle où il pu rejoindre Mikage. Ensuite, Dumbledore fit un rapide discours en anglais sur les valeurs importantes du monde des sorciers : l'entraide, la bienveillance et le partage. Miyuki médita ses mots avec respect avant de se rendre compte que les autres élèves ne l'écoutaient que d'une oreille distraite. Visiblement, les valeurs n'étaient pas ici les même qu'à son école. Finalement, le directeur leur souhaita un bon appétit et alla se rasseoir à sa place, au centre de la table réservée aux enseignants. Les élèves se mirent discuter joyeusement entre eux mais Miyuki n'osa pas se mêler à eux, intimidée par le volume sonore et le sentiment d'oppression avec toutes ces personnes autour d'elle. Soudain, une centaine de plats apparurent comme par enchantement devant eux. Elle se rappela alors que c'était des créatures magiques qui avaient préparé tout ça. Elle espéra que les choses étaient faites dans les règles de l'art et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'esprits exploités. Elle n'aurait pas pu accepter cela. La jeune fille regarda avec incertitude les plats devant elle sans savoir quoi prendre. D'un coup, son assiette fut remplie sa place.

_ Tiens ça c'est bon, déclara Severus qui semblait bien plus sûr de lui ici.

_ Merci, marmonna Miyuki qui ressentait tout le contraire.

Elle regarda avec curiosité ce qui semblait être de la viande dans de la pâte feuilleté. Le goût était loin d'être mauvais même si elle n'en avait jamais mangé avant. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle mourait littéralement de faim et elle passa le reste du repas à manger tout ce que lui conseiller Severus. Celui-ci semblait s'être fait un devoir de lui proposer que le meilleur et s'occupa de la satisfaire toute la soirée.

Finalement, on leur annonça qu'ils étaient libres de se rendre dans leurs dortoirs et Miyuki suivit silencieusement Severus. Le repas, même s'il avait été totalement déroutant, avait eu le mérite de la réchauffer et elle se sentait rassasiée. Mais, le sentiment d'inconnus la repris à l'instant où elle se rappela à nouveau où elle se trouvait et qu'elle pris conscience de la foule d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers les dortoirs. Elle fut rapidement baladée d'un côté et d'un autre en tentant difficilement de suivre le mouvement noir et vert (les deux couleurs des uniformes serpentards visiblement). Severus finit par remarquer son expression perdue et attrapa sa main avant de la tirer derrière lui sans ménagement, dépassant rapidement le gros des élèves qui déambulait sans se presser. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir plus tranquil et commencèrent à descendre dans les sous sols du château. L'humidité se fit croissante ainsi que l'air qui se refroidit considérablement. Finalement, alors que Miyuki commençait sérieusement à se demander jusqu'où descendait ce château, Severus s'arrêta devant un mur d'apparence anodine. Juste à côté,un serpent avait été sculpté dans la pierre avec des yeux en émeraude qui donnaient l'impression qu'il était en vie et les étudiait minutieusement.

_ Sang pur, déclara rapidement son ami.

Avec étonnement, Miyuki vit le mur s'ouvrir et Severus l'entraîna à sa suite. La jeune fille était étonnée par ce mécanisme, leurs dortoirs en étaient dépourvus mais elle trouva ça plutôt amusant. Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de ce qui devait être la salle commune, étonnement elle semblait chaleureuse et confortable. Des fauteuils bien rembourrés la parsemaient avec une cheminée qui ronflait doucement. Les tapisseries étaient lourdes mais avaient l'air douces tandis qu'elles affichaient les couleurs de la maison serpentard. Ensuite, elle remarqua les étagères croulant de livres et les tables avec des jeux qui ressemblaient un peu au go. Mais, ce qui attira le plus son regard se fut les fenêtres qui semblaient donner sur… De l'eau.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? S'étonna t-elle en s'approchant avec curiosité.

_ La salle commune est construire sous le lac, expliqua Severus.

_ D'où l'humidité, compris Miyuki songeuse.

_ Les garçons et les filles ne dorment pas dans les même dortoirs ici, expliqua t-il en lui montrant le côté où elle devait se rendre.

_ Mais je ne connais que Narcissa, s'étonna la jeune fille. Je ne sais même pas où elle est.

_ C'est juste pour dormir, si tu as besoin d'aide je serais là.

Elle aurait voulu le remercier pour l'avoir aidée tout le long de la soirée, et surtout lui avouer à quel point elle était heureuse de le revoir, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé d'ailleurs mais Severus avait déjà tourné les talons et était rentré dans son propre dortoir. Miyuki soupira discrètement, elle se sentait étonnement bien dans cette salle et n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller dans un dortoir où elle ne connaissait personnes. Elle finit tout de même par s'y rendre, c'était des chambres vertes et noirs avec quatre lits disposés en demi cercles, à côté de l'un d'eux, ses affaires avaient été posées et elle déduisit que c'était le sien. Elle n'avait jamais dormis sur un tel lit, ayant toujours connu uniquement les futons mais elle était d'une nature doucement curieuse. Miyuki enfila rapidement son pyjama et se glissa dans son lit en espérant que le sommeil la trouverait avant que d'autres filles ne rentrent.

0000

Aslinn avait passé un repas vraiment agréable et amusant parmi les gryffondors. Ils avaient tous un certain humour presque tolérable et elle se fendit même d'un sourire ou deux. James et Sirius étaient bien plus sympathiques quand ils étaient entre eux. Elle rencontra Peter, un petit garçon joufflu légèrement timide mais très gentil. Ensuite… Il y avait Remus. Qu'il l'ai appelée comme ça au milieu de la salle lui avait paru tellement surprenant et elle lui en avait été vraiment reconnaissante. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne mette une distance infranchissable entre eux mais étonnement ce ne fut pas du tout le cas. Il s'amusa avec eux sans paraître se souvenir de la conversation sur laquelle ils s'étaient séparées quelques mois avant. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, Aslinn fut ravie par la qualité des repas qui dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé, ils se rendirent dans les dortoirs des Gryffondors. La jeune fille se demandait comment allait Miyuki, c'était la première fois qu'elles se retrouvaient séparées aussi longtemps mais les pitreries de James et Sirius lui occupaient suffisamment l'esprit pour qu'elle ne ressente pas trop durement leur séparation. Lupin lui raconta la création de leur école et elle trouva qu'il avait une façon de parler vraiment hypnotisante. Elle le félicita en lui assurant qu'il serait sûrement un professeur très agréable plus tard. Elle le vit rougir et bafouiller ce qui la fit rire doucement. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande peinture qui représentait une dame avec une coiffure sophistiquée.

_ Bienvenue, fit la peinture en s'adressant directement aux japonais.

_ Merci, répondirent-ils.

Ils s'inclinerent gauchement en songeant que c'était bien la première fois qu'ils devaient le faire devant une peinture. Le tableau pivota alors révélant un passage dans le mur qu'ils traversent en ligne. Ensuite, Aslinn se retrouva dans une salle plutôt grande avec des tapisseries rouges et or qui lui donnèrent l'impression de se retrouver dans une salle richement décorées. Il y avait des canapés disposés devant la cheminée et des tables avec des jeux qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_ Voilà notre salle commune, présenta Lupin avec diligence.

_ Elle est géniale ! S'exclama Aslinn en se mettant à fureter dans tous les coins. C'est quoi ça ? Et ça ?

_ Un jeu d'échec, une bataille explosive, répondit au fur et à mesure son camarade.

_ Elle explose vraiment ? S'extasia t-elle.

_ Seulement si tu n'es pas assez réactive.

_ On peut y jouer ?!

_ Pourquoi pas.

_ Vous faites une partie ? Remarqua Sirius. Je veux jouer aussi !

Ils se retrouvèrent à 5 sur le canapé, enchaînant les parties de bataille explosive. D'abords légèrement à la traîne, une fois qu'elle eut assimilé les règles, Aslinn s'amusa comme une folle. Ce jeu la changeait agréablement des longues et éprouvantes parties de go qui demandaient énormément de réflexions tandis que là elle pouvait se contenter de jouer à l'instinct sans réfléchir à une stratégie quelconque.

_ Gagné ! S'exclama t-elle après avoir remporté une énième victoire.

_ Mais c'est pas possible ! S'écria James choqué.

_ C'est une monstre, bafouilla Peter.

_ Bien joué, la complimenta Remus.

Aslinn resta choquée devant le sourire qu'il lui dédia et elle décida qu'elle voulait à tout prix qu'il le garde pour toujours.

_ Aslinn ? Tu veux qu'on te montre les dortoirs ? Proposa Lily qui s'était installée à côté pour les regarder jouer.

Elle sentait la fatigue la gagner et souhaitait tout de même se montrer aussi hospitalière que l'avait été les japonaises avec elle.

_ Oh, oui, merci. A plus les garçons.

_ Bonne nuit Aslinn, fit Lupin

_ Bonne nuit Remus, répondit elle en se sentant légèrement rougir.

Leur échange n'échappa à personne dans la salle et dès que les deux filles se furent éclipsées, James et Sirius se tournèrent vers Lupin avec les yeux brillants.

_ Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous avouer cher ami ? susurra Sirius avec un sourire sadique. Aurais-tu quelque chose à nous avouer?

_ De quoi tu parles? Demanda Lupin en sentant que sa question était tout sauf anodine.

_ Entre toi et Aslinn, l'aiguilla James avec un clin d'oeil appuyé. Avoues que tu en pinces pour elle !

_ N'importe quoi, se braqua immédiatement le jeune garçon.

_ Tu sais c'est normale, le rassura son ami d'un ton mielleux, moi aussi j'aime une fille, Lily, c'est normale.

_ Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas normale, répliqua Lupin en sentant son coeur s'emballer. Je ne peux pas !

_ Désolé, se rendit compte James mais son ami s'était déjà réfugié dans leur dortoir qu'ils partageaient tous les quatre.

Ils se regardèrent l'air gêné par la tournure dramatique qu'avait prise leurs conversations à l'origine anodine.

_ Je ne voulais pas le vexer, se morfonda James.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait le prendre comme ça, tenta de le consoler Sirius.

_ Je vais aller voir comment il va, décréta Peter.

_ Ok, tu nous dis quand on peut venir, lui demanda Sirius qui lui essayait de remonter le morale de James.

Pendant ce temps, les filles découvraient leurs nouvelles chambres pour les jours à venir.

_ Voilà, fit Lily avec un léger enthousiasme.

_ C'est très… coquet, déclara Naname en cherchant visiblement un adjectif qui ne soit pas trop flagrant de sa gêne.

_ Un lit occidentale ! S'écria Aslinn en sautant sur le premier avec une joie digne d'une enfant de cinq ans.

_ Toutes vos affaires sont dans les malles au pied des lits, expliqua Mary une autre gryffondor.

_ Ils les ont montées sans qu'on le remarque, s'étonna la blandine.

_ Ce sont les elfes de maison, lui apprit Lily avec un air mutin.

Aslinn fit la moue, ils faisaient la cuisine mais aussi les tâches ménagères ? Ce n'était pas très étonnant si les élèves anglais avaient moins de respect que chez eux. Si tout leur était dû gratuitement sans qu'ils en connaissent le prix, ils ne pouvaient pas construire l'humilité nécessaire qu'ils devaient aux personnes leur offrant un confort de vie non négligeable. Seul Lupin lui semblait avoir acquéri un minimum de reconnaissance et de respect naturel envers les autres ainsi qu'une douceur et empathie généralement manquantes chez ses camarades. Aslinn pensait à tout cela en finissant de d'enfiler son pyjama et se coucha sous la couette en ayant l'impression de se retrouver dans un sable mouvant. Son corps était comme aspiré par le bas et elle eut du mal à résister à la tentation de se relever à toute vitesse.

_ ça va ? Demanda diligemment Lily une fois que les deux japonaises se furent glissées dans leur lit respectif.

_ C'est… innovant, commenta Naname visiblement en forme pour trouver des compliments originaux.

_ On dirait que le lit va me manger, marmonna Aslinn.

Lily éclata de rire rapidement suivit par Mary et Naname.

_ D'ailleurs, Aslinn j'ai remarqué que tu t'entendais bien avec Remus, la surpris la rousse. Il y a quelque chose entre vous deux ?

_ Oh non, répliqua trop rapidement la Blandine mais le regard insistant de ses camarades la fit craquer. Il est vraiment sympa mais ce n'est pas trop dans nos habitudes de sortir avec quelqu'un durant nos études… Et puis je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en ait envie…

_ Pourquoi ? S'étonna Mary. Tu es une fille mignonne et sympa !

_ Merci, bredouilla Aslinn prise au dépourvue. Vous avez des petits amis déjà vous ?

La question sembla les plonger dans une profonde réflexion et Lily cacha ses yeux cette derrière sa chevelure flamboyante.

_ Si j'ai bien compris James sembla être attiré par toi Lily, commenta Naname en mettant sciemment les pieds dans le plat.

_ C'est compliqué, répondit difficilement celle ci tandis que Aslinn étudiait avec curiosité sa réaction.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore à lui, soupira Mary visiblement exaspérée. Tu sais qu'il va mal tourner alors que James est un type bien.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua Lily visiblement perturbée. Sev est un garçon bien lui aussi ! Au moins il ne se moque pas gratuitement des autres !

_ Vu avec qui il traîne ça ne saurait tarder, prédit son amie.

_ Pourquoi ? S'étonna Aslinn.

_ Il y a un gang de Serpentard qui utilisent la magie noir et Rogue en fait partit, lui apprit Mary avant d'ajouter devant leurs regards d'incompréhension, vous savez ce que c'est la magie noir ?

_ Non pas du tout, avoua Aslinn

_ Chez nous il n'y a que la magie peu importe sa couleur, precisa Naname.

_ Oh, c'est un peu différent ici. La magie noire est interdite car elle sert surtout à blesser et faire souffrir, expliqua Mary tandis que Lily était silencieuse.

_ C'est étrange, fit Aslinn songeuse. La magie est bénéfique ou maléfique en fonction de ce qu'on en fait peu importe le nom qu'on lui donne.

_ Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, répondit sa camarade anglaise avec incertitude. On nous a toujours dit que La magie noire était mal.

_ Hm, répondit laconiquement la Blandine en songeant qu'elle devrait en discuter avec Miyuki le lendemain.

_ Bon, il est temps de dormir, les pressa Naname en reprenant ses habitudes de maman poule.

_ Oyasumi.

_ Good night.

_ Bonne nuit.

0000

Miyuki se réveilla brusquement au milieu de la nuit. Sa chemise était trempée de sueur et elle sentait sa tête tourner douloureusement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été réveillée par ce rêve désagréable et en plus il n'y avait pas Aslinn avec elle pour l'aider à se calmer. La jeune fille tenta de réguler son souffle mais le rythme de son cœur ne semblait pas vouloir ralentir. Elle regarda autour d'elle, des silhouettes endormies inconnues, pas d'esprits, rien pour l'apaiser. Elle se souvient alors de la salle commune et du semblant de familiarité qu'elle y avait ressenti. Aussi silencieusement qu'elle put, elle se glissa en dehors des couvertures pour la rejoindre.

Le feu flambait dans l'âtre plongeant la salle dans une chaleur rassurante tandis que les flammes animaient la pièce avec des couleurs vives. Miyuki se pelotonna sur un des fauteuils face à la cheminée et s'enroula dans la couette qu'elle avait subtilisée.

_ Tu devrais être entrain de dormir, commenta une voix légèrement moqueuse.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là Sev.. Severus, se reprit-elle inextremiste.

_ Appelle moi comme tu veux, soupira t-il en dardant son regard noir-gris sur elle.

Elle fut surprise d'y lire une profonde fatigue soulignée par les cernes sous ses yeux.

_ Tu as du mal à dormir ? Lui demanda t-elle doucement même si elle était mentalement ravie qu'il la laisse lui donner un surnom.

_ Je pourrais te retourner la question, s'amusa t-il à lui faire remarquer.

_ C'est vrai, avoua Miyuki avec un demi sourire. Je fais des cauchemars depuis toute petite généralement le même à quelques détails près.

_ Un rêve prémonitoire ? Supposa Severus.

_ Si seulement… Mais non, ce que je vois me paraît vide de sens malgré mes recherches. Et toi qu'est ce qui te tient éveillée alors que le soleil n'est pas encore levé?

_ Des pensées.

_ Lily ?

_ Entre autre.

Miyuki comprit que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Il lui parlerait quand il en ressentirait le besoin. Elle songea alors que la présence de son ami la rassurait autant que celle des esprits et elle sortit une main aventureuse de sous la couverture pour aller attraper celle de Severus. Il serra légèrement ses doigts dans les siens et elle sentit un sentiment agréable la traverser comme une vague de chaleur. Lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau.

* * *

Et voilà les japonais sont enfin en Angleterre! Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de la répartition? Des surprises ou non? :p

Dites moi tout :D


	7. Voyage Retour - 3e Année (Part II)

Hello :D J'ai un boulot de merde cet été donc au moins j'écris pour me changer les idées x'D

Après pas mal d'hésitation, je vais écrire sur la sixième année et la septième année :D

 **Seleen** a soulevée un point intéressant : effectivement il risque d'y avoir des modifications dans l'histoire originelle, ce n'était pas mon intention en premier lieu et je ne suis pas tout à fait décidée sur quelles répercussions auront mes deux OCs ^^

 **0Erell0 :** Il y a toujours des esprits dans les chapitres, seulement vous ne les voyez pas forcément toujours ;) Je suis contente que ces deux couples te plaisent :p

 **Seleen :** J'essai de rester fidèle à Severus et Miyuki ce n'est pas toujours facile mais du coup leur relation est bien coquasse x'D Pour James... C'est une question difficile, dans les livres ils disent seulement qu'il "change de comportement" durant la septième année, mais pour moi ce n'est pas quelque chose de magique et vu ce qu'il fait durant la cinquième année à Severus ou autre je ne comprend pas qu'on puisse accepter un changement miraculeux donc progressivement je vais l'emmener à changer mais n'attendait pas de moi de cautionner la pirouette scénaristique de Rowling x'D Alors mon perso pref c'est Severus justement x'D il est vraiment intéressant et a une réelle évolution à travers les livres, j'aime bien Ginny aussi :p Alors pour les naissances, je vais essayer de les laisser inchangées mais il y aura sûrement des modifications ;)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Okami**

* * *

_ Non non non ! Hurla Miyuki.

_ Calme toi, tenta Aslinn légèrement dépassée par la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

_ Je n'ai jamais voulu en faire au palais alors pourquoi ici ?!

_ Parce que tout le monde était d'accord pour en faire, soupira Aslinn. Toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Miyuki fronça les sourcils et pris une expression pincée tout en tentant comme elle pouvait de garder son équilibre sur cette brindille ridicule. Elle réussit à maintenir son vol pendant quelques minutes mais rapidement, la hauteur lui donna le vertige.

_ Tu y es presque, l'encouragea sa meilleure amie.

_ Je suis un kitsune, je ne vole pas, marmonna celle ci.

_ Arrêtes de faire ta tête de mule et respire profondément !

A côté d'eux, James, Sirius et Lupin évoluaient plutôt tranquillement même si ce dernier semblait traverser les même difficultés que Miyuki. Peter avait, visiblement, abandonné cette activité depuis longtemps et Lily semblait être la plus à l'aise tandis que Severus avait mystérieusement disparu. Du côté des japonais, Rin et Take étaient déjà d'excellents batteurs de l'équipe de leur école donc ils commencent directement leur entraînement. Car, à Mahoutokoro le quidditch existait également mais n'était pas un sport aussi répandue qu'en Angleterre même si leur équipe nationale excellait lors des rencontres sportives internationales.

Apparemment, à Hogwarts les équipes étaient au nombre de 4, une par maison tandis qu'à Mahoutokoro, les élèves pouvaient en faire autant qu'ils voulaient tant qu'ils pouvaient justifier 7 inscrits. Ensuite, l'organisation des tournois et rencontres amicales étaient organisées par les capitaines avant d'être acceptées par au moins un daimyo ou deux en fonction de l'importance de la rencontre souhaitée. Miyuki n'avait jamais vraiment souhaité en faire partie, au contraire elle appréciait les budo, des sports plus physiques qui s'approchait plus de l'art, et elle avait récemment obtenu le oduken avec le kendo et le kyudo. Mais Aslinn avait toujours eu une certaine curiosité pour le quidditch sans avoir vraiment trouvé l'occasion de le pratiquer. Donc, quand James lui avait proposé de venir s'entraîner avec eux, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion et s'était précipitée sur sa meilleure amie sans lui laisser la possibilité de s'enfuir.

Maintenant, Sirius et James évoluaient dans les airs avec une aisance que Miyuki leur reconnaissait objectivement même si elle aurait préféré éviter de devoir s'entraîner devant eux. Finalement, elle réussit à faire décoller son balais mais n'éprouva aucun plaisir à se retrouver à plusieurs de mètres du sol, les pieds dans le vide alors qu'elle aurait pu se trouver sur son pétrel-tempête géant. D'ailleurs, penser à celui-ci lui procura un léger pincement au coeur. Ils avaient voyagé jusqu'ici sur leurs dos mais ils étaient ensuite repartis pour le Japon le temps de leur séjour en Angleterre. Quand ils étaient encore jeune, avant leurs onze ans, ils faisaient tous les trajets entre leur maison et l'école grâce à eux, mais, surtout ensuite quand ils entraient officiellement à l'école on leur remettait un pétrel encore dans l'oeuf qu'ils devaient garder jusqu'à son éclosion avant d'en prendre soin jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne adulte. Le sien lui manquait et étonnement elle le trouvait plus confortable qu'une branche en bois entre ses cuisses.

Un regard dans la direction de Aslinn lui fit comprendre qu'elle était la seule à penser dans ce sens là. Sa meilleure amie s'amusait actuellement à faire des cabrioles avec son balais et le reste des élèves présents la regardaient la mâchoire décrochée et les yeux exorbités. La Blandine maîtrisait son balais avec un don inné tout en effectuant des cabrioles les plus improbables les une que les autres. Elle ne semblait absolument pas avoir remarqué l'attention qu'elle attirait et continuait à s'amuser en se tenant d'une main à son manche ou en envoyant son balais faire des piqués à quelques centimètres du sol.

_ Aslinn soit notre attrapeur ! S'exclama James en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

_ Tu sais que je ne suis pas de ton école, lui rappela t-elle espièglement.

_ Viens ici alors !

_ Hors de question, la nourriture est cent fois meilleurs au palais, répliqua t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Et si je te paie en nourriture ? Proposa James prêt à tout pour la récupérer.

Aslinn plissa les yeux semblant sincèrement réfléchir à la question. De son côté, Miyuki avait retrouvé la sûreté du sol sous ses pieds et elle s'était approchée de Lily qui était également redescendue.

_ Ça fait bizarre pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qu'il harcèle comme ça, plaisanta à moitié la rousse.

_ Aslinn ne cédera jamais, prédit Miyuki, elle va seulement s'amuser à la faire tourner en rond.

_ Parfois j'ai l'impression que la vie au Japon est plus facile qu'ici, soupira Lily.

_ Pourquoi ? S'étonna t-elle.

_ Tout le monde s'entend bien et travaille ensemble sans préjuger ni se juger en fonction de leurs origines, murmura la jeune fille le regard dans le vague.

Miyuki tourna un regard bleu brillant vers elle. Elle n'avait pas une haute opinion de sa camarade mais elle devait s'avouer que ce n'était pas une réflexion objective. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir posément à ce qu'elle lui avait dit et ses mots démontraient une certaine réflexion qui la surprenait et l'emmenait à reconsidérer ce qu'elle pensait d'elle.

_ Je ne pense pas que le problème se situe forcément par rapport à nos écoles, avoua finalement Miyuki en parlant posément. Les valeurs qui nous sont transmises par nos parents jouent un rôle important dans notre comportement. Et, aussi, je pense que vous manquez de confiance en vous. D'une façon ou d'une autre, d'un degré ou un autre, vous rejettez sur les autres ou vous mettez des barrières à propos de beaucoup de sujet. La magie noir ou blanche, les nés moldus, les familles de sangs purs, la guerre entre Serpentard et Gryffondor sans compter ceux que je ne connais pas encore. Vous devriez plus travailler sur ce que vous voulez vraiment sans chercher à vous réfugier derrière des excuses.

_ Ce que je veux vraiment…

Lily semblait réellement touchée par ses mots, ses yeux verts se troublèrent tandis qu'elle regardait un des élèves évoluer dans les airs. Miyuki suivit son regard et aperçut James. Intérieurement, elle soupira en comprenant les pensées qui devaient sûrement habiter sa camarade. Severus était son ami d'enfance, mais son penchant pour la solitude et la magie noir le rendait difficile à aborder tandis que James représentait ce courage et cette lumière des personnes qui maîtrisent ce qu'elles veulent. Ils étaient comme deux côtés d'une même pièce et Lily se retrouvait entre eux deux. Tandis que Miyuki tentait de conserver une place de juge impartiale.

_ Et toi qu'est ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda soudainement Lily.

La jeune japonaise se tourna vers elle avec un sourire si doux qu'il parut presque triste.

_ Seulement vivre.

0000

Aslinn descendit des airs uniquement quand le jour commença à décliner et que continuait aurait seulement été dangereux. Elle sauta agilement sur le sol avec un grand sourire ravie de sa journée qui avait été riche en rebondissements. Finalement, elle avait bel et bien refusé la proposition de James (en même temps elle ne pouvait simplement pas l'accepter vu qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même école) mais avait accepté celle de Rin. Son camarade avait besoin d'un attrapeur pour créer sa propre équipe avec son frère et l'idée lui avait plut. Pour la première fois, elle avait pris une décision sans consulter Miyuki et elle s'en sentit légèrement coupable. Sa meilleure amie ne la retenait pas prisonnière mais elle ressentait un sincère sentiment de reconnaissance et d'obligation envers elle qui l'avait empêchée durant de nombreuses années de choisir ce qu'elle voulait réellement. Se retrouver dans cette nouvelle école, dans une maison différente que Miyuki, lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la réalité de sa vie. Elle devait prendre en main les conséquences de ses actes au lieu d'essayer de les enfouir comme un mauvais souvenirs.

_ Bien jouée, fit Remus qui l'attendait à la sortie des vestiaires.

_ Merci, le remercia t-elle touchée de sa prévenance. Tu t'es bien débrouillé aussi.

_ Vous nous avez battu à plate couture, répliqua t-il avec un bref rire désabusé.

_ Nos joueurs s'entraînent au-dessus de la mer ça forge une certaine dextérité, s'amusa Aslinn.

_ Effectivement, je comprends mieux.

Un silence s'installa entre eux tandis qu'ils rejoignaient le château. Aslinn glissa un regard discret vers la silhouette de son ami. Il semblait encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, son visage était extrêmement fatigué et il regardait fréquemment vers le ciel qui s'obscurcissait de secondes en secondes.

_ Aslinn, appela t-il soudainement mais avec de l'hésitation dans sa voix.

_ Hm?

_ Est ce que tu vois encore cet okami autour de moi?

La question la prit au dépourvue et elle hésita une seconde à répondre ce qu'elle ne fit qu'avec répugnance.

_ Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Demanda t-elle inquiète de sa réaction.

_ Oui, déclara t-il en portant son regard sur elle.

Aslinn frissons avec étonnement : son regard habituellement gris avait pris une teinte noir foncée qui lui donnait une allure inhumaine.

_ Je ne pensais pas ça possible, avoua t-elle, mais oui… Il est toujours là.

Remus eut un petit rire bref.

_ Je m'en doutais un peu, fit il doucement. Je te laisse là.

Et sans plus insister il la laissa seule au milieu du couloir menant à la grande salle tandis qu'il prenait un autre chemin dont elle ne connaissait pas la destination. Aslinn fixa sa silhouette s'éloigner avant de froncer les sourcils d'un air agacé.

_ Bon ! Il est temps de savoir ce qu'il mijote !

La jeune fille regarda à droite et à gauche avant d'emboîter discrètement le pas de son ami très mystérieux. Elle n'était elle-même qu'en troisième année, si on ne comptait pas celles d'initiation, et ne savait donc pas exactement comme puiser dans la magie des esprits dans des pays étrangers. A force de persévérance, elle finit par en trouver un qui accepte de dissimuler sa présence, malheureusement pas physiquement mais au moins elle ne faisait plus aucun bruit et à parti si quelqu'un lui rentrait dedans, il ne saurait pas qu'elle était là. Enfin… Jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne tombe soudainement sur son épaule, une autre vient se poser sur sa bouche étouffant son cri de surprise.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Miyuki.

Aslinn se retrouva au pied du mur face aux deux billes turquoises de sa meilleure amie. Quand elle la regardait comme ça, elle ne pouvait simplement pas lui mentir ni lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

_ Je suis Rémus…

_ Tu es Rémus?

_ Non ! Je le suis genre là où il va.

_ Ah. Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Tu as remarqué le okami qui le suit tout le temps? Interrogea Aslinn.

_ Oui, étonnement il l'a suivit jusqu'ici.

_ Justement, je suis entrain de me demander si ce n'est pas Rémus qui l'a emmené en premier lieu, expliqua la jeune fille. Et j'étais entrain de voir où il allait pour essayer de trouver une réponse à mes questions.

_ Hm, et pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas tout simplement ? S'étonna tranquillement Miyuki.

_ Parce que, murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me rejette une nouvelle fois…

_ Je comprends, assura la jeune japonaise, je vais t'aider.

Aslinn se sentit immensément soulagée de savoir que sa meilleure amie la soutenait mais elle se rendit alors compte qu'elles avaient laissé filer leur cible.

_ Où est-ce qu'il est partit?

Elle se mirent à le chercher dans les couloirs et allaient se résoudre à demander de l'aide aux esprits quand des voix se firent entendre. Aslinn regarda frénétiquement un endroit pour se cacher avant d'apercevoir un placard juste à côté d'elles. Elles y trouvèrent refuge aussi discrètement qu'elles pouvaient et alors que la blandine fermait la porte, elle aperçut deux silhouettes qui arrivaient dans leurs directions.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Rémus, tout ira bien, promis une voix anglais au ton paternaliste que Miyuki reconnu comme étant celle du directeur de Hogwarts.

_ Mais si je m'échappais, répliqua celui-ci d'une voix torturée.

_ Tout c'est bien déroulé depuis 3 ans, alors pourquoi quelque chose de dramatique ce passerais ce soir? A moins que tu ais un soucis en tête dont tu voudrais me parler ?

Le jeune garçon resta silencieux, Aslinn se colla un peu plus contre la porte dans l'espoir d'apercevoir l'expression de son visage. Miyuki l'attrapa par le col de sa robe pour l'empêcher de tomber bêtement mais elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper aussi. Une sueur froide la saisit tandis qu'elle tentait de garder contenance en se tournant pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans ce placard à part elles. Elle croisa deux yeux marrons et… Lui fit une prise de karatedo.

_ Shine, murmura-t-elle en effectuant une prière rapide.

_ Arrête Miyu, s'étrangla James.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna celle-ci sans le lâcher.

_ On suit Rémus, avoua Sirius en sortant aussi de l'ombre.

_ C'est devenu une occupation nationale, répliqua Miyuki légèrement blasée par le fait que la moitié de l'école s'amuse en prendre en filature l'un des élèves.

_ Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Peter.

Aslinn et Miyuki passèrent outre le fait qu'ils étaient actuellement cinq élèves de treize ans enfermés dans un placard à balais et décidèrent de se préoccuper du plus important.

_ Pourquoi vous utilisez des hiboux pour votre courrier ? Demanda la blandine. C'est vraiment pas fiable comme animale !

_ Ne répondez pas à sa question, les coupa Miyuki. Pourquoi vous suivez Lupin serait déjà plus constructif comme renseignement.

Aslinn se renfrogna et marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'un mauvais sens des priorités dans la vie de sa meilleure amie ainsi qu'un défaut dans la capacité d'apprécier son humour absolument géniale.

_ Est-ce que tu pourrais lâcher James d'abords ? Demanda Peter d'une petite voix craintive maintenant qu'il avait vu les capacités martials de leur correspondante japonaise.

_ Oh, oui, bien sûr.

James s'écroula au sol dans un gargouillis agonisant mais personne ne fit attention à sa détresse.

_ Ce qu'on fait nous regarde, déclara Sirius d'un ton ferme. Vous n'avez pas à vous en mêler.

_ Et si on en a envie ? Répliqua fermement Aslinn dans les yeux rouges envoyaient des éclairs pourfendeurs.

Miyuki les regarda s'échanger des piques en réalisant difficilement qu'ils étaient entrain d'avoir cette conversation dans un placard à balais, alors que la plupart des autres élèves avaient déjà rejoint leur dortoir et devaient même être entrain de dormir pour certains.

_ Faites ce que vous voulez, les coupa-t-elle, Aslinn et moi nous y allons.

Et, sans plus attendre, elle prit la main de sa meilleure amie et sortit dans le couloir à la suite du duo atypique qui avait à nouveau disparu. Elles n'eurent pas à aller bien loin car quand elles arrivèrent devant la grande porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur, elles aperçurent un bout de robe de sorcier disparaître devant elles.

_ Pourquoi ils vont dehors à cette heure-ci, murmura Aslinn de plus en plus perplexe.

_ On dirait qu'ils ont quelque chose à cacher, supposa Miyuki.

Aslinn se mura dans un silence songeur tandis qu'elles sortaient à leur tour tout en prenant garde de rester à distance pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Elles se retrouvèrent dans le parc alors plongé dans le noir, au loin la forêt interdite dominait de son ombre inquiétante et les deux amies se demandèrent soudainement l'intérêt de ce bois dans une école. De loin, elles aperçurent Dumbledore et Lupin qui semblaient se diriger vers un endroit précis du campus.

_ C'est quoi cet arbre? S'étonna Aslinn en apercevant celui-ci.

_ On dirait qu'il est vivant, répondit Miyuki tout aussi surprise. Peut-être qu'un esprit l'habite.

_ Un esprit furieux alors.

Miyuki retourna l'idée dans sa tête mais de là où elle était, même avec sa capacité intuitive à voir les esprits, elle ne vit absolument rien. Alors qu'elles se retrouvaient au pieds de l'arbre, qui était en réalité un saul, d'après Aslinn, elles purent sentir le vent fouetter leurs visages tandis que les branches s'agitaient violemment dans tous les sens. _ Comment ils ont fait pour passer par la ? Se demanda Miyuki.

_ Bonne question…

_ Bon, attendons là pour voir s'ils ressortent.

Elles s'installèrent un peu à l'écart pour être sûr de ne pas être vu depuis l'arbre violent mais elles n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Dumbledore sortit à peine cinq minutes plus tard. Les deux jeunes filles retenirent leurs respirations : si elles se faisaient prendre maintenant elles risquaient de subir des remontrances très désagréables. Le directeur tourna étonnement la tête dans leur direction et au même moment les nuages s'écartèrent pour laisser passer des rayons lunaires qui éclaircirent le sourire du puissant sorcier. Mais, contre toute attente, au lieu de venir les chercher il se contenta de continuer son chemin en direction du château.

_ Il ne nous a pas vues ? S'étonna Aslinn qui n'en croyait pas leur chance.

_ C'est bizarre, songea Miyuki en revoyant la précision de son regard sur elles. Tant pis, maintenant que nous en sommes là continuons. Il nous faut trouver un moyen de passer sous cet arbre, on dirait qu'il y a une entrée au niveau du tronc mais les branches nous empêchent d'y accéder.

_ Je vais essayer quelque chose, proposa Aslinn.

Deux jeunes filles de treize ans saines d'esprit auraient sûrement fait simplement demi tour ( ou même ne seraient pas sortit dès le début ) mais elles étaient déterminées et confiantes en leurs capacités. Aslinn se positionna devant les branches et s'apprêtait à tenter son plan quand une voix l'arrêta.

_ Attendez ! Cria James en arrivant à leur hauteur. Vous ne pouvez pas y aller !

_ De toute façon les branches vous dechiquèterons avant, ajouta Sirius.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra, répliqua Aslinn avec un sourire provocateur.

Et, avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de la retenir, elle plongea sous les branches. Le saule sembla s'animer d'une fureur sans bornes tandis que la silhouette d'Aslinn évoluait avec une désinvolture presque insultante entre ses feuilles. Elle sautait, plongeait, frôlait le bois sans jamais se faire toucher. C'était une incroyable jeu du chat et de la souris et certains diront plus tard avoir vu une queue féline aussi blanche que ses cheveux s'agiter dans le bas de son dos. Après une dernière pirouette, Aslinn appuya sur un noeud dans les racines au même endroit qu'elle avait vu Dumbledore le faire. Instantanément l'arbre sembla se figer et le silence résonna étrangement à leurs oreilles.

_ Le chemin est ouvert, déclara la jeune fille avec une révérence ironique.

_ Ce n'est pas possible, balbutia James.

_ Comment une fille a pu faire ça, ajouta Sirius.

_ Il va falloir que vous appreniez à ne pas sous-estimer les filles, répliqua doctement Miyuki, sinon la vie vous réserve des surprises pas forcément agréables.

Elle fit mine de rejoindre sa meilleure amie mais James la retient en posant une main sur son épaule. La jeune fille plissa les yeux face à ce geste légèrement trop familier pour elle, mais décida de prendre sur elle pour cette unique fois.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, insista-t-il avec un regard mortellement sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et lui fit envisager que pour une fois il ne soit pas entrain de s'amuser.

_ Je me trompe si j'affirme que vous savez ce qui se passe, supposa posément Miyuki.

_ On ne peut rien vous dire, avoua Peter en se tordant les mains.

_ Mais Rémus ne nous le pardonnerais jamais, ajouta sombrement Sirius.

Miyuki avait toujours eu une piètre estime du groupe de jeunes garçons, à croire que pour elle aucun gryffondors ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux, mais elle avait déjà pu remarquer à plusieurs reprises qu'ils étaient un groupe d'amis soudés. Et leurs regards sérieux lui donnaient l'impression que quelque chose d'important se jouait à seulement quelques mètres de là. Son caractère l'emmenait à respecter une telle détermination de protéger leur ami et elle finit par songer qu'il ne serait peut-être pas judicieux d'essayer d'insister sans raisons supplémentaires. Par contre ce ne serait jamais le cas de Aslinn qui tout comme eux, serait toujours prête à tout pour ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses amis, et même, enfin surtout, à franchir toutes les limites.

_ Je veux bien m'arrêter là pour ce soir, déclara finalement Miyuki. Mais je pense que c'est trop tard pour Aslinn.

Elle tourna gracieusement la tête pour montrer l'espace vide où se trouvait encore la blandine quelques secondes avant.

_ Oh non, fit James.

Malgré la nuit elle pu clairement voir leurs visages pâlir considérablement. Bon, elle avait peut-être encore un peu sous-estimé la gravité de la situation pour que même des casses-cou comm eux soient aussi effrayés. Au même moment, un hurlement inhumain résonna longuement dans l'air de la nuit. Miyuki sentit son sang figer tandis que tout ses sens lui criaient qu'il y avait du danger. Réagissant au quart de tour, elle s'élança en courant en direction de l'entrée où avait disparue sa meilleure amie. Elle sentit que Sirius tentait de l'en empêcher mais elle évita souplement sa poignée et glissa à travers l'ouverture. Son sang battait à ses veines avec une force qui lui faisait tourner la tête tandis qu'elle craignait pour la vie de Aslinn. La peur obscurcissait ses capacités de raisonnement ne lui laissant voir que des évènements tragiques s'étant produit cinq ans auparavant. Elle voyait le sang qui maculait le bois et ses mains. Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'elle courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait dans ce qui semblait être un tunnel fait à moitié de terre. Elle ne se demanda même pas où il menait tandis que tout ce qui l'obsédait était de savoir que Aslinn se trouvait au bout. Elle avait déjà failli à la protéger une fois et l'avait chèrement payé. Elle en faisait encore des cauchemars et elle ne laisserait jamais une telle catastrophe se produire à nouveau.

Soudain, elle pénétra dans ce qui semblait être une maison en bois dont les volés étaient cloués par des blanches en bois ne laissant filtrer que difficilement les rayons de la pleine lune. La scène que Miyuki découvrit failli la rendre folle : elle aperçut Aslinn prostrée dans un coin, son bras serrée contre son corps tandis que le vêtement s'imbibait de sang. Un grognement attira son regard en direction du coin opposé et elle vit une créature qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait pu voir jusque là. C'était une espèce de loup qui aurait muté avec les pupilles folles, de la bave aux lèvres et des membres trop longs et inquiétants. Miyuki se dressa entre lui et Aslinn avec la ferme intention de l'empêcher de nuir. Elle commença à murmurer rapidement une incantation en mantra pour invoquer des esprits pour la soutenir.

_ Arrêtes ! Hurla Aslinn en la bousculant.

Sa meilleure amie tomba au sol après cet effort qui semblait lui avoir coûté ce qui lui restait de force.

_ Mais il va nous attaquer ! S'écria Miyuki en gardant un oeil inquiet sur la créature qui pour l'heure semblait se demander laquelle des deux il allait manger en première.

_ C'est Rémus, déclara Aslinn la prenant au dépourvu. C'est un loup-garous, il m'a parlé de ces créatures…

_ Je ne peux quand même pas le laisser te faire du mal, répliqua fermement Miyuki.

C'était son devoir de protéger Aslinn, peu importe de qui. Mais, celle-ci la poussa à nouveau pour l'empêcher de finir son incantation et le loup sembla s'agiter. Miyuki remarqua alors l'esprit qui se tenait toujours à côté de Rémus. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout au okamii qu'elle avait pu voir, son pelage avait foncé drastiquement tandis qu'il semblait aussi fou que le pauvre garçon. Quelque chose de malsain se passait ici mais elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de comment arranger tout ça sans prendre le risque que Aslinn soit davantage blessée.

A cet instant, James, Sirius et Peter arrivèrent dans la salle. Le loup fit volte face en les voyant arriver.

_ On doit partir d'ici, déclara sérieusement James. Tant qu'il se contrôle encore un peu.

_ Plus on attends, plus la transformation prendra le dessus.

_ Je ne veux pas le laisser comme ça ! Cria Aslinn les prenant tous au dépourvu.

_ Tu ne peux rien faire, la sermonna Miyuki. Il t'a déjà blessé, il n'entendra pas raison.

Elle tenta de l'attraper par son bras valide pour l'aider à se relever mais elle la repoussa de toutes ses forces.

_ Non ! Je refuse de rester à nouveau impuissante !

_ Ne fais pas ça Aslinn ! Supplia Miyuki qui commençait à paniquer.

Mais, au même instant, elle vit les yeux rouges de sa meilleure amie se mettre à briller et ses cheveux blancs se hérissèrent sur son crâne. Le loup sembla se rendre compte de ce qui se passait car il se mit à couiner de façon dramatique qui ne fit que intensifier la peur de tout ceux présents. Puis, en une fraction de seconde, la porte de la cabane fut littéralement défoncée et les deux créatures disparurent dans la nuit.

* * *

Enfin les filles découvrent la véritable nature de Lupin ! A votre avis que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? :D


	8. Voyage Retour - 3e Année (Part III)

Hello :D

Je vois que le chapitre précédent n'a pas déchaîné les folles x'D N'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose vous chiffonne que je puisse agir en conséquence ;)

 **Elwande :** Merci pour ta review et voici la suite :D

Pour le coup vous avez jusqu'à la fin du voyage retour ce qui fait environ 9 pages x'D

Bonne lecture :p

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Himitsu**

* * *

Le lendemain, Aslinn sentit une soudaine chaleur sur ses avants-bras qui l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux pour se rendre compte que le soleil avait réussi à entrer dans la cabane à travers les interstices des planches clouées aux fenêtres. La jeune fille changea de position avec la ferme intention de retrouver son sommeil agréable avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Elle n'était pas sûr exactement de ce que c'était : le fait qu'elle se trouve dans une maison en ruines qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou le fait qu'un garçon torse nu ronflait doucement collé contre elle. Décidant que le plus urgent était de savoir qu'elle étranger pouvait bien oser se tenir serré ainsi contre elle, elle tenta de regarder de qui il s'agissait. Il avait de longs cheveux châtains qui tombaient sur son visage et elle tenta doucement de les repousser pour le voir. Au même moment, il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en la voyant aussi pris de lui

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'exclama-t-il en se reculant vivement. Par merlin !

Il se couvrit brusquement les yeux des mains en devant aussi rouge que certaines fleurs qu'on trouvait au Japon.

_ Je pourrais te poser la même question, bouda Aslinn avant de remarquer qu'elle ne portait aucun vêtement. Que Akatsuki me saisisse !

_ C'est quoi cette phrase ? S'étonna Lupin.

_ Quoi ? Je trouvais que ça sonnait bien !

_ Si tu le dis… Mais ça ne réponds pas à ma première question.

_ Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, avoua la jeune fille en frissonnant. Je me souviens… D'avoir couru.

_ Comment as-tu pu survivre, murmura Lupin à lui-même effaré d'avoir retrouvé sa camarade à l'endroit où il se transformait en loup garous tout les mois durant une semaine.

_ Parce que je suis super forte ! Se vanta Aslinn avec un rire avant d'éternuer.

_ Il doit y avoir ma robe quelque part, déclara son ami, mets la si tu veux.

_ Arigato.

Aslinn regarda autour d'eux, des débris de bois un peu partout, ce qui ressemblait à des restes de meubles vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années, au milieu de tout ça reposait innocemment la robe de sorcier du jeune anglais. Heureusement, celui-ci était un peu plus grand qu'elle et le vêtement lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles cachant à la vue innocente la chair nue de la jeune fille.

_ C'est bon, déclara-t-elle.

Lupin ouvrit les yeux et sentit ses joues devenir chaudes, une fille était entrain de porter sa robe ! Et pas n'importe quel fille ! Il dût se fustiger intérieurement pour se concentrer sur le plus important actuellement.

_ On dirait que tu es blessé, s'étonna Aslinn en s'approchant de son ami.

Elle se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui, ses doigts touchant délicatement son avant-bras. Lupin baissa le regard, et effectivement, il avait des marques de griffures un peu partout sur le corps, certaines plus ou moins profondes qui saignaient encore.

_ Comment j'ai pu me faire ça? S'étonna-t-il interdit.

Aslinn plissa les yeux et sentit une étrange émotion l'envahir. Il lui semblait se souvenir de quelque chose d'enfouis très loin dans ses souvenirs. Il y avait un goût de sang dans sa bouche et une peur indicible dans sa poitrine. Lupin remarqua le regard soudainement absent de sa camarade et sa respiration qui s'accentua rapidement.

_ ça va ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix douce.

La jeune fille perçut son appel comme de très loin à travers un brouillard épais mais il la guida jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son calme.

_ On devrait peut-être retourner au chateau, déclara Lupin qui tentait de la rassurer.

_ Tu es un loup-garous? Demanda-t-elle soudainement en se souvenant brusquement de la scène de la veille où elle l'avait retrouvé transformé dans la cabane.

Elle le vit détourner le regard comme honteux qu'elle ait découvert son secret. Il semblait sincèrement gêné et elle s'en voulut presque de l'avoir suivit pour découvrir ce qu'il manigançait.

_ Tu sais ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-elle. Au moins ça explique pourquoi un okami te suivait !

_ Tu crois que ça a un lien? Demanda Lupin intrigué.

_ Peut-être bien, il faudrait demander à Miyuki, elle est bien plus douée avec les esprits que toutes les personnes que je connais.

Lupin hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à parcourir le tunnel en sens inverse pour rejoindre le château. Juste avant de sortir, le jeune anglais se stoppa.

_ Tu n'as pas peur de moi? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

_ Tu devrais venir vers un stage de découverte des esprits cet été, ironisa Aslinn, il y en a des vraiment malsains. Un loup c'est vraiment tranquille à côté de ça ! Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras toujours mon ami.

Le jeune garçon sembla visiblement soulagé par sa réponse et il se permit même un léger sourire qui rassura Aslinn sur son état d'esprit. Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent sous le saule cogneur, la japonaise appuya sur le noeud des racines et ils purent s'échapper de ses branches agressives. A peine eurent-ils mis un pied de l'autre côté que Aslinn se ramassa des vêtements en pleine figures.

_ Enfile ça, ordonna Miyuki d'une voix sévère.

_ Oui maman, marmonna Aslinn en faisant la moue.

_ Lupin !

Celui-ci eu le droit à des retrouvailles bien plus chaleureuses de la part de son groupe d'amis, Peter sembla même au bords des larmes et Miyuki les regarda faire en se demandant s'ils avaient vraiment toutes leurs têtes. Lupin était un loup-garous, elle-même le savait, mais ce n'avait pas été lui le problème durant cette nuit. Elle tourna son regard vers sa meilleure amie mais ses yeux rouges semblaient briller aussi innocement que d'ordinaire. Le soulagement qu'elle ressentit fut teinté d'une légère culpabilité. Elle devait protéger Aslinn, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Le groupe de quatre garçons se retrouva rapidement seule car Miyuki avait visiblement décidé de kidnapper Aslinn pour la journée.

_ Est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Demanda Lupin.

Généralement, il avait des souvenirs clairs de ce qui se passait quand il se transformait, même si c'était loin d'être agréable car cela lui donnait l'impression d'être prisonnier dans son propre corps, pourtant quand il réfléchissait à ses souvenirs, il ne voyait que des images flous comme si sa transformation avait été encore plus intense que d'ordinaire.

_ C'est compliqué, tenta James en voyant que ni Sirius ni Peter ne semblaient vouloir l'aider.

Il était le chef de leur petit groupe donc c'était de son devoir d'aider leur ami. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire puisque eux même ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé. Et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui apprendre qu'il avait blessé la fille qui l'intéressait. Connaissant Remus, il le vivrait mal et s'en voudrait éternellement.

_ Miyuki et Aslinn ont voulu savoir ce que tu leur cachais, commença t-il en choisissant ses mots avec soin. Et Aslinn a réussi à arrêter le saule cogneur, tu aurais dû voir ça je n'ai jamais vu une sorcière faire une telle chose, après elle t'a rejoint avant nous.

_ Tu veux dire qu'elle s'est retrouvée seule avec moi transformé ?! S'écria Lupin le visage blême.

_ Elle s'en est bien sortit, le rassura t-il précipitamment. Même qu'après vous êtes partis ensemble et on vous a attendu toute la nuit !

Visiblement Remus n'avait même plus la force de dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait le regard vide tandis qu'il tentait de recoller les morceaux de ses souvenirs. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de grave était arrivé, pourtant Aslinn avait paru indemne quand il l'avait vue.

_ C'est bizarre elle ne semblait pas blessée, fit Peter avant de se rendre compte de sa gaffe.

Sirius lui marcha sur le pieds et James lui fit les gros yeux mais trop tard, le mal était déjà fait.

_ De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Remus d'une voix blanche.

_ De rien, il doit se faire des idées, répondit James a sa place avec un rire qui sonnait faux.

_ Oui j'ai dû mal voir dans le noir, approuva le petit anglais en sueur.

_ Si vous savez quelque chose vous devez me le dire, insista le lycanthrope.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent indécis. Finalement, ils lui avouèrent tout ce dont ils avaient été témoins.

_ J'ai blessé Aslinn, répéta Rémus qui semblait n'avoir retenu que ça de ce qu'ils avaient raconté malgré le fait qu'il y avait d'autres détails tout aussi choquant.

_ Mais elle avait l'air d'aller bien, tenta James.

_ Elle n'avait rien ce matin, avoua à contre coeur le lycan en réfléchissant.

_ Peut-être que c'était caché par la robe, supposa Peter avant de se taire précipitamment devant les regards noirs de ses deux meilleurs amis.

_ Non elle ne la portais pas au début et je suis sur de ne rien avoir vu, répliqua Lupin sans paraître remarquer leur manège.

Sirius et James se figèrent avant de tourner un regard brillant vers leur ami.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par : elle ne la portait pas? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire carnassier.

_ Je, commença Remus avant de surprendre leur regard et de rougir fortement, n'importe quoi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'était pas habillée mais je n'ai rien fais !

_ Bien sûr, se moqua allègrement James la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

_ Vous n'êtes pas croyables, grommela leur ami gêné par leurs allusions. Vous ne vous demandez pas comment Aslinn a pu survivre?

_ On a déjà essayé de demander à Miyuki, avoua James en haussant les épaules.

_ Elle est restée avec nous toutes la nuit, indiqua Peter.

_ Mais autant poser des questions à un mur, je suis sûr qu'il serait plus sympa qu'elle, termina Sirius en faisant la moue.

_ Donc elle sait quelque chose, déduisit Lupin.

_ Tu n'obtiendras rien d'elle, l'avertis Potter, tout ce qu'on a pu savoir c'est qu'elle ne risquait rien avec toi comme si elle avait des pouvoirs supers puissants.

_ Peut-être que c'est un lycan aussi, supposa Sirius avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas très correct de sa part, désolé Rémus.

Finalement, les quatre garçons décidèrent d'aller dans la grande salle avant que quelqu'un ne remarque leur absence. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que Sirius, James et Peter étaient au courant du secret de Rémus mais ils ne pouvaient pour l'instant rien faire pour l'aider alors généralement ils se contentaient de l'accompagner à l'aller et au retour. Sans que Dumbledor le sache sinon celui-ci les aurait sûrement renvoyés directement dans leur dortoir. Mais, depuis quelques temps, ils avaient trouvé une idée pour apporter un soutien plus effectif à leur ami : devenir des animagus. Le professeur McGonagall en avait parlé durant un de ses cours de métamorphose et ils avaient décidé de tenter le coup. Malheureusement, c'était un sort affreusement compliqué et les composants étaient difficiles à se procurer. Pour l'instant ils n'avaient que la moitié et attendaient tous leurs anniversaires pour récolter l'argent nécessaire pour les derniers. Bien entendu, Lupin n'était pas au courant sinon il aurait tout fait pour les en dissuader, le connaissant il n'aurait pas aimé que ses amis traversent autant de difficultées pour l'aider.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Miyuki en se penchant au-dessus de l'épaule de James et Sirius.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et faillirent faire tomber le morceau de parchemin qu'ils tenaient dans leurs mains avant qu'elle ne les surprenne.

_ Miyuki ! S'écria James avec l'impression que son coeur avait douloureusement tenté de s'échapper de sa poitrine.

_ C'est moi, répondit doctement la jeune fille avec un léger sourire. Besoin d'aide ?

_ Tu sais ce que c'est ? S'étonna Sirius.

_ Plus ou moins, avoua-t-elle. Mais je connais quelques sorts qui pourraient vous être utiles.

_ Tu ne vas pas nous dénoncer ? S'inquiéta James.

_ Pour? Se transformer en animal n'a rien d'illégale tant que vous ne devenez pas un animagus.

_ Haha, c'est vrai, s'enthousiasma faussement Sirius.

Ils étaient actuellement en cours de Métamorphose justement, l'enseignante leur avait laissé un temps de recherches personnelles en duo mais Miyuki s'était retrouvée toute seule car Aslinn avait dû aller se reposer dans les dortoirs. Le contrecoup de la nuit qu'elle avait passé. La japonaise avait voulu rester à son chevet mais elle s'était faites mettre à la porte par une horde de kitsunes enragés. Illusion plutôt bien réalisée, elle devait bien l'admettre. Elle avait ensuite surpris les deux gryffondors entrain de lire un étrange parchemin comme un parfait duo de conspirateurs. _ Vous savez déjà en quel animal vous voulez vous transformer? Demanda Miyuki en s'installant devant eux.

_ Quelque chose de fort et puissant, déclara précipitamment Sirius.

_ Et grand, ajouta James. Mais je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas décider à l'avance quel animal on va devenir?

_ Effectivement, reconnu la jeune japonaise, mais les esprits sentent des choses qui échappent aux humains. En leur posant les bonnes questions on peut apprendre bien des choses.

_ J'aimerais bien voir ça, la tenta Potter avec un sourire prétentieux.

Miyuki soupira intérieurement, elle les appréciait un peu plus qu'avant mais parfois leur comportement de petites garçons vantards l'horripilait prodigieusement. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur les sorts qu'elle avait appris. Elle n'avait pas besoin de baguette pour les lancer et même si elle était suffisamment en forme, se contenter de les penser pouvait fonctionner. Malheureusement, elle ne trouva aucune connection avec les esprits japonais qu'elle connaissait. Donc, elle devrait se contenter de ceux se trouvant ici. Elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude de communiquer avec eux, mais ils devaient sûrement fonctionner de la même façon que ceux de son pays. Elle ouvrit les yeux et chercha quelques minutes sous les regards amusés de James et Sirius. Les esprits anglais semblaient peu nombreux dans l'enceinte de l'école mais elle en trouva un dans la salle, en plus de l'okamii qui suivait tout le temps Lupin. Mais, elle préférait laisser ce dernier tranquille pour l'instant, et se concentra sur le deuxième. Il s'agissait d'une créature au crin sombre avec un garrot plutôt impressionnant, il ressemblait vaguement à un chien. Elle déduisit qu'il ne servait à rien d'utiliser son mantra japonais et tenta de l'adapter en anglais avec quelques improvisations dûes aux différences entre les deux langues.

 _Ô esprit de ces lieux, accorde moi ton pouvoir et ton savoir, je me prosterne devant tes connaissances et loue ta puissance._

Ses paroles, murmuraient en anglais tout bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention, semblèrent attirer son attention car il se dirigea vers le groupe de trois élèves. Il renifla attentivement chacun d'entre eux avant de s'allonger contre les jambes de Sirius tout en gardant son regard jaune dardé sur Miyuki.

 _ **Jeune kitsune, cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne m'avait accordé son attention dans ces lieux. Pour cela je t'accorderais un peu de mon temps.**_

Miyuki ne fut pas étonnée du surnom qu'il lui donnait, les esprits l'avaient toujours désignée sous ce nom, il était sûr qu'ils savaient des choses qui dépassaient son entendement, et même, elle en était sûr, ils pouvaient sûrement communiquer entre eux d'un pays à un autre voir même se déplacer à travers des distances presques infinies.

 _Ô esprit, je te remercie de ta bonté envers une simple apprentie comme moi._

 _ **Tu es tout sauf une simple apprentie, jeune kitsune, mais fais moi le plaisir de m'appeler par mon nom. Tu l'ignores probablement mais je suis un Sinistros.**_

 _Je vous prie de pardonner mon ignorance, Sinistros._

 _ **Tu es pardonnée. Que désires-tu donc savoir ?**_

 _Mes deux camarades souhaitent se transformer en animal pour aider leur amis_ (Miyuki avait deviné leurs intentions après avoir surpris leur discussion), _leur cause est juste mais je sais que des ignorants peuvent faire plus de mal que de bien. Si vous le voulait bien, Sinistros, j'aurais aimé savoir quelle forme prendrait leur transformation pour qu'ils puissent s'y préparer._

L'esprit se releva et renifla à nouveau les deux anglais avec plus d'insistance cette fois-ci. James et Sirius ne quittaient pas Miyuki des yeux et semblaient se demander de plus en plus ce qu'elle pouvait bien être entrain de faire. Elle marmonnait des phrases à voix basses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre et son regard semblait suivre quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir. Finalement, un doux sourire étira ses lèvres et elle posa un regard empli de sagesse sur eux.

_ Qui veut savoir en premier ? Demanda-t-elle avec un léger amusement.

_ Tu sais vraiment en quoi on va se transformer ? S'exclama Sirius. Enfin, si on le faisait hypothétiquement.

_ Bien sûr, répondit tranquillement Miyuki. Les réponses des esprits sont toujours énigmatiques mais je converse avec eux depuis l'âge de cinq ans.

_ J'aimerais bien savoir, avoua James qui semblait pour une fois prendre le sujet au sérieux.

_ Ton animal sera aussi grand que majestueux, répondit la jeune japonaise, il te faudra encore de nombreuses années pour le mériter. Je pense qu'il s'agira d'un cerf ou en tout cas d'un cervidé.

_ Et moi ? Demanda Sirius.

_ Ton animal t'appartiens déjà mais la question pour toi est plutôt de savoir quand tu pourrais le maîtriser car sa force est difficile à contrôler, expliqua-t-elle en plantant son regard bleu sur lui. Un canidé, noir.

_ Comment tu peux savoir tout ça ? S'étonna James.

_ Un esprit me l'a dit, avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire mutin.

Mais, ils n'eurent pas le temps de la questionner d'avantage car la fin du cours fut annoncé et Miyuki se leva pour aller récupérer ses affaires. En sortant, Severus la rattrapa.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec eux? Lui demanda-t-il visiblement vexé qu'elle leur ai accordé de l'attention.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Mulciber? Répliqua-t-elle doucement mais avec un léger amusement dans la voix.

Severus se renfrogna et Miyuki s'amusa à imaginer en quoi il pourrait bien se transformer. L'image d'un bébé chauve-souris boudeur s'imposa à son esprit et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement.

_ Pourquoi tu ris? Questionna le serpentard sur le qui-vive.

_ Parce que tu ressembles à un enfant jaloux, avoua Miyuki. Tu m'abandonnes pour rejoindre tes étranges amis et ensuite tu viens te plaindre parce que j'ai occupé mon temps. Mais, je te rassure, James Potter et ses amis ne sont rien comparés à toi.

Son ami détourna le regard visiblement gêné par ses paroles pourtant sincères mais au moins il n'insista pas davantage.

_ La prochaine fois, je resterais avec toi, décida-t-il.

_ Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir.

0000

_ Donc ça a un rapport avec les esprits, énuméra Severus, quelque chose qui s'est passé durant votre enfance.

_ Arrête d'essayer de trouver, je ne te dirais rien, répliqua Miyuki sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Le jeune serpentard prit le temps de réfléchir à ses hypothèses. Son amie lui avait expliqué les événements de la nuit dernière et depuis il tentait de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec Aslinn et ce qu'elle lui cachait à propos d'elle. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans la salle commune de leur maison, installés sur les deux fauteuils face à la cheminé ils discutaient tranquillement, enfin Severus tentait de percer ses secrets. Mais ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

_ ça a sûrement aussi un rapport avec le bakeneko, continua-t-il sur sa lancé sa curiosité visiblement piquée à vif.

_ Et d'où tu sors ça ? Demanda Miyuki sans laisser paraître aucun étonnement dans sa voix.

_ Je t'ai entendu en parler à Lupin durant le premier voyage, avoua-t-il visiblement fier malgré son manque de réaction.

_ N'essaie même pas de lire dans mes pensées, le menaça-t-elle avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Tu ne pourras pas éternellement me bloquer leurs accès, menaça Severus visiblement déçu.

_ Garde espoir.

Soudain, l'oreille attentive de Miyuki fut attirée par une conversation qui avait lieu derrière eux et dont elle devinait être le sujet. Il s'agissait Bellatrix Black, une élève en septième année (apparement elle faisait partie de la même famille que Sirius même si ce dernier niait toutes appartenances avec elle), Mulciber, Avery et Wikes, les trois derniers avaient leur âge et Severus passait souvent du temps avec eux quand il ne pouvait pas être avec Lily. Son sourire ne déclina pas d'un iota et elle les écouta discrètement.

_ ça ne te dérange pas? S'étonna Severus prouvant qu'elle n'était pas aussi discrète qu'elle le pensait.

_ De quoi? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

_ Ils parlent de toi, lui expliqua-t-il étonné qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendu compte avant. Désolé.

_ Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Severus gêné par sa réaction sa camarade le prenait trop souvent au dépourvu.

_ Ils pensent que les japonais ne sont pas de vrais mages, reprit Miyuki avec un air malicieux dans les yeux. Qu'on ne fait qu'emprunter nos pouvoirs aux esprits.

_ Et ça ne te blesse pas de les entendre dire ça ?

Miyuki prit cette fois-ci le temps de poser son livre avant de répondre à cette question qu'elle savait tout sauf anodine. James et Sirius pouvaient se révéler être de véritables plaies envers Severus et il avait sûrement dû traverser ce genre de situation à de trop nombreuses reprises. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas non plus prendre des pincettes avec lui car ce n'était tout simplement pas sa façon de faire.

_ Ce qu'ils disent n'est pas vrai alors pourquoi je m'en soucierais ? Je n'ai pas besoin de l'avis des autres pour savoir moi même ce dont je suis capable. Et cela vaut pour toi aussi.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna Severus qui visiblement n'acceptait pas vraiment la situation.

_ Je pense que tu vois très bien au contraire, répliqua Miyuki avec amusement.

Il y eut un petit silence.

_ Demain je rentre au Japon…

Les deux élèves restèrent silencieux. Miyuki n'était pas spécialement timide ou réservée mais elle aurait préféré qu'ils soient seuls. Il y avait des choses dont elle n'était pas encore sur et elle devait encore méditer dessus. De son côté, Severus regrettait que son amie ne puisse pas rester. Une fois qu'elle serait parti tout allait redevenir comme avant. Il serait seul et il irait rejoindre le groupe de Serpentard pour essayer d'appartenir à quelque chose pour prouver aux autres qu'il existe. A Lily.

Severus ne trouva pas le courage de dire quoi que ce soit et Miyuki accepta son silence pour ce qu'il était. Leurs mains se trouvèrent comme si elles étaient douées d'une vie propre et la jeune japonaise laissa sa tête dodeliner sur le fauteuil, les yeux fermés et un sourire bienheureux sur les lèvres.

_ Aslinn a été abandonné dans la nature et élevée par des esprits, ceux sont tes parents qui l'ont recueillie avant qu'elle entre à Mahoutokoro, déclara soudainement Severus.

_ N'importe quoi ! Pouffa Miyuki en ne pouvant retenir un éclat de rire qui attira l'attention des autres serpentards mais ils se firent royalement ignorer.

0000

_ Je savais que je te trouverais là, déclara Lupin.

_ Je crois que je me suis prise d'affection pour cet arbre, avoua Aslinn avec un petit sourire amusé.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Je n'ai pas une aussi bonne connexion avec les esprits que Miyuki mais je peux comprendre l'esprit d'une banshee se sentant loin de chez elle, expliqua la blandine en caressant distraitement la branche sur laquelle elle était négligemment assise.

Il faisait nuit, n'importe quels autres élèves seraient actuellement bien au chaud dans leurs dortoirs mais Aslinn n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. D'étranges sensations l'habitaient sans qu'elle ne parvienne à leur trouver une source ou une signification. Refusant de déranger Miyuki alors que c'était la dernière soirée qu'elle passait avec Severus, elle était allait chercher la seule autre entité du campus capable de la comprendre. Même s'il s'agissait en réalité du saul cogneur mais elle avait l'impression que cet arbre faisait résonner ses propres sentiments qu'elle-même ignorait.

De son côté, pour Lupin, même si la lune n'était plus pleine, la tension accumulée de la semaine ne lui permettait pas de se reposer. Ses doutes le rongeaient encore plus sûrement que de l'acide et il avait besoin de connaître la vérité avant que Aslinn ne retourne au Japon. Il savait pertinemment que son comportement quand il l'avait quitté la première fois était loin d'être parfait et il avait été tellement soulagé qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas qu'il souhaitait ne pas reproduire la même séparation. Et, même s'il s'était attendu à la retrouver ici, il ne s'était pas attendu à la retrouver tranquillement assise sur une des branches du sol cogneur comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait une apparence presque surnaturelle avec ses longs cheveux blancs qui semblaient flotter autour de ses épaules tandis que ses yeux rouges brillaient doucement dans l'obscurité. De plus, son sourire amusé intensifiait cette impression de compréhension supérieur et il aurait simplement voulu rester avec elle pour toujours. Au moment où il réalisa cette pensée il se figea devant sa propre audace. Comment pouvait-il espérer une telle chose alors qu'il n'était qu'un vil loup-garous?

Aslinn vit instantanément le visage de son ami changer et elle comprit comme un sixième sens que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle sauta agilement sur le sol sans un bruit et marcha jusqu'à la hauteur de Lupin avec un air déterminé sur le visage.

_ Stop it ! Clama-t-elle en plaquant ses deux mains sur ses joues le prenant totalement au dépourvu.

_ Qu'echek'tu'fais? Marmonna-t-il tant bien que mal ses yeux lançant des signaux de détresse sans oser se libérer de la douce prison des mains de Aslinn.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu étais entrain de penser mais je suis sûr que c'était quelque chose d'idiot alors arrête, ordonna la jeune japonaise avec autorité.

_ Tfarechter'longtemp'comcha?

_ Jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes mes termes, déclara machiavéliquement la blandine.

_ Lâchesmwa.

_ Nope.

Lupin tenta de plisser les yeux pour se montrer intimidant mais visiblement toutes tentatives d'autorité sur la personne d'Aslinn était vouée à l'échec car elle se contenta de le regarder innocemment en papillonnant des yeux.

_ D'accord, réussit-il finalement à articuler en voyant que rien ne la ferait céder.

Il préférait opérer un replis stratégique mais garda son opinion pour lui-même car il n'était pas encore près à y renoncer.

_ Parfait, s'extasia Aslinn en le libérant. Sinon pourquoi tu me cherchais?

_ Je voulais savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé l'autre nuit, avoua-t-il en se massant ses joues encore endolories d'avoir été maltraitées.

_ Hm je ne sais pas vraiment plus que toi, déclara Aslinn en haussant les épaules avant de faire quelques pas hésitants dans une distance au hasard.

_ A nous deux on pourrait y voir plus claire, insista Rémus en voyant que sa question semblait l'avoir troublée plus que de raison.

La blandine continua de marcher autour de lui sans rien dire. Visiblement, elle était plongée dans des interrogations intérieurs qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas deviner. Alors qu'il se décidait à commencer en premier, Aslinn se tourna vers lui.

_ Je me souviens d'être entrée dans la cabane, expliqua-t-elle en fouillant ses souvenirs. Je t'ai vu te transformer en loup-garou, enfin je suppose que c'est ce dont tu m'avais parlé. Ensuite tu m'as attaquée. Miyuki et les trois mousquetaires sont arrivés ensuite.

_ Je t'ai blessé? Demanda Rémus troublé.

_ C'est ce qu'il me semblait mais je n'ai plus aucune marque, avoua Aslinn en lui montrant son bras intacte.

_ Je ne me souviens de rien après ma transformation, déclara Lupin le regard hagard. Seulement qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec moi. Pour la première fois je n'étais plus seul… J'étais vraiment rassuré…

Aslinn se rapprocha à nouveau de lui comme si elle venait de remarquer quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusque là.

_ Tu t'es fait griffer? Demanda-t-elle en désignant une blessure sur la base de son cou.

_ J'imagine, fit Remus visiblement aussi perplexe qu'elle. J'en avais un peu partout sur le corps quand je me suis réveillé ce matin.

_ ça serait moi qui t'ai fais ça? S'étonna Aslinn.

_ ça serait bizarre…

Finalement, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus avancés l'un que l'autre sur ce qui s'était passé pendant cette étrange nuit qu'ils avaient vécue ensemble mais sans souvenir. Sirius aurait dit que c'était tout de même un comble mais il n'était heureusement pas là pour leur faire partager son opinion.

_ James et Sirius ont parlé d'un chat, se rappela soudainement Lupin.

_ Un chat ? Se figea la blandine.

_ C'est sûrement juste une blague, la rassura son ami. Mais ils ont dis que tu ressemblais à un chat quand tu t'es enfuie avec moi.

Aslinn se recula précipitamment comme si quelque chose venait de soudainement la terrifier et elle tomba sur ses fesses sans s'en rendre compte, le regard fou et les membres tremblants.

_ Aslinn? S'étonna Lupin en se précipitant vers sa camarade. ça va ?!

La jeune fille bafouilla des mots incompréhensibles avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains comme si elle entendait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas percevoir. Rémus commença à paniquer devant son comportement effrayant. Il se jeta à genoux devant elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour tenter de la calmer.

_ Aslinn parle moi ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?!

_ Je-je ne dois pas, marmonna-t-elle la voix hachée et presque inhumaine.

_ Tu ne dois pas quoi?

Aslinn leva soudainement ses pupilles rouges sur lui sauf que celles-ci ressemblaient maintenant à celles d'un chat. Il crut qu'elle allait l'attaquer mais au même moment elle s'effondra dans ses bras. Paniqué il pensa que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle s'était endormie.

_ Fouiller dans le passé des gens n'est pas une bonne idée, déclara doctement quelqu'un derrière lui.

_ Miyuki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Aslinn ? C'est toi qui a fait ça?

_ Je t'ai connu plus maître de toi Lupin, fit sagement remarquer la jeune japonaise sans paraître étonnée ni paniquée.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu nous caches quelque chose? Demanda Remus en prenant sur lui pour ne pas laisser place à l'affolement.

Miyuki le regarda longuement, il tenait Aslinn dans ses bras comme s'il devait la protéger d'elle. Le constat fut douloureux pour la jeune japonaise mais elle s'était déjà attendue à devoir affronter ce genre de situation mais au lieu de s'énerver contre lui, elle lui en était plutôt reconnaissante. Elle n'aurait jamais cru rencontrer une personne comme lui et il représentait peut-être le seul salut pour sa meilleure amie.

_ Exactement, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire énigmatique. Je suis la seule à connaître la vérité et personne d'autre ne l'apprendra de ma bouche.

_ Et si j'en parlais à Aslinn? Menaça Remus.

_ Elle le sait déjà, elle s'en doute mais elle ne s'en souviendra jamais, expliqua-t-elle simplement. Et, si tu tiens vraiment à elle, tu feras en sorte que cela reste ainsi pour toujours.

_ Pourquoi je devrais t'écouter, finit-il par demander en détournant le regard agacé par ses tournures de phrases sibyllines.

Miyuki éclata de rire devant son comportement d'enfant déçu ce qui surprit totalement Lupin qui ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction de sa part.

_ Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, arrête de faire cette tête, se moqua-t-elle allègrement. Je veux seulement protéger Aslinn. Et si je ne me trompe pas, toi aussi. Surtout qu'elle pourrait t'offrir bien plus que ce que tu n'oserais imaginer.

_ Et moi qui pensais être le sage de service, répliqua Lupin gagné par son ton plus léger.

_ Tu ne peux pas me battre sur ce terrain là, autant l'accepter maintenant, s'amusa Miyuki. Je te confie Aslinn, pour ce soir.

* * *

Et voilà comment se termine le premier voyage des japonais en Angleterre ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Des hypothèses pour aider Severus? x'D

Dites moi tout :D


	9. Question

Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien surtout pour ceux comme moi qui ont repris les cours ;)

Bref, je voulais seulement vous demander si vous préférez que je continue à publier chapitre par chapitre (vu le manque de réaction) ou si je posterais juste un gros pavé quand j'aurais fini?

Pour vous dire j'en suis à peu près à la moitié (peut-être un peu plus) ce qui fait une centaine de pages ^^

Donc gros pavé ou chapitre hebdomadaire?


	10. Interlude II

Hello ! :D Bon je me suis enfin décidée à reprendre la publication !

Merci à ceux qui se sont donnés la peine de répondre à ma question :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Interlude**

* * *

_ Je ne me souviens de rien, s'écria désespérément Aslinn.

_ C'est bien dommage, ironisa Miyuki.

_ Sans coeur ! J'ai peut-être perdu ma virginité mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir, ça serait un comble !

_ Tu as treize ans, lui rappela sa meilleure amie en nettoyant minutieusement les plumes de son pétrel-tempête géant.

_ Et alors? J'ai des sentiments, insista la blandine qui s'occupait du sien.

_ Mais oui mais oui.

Miyuki cacha son sourire mutin et préféra passer sous silence ce qu'elle savait. Qu'aurait dit Aslinn si elle avait su que Lupin avait été prêt à la défendre contre sa meilleure amie s'il avait dû? L'expression sur son visage avait été tout à fait adorable et elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il nourrisse des sentiments pour sa camarade. Mais voir son amie se languir ainsi valait tout l'or du monde. Elle lui dirait ce qu'elle savait plus tard, un jour…

_ Tu n'as qu'à lui écrire une lettre, proposa finalement Miyuki en voyant le regard abattu de son amie.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que je lui écrirais?

_ Que tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé, répliqua innocemment la japonaise.

_ Je ne vais pas lui demander de but en blanc ! S'écria Aslinn.

_ Comme tu veux.

Une intense réflexion traversa la blandine à tel point que son pétrel finit par la bousculer du bout du bec pour réclamer des caresses en manque d'affection.

_ Bon qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Déclara finalement la jeune fille.

_ C'est l'esprit.

_ Mais si je le fais tu le fais aussi, imposa-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

_ Je fais quoi exactement ? Demanda Miyuki en feignant l'ignorance.

_ Tu écris à Severus, et j'écris à Remus.

_ Super comme ça je pourrais lui demander comment évolue sa relation avec Lily, ironisa la japonaise.

_ Je te connais très chère et je sais que quand tu veux quelque chose tu l'obtiens, répliqua Aslinn d'un air entendu.

_ Exactement. Et je compte bien finir ma scolarité ici sans me préoccuper de choses futiles ni m'immiscer dans une relation déjà bien compliquée.

_ Compliquée? Répéta la blandine pas dupe. Tu veux dire qui prends déjà sévèrement l'eau.

_ Dans tout les cas je lui écrirais, mais n'espère rien de plus.

_ Oh, mais je n'espère rien moi, ricana Aslinn.

Miyuki leva les yeux aux ciels et rapatria son attention sur son animal de compagnie qui demandait des soins biens particuliers. Depuis trois ans elle avait maintenant l'habitude et c'était une routine plutôt apaisante en-dehors des cours de l'école.

_ Tu as réfléchis à ta baguette? Demanda soudainement Aslinn visiblement bavarde ce matin-là.

_ Un petit peu, avoua Miyuki.

_ Et tu sais quel type d'esprit tu aimerais ?

La japonaise resta silencieuse.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira la blandine.

* * *

Petite interlude en attendant le camps d'été ! (que j'ai déjà écris) Mais comme ça je vois si mes lecteurs sont encore vivants x'D

Voilà les choses avancent tout doucement pour nos deux héroïnes :3 Vous avez une idée pour leur baguette vous? :P Dites moi tout :D


	11. Camps d'été - 3e Année

Visiblement je n'avais pas sauvegardé mon intro u_u Donc je recommence :D

Tout d'abords un grand merci à **Arwengeld** dont les commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir quand je les ai lus hier soir :3 Merci merci :3

Sinon, je voulais prendre le temps de vous éclairer un peu sur le but de cette fanfic : généralement je préfères suivre l'histoire originelle tout en y incorporant un ou deux OCs pour faire ressortir un personnage. Donc, globalement j'essaie de suivre la trame de Rowlking mais ce que j'ai écris ici me pousse à faire des changements plus ou moins malgré moi. Donc les grosses différences se feront surtout sentir après leurs études. Ensuite voici à peu près les trois arcs de cette fanfic :

\- Arc 1 : Les années d'études de Miyuki & co (finies d'écrire = environ 100 pages)

\- Arc 2 : Les années d'adultes de Miyuki & co (commencées d'écrire = environ 10 pages)

\- Arc 3 : Les années d'études de Harry & co (pas encore commencées mais j'hésite à carrément publier une autre fanfic pour celle-ci car j'aurais aimé-peut-être- faire un autre échange scolaire)

Voilà :D Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez des idées ou des envies particulières :D

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Camps d'été - 3ième année**

* * *

Miyuki glissa ses pieds dans l'eau froide et savoura son contact rafraîchissant avec l'air lourd et étouffant de l'été. En plein mois d'août, le pays croulait sous la chaleur de cette saison mais les sorciers japonais étaient tous dehors pour leurs divers camps d'été. La jeune fille avait troqué sa robe mauve pour un yukata léger en coton dans les tons sombres et dorés plutôt élégants et délicats.

_ C'est vraiment comme ça que tu chasses les esprits? Ironisa une voix goguenardes.

_ Je ne chasse pas, j'attends, nuance, répliqua-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux qu'elle avait fermé pour savourer l'instant. Personne ne t'as forcé à venir Sev.

_ Effectivement, mais j'ai appris que James était invité à venir chez Lily cet été, je n'avais pas envie de supporter sa présence à côté de chez moi même en-dehors de l'école.

Miyuki ouvrit lentement ses yeux bleus indigo pour les poser avec douceur sur Severus qui se retrouva troublé par ce regard qui l'emplissait d'une étrange impression de totale compréhension et d'acceptation qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir chez les autres personnes qu'il fréquentait.

_ Alors j'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais un esprit en particulier, déclara-t-il dans l'intention flagrante de changer de sujet.

_ Je vois que Aslinn n'a pas réussi à tenir sa langue, soupira Miyuki sans vraiment paraître surprise.

_ Pour sa défense, j'ai dû sûrement insister légèrement pour obtenir cette information, expliqua l'air de rien le jeune serpentard.

_ Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée, s'amusa la japonaise.

_ Parce que tu sais que je suis un géni.

_ Hm, je ne suis pas sûr que ce serait le mot que j'aurais choisis…

Un léger silence s'installa tranquillement entre eux et Severus céda à la tentation de se baigner aussi. Il avait lui aussi abandonné sa longue robe noir de sorcier pour la troquer contre un tee-shirt gris et un bermuda qui ne semblait plus très jeunes ni vraiment à sa taille.

_ Pourquoi est-ce si difficile d'attendre, il insista sur le mot, une kitsune ? On en a déjà vu une pourtant.

_ Voir une kitsune est une chose mais se voir gratifier d'un poils de sa queue pour sa baguette magique est tout autre chose, expliqua tranquillement Miyuki. Tout d'abords, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle kitsune qui m'intéresse mais celle qui veille sur le palais. Les 6 esprits de nos daimyos sont inspirés des six esprits qui protègent notre école depuis sa création qui remonte à bien longtemps. Donc, les pouvoirs de chacun sont considérables, alors pouvoir construire sa baguette avec une partie de l'un d'eux est un privilège extrêmement difficile à obtenir. Certain n'y parvienne pas avant leur septième année.

_ Mais je croyais que vous deviez l'avoir finie l'année prochaine, s'étonna Severus.

_ C'est vrai, approuva la japonaise. Il existe des dérogations en fonction de notre projet et notre motivation à le réaliser. Les tengus sont les pires et demandent des années de patience.

_ Et les kitsunes ?

_ Du talent !

Avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait Severus se retrouva la tête dans l'eau tandis que Aslinn éclatait allègrement de rire.

_ T'es folle ?! S'énerva celui ci en surgissant entièrement trempé et l'air furieux.

_ On aurait dit que tu avais besoin d'une douche froide, répliqua Aslinn sans la moindre honte et en retenant difficilement un fou rire.

Le jeune serpentard s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette quand il vit que Miyuki l'avait rejoint de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux et son yukata complètement trempé pour lui tendre une main salvatrice. Il hésita une seconde à la prendre mais l'air chaud du japon, le rire espiègle qu'il avait appris à apprécier de Aslinn, les esprits qu'il apercevait et le sourire si doux de Miyuki le poussèrent à l'accepter.

_ Alors Servilus on se fait aider par des filles? Se moqua une voix goguenarde.

Severus eut soudainement l'impression que la main de Miyuki le brûlait à chaud tandis qu'une honte le saisissait entièrement le forçant à rompre leur poigne. Contre toute attente il ne pu pas et regarda avec étonnement la japonaise qui se contentait de regarder le nouvel arrivant avec un sourire aussi calme que celui d'un chat devant une souris.

_ Sirius, appela Aslinn d'une voix qui aurait déjà dû alerter le gryffondor dont l'instinct de survie semblait être aussi parti en vacance. Qu'est-ce qu'on a déjà dis sur ton comportement?

En une fraction de seconde elle se retrouva devant lui et le jeune garçon eut la présence d'esprit de baisser la tête avec une expression de chiot puni. Visiblement, Aslinn avait passé les derniers jours à le dresser correctement.

_ Désolé, murmura-t-il visiblement mal à l'aise.

_ J'espère bien ! Insista Aslinn. Il n'y a personne ici pour t'encourager dans cette voie ridicule donc je compte bien t'en sortir ! L'humour, ça c'est quelque chose de bien.

_ Oui m'am, marmonna Sirius en songeant à James qui devait se la couler douce chez mademoiselle Evans pendant qu'il se faisait torturer par cette folle aux yeux rubis.

_ C'est bien, apprécia la blandine sans paraître se rendre compte de ce qu'elle lui faisait subir. Si tu es sage on fera du quidditch après manger.

_ C'est vrai? S'extasia-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il se faisait mener par le bout du nez par sa camarade étrangère.

_ Bien sûr ! Allez, retournons au camps.

Sirius partit le sourire aux lèvres accompagné de Aslinn qui discuta avec lui de ses remarques et espoirs par rapport au quidditch. Le pauvre garçon n'avait pas de chance car il avait un réel potentiel de batteur mais le talent précoce de James comme poursuiveur éclipsait totalement ses propres capacités et tout le monde semblait ne pas se rendre compte de sa présence et de son rôle important sur le terrain. Heureusement, Aslinn s'était mise sérieusement au quidditch depuis leur voyage en angleterre et elle n'avait pas été influencé par James et appréciait la compagnie de Sirius qui devenait une toute autre personne dès qu'il s'agissait de ce sport spécifiquement sorciers.

Severus et Miyuki étaient toujours dans l'eau et cette dernière attendait patiemment que son ami se remette de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle aurait aimé croire que tout se passait bien à Hogwarts quand elles n'étaient pas là mais elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la vérité. Voir son ami souffrir la blessait également et elle espérait que cette situation irait en s'améliorant.

_ On devrait les rejoindre, proposa finalement la japonaise en remarquant que sa respiration était redevenue normale.

Le serpentard hocha vaguement la tête et ils sortirent de l'eau. Le camps d'été était organisé quelque part sur dans une forêt d'Hokkaido loin des yeux curieux des non-sorciers et ils y pratiquaient divers activités mais se rejoignaient toujours pour partager les repas et passer la nuit. Il durait généralement deux semaines et leurs correspondants anglais avaient eu l'opportunité non obligatoire de les rejoindre pour sept jours. Aslinn avait été extrêmement déçue que Lupin se désiste après lui avoir promis qu'ils se verraient durant celui-ci. Malheureusement, le cycle lunaire tombait mal et les parents du jeune garçon avaient refusé de prendre des risques inutiles malgré les tentatives de discussion de la directrice de Mahoutokoro. Miyuki n'avait pas fait de remarques mais elle était presque sur d'avoir vu Aslinn pleurer quand elle croyait qu'elle dormait. Cette vision l'avait elle-même bouleversée car elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point ils étaient devenus proches en seulement une année de correspondance assidue. Quant à Lily et James, ils avaient déjà organisé leur vacances et Sirius qui avait pris l'habitude de passer celles-ci chez son meilleur ami s'était retrouvé sans domicile fixe. Contrairement à lui, Narcissa n'avait pas réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de ses parents qui avaient préféré la garder près d'eux ce qui d'après Sirius n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour elle. Heureusement, les jumeaux (Rowenna et Fergus) avaient réussi à venir ainsi que Pandora et Dean.

Ensuite, chacun pouvait occuper ses journées à travers les activités comme ils le désiraient. Généralement, une inscription pour la durée du camps était faite en amont mais exceptionnellement vu qu'ils recevaient leurs correspondants étrangers, ils avaient le droit de naviguer entre les possibilités pour leur permettre de découvrir un peu plus ce qu'ils faisaient. Miyuki et Severus s'étaient concentrées sur l'observation des esprits tandis que Sirius et Aslinn se dédiaient corps et âmes dans l'entraînement au quidditch.

Le repas avait été préparé par les kappas et ils purent savourer des sushis dont le poisson avait été pêché le matin. En dessert ils eurent même droit à du kakigori, de la glace pilée. Comme les anglais ne connaissaient pas, Aslinn et Miyukis s'amusaient à leur mettre du thé vert et des coulis de fruits à tous les goûts créant un plat multicolore au goût plutôt… Décoiffant. Alors qu'ils s'étaient tous rassasiés, un étrange oiseau vient leur rendre visite. Enfin, pour être précis, il percuta Aslinn dans une magnifique tentative de placage malheureusement inefficace en comparaison de leurs tailles respectives et la jeune fille l'attrapa par une patte avant de le reconnaître.

_ C'est la chouette de Remus ! S'exclama-t-elle ravie.

Elle attrapa rapidement la lettre accrochée à la serre et disparut aussi rapide que l'éclair pour aller la lire à l'écart du campement et des regards curieux. Miyuki ne chercha pas à la poursuivre, Aslinn lui dirait tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir quand elle en ressentirait le besoin. En attendant, elle rapporta son attention sur le volatile qui s'était fait abandonner, il ressemblait presque à une boule totalement noir qui tentait courageusement de se remettre debout.

_ Comment est-ce que ça peut voler? Demanda Miyuki peu convaincue par son air peu fiable.

_ Avec ses ailes, répliqua Sirius goguenard.

_ Merci, répondit sèchement la japonaise en levant les yeux au ciel. Tout de même, cela n'a pas l'air très sûr de confier son courrier important à un si petit animal.

_ Certaines chouettes sont plus imposantes, et la plupart ont été dressées toutes leurs vies pour ça, expliqua Rowena en rejoignant leurs discussions. La mienne est vraiment magnifique.

_ Comment vous faites vous ? Questionna doucement Pandora.

_ On demande aux esprits, avoua Miyuki avec un petit sourire amusé. Ils peuvent mémoriser n'importe quel message, mais si on veut on peut aussi leur confier des lettres, des objets, ensuite cela va dépendre de la capacité de l'expéditeur à se faire apprécier de l'esprit qu'il a choisi. Ils peuvent parfois s'avérer assez cachotier.

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment mieux alors, fit judicieusement remarquer Fergus.

_ C'est vrai, reconnut la jeune fille de bonne grâce. Mais c'est beaucoup plus drôle d'imaginer la tête des personnes peu habituées à se voir réveillées par une roue volante enflammée avec un visage humain qui lui dicte un message !

_ Une roue volante enflammée? S'étonna Rowena amusée par l'idée.

_ C'est un esprit assez commun pour les communications, il s'appelle Wa Nyûdô, expliqua-t-elle. Mais il y a aussi Kasabaké qui est plus facile à utiliser mais plus taquins.

_ Kasabaké? Demanda la rousse en se doutant qu'elle n'allait pas être déçue.

_ Un parapluie unijambiste, avoua la japonaise en retenant un sourire.

_ Je confirme, c'est… Surprenant, déclarant Severus avant de se rendre compte qu'ainsi il dévoilait à tous qu'il communiquait ainsi avec Miyuki.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent avant de rougir légèrement sous les rires de leurs amis. Finalement, le repas se termina sur une discussion à propos des esprits les plus loufoques puis ils durent retourner chacun à leurs activités respectives. Aslinn semblait au summum de sa forme, visiblement la lettre de Lupin l'avait ravie, et Miyuki décida d'emmener son camarade découvrir d'autres esprits dans la forêt.

_ J'aimerais te poser une question, déclara soudainement Miyuki alors qu'ils se trouvaient tout deux au milieu des arbres loin de toutes autres personnes.

_ Laquelle ? Demanda Severus sans paraître surpris par sa manière d'aborder le sujet.

_ Je te la poserais qu'une seule fois, plus jamais je n'en parlerais, continua la japonaise en le fixant des ses yeux bleus troublants.

_ D'accord.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et il pu sentir son léger parfum fruité qu'il avait appris à reconnaître maintenant. Elle ne semblait pas hésitante mais bien déterminée tout en gardant son air doux et rassurant.

_ Est-ce que tu aimeras Lily toute ta vie?

_ Oui.

Il n'avait même pas prit le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse car il n'en avait pas besoin. Lily était et serait toujours tout pour lui rien ne pourrait changer ce fait. Le regard de Miyuki ne vacilla pas d'un iota, son sourire s'accentua légèrement et elle ferma brièvement les yeux.

_ Parfait.

Ainsi se termina la troisième année à Mahoutokoro.

* * *

Encore un chapitre court qui annonce une ellipse assez importante ! J'espère que vous êtes bien accrochés :p N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de votre lecture :3


	12. Voyage Aller - 5e Année (Part I)

Ohayo ! Je suis trop motivée pour poster vu la réactivité de Arwengeld ! :D

 **Arwengeld :** C'est sur que Severus est encore jeune mais je ne sais pas si ça suffira à lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur les choix qu'il a :o et merci pour ton conseil, je pense que je ferais ça pour la deuxième scolarité, effectivement il y aura Harry (d'une façon ou d'une autre x'D) ;)

Bonne lecture à tous :D

* * *

 **Voyage Aller - 5ième année**

* * *

_ Et donc voici nos baguettes ! Déclara Aslinn un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le groupe d'amis observa avec des hochements de tête admiratifs la qualité de fabrication qui n'avait rien à voir avec les leurs. Miyuki avait sculpté la sienne dans une branche du cerisier du palais et l'avait renforcée avec un poil de kitsune. Personne n'avait réussi à lui faire avouer comment elle avait réussi ce tour de main qui n'avait pas été accompli depuis plusieurs années à Mahoutokoro. Ensuite, elle l'avait sculptée de façon plutôt fine et élégante sans fioriture en gardant la couleur du bois d'origine, plutôt grande elle faisait une main et demi tandis que la base était légèrement incurvée pour une meilleure maniabilité. De son côté, Aslinn avait utilisé le même bois que Miyuki mais l'avait travaillé pour qu'il prenne une apparence nacrée tandis qu'elle l'avait incrusté de quelques minuscules rubis qui donnaient l'impression qu'elle luisait constamment comme si elle avait sa propre vie. Quant à son coeur, elle avait utilisé quelque chose qu'elle ne révéla qu'à Miyuki et dissimula aux autres.

_ Beau travail, les complimenta Lupin en rendant la sienne à Aslinn.

_ Merci, fit celle-ci en rougissant légèrement.

Après une relation tout à fait sans histoires, Lupin et Aslinn avaient commencé à montrer des signes d'une légère évolution à partir de la fin de leur quatrième année. Ils ne se décidaient malheureusement pas à sauter le pas malgré les tentatives de James et Sirius pour encourager leur meilleur ami, ils avaient même réussi à embrigader Miyuki qui s'était retrouvée à coacher Aslinn. Mais, elle n'avait pas encore décidé à quel point une relation sérieuse entre ces deux-là serait une bonne idée. Elle devait avant tout protéger sa meilleure amie et avant de confier ce rôle à quelqu'un d'autre, elle devrait s'assurer qu'il puisse le remplir sans faillir.

_ J'aimerais bien faire ma propre baguette, déclara James légèrement jaloux.

Miyuki lui lança un regard peu convaincu de ses capacités mais elle devait reconnaître que leur camarade avait beaucoup changé en une année. Son visage s'était fait moins enfantin lui donnant une allure bien plus viril accentuée par ses heures de pratiques au quidditch. Malheureusement, son comportement ne s'était lui pas forcément arranger. D'où l'absence de Severus pour leur première soirée au Japon. Miyuki avait bien tenté de tirer les vers du nez à Lily mais celle-ci avait esquivé le sujet toute la soirée. Elle n'était pas souvent sujette à la frustration mais cette situation commençait légèrement à entamer ses nerfs.

_ Je vais me coucher, déclara finalement Lupin qui semblait encore plus sérieux que l'année précédente.

_ Tu n'es pas préfet ici, déclara James, tu ne peux pas nous forcer à t'obéir!

_ Malheureusement, soupira tragiquement le lycan, j'espère un jour faire de vous des citoyens modèles mais mes efforts s'arrêtent là pour aujourd'hui.

_ Nous sommes enfin libérés de ton joug tyrannique, s'exclama Sirius en riant.

_ Oyasumi, fit distraitement Miyuki en songeant qu'elle devrait peut-être songer à retrouver Severus avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'idiot.

Visiblement Lily ne semblait pas décidée à se se soustraire à la présence de James qui semblait l'attirer de plus en plus.

_ Je t'accompagne, déclara Aslinn en bondissant ses pieds pour se retrouver à la hauteur de Remus.

_ D'accord, accepta celui-ci en rougissant.

Il y eut un concert de soupirs exagérés de la part des étudiants, surtout James, Sirius et Dean que Remus tenta vainement de fusiller du regard puis il sortit accompagné de Aslinn.

_ Je vais me coucher aussi, décida finalement Miyuki en se levant à son tour.

_ Tu vas chercher Servilus? Se moqua James.

Il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait dépassé les bornes, pas quand Lily le fusilla du regard mais quand Miyuki franchit la distance qui les séparait pour venir planter ses yeux indigos dans les siens tout en le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

_ Répète encore une fois ce surnom débile devant moi Potter, et ce n'est pas pour lui que tu devras t'inquiéter mais bien de ton hypothétique descendance. Il est facile de s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'isolé mais beaucoup plus d'accepter la différence et c'est bien ce qui prouve qu'en deux ans tu n'as absolument pas mûrit. Ce qui me rassure car Severus sera toujours cent fois plus intelligent que toi. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Elle tourna sèchement les talons dans un silence de mort mais visiblement James n'avait pas apprécié de se faire rabaisser devant tout ses amis.

_ Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais moi au moins je ne pratique pas la magie noire, clama l'adolescent.

_ Parce qu'en plus de critiquer sur l'apparence tu t'abaisses aussi maintenant à concourir sur la taille de vos capacités, fit Miyuki en souriant ironiquement tout en s'appuyant sur un discours ambiguë. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les tiennes sont bien trop atrophiées pour qu'on s'y intéresse.

James vit rouge, il fit un geste pour brandir sa baguette magique mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lancer le moindre sort Miyuki murmura deux mots en japonais et celle-ci fut projetée en arrière tandis qu'il tombait lui-même brusquement sur ses fesses comme si une force invisible avait appuyé sur ses épaules. La japonaise ne resta pas pour admirer le résultat et se dépêcha de sortir de la salle, puis traversa le couloir et arriva enfin à l'extérieur où elle s'autorisa à faire une pause. Elle sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, jamais elle n'avait perdu ainsi le contrôle de ses émotions depuis bien des années.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de m'investir, soupira-t-elle en s'appuyant contre un mur.

Elle releva la tête vers les étoiles et sourit. Son chemin semblait soudainement bien moins facile à arpenter que ce qu'elle avait crû. Mais, elle ne renoncerait pas. Maintenant, elle devait s'occuper de Severus. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse s'auto-détruire pour une sombre histoire de mentalité déficiente de la part de certains gryffondors dont elle taira les noms. Heureusement, elle savait déjà où chercher. Depuis deux ans qu'elle connaissait Severus, il y avait bien un endroit qu'il appréciait à Mahoutokoro. Elle se dirigea sans attendre vers la forêt et rejoignit le cerisier. Avec étonnement, elle ne le retrouva pas seul, la kitsune était là avec lui. Elle la regarda et lui sourit avec amusement ce qui prit Miyuki légèrement au dépourvu. Severus se rendit compte de sa présence et l'esprit avança jusqu'à la nouvelle venue pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dis? S'étonna le serpentard.

_ Que tu devais arrêter de prendre la fuite devant James, répliqua Miyuki en décidant d'entamer directement la discussion qui faisait mal.

_ Je n'ai pas pris la fuite, répliqua sèchement Rogue.

Tout comme James, il avait changé physiquement, il était maintenant plus grand qu'elle et ses traits s'étaient légèrement affinés mais il n'avait pas la carrure de James ni son charisme, au contraire il avait les cheveux noirs et longs qui lui donnaient un air plus ténébreux qui amusait grandement la japonaise.

_ Tu ne peux pas comprendre, s'agaça Severus.

_ Et si tu essayais de m'expliquer alors? Proposa Miyuki en s'installant sous l'ombre de l'arbre qu'il avait quitté en la voyant arriver.

_ Pourquoi faire, grommela-t-il visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

_ Parce que je suis ton amie et que grâce à moi James vient de prendre la honte de sa vie.

_ C'est vrai? S'étonna l'adolescent en voyant son sourire innocent.

_ Tu pourras demander à Lily demain.

Son visage s'obscurcit à l'entente de son prénom. Visiblement le problème venait encore et toujours de la rousse. Severus finit par s'asseoir à côté d'elle, mais il ne semblait pas prêt à parler.

_ Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tout le monde semble penser que la magie noire est quelque chose de mal ?

_ Une méconnaissance des sorts, et une surconnaissance de certains, expliqua Severus.

_ Tu traînes encore avec Mulciber et ses amis?

_ Oui, ce sont bien les seuls à ne pas me regarder comme si j'étais une salissure sur leurs chaussures…

_ Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui est bien ou non pour toi mais je ne les trouve pas très sympathiques, déclara la jeune fille.

_ Ils sont un peu excessifs c'est sur mais leurs pouvoirs sont vraiment impressionnants, j'ai l'impression avec eux de pouvoir être important !

_ Si tu te sens bien c'est le principale, supposa Miyuki même si quelque chose lui soufflait que ce groupe de personnes n'allait rien apporter de bon à son ami. Quand est-ce que tu vas dire à Lily tes sentiments?

_ Jamais, s'écria Severus choqué qu'elle en parle.

_ Pourquoi ? S'étonna t-elle.  
_ Elle se moquerait de moi… Je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié, c'est déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça… Et puis, je crois qu'elle a des sentiments pour James.

Miyuki détourna le regard, elle pouvait difficilement dire le contraire, c'était plutôt visible comme vérité. Si Severus ne se décidait pas à conquérir le cœur de sa belle, celle-ci finirait par lui filer entre les doigts pour rejoindre son némésis. _ Est-ce que tu trouves que je suis vraiment aussi laid que ça? Demanda soudainement Severus.

Miyuki manqua de s'étouffer et elle roula des yeux face à la surprise qu'il venait de lui faire. Cette question était totalement inattendue ! Malheureusement, il semblait tout à fait sérieux, son regard noir était tourné vers elle dans l'attente d'une réponse et elle sentit à nouveaux ses sentiments lui monter à la tête. Cette soirée était vraiment entrain de partir dans tous les sens… Elle repensa aux mots de la kitsune " _Tu devrais profiter du temps qui te reste parmis ceux qui te sont chers"_.

_ Severus, commença Miyuki en plaçant son visage face au sien. Je ne peux pas encore te le dire avec des mots, j'en suis sincèrement désolée.

Décidant de rester fidèle à elle-même, elle l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. Severus se figea choqué par son audace mais ne se déroba pas à son baiser.

_ Ce n'est pas un engagement, seulement ma réponse, murmura Miyuki.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que cela signifie, répliqua Severus dans un état second.

_ Rien de plus que ce que c'est, répondit simplement Miyuki. Je ne me mettrais jamais entre toi et Lily ne t'inquiète pas.

Severus semblait prêt à ajouter quelque chose mais au même moment Lupin pénétra dans la forêt l'air totalement paniqué.

_ Miyuki ! Aide nous !

La japonaise réagit instantanément et elle se leva pour se précipiter vers lui. L'anglais tenait Aslinn dans ses bras mais elle semblait mal en point. Cette soirée était vraiment vraiment entrain de devenir difficile à gérer.

_ Pose la par terre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Miyuki en observant sa meilleure amie qui semblait inconsciente.

_ On… On était entrain de s'embrasser, avoua Lupin visiblement en état de choc.

Miyuki ne fit pas de commentaire, le visage de Aslinn n'était plus vraiment humain, un pelage blanc le recouvrait et deux oreilles de chat étaient apparues sur le sommet de sa tête. Ses traits étaient agités comme si elle faisait un cauchemar.

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Demanda Lupin la voix angoissée.

_ Elle erre.

_ Elle erre?

_ Elle est coincée entre deux états, humain et esprit, expliqua Miyuki l'air concentré tandis qu'elle fouillait les poches de la robe de son amie.

Elle en sortit sa baguette qu'elle posa sur la poitrine d'Aslinn, elle posa ensuite les mains de celle-ci dessus. Miyuki murmura quelques mots en japonais avant de s'adresser à Lupin.

_ Pose tes mains sur les siennes, ordonna-t-elle.

_ D'accord.

_ Est-ce qu'elle t'as dis ce qu'elle a mis dans sa baguette?

_ Non…

_ Tu lui demandera quand elle se réveillera, s'amusa Miyuki.

_ Elle va s'en sortir?

_ Je pense oui, cela devait bien arriver un jour et je pense que la situation actuelle était la meilleure possible pour que cela se produise.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Lupin les nerfs à vif. Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? J'ai attendu deux ans, Aslinn ne sait rien et vit constamment dans la crainte ! Et maintenant ça?!

_ Tu devras être patient Remus, répliqua sèchement Miyuki. Je ne suis pas là pour te plaire mais pour aider ma meilleure amie.

_ En lui cachant des choses ?!

_ Exactement !

Elle perdait son sang froid. Cela la prit au dépourvu et sembla surprendre aussi Lupin et Severus qui s'était fait discret jusqu'à présent. Ce dernier posa une main sur l'épaule de Miyuki ce qui eut le don de la rassurer d'un coup. Elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et avant de les ouvrir à nouveau, son calme retrouvé.

_ Tu sauras bientôt la vérité je te le promets, pour l'instant le plus important c'est d'aider Aslinn.

_ Je suis désolé de m'être emporté, s'excusa Lupin.

_ Je ne suis pas sans tords, le rassura Miyuki. La nuit va être longue tu ferais mieux de rentrer au dortoir Sev.

_ Je vais rester, déclara celui ci en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

La japonaise ne l'en empêcha pas, le savoir à ses côtés lui donnait du courage pour affronter les prochaines heures. Placer sa baguette et Lupin près de Aslinn n'était que la première étape pour la guider vers son réveil. Maintenant elle devait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour tenter de maintenir sceller la part d'esprit de sa meilleure amie pour donner une chance à sa part humaine de survivre. Elle entonna un sort en japonais qui ressemblait étonnamment à un chant, comme une berceuse. Les deux anglais virent alors apparaître une multitude d'esprits de toutes les formes et les couleurs possibles et imaginables. Certains étaient à peine humaine tandis que d'autres renards, chiens et chats couraient en cercles autour d'eux. Miyuki plaça sa baguette sur ses genoux sans arrêter son chant et la kitsune apparut à son tour. Elle s'agenouilla derrière Aslinn avant de prendre sa tête sur ses genoux et elle caressa ses longs cheveux blancs avec la même affection qu'une mère l'aurait fait. Severus ressentit une étrange émotion le saisir. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un esprit pourtant l'amour qui s'en dégageait le ramenait sans cesse à sa propre famille qui en était cruellement dépourvue. Il aurait voulu que sa mère le regarde comme la kitsune regardait Aslinn à cet instant…

Pour Lupin, il pensait à ses parents qui tentaient toujours de le protéger de cette société qui rejetait les personnes comme lui plutôt que de les aider. Il avait été tellement soulagé que Aslinn l'accepte tel qu'il était… Il se sentait coupable de son état et ne pourrait pas supporter qu'elle ne s'en réveille jamais.

* * *

L'état de Aslinn semble ne pas s'arranger ! A votre avis que lui arrive-t-il? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :D


	13. Voyage Aller - 5e Année (Part II)

Hey :D J'espère que vous allez bien, perso je continue avec ma publication journalière :D

 **Arwengeld :** Merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste :3 Pour le Makineko je ne me souviens plus avoir utilisé ce terme mais plutôt un autre ~~ (après j'ai pu faire une erreur ^^") J'espère aussi que Severus finira par ouvrir les yeux :D

Bonne lecture à tous :D

* * *

 **Okaasan**

* * *

 _Elle se trouvait dans une maison qu'elle connaissait. Le parquet en bois craquait sous ses pieds nus comme une chanson de grillons en plein coeur de l'été. Il y avait quelque chose d'irréel dans tout cela mais elle ne s'y attarda pas. Elle avança en savourant cette douce impression d'être enfin rentrée chez elle. Un miaulement lui parvenait de la chambre d'enfant. Mais ce n'était pas là qu'elle voulait aller. Elle voulait rejoindre ses parents. Ils étaient juste derrière la porte coulissante aux motifs changeants. Elle n'entendait pas de voix seulement le miaulement persistant. Elle vit sa main blanche comme celle d'un fantôme se tendre vers la poignée. Le bruit quand le battant toucha le mur la fit sursauter. Mais le pire fut quand elle aperçu un éclat rubis sur le sol. Du sang partout sur les murs, sur les tatamis et sur les corps sans vie de ses parents. Soudain, elle comprit d'où venait le miaulement. C'était le sien._

Le soleil se leva doucement à l'horizon et Severus se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi. Il cru un instant qu'il allait se réveiller chez lui, tellement l'impression avait été forte quand il avait songé à ses parents. Mais, il entendit une douce mélodie qui avait quelque chose d'à la fois triste et mélancolique. Ce n'était plus la voix de Miyuki et il ouvrit les yeux avec étonnement pour tomber sur une scène extraordinaire. Aslinn était toujours endormie mais maintenant la jeune Otori dormait aussi sur les genoux de la kitsune. Il se rappela alors avec force le surnom qu'on leur avait donné _Les carpes koï_. A cet instant là, la ressemblance était tellement saisissante qu'il en eut le souffle coupé, les cheveux nacres de Aslinn se mêlaient à ceux ébènes de Miyuki tandis que la kitsune chantait pour elles comme une mère berçant ses enfants. La japonaise ouvrit les yeux sans paraître se rendre compte que seul Lupin dormait encore. Elle prononça un mot en japonais que Severus ne comprit pas et l'esprit lui sourit avec tendresse avant de disparaître. Juste après, Aslinn ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, le pelage blanc avant disparu et elle semblait légèrement hagarde. Severus garda pour lui la scène dont il avait été témoins même s'il se demandait ce qu'elles avaient bien pu se dire.

_ Aslinn? Appela avec hésitation Lupin qui avait discrètement été réveillé par Miyuki et son coude.

_ Remus ? Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Questionna Aslinn d'une voix faible.

Soudain son regard rubis se figea et elle se prit le visage dans les mains en gémissant.

_ Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Kami-sama…

_ Aslinn écoute moi, ordonna Miyuki en posant fermement ses deux mains sur chaque de ses épaules. Je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois surmonter ça.

_ Comment je pourrais vivre comme ça ? Sanglota Aslinn des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

_ C'est ton choix, déclara doucement la japonaise. Je suis ta meilleure amie et je te soutiendrai toujours tu le sais. Mais maintenant je ne suis plus la seule qui compte pour toi alors je vais te laisser réfléchir et tu viendras me voir quand tu auras pris ta décision.

_ Miyu, appela la Blandine d'une voix plaintive.

_ Ça va aller je serais toujours la, la rassura la japonaise avant de se lever.

Elle fit signe à Severus de la suivre.

_ Je compte sur toi Lupin, déclara t elle avant de s'en aller.

Aslinn resta silencieuse un long moment et le jeune lycan n'avait aucune idée des mots qui auraient pu la rassurer. Il regrettait amèrement de lui avoir fait subir un tel chagrin car il ne doutait plus que c'était leur relation qui avait causé cela. Pourquoi n'avait il jamais pris au sérieux les idioties de James et Sirius ? Même s'ils étaient loin d'être des références eux au moins ils auraient su comment consoler leur petite amie. Il était inutile et ridicule pourtant il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à abandonner leur relation. Il l'avait fait une fois, deux ans avant, et n'avait pas supporté la mélancolie qui l'avait suivie jusqu'à ce que Aslinn lui offre une nouvelle fois son amitié.

_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais souffrir, murmura Lupin le regard baissé incapable de regarder Aslinn souffrir. Tu es toujours restée avec moi malgré ma véritable nature, malgré le monstre en moi, je veux que tu saches que je t'accepterais toujours peu importe ta vérité.

_ Remus, fit la jeune fille d'une voix éteinte, j'ai tué mes parents. Quel genre de personne… de monstre peut faire ça ? Je veux mourir.

_ Ne dis pas ça, s'écria Lupin choqué. Ce n'était pas toi. Je ne comprends peut être pas encore tout mais je sais que ce n'est pas toi comme ce n'est pas moi quand je me transforme.

_ Tu n'as pas eu le choix de devenir ainsi. Mais c'est moi qui ait invoqué ce bakeneko.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna Lupin. Attends. Raconte moi toute l'histoire et je te dirais ce que j'en penses. Est ce que ça te va ?

Aslinn leva un regard rouge las qui le fit trembler de peur car il craignait ne pas pouvoir l'aider à surmonter cette tragédie. Finalement elle commença à raconter.

_ J'avais un petit frère, plus jeune de un an, Akihito, murmura Aslinn. J'avais six ans et je connaissais déjà Miyuki. Un jour, je devais surveiller mon frère mais je l'ai perdu de vue pendant quelques minutes. On l'a retrouvé noyé dans la rivière qui longeait notre maison. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on arrachait mon coeur à vif, la douleur et la culpabilité… Je ne pouvais pas supporter une telle peine… A cette époque j'étais déjà bénie par les esprits, je pouvais les voir et communiquer avec eux. Mes parents ne me parlaient plus, maintenant je comprends leur chagrin mais à cette époque je me sentais abandonnée et je voulais seulement retrouver ma famille comme avant. J'ai invoqué un bakeneko. Il était souvent près de notre maison et j'avais pris l'habitude de jouer avec lui malheureusement j'ai surestimé sa gentillesse. Il est entré en moi en profitant de ma faiblesse et j'ai vu mes mains tuer mes propres parents. Le sang jusque dans ma bouche se mêlait à mes larmes sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Miyuki est arrivée peu après je ne sais pas comment elle a su qu'il se passait quelque chose mais elle a réussi à sceller l'esprit en moi. Sur le coup j'ai perdu mes souvenirs et ses parents m'ont recueillie et élevée comme leur fille. J'ai toujours crû que mes propres parents m'avaient abandonnée alors qu'en réalité je les ai tués de mes propres mains… Je le savais au fond de moi... Mais je ne voulais pas voir la vérité…

Un long silence plana autour d'eux. Lupin était choqué parce qu'il venait d'apprendre et ne savait pas comment réagir à ces révélations. Il savait que ses sentiments pour Aslinn ne changerait jamais mais il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer son passé comme un mauvais souvenir à mettre de côté. C'était quelque chose qu'elle devrait porter toute sa vie et qui risquait de la conduire sur des chemins tortueux.

_ Je ne peux pas te dire que ce n'est rien, déclara t-il en espérant trouver les mots justes qui la rassureraient. Mais tu ne peux pas te reprocher uniquement ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu n'avais que 6 ans. Tes parents auraient dû être là pour toi et te soutenir. Même s'il est trop tard pour changer ce qu'il s'est passé, moi je serais là pour te soutenir et t'aider à surmonter ces souvenirs.

_ L'esprit est toujours là, rappela Aslinn d'une voix éteinte. Rien ne dit qu'il ne reprendra pas possession de moi comme en troisième année…

_ Alors j'apprendrais tout ce qui existe sur les esprits ! Tous les sorts et les charmes comme tu as fait des recherches sur les loups garous. Je sais que ta baguette contient un poil de ma forme de loup, déclara t-il sous le coup d'une inspiration. Tu ne seras pas la seule à te battre !

_ Comment peux tu accepter aussi facilement une meurtrière ? S'étonna Aslinn des larmes coulant à nouveau silencieusement sur ses joues.

_ Tu n'es pas une meurtrière sinon qu'est ce que je suis ? Je pourrais tuer un innocent chaque mois si je ne m'enfermais pas. Je t'ai même blessé la première fois et si cette esprit ne t'avait pas protégée tu serais même peut être morte. Est ce que ça fait de moi un monstre ? Est ce que tu m'as rejeté pour ça ? … Est ce que tu vas le faire ?

_ Non ! S'écria Aslinn indignée qu'il puisse tenir de tel propos.

Elle se prit à nouveau la tête dans les mains.

_ Non… ça n'a rien à voir... , tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. Je… Je n'ai pas le droit de vivre avec ce sang sur les mains…

_ Si ! Tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance, la pressa Lupin en trouvant enfin le courage de s'approcher d'elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras malgré la peur qu'il avait qu'elle le rejette mais au contraire il la sentit trembler contre lui et un sentiment sincère de compassion l'envahit. Des larmes amères lui piquaient les yeux tandis qu'il réalisait à quel point ce monde pouvait transformer des enfants comme eux en bêtes de foire aux mains tachées de sang.

_ Si, parce que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Si toi tu ne mérites pas de vivre alors moi non plus… Je resterais avec toi peu importe le choix que tu feras.

_ Si j'essaie de vivre avec ça… Je ne peux pas te promettre de rester la même personne, soupira Aslinn en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Lupin.

_ Tu seras toujours toi, peu importe les cicatrices que tu portes.

_ I'll try…

De leur côté, Miyuki et Severus étaient restés silencieux. Aucun des deux ne savaient quoi se dire et cette dernière n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de dormir durant la nuit. Elle se sentait épuisée mais savait qu'elle devrait tout de même affronter la journée à venir, et même toutes les autres en sachant que sa meilleure amie avait retrouvé ses souvenirs. Elle avait passé la moitié de sa vie à l'en préserver mais finalement le moment était venu. Amèrement, elle réalisa que toutes les personnes à qui elle avait accordé une part importante d'elle-même se dirigeait vers une autre direction que la sienne. Mais, c'était après tout, ce qu'elle avait prévu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à assister au dénouement entre Lily et Severus. Elle ne souhaitait que son bonheur et espérait sincèrement que celle qu'il aimait lui retournerait ses sentiments.

_ Je dois aller me changer, déclara Miyuki en prenant congé plutôt que d'imposer une situation malaisante à Severus.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en songeant qu'il devait faire de même et ils se séparèrent sans parler de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il se rendit dans les bains communs masculins et se lava méticuleusement en se demandant si Aslinn irait bien. Depuis deux ans il s'était attaché à cet endroit et aux personnes qui le fréquentaient, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru mais l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait le mettait devant le fait accompli. Il avait toujours cru que seule Lily pourrait représenter un intérêt pour lui mais la magie qui vivait ici lui parlait, les esprits le prenaient en compte sans discrimination et parfois il songeait même à rester au Japon. Mais, quand il y pensait… Il voyait le visage souriant de Lily, ses cheveux roux et son regard vert pétillant. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Il apperçu des kappas qui jouaient dans l'eau et les observa un instant puis il opéra une retraite stratégique avant que les deux esprits ne fassent de lui la cible de leur prochain jeux.

Il arriva dans la salle de repas et s'installa à la table des cinquième années à côté de Lily qui discutait avec Naname à propos des sortilèges basés sur la puissance des esprits. Elle avait d'énormes capacités en sortilèges et semblait vouloir se diversifier. Il les écouta discuter distraitement en piochant un peu de poissons. Il n'avait pas tellement d'appétit surtout que ni Aslinn ni Miyuki n'étaient toujours pas arrivées. Chikage se laissa soudainement tomber devant lui avant de rapidement remplir son bol de riz avec un appétit impressionnant. Le jeune serpentard se rappela alors qu'il voulait demander quelque chose.

_ Chikage?

_ Hm? Fit celui-ci des grains de riz sur les lèvres.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire okaasan? Demanda Severus sans savoir s'il le disait bien ou non après tout il ne l'avait entendu qu'une fois.

_ Elle est bizarre ta question, répliqua le jeune japonais en pouffant. En anglais, hm, ça veut dire maman il me semble.

_ Merci.

Severus se retrouva plongé dans ses pensées et Chikage curieux s'apprêtait à lui demander où il avait entendu cela mais au même moment Lupin et Aslinn entrèrent dans la salle. Les deux adolescents se tenaient la main et malgré leurs traits tirés et le teint très pâle de la jeune fille, ils souriaient timidement.

_ Enfin ! S'écria James en voyant un signe que leur relation avait enfin évoluée.

_ Remus n'est plus un enfant, renifla tragiquement Sirius.

_ Calmez-vous, soupira Lupin légèrement honteux de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Miyuki profita que l'attention générale soit attirée par le nouveau couple pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Severus.

_ ça va ? Lui demanda celui-ci.

_ Bien sûr, j'ai une faim de tigre !

_ De loup, la reprit Severus avec un petit sourire amusé.

_ Hmpf, j'aime bien les tigres, répliqua Miyuki en gonflant les joues.

_ Dans ce cas, qui suis-je pour te reprendre, ironisa son ami. Alors Lupin et Aslinn sont finalement ensemble?

_ On dirait bien, constata la jeune fille. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose.  
_ Ce sont les esprits qui te l'ont dit ou tu le penses vraiment ?

_ Les deux, répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter d'avantage car la conversation autour de la table prit des proportions importantes pour savoir qui serait le prochain couple à se déclarer. Beaucoup de paris allaient sur Pandora et Rin mais les deux jeunes se contentèrent de rougir sans donner suite à leurs hypothèses. Finalement, il fut l'heure de se rendre en cours.

Ils pratiquaient les potions tout comme à Hogwarts mais sous un format légèrement différent, plutôt sous forme d'onguent et de philtre à base d'herbes naturelles.

_ C'est bien pratique d'avoir les esprits pour trouver ce dont on a besoin, commenta Severus.

_ Tu ne diras pas ça le jour un kappa te ramène un crottin de cheval à la place d'une graine de hanakotoba, répliqua Aslinn en roulant des yeux.

_ La tête que tu as fais quand tu as vu ton philtre prendre une couleur marron, pouffa Miyuki sans aucune honte pour sa pauvre amie.

_ Arrête j'en fais encore des cauchemards la nuit!

Miyuki ne pu pas retenir son rire et Aslinn souria un instant ce qui rassura la japonaise sur son état. D'ici peu, elles devraient discuter de tout ça mais pour l'instant, Miyu avait l'impression d'avoir fait le bon choix.

_ Et si tu coupes cette plante comme ça, proposa Severus en prenant le couteau des mains de la japonaise, tu pourrais retirer plus de jus.

_ Effectivement, c'est une bonne idée, tu t'en sors bien, remarqua Miyuki surprise.

_ Je me débrouille, marmonna le serpentard surpris par ce compliment. Tu te débrouilles bien aussi.

_ Merci, tu voudras bien me montrer ce que tu sais faire?

Severus accepta et ils passèrent les heures suivantes à concocter tout un tas de philtres, ils tentèrent même des mélanges japonais/anglais qui ne donnèrent pas du tout envie de les essayer. Surtout vu la fumée jaune verdâtre qui s'en dégageait. Ils éclatèrent de rire quand un esprit passa au-dessus et se mit à leur crier dessus à cause de l'odeur insupportable d'après ses dires. En voyant leur réaction il déclara que les jeunes n'avaient plus aucuns respects et s'en alla en bougonnant.

Finalement, le reste de la journée passa en un éclair et Miyuki retrouva Aslinn dans leur chambre. Severus avait retardé Rowena en prétextant qu'il voulait lui montrer quelque chose pour laisser un peu de temps aux deux amies de discuter.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as choisis? Demanda Miyuki en s'asseyant face à son amie.

_ Je vais garder mes souvenirs, déclara Aslinn son regard rubis confiant malgré ses traits tirés.  
_ Si tu as besoin d'aide je serais toujours là, la rassura la japonaise.

_ Je sais, et merci pour tout ce que tu as fais.

Elles se prirent dans les bras en silence. Miyuki se sentit étrangement libérée de ne plus avoir besoin de mentir. Elle avait l'impression qu'une de ses missions était accomplie et le sentiment était plutôt agréable.  
_ Miyuki, est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose d'autre? Demanda Aslinn.

_ Pourquoi cette question? S'étonna la jeune fille.

_ Réponds seulement s'il te plaît, la pressa-t-elle.

_ Bien sûr que non, la rassura Miyu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te cache?

_ Hm, rien. Si tu me le dis alors je te fais confiance.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour rien, tu as déjà bien assez de soucis comme ça.

Elles restèrent encore dans leurs bras quelques secondes avant que la porte de leur chambre ne s'ouvre. Severus leur demanda si c'était bon et elles lui firent signe d'entrée. Le regard bleu de Miyuki croisa celui noir de Rogue et elle lui sourit. Il le lui rendit et elle se sentit comblée d'avoir ses amis auprès d'elle.

Malheureusement, rien n'était éternelle.

* * *

La vérité est enfin dévoilée sur Aslinn ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Va-t-elle réussir à contenir cet esprit ou va-t-il finir par la consumer totalement?

Quant à Miyuki le mystère reste total ! Vous avez des idées?!

Dites moi tout :D


	14. Interlude III

Hello :D J'espère que vous allez bien :D

J'avance lentement mais surement sur la suite :3 Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il me reste de quoi vous tenir en haleine pendant encore un moment ;)

En tout cas, merci à **Quetsche** pour avoir commenté :3 Je vous avoue que j'ai du mal à poster sinon u_u J'aime pas faire le chantage aux commentaires mais c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à poster plus rapidement si quelqu'un s'est donné la peine de commenter ^^"

BREF, petite interlude comme d'habitude avant d'entamer le voyage retour en Angleterre! c'est qu'ils grandissent vite :p

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

 **Interlude**

* * *

Le voyage vers Hogwarts ne serait pas avant plusieurs semaines et elle commençait à trouver le temps long. Son rêve l'avait encore tirée du sommeil mais elle avait réussi à ne pas réveiller Aslinn et préférait que cela reste ainsi. Son esprit dériva sur ce qu'ils avaient travaillé dans la journée : voyager dans le monde des esprits. C'était un espace entre deux réalités que les esprits utilisaient pour communiquer et voyager mais où les humains pouvaient aussi se glisser pour contacter des personnes à l'autre bout du monde. Ce lieu pouvait se révéler très dangereux sans les compétences requises. Heureusement, comme pour tout ce qui avait attrait aux esprits, Miyuki n'avait aucun mal à s'y rendre. Elle ferma les yeux mais au lieu de vider son esprit elle ne pu s'empêcher de songer à ce qui l'attendait en Angleterre. Ses correspondances avec Severus la laissaient sur sa faim, elle avait de plus en plus l'impression que les choses n'allaient pas mais qu'il le lui cachait soigneusement. Des rumeurs commençaient à circuler sur un mage noir cruel sévissant en Angleterre et de jeunes sorciers voulant le rejoindre. Tout ça lui paraissait loin et à cet instant là, elle désira ardemment être près de lui pour pouvoir se rassurer sur son état.

Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux elle n'était plus dans sa chambre. Tout était noir et lisse comme du verre. Pourtant elle y voyait clairement et le sol sous ses pieds nus était à la fois chaud et doux.

_ Où est-ce que nous sommes ? Demanda une voix.

Miyuki se retourna pour voir Severus uniquement habillé d'un caleçon, il dissimulait son étonnement et son regard noir étudiait la pièce avec curiosité.

_ Désolée Sev, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, avoua la japonaise sans chercher à cacher son regard appréciateur.

_ Donc tu m'empêches de dormir pour me regarder en sous-vêtements? Ironisa celui-ci.

Ils ne prirent conscience que bien plus tard que dans ce lieu, leurs pensées, leurs désirs, tout étaient exacerbés sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Tout paraissait plus beau, plus fort, plus excitant et follement délicieux.

_ On peut faire autre chose, proposa Miyuki en s'avançant vers le serpentard qui l'accueillit dans ses bras en souriant.

Elle eut l'impression qu'il avait maigris quand elle sentit ses bras autour d'elle, et son regard semblait plus cerné que d'ordinaire pourtant elle ne se préoccupa pas de cela. Seule la sensation de chaleur dans le creux de son ventre et le feu qui la dévorait étaient à son esprit. Severus se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné comme si ce monde leur appartenait. Sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte que quelque chose venait de se produire, ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un sur l'autre. Miyuki ne ressentait aucune crainte, tout lui paraissait naturel et merveilleux. Severus l'embrassait et elle n'existait que pour lui et lui pour elle. Ils firent l'amour avec une simplicité et une folie inexplicable. Les sensations qu'ils ressentirent n'avaient rien de comparable avec le monde réel et tout était décuplé de telle façon qu'ils crurent ne jamais pouvoir en supporter d'avantage.

Soudain, Severus se réveilla en sueur dans son lit. Il prit quelques secondes à retrouver sa respiration comme s'il venait de courir et commença à comprendre qu'il ne venait pas vraiment de rêver. Il regarda son épaule nue et remarqua des traces de griffures là où les ongles de Miyuki s'étaient enfoncés lorsqu'il était entré en elle. Il ressentit à nouveau cette sensation aussi agréablement que si elle avait été réelle et du se contenir pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement rauque. Une fois qu'il eut repris le contrôle de son corps il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller en songeant que Miyuki allait finir par le rendre fou. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

* * *

Voilà je voulais que leur relation reste quelque chose d'assez indéchiffrable et mystique donc j'espère que cela vous a plu :p Était-ce un rêve ou la réalité? Peut-être même un savant mélange des deux...

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :D


	15. Voyage Retour - 5e Année (Part I)

Hello :D Comme l'interlude est assez courte, je vous mets la suite pour compenser ;)

Ainsi le voyage Aller de la sixième année commence :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chome Chome**

* * *

_ Donc c'est ça les maraudeurs, fit Aslinn avec une moue sceptique.

Elle en avait entendu parler à travers les nombreuses lettres de Lupin mais les voir en chair et en poils valaient le détour.

_ Donc, un rat, un cerf et un chien, on dirait vraiment le début d'une mauvaise blague, se moqua-t-elle sans vergogne.

Sirius, enfin Patmol sous cette forme là, grognement avant de la bousculer légèrement puisqu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre elle se contenta de lui caresser le sommet de son crâne et au bout de quelques secondes celui-ci céda et se coucha sur le dos.

_ C'est un bon toutou ça, le complimenta Aslinn sans vergogne en le caressant le ventre avec un sourire diabolique.

Cornedrue racla le sol de ses pinces en agitant nerveusement sa ramure qui, la jeune fille devait bien l'avouer, était plutôt impressionnante. Queudver se trouvait sur son dos et émettait des petits bruits assez étranges du point de vu de Aslinn.

_ C'est l'heure j'imagine? Soupira-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas assisté à la transformation de Lupin depuis leur troisième année, en même temps ils venaient à Hogwarts une fois par an durant une semaine donc il était difficile de systématiquement tomber sur la mauvaise période. Sauf ce soir. Ils étaient arrivés en Angleterre la veille, et elle n'avait pas pu voir le voir de la soirée à cause de cela. Mais, après d'âpres négociations, elle avait réussi à obtenir la permission de les accompagner aujourd'hui. Elle avait dû vendre son âme au diable, explicitement promettre d'aider James à obtenir un rendez-vous galant avec Lily, pour pouvoir se tenir devant eux à cet instant précis.

_ Bon je vous suis, déclara-t-elle en repoussant ses cheveux blancs en arrières.

Elle avait commencé à les tresser en une natte depuis quelques temps, ce qui était bien plus pratique pour elle. Cornedrue ouvrit la marche et ils commencent à chercher Lupin qui avait eu le temps de prendre de l'avance sur eux. Heureusement, la cabane hurlante donnait sur une forêt vide et décharnée même si un village se tenait pas très loin de là. Mais les autres étudiants ne semblaient pas alarmés, visiblement ils avaient pris l'habitude de ces excursions nocturnes en dehors du château. L'air était frais et la lune leur donnait suffisamment de visibilité pour qu'elle n'ait aucun mal à les suivre. Patmol finit par s'asseoir dans une clairière et commença à hurler à la lune. Bientôt, un autre hurlement lui répondit mais beaucoup moins amical et légèrement effrayant. Aslinn sentit l'esprit en elle s'agiter comme s'il se souvenait de cette voix. Quelque chose s'affola en elle tandis qu'un goût de sang emplissait sa bouche. Elle savait que cette idée n'était pas forcément la meilleur et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer mais elle ne pouvait pas vivre éternellement dans la peur.

Un bruit derrière eux les firent se retourner et Patmol bondit avant que le loup-garous n'ait le temps de s'en prendre à Aslinn. Celui-ci en voyant une humaine au milieu du groupe avait tenté de l'attaquer sans hésiter mais les autres maraudeurs étaient sur leurs gardes. Cornedrue se posta entre eux, les cornes en avant prêt à la protéger. Le lycan grogna de façon sourde et agressive ses yeux jaunes rivés sur Aslinn avec une faim dévorante. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec Remus, elle ne le reconnaissait pas dans cette bête mais elle savait que quelque part à l'intérieur, il était là entrain de souffrir et d'appeler à l'aide.

_ Attends James, souffla Aslinn en posant une main sur l'épaule du cerf.

Celui-ci racla ses pinces sur le sol avant d'accepter de la lancer passer visiblement de mauvaise grâce. Sirius refusa purement et simplement de s'effacer devant elle donc Aslinn dû accepter sa présence à ses côtés. Le loup garous était resté immobile pendant ce temps là mais un grondement sourd et menaçant résonnait dans le fond de sa gorge. La jeune fille sentait une certaine forme d'excitation monter en elle sans qu'elle ne lui appartienne vraiment. Visiblement, sa partie esprit appréciait la situation bien plus qu'elle. Soudain, elle se prit la tête dans les mains car une douleur terrible la terrassa. C'était comme si on enfonçait un couteau dans sa tête la forçant à abandonner les rênes de son corps. Patmol plaqua sa tête contre son épaule et émit des petits bruits plaintifs, inquiet de la voir dans cet état là.

_ ça va, murmura-t-elle, ça va…

Quand elle réussit à relever les yeux, sa vision était troublée mais le visage de Lunard était maintenant à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, la gueule claquant juste devant elle avec avidité.

_ Je sais que tu ne me feras rien, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire douloureux.

Elle posa sa main sur le museau du loup-garous et celui-ci poussa un long gémissement à la fois inquiet et intrigué. Aslinn vit sa main se couvrir d'une fourrure blanche et comprit qu'elle se transformait de façon plus ou moins volontaire. Mais, cette fois-ci elle voulait à tout prix garder le contrôle d'elle-même. Ses amis seraient là pour l'aider ce qui la rassurait un peu mais elle ne voulait pas en arriver à cette extrémité. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais seul un miaulement agacé lui répondit. Visiblement, elle avait elle aussi perdu l'usage de la parole. Ce n'était pas un problème, elle pouvait s'accommoder de cette situation si elle lui permettait de rester aux côtés de celui qu'elle aimait. L'air lui parut soudain plus froid et plus chaud à la fois tandis qu'une multitude d'odeurs qu'elle ne parvenait à déchiffrer qu'avec peine la submergeait, de plus sa vision semblait plus clair et plus précise malgré l'obscurité. Toutes ces nouvelles sensations la traversèrent avec une force inimaginable et elle en ressenti une excitation grandissante.

Étonnement, l'esprit du bakeneko resta suffisamment en retrait pour qu'elle puisse profiter de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Lupin, sous sa forme de loup-garous partit au galop directement sans les attendre et Aslinn le rejoignit sans peine. Elle pouvait ressentir le moindre de ses muscles qui répondaient à chacun de ses efforts avec une simplicité grisante. L'air frais et odorant de la nuit exacerbaient son excitation et elle sauta sur son camarade avec un mélange d'envie de jeu et d'autre chose qu'elle ne savait pas exactement comment décrire pour l'instant. Le loup réagit au quart de tour et elle pu distinguer clairement l'okami qui se jetait sur elle, elle se rendit compte qu'il semblait réagir à la présence du bakeneko et réalisa soudainement qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé de communiquer directement avec lui. Malheureusement, son propre esprit préférait actuellement s'amuser que réfléchir et elle tomba dans un fourré avec son camarade. Les trois maraudeurs avaient été semés depuis longtemps et ils ne se préoccupaient déjà plus d'eux.

Une faim dévorante les saisissait et ils partirent dans une mimique de jeux où ils cherchaient à avoir le dessus l'un sur l'autre sans bien saisir ce qui se passait exactement. Aslinn alternait des moments de totale lucidité avec d'autres où son esprit se retrouvait totalement englué dans des passions qui la dépassaient. Au lieu de ressentir une frustration de cet état de fait, cela ne faisait que rendre l'instant encore plus magique et vibrant de sensations extraordinaires. Soudain, la mâchoire du loup se referma sur sa nuque là où son pelage blanc était plus épais et elle crut presque entendre la voix de Lupin dans son esprit. Elle devenait folle, incapable de se contrôler elle se noya volontairement dans le flot de plaisir qui suivit leurs échanges indescriptibles qui durèrent toute la nuit.

Ce furent les premiers rayons du soleil qui tirèrent Lupin de son profond sommeil, ainsi que la température légèrement refroidie. Il ouvrit les yeux et papillona quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que son esprit embrumé émerge correctement. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas seul, Aslinn se trouvait dans ses bras, dormant comme une bienheureuse, mais le plus étonnant était qu'ils se trouvaient allongés sur un lit de brindilles au milieu de la forêt.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on a encore fait, soupira Lupin qui ne savait pas s'il devait être amusé ou blasé par la situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait.

Il se tourna vers sa petite amie et tenta de la réveiller mais celle-ci s'accrochait fermement à son bras en marmonnant en japonais ce qu'il ne doutait pas être des menaces de mort à son intention. Finalement, il réussit à la réveiller et elle lui lança un regard rouge perdu tandis qu'il se mordait la joue pour ne pas rire en voyant l'état de ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement pâteuse mais qui n'enlevait rien à son charme.

Cela ne faisait même pas une année qu'ils étaient ensemble mais il avait appris par coeur chacune de ses expressions et il était ravi quand il pouvait en découvrir de nouvelles qu'il chérissait aussi précieusement que des pierres précieuses qui l'aidaient à patienter jusqu'à leur prochaine retrouvaille.

_ Je crois que le bakeneko et l'okami se sont bien amusés, déclara Lupin en tentant de retracer les évènements de la nuit passée.

Aslinn ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et d'étranges images apparurent dans son esprit, elle s'empressa de les ouvrir à nouveau le rouge aux joues.

_ Est-ce qu'on a bien fait ce que je pense? Demanda-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains sans oser regarder son petit ami.

_ Je crois bien, avoua Lupin tout aussi gêné qu'elle.

Ce n'était pas exactement cette première fois qu'il avait rêvé avec sa petite amie, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi puisqu'il n'était lui-même pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui c'était passé. Il réalisa alors quelque chose d'encore plus angoissant.

_ Est-ce que, hésita-t-il en devenant tandis que sa peau ordinairement pâle se colorait de rouge, on a pas mis de protections…

_ Est-ce que je peux tomber enceinte? Réalisa Alsinn choquée car elle ne savait elle-même pas la réponse à la question. Il faut que j'aille en parler à Miyu !

_ D'accord, approuva Lupin, je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé…

Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à juguler les pulsions de sa transformation et que Aslinn soit obligée de traverser de telles inquiétudes par sa faute. Soudain, la jeune fille lui lança un regard impénétrable avant de lui envoyer une pichenette sur le front.

_ Je sais à quoi tu penses alors arrête, ordonna-t-elle en gonflant les joues comme une enfant. On était deux hier soir alors ne prend pas la faute uniquement sur toi!

_ Alsinn…

_ Si c'est encore pour dire des idioties ce n'est pas la peine, le coupa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Au contraire, il la prit soudainement dans ses bras et la serra contre lui avec une vive émotion qui lui enserrait la gorge.

_ I like you, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Heureusement pour Aslinn, il ne pouvait pas la voir car ses joues étaient redevenues aussi rouges que des cerises et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. La joie que lui procurait ces simples mots étaient absolument saisissantes et enivrantes mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse depuis très longtemps.

_ Moi aussi, baka…

0000

_ Attends vous avez fais quoi? S'écria Miyuki avant de s'écrouler de rire toute dignité oubliée.

_ Je commence à regretter d'être venue te parler, soupira Aslinn à la fois agacée mais aussi étonnée de voir sa meilleure amie aussi hilare.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Miyu avait toujours fait preuve d'une certaine retenue et d'une déférence à toute épreuve mais visiblement aujourd'hui elle venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette de celle-ci.

_ Désolée, tenta-t-elle de se reprendre, mais quand même… Toi et…

Aslinn dû patienter encore une longue minute avant que Miyuki ne réussisse à reprendre son souffle et essuies les larmes de rire qui coulaient sur ses joues.

_ Ok, et non je ne pense pas que tu craignes quoi que ce soit, la rassura Miyuki, ce qui se passe entre les esprits reste là-bas. Après je peux te faire un elyxir par acquis de conscience si tu le désires.

_ J'aimerais bien, apprécia la blandine. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, un gosse à moitié bakeneko et à moitié okami. Si tu recommences à rire je te tue.

Miyuki se mordit la joue de toute ses forces mais laissa échapper un petit bruit qui ressemblait au mélange d'un couinement de souris et d'un chat qu'on écrase.

_ Tu es morte !

Une heure plus tard, Aslinn avait pris l'elyxir et elles étaient retournées en cours de façon tout à fait normale.

_ Pourquoi t'es cheveux ressemblent à un nid d'oiseaux? S'étonna nonchalamment Severus en voyant Miyuki arriver en cours de potion.

_ Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'y prendre avec les filles, répliqua Miyuki en relevant le menton, ce n'est pas le genre de choses à dire.

_ Visiblement tu t'y connais mieux que moi, rétorqua le jeune serpentard en faisant allusion à ce qui s'était passé dans le monde des esprits.

La jeune japonaise se figea et tenta de garder son masque impassible, une multitude de questions et de pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit : elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé mais elle avait pris soin de faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas mais également de ne jamais aborder le sujet avec le principal concerné. Pourquoi? Car elle ne souhaitait pas se mêler ni s'immiscer dans sa relation avec Lily, surtout que celle-ci semblait déjà assez compliqué comme cela. Elle avait eu quelques mois pour méditer sur ses actions et ses propres désirs et elle avait eut le temps de réaliser que ce qui s'était passé n'était que le résultat de ses envies et de son amateurisme. Elle aurait dû savoir que dans le monde des esprits elle ne serait pas capable de se contrôler comme elle pouvait le faire ordinairement. Forte de cette réalisation, elle avait songé qu'il ne lui resterait plus qu'à veiller à ne pas retourner là-bas en présence de Severus et de ne plus en reparler. Malheureusement, quand elle était retournée à Poudlard, la situation semblait s'être encore plus dégradée qu'auparavant. Severus suivait partout une bande de jeunes sorciers au comportement étrange qui ne plaisait pas à Miyuki tandis que la brochette James, Sirius ne semblait pas encore avoir compris que leurs agissements ne seraient pas sans conséquences. Et pour couronner le tout, Lily semblait toujours plus distante que jamais comme si un mur invisible s'était construit entre elle et son meilleur ami d'enfance. Elle comprenait que Severus était de plus en plus renfermé mais c'était justement à eux d'intervenir pour éviter qu'il ne prenne une pente trop dangereuse. Sauf qu'elle semblait être la seule à l'avoir compris. Donc, le contexte faisait qu'il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse sombrer. Elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner un ami en détresse.

_ Parce que cela t'a plu? Demanda Miyuki en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire impénétrable.

Le visage de Severus se figea et il lui sembla même apercevoir ce qui semblait être un début de rougissement mais son ami se reprit bien vite.

_ Je me souviens surtout de la marque que tu m'as laissée, bougonna-t-il.

_ Je t'ai vraiment marqué? S'étonna Miyuki.

Elle semblait sincèrement surprise ce qui calma les soupçons de Severus, elle avait à nouveau son regard à la fois indulgent et mystérieux.

_ Sur l'épaule, précisa-t-il.

Il décala légèrement sa robe de sorcier pour lui laisser apercevoir la trace de ses ongles bien marquée sur son omoplate : trois traits verticaux. Miyuki les regarda fascinée avant d'être rappelée à l'ordre par le professeur Slughorn. Ce qui en fit ricaner plus d'un.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils ont à rire ainsi, s'étonna Miyuki absolument pas ébranlée. On dirait qu'ils sont tous frustrés.

_ C'est justement ça le problème, lui apprit Severus amusé par sa réaction. Ce soir le club de Slughorn se réunit, tu veux venir ?

_ J'aurais préféré continuer à étudier les esprits avec toi, avoua simplement la jeune japonaise en remuant la potion.

_ Moi aussi, l'assura Severus, mais Slughorn insiste depuis la première année pour que l'un de vous entre dans le club.

_ Il devrait demande à Mikage, je ne suis pas le bon choix au vu de ses critères : célébrité, caractère, réussite, expliqua Miyu.

_ Je ne te force pas la main, mais ça m'éviterais d'y mourir d'ennuie.

Il avait trouvé son point faible : il ne savait pas encore à quel point Miyuki était capable de tout pour lui mais il commençait à le soupçonner et sa dernière phrase venait de toucher droit au but.

_ Soit, je viendrais avec toi, mais ce sera la seule et unique fois, décréta Miyuki.

_ Merci.

Severus lui dédia même un de ses demi-sourires encore difficiles mais c'était une récompense à la hauteur de ses attentes et Miyuki l'accepta comme tel.

_ Encore une potion parfaite, s'extasia Slughorn en passant à côté d'eux.

Ce professeur était l'exemple même du bon vivre et d'un trop grand penchant au favoritisme, Miyuki était partagée entre un sentiment désagréable à son encontre, pas assez de retenue de sa part et peu d'objectivité mais aussi une certaine satisfaction de voir au moins un enseignant reconnaître les compétences de son ami. Rien que pour cela elle voulait bien lui rendre service au moins une fois.

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?

Comment va se passer la soirée de Slughorn à votre avis?

Un nouvel esprit va faire son apparition au prochain chapitre, vous avez une idée de qui cela pourrait être? :p

Dites moi tout :D


	16. Voyage Retour - 5e Année (Part II)

Ohayo ! O genki desu ka? :D

 **Quetsche** ne t'inquiète pas rien n'est encore officiel entre eux et ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine x'D

La voyage retour en Angleterre touche à sa fin avec l'apparition d'un nouvel esprit récurrent et un plot qui j'espère va vous intéresser :p

* * *

 **Soshunhu**

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement et les japonais avaient retrouvé leurs habitudes en Angleterre. La plupart d'entre eux étaient devenus très amis même si le système de maison les séparait plus que nécessaire. Dans deux jours ils devraient déjà se séparer avant d'attendre les possibles camps d'été ou le voyage de sixième année. Ce soir là, Miyuki s'attarda dans sa chambre pour essayer de trouver une tenue acceptable dans ce qu'elle avait apporté du Japon. Si Slughorn voulait un spécimen originale, il n'allait pas être déçue.

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu te prêterais autant au jeu, avoua Severus quand elle l'eut rejoint dans la chambre commune.

_ Il faut savoir se dédier pleinement dans ses actes, déclara Miyuki avec un sourire sibyllin.

_ Tu ne devrais pas y aller accompagner par moi, refusa soudainement son ami. Ce serait gâché ton effet.

_ Et pourquoi cela? S'étonna la jeune fille. Si j'y vais c'est uniquement pour toi, et si cela peut te rassurer, je n'aurais d'yeux que pour toi.

_ Je… Merci…

 _Est-ce que nous survivrons à ces sept années?_ Songea Miyuki en réalisant en quel point en cinq ans Severus lui était déjà devenu autant indispensable. Elle n'avait pas cru une seule seconde que cet échange entre leur école pourrait leur être autant bénéfique mais maintenant elle était sincèrement reconnaissante envers leurs directeurs pour lui avoir donné l'occasion de goûter à tout ces plaisirs…

_ Magnifique ! S'exclama le professeur Slughorn en les voyant arriver. Une telle beauté japonaise, c'est à couper le souffle !

Miyuki était presque sur qu'il surjouait mais elle apprécia son compliment comme il se le devait. Elle n'avait fait que revêtir un kimono bleu nuit assez simple qu'elle avait pris au cas où le Japon lui manquerait trop. Le tout assorti d'un obi aussi simple dans les tons noirs, mais visiblement cela était suffisant pour bousculer les habitudes vestimentaires d'un anglais.

_ Je suis ravi que tu ais fini par nous emmener ta protégée Severus, le remercia leur professeur. Mademoiselle Otori, je suis honoré de vous compter parmis nous ce soir, deux japonaises c'est un double honneur.

_ Deux ? Répéta Miyuki troublée par son choix de mots.

_ Oui, Mademoiselle Evans a eut la même idée que notre cher Severus et elle est arrivée accompagnée de Mademoiselle Grimoire.

_ Yo Miyu, fit justement Aslinn en arrivant à côté d'eux avec la jeune griffondor.

_ Lily, fit Severus étonné.

La gêne entre ses deux là était presque palpable et le reste de l'assistance décida de leur laisser un peu d'air. Slughorn prit donc à coeur de présenter ses deux précieuses japonaises au reste des invités et Miyuki oublia rapidement les noms à part celui de Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer et aussi Rodolphus un des amis serpentards de Severus. Ensuite, il leur proposa de profiter des petits encas autant qu'elles le souhaitaient.

_ J'aurais préféré des sushis, marmonna Aslinn en avisant ce qui se trouvait sur la table.  
_ Tu en auras quand nous serons rentrées, la rassura Miyuki.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que cette perspective m'enchante tellement, avoua sa meilleure amie en fuyant son regard.

_ C'est à propos de Rémus? Devina la japonaise.  
_ Oui… Je sais que sa… Situation lui cause du soucis, il s'imagine toujours devoir porter son fardeau seul et je sais que dès que je pars il se remplis le crâne de toutes sortes d'idioties, expliqua Aslinn.

_ Je pense pouvoir te comprendre, fit Miyuki en laissant son regard traîner du côté de Severus et Lily.

La discussion semblait difficile entre eux, Severus était clairement mal à l'aise tandis que Lily voulait visiblement couper court à tout échange.

_ Je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'ailleurs, fit Aslinn soudainement prise d'une inspiration.

_ Proposes toujours, la convia-t-elle.

_ Cette nuit, j'ai vraiment ressenti le okami de Rémus, je me demande de plus en plus, cette idée m'obsède même, et si les lycanthropes étaient seulement des personnes possédaient par un okami corrompus?

Miyuki se tourna vers elle visiblement interloquée par ce que venait de dire sa meilleure amie, celle-ci avait les yeux un peu brillants comme si elle se rendait compte que son idée était folle mais aussi avec une certaine pointe d'espoir que seul les génies pouvaient avoir.

_ La lycanthropie n'existe pas au Japon, réalisa Miyuki.

_ Car nous savons comment traiter avec les esprits mais pas les anglais ! Ou en tout cas pas ceux que nous connaissons !

_ Mais cela voudrait dire qu'à l'origine un okami japonais à suivit un voyageur qui serait revenu en Angleterre, cela demanderait énormément de recherches et même peut-être le premier sujet, réfléchit-elle à haute voix.  
_ Je n'ai pas dis que ce serait facile, plaisanta Aslinn. Oh, je ferais mieux d'y aller !

Effectivement, Lily avait visiblement décidée de s'échapper et elle était sortit précipitamment de la salle en laissant Severus totalement perdu. Miyuki eut le coeur serré de le voir ainsi et elle s'approcha avant de poser doucement une main sur son épaule.

_ Tu veux qu'on aille dehors? Lui proposa-t-elle doucement en posant sa main sur son épaule.

_ Lâches moi ! S'écria-t-il visiblement hors de lui.

Il repoussa violemment sa main et sortit à son tour de la salle dans un claquement de robe qui avait un horrible écho dramatique dans son esprit. Un bourdonnement sourd vient parasiter son esprit et Miyuki crut un instant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à conserver son calme légendaire. Depuis trois ans elle s'était habituée à l'atmosphère anglaise mais soudainement elle se sentait étouffée par toutes ces différences et sa poitrine la déchirait douloureusement en demandant avec insistance à revoir la kitsune. Que faisait-elle ici? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tout cela avait vraiment un sens?

 _ **Calm yourself, kitsune child.**_

La voix ne la surprit pas et son intonation autoritaire eut le don de la calmer instantanément. Ses yeux restaient légèrement écarquillés mais la folie qui s'était emparée de son corps s'échappa pour la laisser reprendre son souffle. Miyuki se demanda quel esprit avait bien pu venir à son secours avec une telle diligence malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas originaire des lieux.

 _ **Ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions kitsune child, je ne t'aide pas par bonté de coeur mais uniquement pour servir mes propres desseins.**_

Le regard de Miyuki se porta sur une femme entièrement nue qui se tenait devant elle. Malgré l'absence de poils ou autres subterfuges, elle ressemblait à un être humain normale pourtant ses yeux d'un vert saisissant était tout sauf naturel. De plus, deux ailes diaphanes vibraient dans son dos produisant un léger bourdonnement entêtant. Elle possédait une volumineuse chevelure rousse qui tombaient en cascade jusqu'en dessous de ses fesses, de plus, ils donnaient l'étrange impression de pousser en continue sans jamais grandir. Pour terminer, les traits de son visage était à la fois durs et sévères comme ceux d'une mère et ce constat apporta le calme nécessaire à la jeune japonaise en plein désaroie.

 _Je m'incline devant votre beauté Titania, reine des fées et vous remercie sincèrement de l'intérêt que vous portez à ma personne._

 _ **Au moins tu n'es pas aussi nigaude qu'il paraît puisque tu as su me reconnaître. Bien. Beaucoup de choses dépassent encore ta compréhension mais tu n'auras pas le loisir de grandir pour les comprendre. Tu dois prendre sur toi. Que je n'ai pas besoin de te reprendre à nouveau à l'ordre.**_

 _Merci Titania je serais faire bon usage de votre précieux conseil et du temps que vous m'avez accordé._

La reine des fées la regarda longuement sans rien dire et Miyuki inclina légèrement la tête en signe de respect mais en continuant de la regarder à la dérobée totalement fascinée par son apparence. C'était la première femme qu'elle voyait ainsi se tenir aussi fièrement en ayant pleinement conscience de son charme naturelle. Ses formes étaient parfaites et provoquaient un désir inattendu chez la jeune japonaise. Chacune de ses formes arrondies dégageaient une sensation de douceur et de plaisir dont l'esprit semblait pleinement consciente.

 _ **Such a waste.**_

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu demander des éclaircissement à l'esprit à propos de ce qu'elle venait de dire, Titania avait disparu de la pièce. Miyuki resta interdite quelques instants mais elle remarqua rapidement les regards intrigués et curieux des autres élèves qui n'avaient rien rater de la réaction de Severus. Miyuki retient une remarque sanglante sur leur manque de tact mais elle préféra la garder pour elle, pour le moment. Elle devait d'abords expliquer à Severus qu'il devait sérieusement commencer à accepter l'aide des autres s'il ne voulait pas finir définitivement seul.

0000

_ Je savais que je te trouverais là, déclara Miyuki en retrouvant son camarade dans une des salles vides des cachots.

_ Je peux voir le spriggan, répliqua simplement celui-ci sans même la regarder.

_ ça valait le coup d'essayer, fit la japonaise en s'approchant de lui pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_ Laisse moi seul, ordonna-t-il en tentant de rendre sa voix ferme et méchante.

_ Tu le seras bien assez tôt, je te le promets, avoua d'une voix calme Miyuki, laisse moi profiter du temps qui nous reste s'il te plaît.

Severus sembla percevoir une note de regret et de sincérité dans les paroles toujours sages de son amie. Il se tourna vers elle mais elle le regardait déjà avec son sourire si doux et plein de compréhension.

_ Ne me laisse pas seul, murmura-t-il finalement.

Miyuki fut saisit par la détresse qu'elle sentit dans la voix de son camarade et elle remarqua les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait que soupçonner ce qu'il traversait réellement puisqu'il ne se livrait jamais totalement à elle mais elle désirait sincèrement lui venir en aide.

_ Je resterais toujours avec toi, promit-elle finalement.

Doucement, comme si elle avait à faire à un animal blessé, elle tendit ses bras et l'attira contre son sein. Severus resta figé quelques secondes, retenant sa respiration, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un et malgré le baiser volé qu'ils avaient échangé, c'était la première marque d'affection qu'il recevait depuis bien trop longtemps. Miyuki sentit les mains de son ami saisir sa robe dans son dos tandis qu'il enfouissait soudainement son visage dans son cou, rapidement elle perçut de légers sanglots et elle commença à caresser doucement et tendrement son dos avant de prendre une légère inspiration.

" _Haru wa na nomi no kaze no samusa ya_

 _Tani no uguisu uta wa omoedo_

 _Toki ni arazu to koe mo tatezu_

 _Toki ni arazu to koe mo tatezu_

 _Koori toke sari ashi wa tsuno gumu_

 _Sate wa tokizo to omou ayaniku_

 _Kyo mo kinoh mo yuki no sora_

 _Kyo mo kinoh mo yuki no sora_

 _Haru to kikaneba shirade arishi wo_

 _Kikeba sekaruru mune no omoi wo_

 _Ikani seyo tono konogoro ka_

 _Ikani seyo tono konogoro ka"_

Finalement, à la fin de la chanson, Severus s'était calmé et il se détacha des bras de Miyuki en fuyant son regard.

_ Ne le dis à personne, demanda-t-il d'une voix pressante.

_ Alors ne dis à personne que j'ai chanté, demanda-t-elle en échange avec un sourire espiègle. Je ne chante jamais mais pour toi j'ai fais une exception.

Il la regarda à moitié étonné et amusé par son comportement mais elle se contenta de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

_ Ce n'était pas vraiment une super idée cette soirée, déclara finalement Severus en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

_ ça dépends sous quel angle on regarde, répondit doctement Miyuki. J'ai pu te prendre dans mes bras donc je suis plutôt contente personnellement.

_ Tu finiras comme un vieux moine dans un temple, prédit Severus.

_ Je compte sur toi pour venir me sauver, répliqua la jeune japonaise en éclatant de rire, hors de question que je me rase les cheveux !

Severus la rejoignit dans son hilarité après l'avoir imaginé les cheveux complètement rasés et l'air dépité. Pendant ces instants privilégiés qu'il partageait avec elle, tout ses malheures semblaient disparaître, chacun d'eux étaient comme une bouffée d'air dans sa vie si compliquée.

_ Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-il finalement. Je me déteste quand je réagis comme ça, j'aimerais tellement faire mieux, tout le temps, si seulement j'étais différent…

_ Baka, décréta Miyuki sans savoir qu'elle répétait les même actions que sa meilleure amie quelques heures avant. Personne ne devrait souhaiter être quelqu'un d'autre, si les autres ne peuvent pas t'accepter comme tu es alors c'est peut-être à eux de s'adapter. Et je pense particulièrement à un gryffondor qui a sûrement dû être trop bercé près du mur.

Severus fut secoué d'un rire nerveux à cause de sa dernière remarque ce qui prit Miyuki au dépourvu.

_ Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on dit ? Pourtant c'est Fergus qui me l'avait expliqué, ronchonna la jeune japonaise.

_ Si si, l'assura Severus.

Il sauta souplement sur ses pieds et se plaça devant elle d'un air comploteur avant de l'embrasser furtivement sur le front.

_ Allez, il est grand temps d'aller se coucher.

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Dites moi tout ? :D

Vous aimez bien Titania? :o


	17. Interlude IV

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez bien :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Interlude**

* * *

Miyuki finit de noter les résultats de ses recherches de la journée avant de s'autoriser une pause. La respiration lente de Aslinn l'attendrit et elle regarda un instant sa meilleure amie assoupie. Elle semblait totalement comblée avec son sourire béat sur les joues. Les événements avaient on ne peut mieux tourner et la jeune japonaise en était ravie. Durant leur adolescence elle avait fait de son mieux pour veiller sur elle en craignant le jour où ses souvenirs finiraient par lui revenir. Mais, visiblement, l'entrée de Rémus dans sa vie avait tout arrangé.

Les vacances n'avaient commencé que depuis seulement quelques jours mais elles les avaient passées à faire des recherches sur la théorie d'Aslinn sur les lycanthropes. Malheureusement, elles avançaient lentement entravé par leur manque de ressources principalement lié à leur statut d'étudiantes. Il ne leur restait plus que deux années d'études à poursuivre ce qui rappela à Miyuki que leurs camarades anglais avaient dû passer des BUSES, une évaluation importante apparemment. Rémus leur avait fait savoir qu'ils les avaient tous réussies mais Miyuki n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Severus depuis ce jour-là. La veille, elle avait utilisé un esprit pour lui souhaiter bonne chance et il lui avait rapidement répondu avec sa nonchalance habituelle. Mais, ensuite, aucune nouvelle. Elle avait beau être une personne raisonnable et réfléchie, cette situation l'inquiétait surtout au vu du comportement de plus en plus instable de son ami.

Miyuki sortit de sa chambre, elles étaient rentrées chez ses parents pour la durée des vacances scolaires, en faisant glisser silencieusement le panneau de bambou. L'air frais de la nuit l'aida à voir plus clair dans ses pensées et elle se dirigea sans hésiter jusqu'à un cerisier qui trônait au milieu de la cour. Lentement, elle frôla son tronc du bout de ses doigts et elle sentit son esprit se faire soudainement happer.

Sans comprendre comment, elle se retrouva dans le monde des esprits, toujours aussi familier et étrange à la fois. Elle craignit un instant d'y croiser à nouveau Severus sans réussir à se contrôler mais visiblement, cette nuit-là, ce n'était pas elle qui contrôlait. Ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'à une scène étrange qui semblait se passait à travers le sol vitré sur lequel elle marchait. Avec étonnement, elle vit la silhouette de Severus encadrée par d'autres personnes qui lui semblèrent familières. Mais, l'une d'elle en particulier lui glaça le sang, c'était un homme mais dont l'aura n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle ne ressentait de lui qu'une noirceur sans bornes et un frisson désagréable la traversa quand elle vit son ami s'incliner devant lui. Miyuki tomba à genoux et tenta désespérément de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

_ Severus…

Sa voix sembla raisonner sans fin dans l'immensité qui l'entourait mais, lentement, son ami se retourna. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'instant d'après tout disparut.

Miyuki sentit l'air frais de la nuit à nouveau sur ses joues et elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre sa respiration comme si elle l'avait retenue depuis le début. Elle perçut alors un léger bruissement et elle releva sa tête pour apercevoir la kitsune, celle-ci la regardait avec une indulgence et une bonté infinie.

_ Pourquoi m'avoir montré cela ? Demanda Miyuki la voix faible.

_ Car tu ne peux pas ignorer la vérité si tu veux pouvoir affronter ce qui va suivre, expliqua tranquillement l'esprit.

La jeune japonaise se sentait étonnement apaisée en sa présence malgré que le sens de ses paroles restaient toujours en partie mystérieux pour elle.

_ Je sais que tu feras le bon choix _musumé_.

* * *

Je posterais bientôt la suite :) Je continue à écrire en espérant que vous lisez encore ! :P


	18. Voyage Aller - 6e Année (Part I)

Hello, hello ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours là et en pleine forme ! Yeah !

Bref, whatever, voici la suite, un bon gros chapitre comme on les aime !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Zazzen**

* * *

Les élèves de Hogwarts arrivèrent devant l'impressionnant palais de Mahoutokoro avec une certaine appréhension. Chacun pour des raisons légèrement différentes mais ils semblaient tous avoir à l'esprit que ce voyage était foncièrement différent des autres. Certains élèves plus que d'autres devaient traverser des événements personnels difficiles liés à la montée en puissance d'une secte de mages noirs en Angleterre. Mais, ils avaient tous grandis depuis leur premier voyage et chaque nouvel instant dans ces lieux prennaient un aspect différent, mouvant, magique, spirituelle.

Narcissa se sentait totalement absente et terrifiée à la fois. Elle avait continué à communiquer avec Kyoga le plus naturellement possible mais elle devait durant ce séjour se résoudre à mettre un terme à ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Depuis quelques temps elle fréquentait un serpentard d'un an son aîné et qui semblait, en plus de faire partie d'une grande famille de sorciers, être dans les bonnes grâces de leur futur seigneur à tous. Sa propre famille l'avait encouragée à se déclarer à celui-ci mais Narcissa avait repoussé le moment fatidique le plus longtemps possible dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'expliquer avec son correspondant japonais en premier lieu. C'était une situation déplaisante mais elle se devait de l'affronter noblement comme il était attendu d'une jeune sorcière de son rang.

De leur côté, Rowena et Fergus semblaient en-dehors de l'étrange effervescence qui avait saisi le groupe de sorciers anglais. Le portoloin les avait emmenés sans soucis mais visiblement cela les avait rendus incapable de rester à leur place. Pandora elle-même semblait nerveuse contrairement à d'ordinaire mais c'était sûrement dû à Dean qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embêter, l'atmosphère étrange ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Du côté de l'inséparable groupe de gryffondors composé de James, Sirius et Lupin, ceux-ci semblaient incapables de se tenir tranquilles, de par son statut de préfet Remus tentait de calmer leurs jeux mais ils avaient visiblement aucune envie de les écouter. Lily à leurs côtés riaient de leurs pitreries en tentant de dissimuler son amusement derrière sa main alors que Severus se trouvait quelques pas derrière elle. Il n'osait pas l'approcher depuis qu'elle l'avait violemment rejeté et il se sentait profondément blessé et perdu en la voyant ainsi s'amuser avec ceux qui le persécutaient sans relâche.

C'est dans cette ambiance légèrement étrange et tendue que les élèves de Hogwarts entrèrent dans la grande salle du palais de Mahoutokoro. Alors que la file d'élèves avançaient parmis les tables dans l'intention d'être accueillis par la directrice de l'établissement, deux élèves japonaises se levèrent de leur banc provoquant une vague de surprises parmis les autres. Les plus surpris furent sans aucun doute les gryffondors.

Miyuki se posta devant James avec un air terrifiant dans le regard, avant que qui que ce soit n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle leva sa main en l'air avant de l'abattre férocement sur la joue de son camarade. Le claquement retentit dans toute la salle et certains laissèrent échapper une exclamation mêlée de surprise et de douleur empathique. James papillonna des yeux, choqué par ce qui venait de se passer mais surtout à cause de la sensation douloureuse sur sa joue. Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre car déjà la japonaise se décala légèrement pour laisser place à sa meilleure amie. Aslinn se campa à son tour devant le gryffondor et celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul devant cette nouvelle menace. Pourtant, elle les prit au dépourvus et leva sa main pour gifler cette fois-ci Sirius qui ne s'attendait pas à être la nouvelle victime. Le bruit fut aussi fort que le précédent et l'assemblée sembla sortir de son étonnement.

_ Miyuki ! Aslinn ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, s'écria Mikage outrée par leur comportement.

_ Vous êtes folles ! Déclara Sirius en se massant la joue, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris?

James restait complètement muet comme en état de choc, visiblement personne n'avait encore jamais osé lever la main sur lui et la réalisation qu'il n'était pas intouchable semblait difficile à avaler.

_ Aslinn, tenta de la raisonner Lupin en s'avançant.

_ Ne me parle pas, gronda la jeune fille avec un regard mauvais.

Ses traits étaient fermés et elle semblait furieuse autant contre lui que contre les autres.

_ Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi, déclara Aslinn avant de tourner les talons.

L'agitation atteignait une telle proportion que les chefs de daimyos s'en mêlèrent, la dirigeante du daimyo des deux fautives se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elles sans difficultés.

_ Miyuki et Aslinn, vous savez ce que vous devez faire maintenant, déclara-t-elle son ton ne souffrant aucun compromis. Mikage accompagne les s'il te plaît.

Les deux japonaises hochèrent sèchement la tête totalement consciente de ce qu'elles venaient de faire ainsi que du prix à en payer. Leur camarade, devenu leur Shogun sans aucune surprise les conduisit en gardant le silence tandis que toute la salle les suivait du regard sans un bruit. Finalement, une fois qu'elles furent dehors Mikage se tourna vers elle.

_ Franchement je n'aurais jamais osé faire ce que vous avez fais, avoua-t-elle sans les regarder.

_ C'est pour ça qu'on l'a fait, répliqua Aslinn en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

_ Quand personne n'agit, il faut parfois se salir les mains soit-même, énonça doctement Miyuki.

_ Tout de même, j'espère que Watanabe-sensei sera indulgente, soupira leur camarade.

_ J'assume ce que j'ai fais, peu importe la punition, annonça la jeune Grimoire sans la moindre trace d'hésitation dans son regard.

Mikage ne répondit rien et se contenta d'ouvrir la porte de la salle avant de les laisser passer. C'était la salle de repos dans laquelle la plupart des élèves du palais venaient se rejoindre pour passer le temps tranquillement que ce soit autour d'un plateau de go ou autres occupations innocentes. Au fond de la pièce trônait une estrade sur laquelle devait s'installer les élèves punis. C'était rare que leur daimyo en arrive à ces extrémités là mais tout comportement violent ou irrespectueux était traité avec une sévérité extrême mais qui permettait à leur école d'être ce qu'elle était : un havre de paix et de respect.

Aslinn et Miyuki s'installèrent sur l'estrade avant de s'asseoir en Kiza, les genoux pliés mais la pointe des talons soutenant le reste du corps. C'était une position désagréable et difficile à converser longtemps mais c'était justement l'intérêt de la punition. Mikage leur emmena deux volumineux manuels qu'elle posa sur leurs têtes pour les forcer à garder leurs dos droits ainsi que leurs nuques. Généralement, celui qui donnait la punition indiquait également un temps imparti qui se renouvelait à chaque chute du livre. Les deux fautives trouvèrent rapidement leur équilibre et commencèrent à attendre en silence, les mains rejointes sur leurs genoux dans une position pleine de soumission et de piété.

_ Bonne chance, murmura finalement Mikage avant de sortir de la salle pour rejoindre le reste de l'école.

_ Je ne pensais pas voir Mikage un jour aussi conciliante, s'étonna Aslinn une fois que celle ci fut parti.

_ Ce n'est pas étonnant, ce genre de comportement ne peut être acceptée, expliqua calmement Miyu. Maintenant médite.

_ Il n'y a rien à méditer, décréta Aslinn.

La jeune japonaise ne répondit rien mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Cet été, après plusieurs semaines sans nouvelles de Severus et un Lupin toujours plus évasif, elles avaient décidé de mener leur enquête auprès de esprits. Cela leur avait pris du temps et beaucoup d'énergie mais quand elles furent témoin du comportement de James et Sirius envers le serpentard, leur fatigue fut vite oubliée. Incapables de rester sans rien faire face à l'injustice de la scène, elles étaient allées voir leur directrice pour lui avouer leur trouble. Celle ci avait semblé étonnée qu'un tel comportement soit toléré dans l'établissement anglais mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus encourager ses propres élèves à avoir recours à la violence pour régler leur problème. Finalement, elle avait simplement exposé le fait qu'elle en toucherait deux mots à son homologue étranger et qu'elle punirait tout comportement similaire avec une sévérité exemplaire. Aslinn et Miyuki avaient compris le message : elles savaient que le directeur anglais ne semblait pas décidé à prendre ses responsabilités alors elles allaient le faire à sa place.

Une autre tradition de cette punition était de permettre aux autres élèves de venir consulter les pénitents pour leur permettre de comprendre leur erreur et de progresser autant mentalement que spirituellement.

_ Je suis sur que James sera le premier à venir pleurer, murmura Aslinn.

La situation était encore plus cruelle pour la blandine, celle-ci avait vu tout ses espoirs être réduit en cendres avant d'être piétinés sans ménagement. Miyuki comprenait totalement sa rancoeur et elle en voulait elle-même à la source de celle-ci car elle venait de briser le fragile équilibre que c'était difficilement construit sa meilleure amie après avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs.

Malheureusement, sa prédiction fut démentie quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer celui que Aslinn désirait actuellement le moins voir, et même presque ne plus jamais revoir. Il lui fallut beaucoup de volonté pour garder son calme mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine obscurcissait son jugement. Elle se sentait à la fois terriblement déçue mais aussi trahie dans la confiance qu'elle avait placé en lui.

Lupin s'approcha en silence d'elles, le regard rivé au sol comme s'il n'osait pas les regarder. Aslinn remarqua à contre coeur sa la pâleur de son visage et ses traits tirés, elle avait également l'impression qu'il avait maigris depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle savait qu'il avait tendance à moins manger quand la pleine lune arrivait tellement il angoissait mais le voir dans cet état ne lui apporta aucun réconfort, au contraire. Son ancien petit ami, car elle ne pouvait plus le considérer comme tel maintenant, s'agenouilla devant elles en posant les mains à plat sur ses genoux, la tête toujours baissée. Aslinn trouva étrange que dans cette position, elles qui devaient se repentir, apparaissent comme étant presque des entités qu'on venait voir en quête d'aide spirituelle.

_ Pourquoi… Pourquoi as-tu dis ça tout à l'heure? Demanda Remus d'une voix brisée qui soulignait la souffrance qu'il semblait ressentir et la difficulté qu'il avait eu à venir jusqu'ici.

La jeune femme se retient de se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'encourager son comportement auto-destructeur. Elle savait que sa situation en tant que lycanthrope était loin d'être facile mais il ne pouvait pas pour autant fermer constamment les yeux sur les agissements de ses meilleurs amis avec pour seule défense qu'ils avaient été ses premiers camarades.

_ Remus, soupira Alsinn. Tu es préfet non? Tes rôles sont similaires à celui du shogun pour nous : tu dois veiller à ce que les élèves de ton daimyo respectent les règles, les remettre dans le droit chemin si nécessaire, voir faire appliquer les punitions dans les moments opportuns.

_ Oui, souffla le gryffondor sans trouver le courage de relever son visage.

_ Alors comment as-tu pu laisser James et Sirius aller aussi loin ? Ne serait-ce que par respect pour eux tu aurais dû les en empêcher. Même s'ils sont trop idiots pour voir leurs propres erreurs tu devrais être là pour les guider, à la fois comme un ami mais aussi comme un shogun le doit.

_ Je ne peux pas, répliqua Rémus torturé. Ceux sont mes amis, je ne veux pas les perdre.

_ Si tu les perds pour ça alors c'est que ceux ne sont pas tes amis, énonça sagement Aslinn qui se sentait gagnée par une étrange compréhension. Vu ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi, je ne pense pas que cela suffira à ternir votre amitié, bien au contraire.

L'anglais serra ses poings sur ses genoux tandis que son visage semblait encore plus ravagé qu'avant.

_ Aslinn, tu pensais vraiment ce que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure? Demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait pour toi?

Elle aurait préféré éviter de répondre à cette question, mais pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle lui devait la vérité même si elle faisait mal et même si tout son être lui criait de simplement oublier ce qui c'était passé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas renier qui elle était ni les valeurs qui l'habitaient. Surtout depuis qu'elle connaissait la vérité à propose de son propre passé, elle ne pouvait plus cautionner les actes avec des justifications précaires comme pour le crime atroce qu'elle avait commis. Et pour éviter à celui qu'elle aimait de traverser les mêmes tragiques évènements elle se devait de l'aider à grandir.

_ Rémus, je t'aime, vraiment mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi tant que tu cautionneras les actes de James et Sirius. Je ne te demande pas de choisir puisque je me mets volontairement en retrait. Mais, quand tu seras prêt, alors j'accepterais de revenir vers toi.

Remus leva finalement son visage vers elle, ses yeux étaient rouges mais aucune traces de larmes n'étaient visibles. Pourtant, son regard brillait étrangement et il se leva comme pour dire quelque chose.

_ Désolée, j'interromps quelque chose ? Fit Lily en pensant la tête par l'ouverture de la porte.

Rémus sembla couper dans son élan mais il prit sur lui et garda contenance malgré la situation.

_ Attends moi, déclara Rémus avec un air brave, je te ferais changer d'avis.

_ J'ai confiance en toi, accepta Aslinn sincèrement soulagée qu'il réagisse ainsi.

Lupin fit un mouvement en avant mais se reprit à la dernière seconde puis il passa à côté de Lily sans même la regarder tandis que celle ci arborait une étrange expression. Miyuki la regarda approcher en se demandant ce qu'elle allait leur dire. Contre toute attente, au lieu de s'asseoir elle gifla Miyu.

_ Comment oses tu ! Commença Aslinn outrée.

_ Tout va bien, la rassura Miyu, ce n'est que justice. Et puis après le passage de Rémus je commençais à me demander si je n'étais pas devenue invisible, visiblement ce n'est pas le cas. Alors que nous vaut ta visite Lily?

L'anglaise darda son regard vert bouillonant sur elle la prenant une nouvelle fois au dépourvue, quand la douce et gentille Lily était elle devenue aussi brave ?

_ Comment peux tu rester aussi calme après ce que tu as fais ? S'indigna Evans.

_ Comment as tu pu laisser ton meilleur ami se faire ainsi persécuter ? Répliqua simplement Miyuki.

_ C'est donc de ça qu'il s'agit, soupira la rousse. Tu ne sais pas tout…

_ Je sais que ta situation n'est pas enviable et qu'il est sûrement prétentieux pour une étrangère comme moi de prétendre connaître la solution mais, franchement, une insulte ? Une insulte et tu tournes le dos à ton meilleur ami ?

_ Tu as toujours eu des vues sur Sev ne le nie pas, s'agaca Lily, alors tu devrais être heureuse non ?

_ Je n'ai jamais cherché à le cacher, rappela la japonaise, mais non la situation ne me convient pas : Severus souffre et sa meilleure amie le rejette pour une question de réputation. Mais je ne te demande pas de comprendre, je sais que dans quelques années tu y verras plus clair.

Lily fit un geste brusque et Aslinn crut qu'elle allait à nouveau gifler Miyuki; ce qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté. Mais, au contraire, ce qui ressemblait à des larmes de rage coula sur ses joues.

_ Tu peux prétendre devant les autres mais moi je vois bien à quel point tu es triste, tu ne pourras pas faire semblant éternellement, déclara Lily avant de s'en aller précipitamment.

Un silence de mort suivit sa sortie.

_ De quoi elle parlait ? Osa finalement demander Aslinn.

_ Je me le demande bien…

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Severus fit son entrée à son tour. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte en faisant attention de ne pas renverser son assiette de mochi il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée : Rowena et Fergus, Pandora ainsi que Mikage et Chikage, Sakura et Yumina, Naname et Rin étaient déjà dans la salle entrain de tenir compagnie aux deux pénitentes. Naname s'occupait de nourrir Aslinn à la main sans que celle ci ne fasse tomber son livre tandis que Sakura faisait de même avec Miyuki. Sauf que pour cette dernière c'était plus difficile.

_ Arrête de manger ce que je prépare, demanda Sakura rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux après que Yumina ait une nouvelle fois attrapé au vol la part de Miyuki.

_ Hors de question que qui que ce soit touche tes doigts de sa bouche impur, décréta sa camarade intraitable.

_ Yumina est, commença Rin avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la principale concernée.

_ Trouve quelqu'un d'autre Miyuki, ordonna Yumina.

La kitsune n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger longtemps car on lui fourra d'office un mochi dans la bouche. Sur le coup de la surprise elle faillit faire tomber son livre surtout quand elle vit Severus se laisser tomber à côté d'elle l'air de rien.

_ Cheverus, fit celle ci avec étonnement.

_ Tais toi et mange, imposa Severus sans la regarder.

Miyuki ressentit une intense chaleur se répandre dans son corps et le mochi de ce soir là fut le meilleur qu'elle ait jamais mangé.

La directrice arriva peu après et leur apprit que la punition était levée mais qu'elle les gardait à l'oeil. Des personnes avisées aurait même pu remarquer que ses lèvres étaient légèrement étirées en un sourire emplit de fierté.

_ Rowena, Severus, on vous laisse les emmener au dortoir, déclara Mikage.

_ Comptez sur nous, promis la rousse à l'accent chantant.

Une fois tout le monde sortit les deux anglais retirèrent préalablement les deux volumes encore présents sur la tête de leurs camarades qui prenaient sur elles pour e ne pas bouger.

_ Je me sens tellement légère d'un coup, plaisanta Aslinn.

_ Appuie toi sur moi, proposa Rowena en lui tendant sa main.

_ Je crois qu'il va me falloir plus que ta main, déclara la Blandine d'un air alarmé avant de tomber la tête la première dans le décolleté de l'anglaise après avoir essayé de se relever.

_ My bad, accroche toi on va essayer comme ça, proposa t elle en passant maladroitement un bras dans son dos pour la soutenir. On part devant !

_ On arrive, les rassura Miyuki.

Severus la regarda interdit en se demandant pourquoi elle ne bougeait pas. La japonaise sembla attendre qu'ils soient partis avant d'éclairer sa lanterne :

_ Je ne sens plus mes jambes, avoua t elle honteuse, je n'arrive pas à les bouger…

_ Tu as dû couper la circulation du sang, soupira Severus.

Il l'aida à dégager ses jambes avant de les étendre sur l'estrade. Il secoua la tête en voyant leur couleur bleuté anormale et sortit sa baguette.

_ ça va picoter un peu, annonça-t-il avant de lancer un simple sort tout en faisant bouger sa baguette dans le sens de la circulation du sang.

_ Merci, soupira Miyuki qui trouvait la sensation plutôt soulageante.

_ Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, déclara finalement Severus une fois qu'il eut fini.

Il la prit par les épaules et l'aida à se mettre debout. Il comprit rapidement qu'elle ne pourrait pas avancer sans aide et il passa une main sur ses hanches tandis qu'elle même s'accrochait à son cou.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin que tu te mêles de mes affaires, insista le serpentard en faisant quelques pas maladroits.

_ Je ne l'ai pas fais pour toi, assura Miyuki qui se retenait de gémir douloureusement tandis que son sang tentait de circuler normalement. Je l'ai fais pour moi.

_ Silly…

Il la fit pivoter pour qu'elle tombe dans ses bras, incapable de résister et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'étonna t elle.

_ Tais toi et profite.

Miyuki jugea que c'était un conseil avisé et elle l'appliqua à la lettre. Elle n'avait aucune prétention à former un couple avec Severus mais rien ne lui interdisait de profiter de ces rares moments privilégiés.

De son côté, Severus se rendait compte qu'il avait attendu cet instant plus impatiemment qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le désir se réveilla en lui en le prenant au dépourvu et il réalisa que même si Lily occupait constamment son esprit et son coeur, Miyuki était celle qui était toujours là pour lui, éclairant son présent et lui assurant un futur épanouit. Sa main se perdit dans la chevelure d'ébène tandis que de l'autre il la soutenait et la pressait presque désespérément contre lui. Si elle le repoussait… Il ne s'en remettrait pas… Mais, au contraire, les mains fines et douces de Miyuki se glissèrent dans sa nuque pour venir caresser ses cheveux avec le même appétit que le sien.

_ Aslinn et Rowenna vont se demander où on est passé, réussit il finalement à articuler presque malgré lui.

_ zannen…, soupira Miyuki en conservant ses lèvres collaient aux siennes. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela va me dissuader de récidiver, au contraire…

_ Je vais devoir me montrer plus convainquant alors, répliqua Severus avec amusement. Qu'est ce que tu as à la joue ?

Il toucha délicatement l'endroit où Lily l'avait giflée et Miyuki se rappela avec une précision intense le regard qu'elle lui avait jeté en sortant.

_ J'ai seulement compris que finalement je n'ai pas encore tout saisi…

Le serpentard ne chercha pas à comprendre sa phrase sibylline, il savait que la japonaise avait sa propre façon de s'exprimer et la soirée avait déjà été assez longue comme ça autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

_ Iku ze.

0000

_ Alors c'est vraiment fini entre toi et Lily? Finit par demander Miyuki.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le loisir d'en discuter la veille, la japonaise préférait se souvenir du langoureux baiser qu'ils avaient échangé plutôt que d'autre chose. Mais, il était temps qu'ils affrontent la réalité.

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter, répliqua sèchement Severus.

Réponse attendue mais qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas accepter. Elle n'aimait pas remuer ainsi le couteau dans la plaie mais c'était nécessaire pour que son ami puisse avancer sans rester éternellement ancré dans le passé.

_ Tu sais que je n'en reparlerais pas, j'ai juste besoin de savoir comment tu vas, continua Miyuki d'une voix douce et tranquille.

Ils se trouvaient dans le parc, assis sous le sakura en fleurs, les esprits jouaient autour d'eux avec une insouciance apaisante tandis que le soleil les réchauffait de ses rayons amicaux. Severus regardait un point dans le vide en direction d'un kappa qui faisait des pitreries dans l'eau.

_ Si je réponds à ta question, commença-t-il lentement sans la regarder, répondras-tu à la mienne?

Miyuki fit lentement tourner sa baguette dans sa main en pesant le pour et le contre de sa proposition qui semblait tout sauf innocente. Elle se demanda à quel point il risquait de la mettre en difficulté ou non, mais rapidement elle statua que son bien-être était prioritaire.

_ Dans la mesure du possible, oui.

Ce fut au tour de Severus d'être pris au dépourvu, il n'avait pas été sûr qu'elle accepterait et il gardait cette question pour lui depuis tellement longtemps qu'il s'était presque fais à l'idée de ne jamais en obtenir la réponse.

_ L'année dernière quand Aslinn a retrouvé sa mémoire, commença Severus avec plus d'hésitation qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, tu as appelé la kitsune okaasan, pourquoi?

Il vit son amie se figer et elle garda sa baguette immobile entre ses doigts pendant de longues secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parut une éternité. Finalement, elle tourna ses yeux bleus si rare pour une japonaise avec une impression lointaine, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

_ Tu es encore plus observateur que ce que je pensais, déclara-t-elle, effectivement je l'ai appelée ainsi. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te dire l'exacte vérité mais tu la connaîtras bien assez tôt ne t'inquiètes pas.

_ Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance alors que tu ne me le fais pas? Répliqua avec agacement Severus en se relevant.

Elle ressentit son rejet douloureusement. Elle savait que pour lui n'importe quel secret relevait de la trahison car il avait justement désespérément besoin de savoir avec certitude s'il connaissait une personne.

_ Bien, soupira Miyuki en se levant à son tour, vient.

Elle lui fit signe d'approcher ce qu'il fit avec hésitation puis elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Severus se figea au fur et à mesure et quand elle eut terminé il la fixa sans rien dire totalement bouleversé.

_ Maintenant tu connais la vérité, déclara Miyuki, même Aslinn n'est pas au courant.

Elle semblait guillerette comme soulagée d'un poids trop lourd à porter seule et Severus imagina un instant ce que cela avait dû être pour aller de garder ce secret durant toutes ces années sans personne avec qui en parler.

_ J'aime toujours Lily, finit-il par avouer en décidant de remplir sa part du marché, mais maintenant il est trop tard pour qu'elle m'aime en retour. Alors je ferais en sorte de protéger le monde dans lequel elle vit.

_ Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire? Demanda Miyuki en s'adossant au tronc de l'imposant sakura. ça a un rapport avec ce que tu as sur ton bras?

_ Sur mon bras? S'étonna Severus, je n'ai encore rien fais… Attends, comment sais-tu cela?

La japonaise parut tout aussi troublée que lui et elle se prit la tête dans ses mains. Elle avait bêtement cru que la vision qu'elle avait eu durant les vacances d'été était une du présent alors que visiblement elle ne s'était pas encore produite.

_ Je me suis trompée, avoua Miyuki avec un sourire gêné, je suis loin de maîtriser mes pouvoirs aussi bien que je le voudrais.

_ Tu m'as vu rejoindre les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres, comprit Severus avec un étonnement grandissant.

_ C'est ce que tu comptes faire?

_ Oui, avoua finalement le serpentard. A la fin de notre scolarité j'irais le rejoindre pour protéger Lily.

_ Je comprends.

_ Tu ne vas pas essayer de m'en dissuader?

_ Parce que tu m'écouterais? Répliqua Miyuki avec amusement.

_ Probablement pas, reconnu-t-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux, beaucoup de choses avaient été révélées en peu de temps et eux-même avaient encore du mal à comprendre où leur vie les menait et comment ils pouvaient encore la diriger. La veille, quand il l'avait embrassée…. Pendant un bref instant il avait oublié Lily et tout le reste pour se perdre dans des sensations insoupçonnées. Mais, il ne savait pas quoi en faire, jamais il ne pourrait abandonner les sentiments qu'il avait pour son amie d'enfance pourtant il ne parvenait pas non plus à ignorer ce qu'il ressentait pour Miyuki.

_ Aslinn, fit soudainement celle-ci en le tirant de ses pensées troublées.

Leur amie arpentait le parc dans la direction opposé comme si elle cherchait sciemment à s'isoler. La japonaise semblait sincèrement inquiète de son état et elle la suivit du regard avec un trouble presque palpable.

_ J'espère qu'elle va bien, soupira Severus avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Quand avait-il développé un tel attachement à cette école et ses élèves? Pourtant, il était sincère en prononçant ces mots : il s'inquiétait pour Aslinn. Il était au courant comme les autres qu'elle s'était séparée de Rémus mais contrairement aux autres il avait assisté à la naissance de leur relation et il savait à quelle point elle était importante pour elle.

_ Je n'aime pas l'idée que cette situation soit à cause de moi, avoua Severus d'un air sombre.

_ Ce serait arrivé tôt ou tard, déclara doctement Miyuki. Aslinn savait que ce moment viendrait…

_ Pourquoi?

_ Parce qu'elle ne peut pas accepter une personne qui n'est pas maître d'elle-même, leur propre malédiction les enchaîne déjà suffisamment alors elle refuse une quelconque autre forme de manipulation. Et Rémus fonctionne à l'amitié, celle qu'il a pour James et Sirius le force à fermer les yeux et accepter certains choses que le véritable Lupin n'aurait jamais accepté.

_ Tout de même… Je n'aime pas la voir ainsi. On devrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour elle, insista Severus.

Miyuki se tourna vers lui avec un sourire mystérieux comme si sa réflection lui avait justement fait penser à quelque chose.

_ Allons voir Rin, déclara-t-elle avec entrain.

* * *

La scène (dans les films ou dans les livres) où James et Sirius ridiculisent Severus m'a toujours choqué et j'ai toujours été indigné par le manque de réaction des professeurs de Poudlard, enfin justice est faite !

A votre avis, qu'a murmuré Miyuki à l'oreille de Severus?

Que prépare-t-elle pour aider Aslinn?

Dites moi tout :D


	19. News !

J'ai fini d'écrire _The Spirits' World_ ! ;D

Voilà j'avais juste envie de vous le dire x'D

J'ai commencé la suite ! Elle s'intitule _A Spirit's Duty_ , les deux sont réunis sous le titre The Spirits' Quest !

A bientôt pour la suite :D


	20. Voyage Aller - 6e Année (Part II)

Yo !

Bon je continue à poster pour le principe ! Mais si y a des gens qui lisent vraiment c'est pas super sympa de me laisser en plan comme ça :o

Miyuki va venir hanter vos rêves x'D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Quidditch en eaux troubles**

* * *

_ Yo.

_ Laisse moi tranquille.

Sirius prit sur lui pour ne pas tourner le dos à la désagréable personne avec qui il essayait d'entretenir une conversation. Surtout que sa joue le cuisait encore désagréablement là où elle l'avait frappé. Mais, son acte lui avait aussi durement fait réalisé que quelque chose de grave c'était passé même s'il n'arrivait pas forcément à comprendre quoi exactement.

_ Hors de question que je te laisse tranquille, décida le gryffondor en puisant dans sa réserve de courage.

_ J'en ai légèrement marre que toi et tes stupides amis se croient tout permis ! Déclara Aslinn en se levant toutes griffes dehors.

Ce qui était presque littérale puisque ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes comme ceux d'un chat tandis que deux crocs dépassaient maintenant de sa bouche ainsi que ses ongles qui avaient l'allures de griffes aiguisées. Sirius déglutit difficilement en la voyant dans cet état et le chien en lui lui conseilla un repli stratégique. L'anglais préféra ne pas l'écouter et affronta les conséquences de ses erreurs.

_ Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fais, s'excusa-t-il piteusement.

Et, sous le regard ébahis de Aslinn, il mit ses genoux à terre, posa ses mains sur le sol et laissa son front toucher le sol. L'adolescente le regarda faire incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, les traces de sa transformation disparurent tellement elle fut prise au dépourvu par son geste. Jamais elle n'aurait crû Sirius capable d'une telle abnégation de soi pour oser ainsi s'excuser avec une telle humilité devant elle.

_ Je sais que j'ai fais de mauvaises choix, je ne me rends pas compte des conséquences, mais perdre ton amitié c'est trop pour moi, déclara Sirius sans relever la tête.

_ Qui êtes vous, et qu'avez-vous fais de Sirius Black? Demanda-t-elle sans réfléchir. Baka, relève toi, ordonna-t-elle une fois qu'elle se fut reprise en lui tendant une main salvatrice.

Sirius l'attrapa avec soulagement, ce n'était pas une position super agréable et une telle soumission chatouillait son orgueil. Aslinn détourna la tête avec un semblant de dignité en croisant les bras.

_ Si James pouvait avoir l'intelligence de faire pareil de Severus beaucoup de choses seraient plus faciles, déclara-t-elle.

_ Je ne suis pas sur que James accepterais, avoua Sirius gêné.

_ Pourtant tu l'as bien fais devant moi.

_ Oui, pas devant Ser… Rogue, se reprit-t-il rapidement.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Je crois qu'il se sent en danger par rapport à Lily, supposa-t-il.

_ Quel idiot, soupira Aslinn. Pourquoi ne lui es-tu pas resté fidèle cette fois-ci?

_ Je n'aimais pas que tu ne sois plus amie avec moi, reconnu Sirius. On s'amusait bien tous ensemble, je sais que je ne réfléchis pas tellement mais toi tu penses toujours à nous. J'aimerais qu'on redevienne comme avant. Et que tu pardonnes à Lunard aussi.

Aslinn tiqua et grogna sans s'en rendre compte.

_ Je sais que tu te sens trahis mais comme moi il ne réfléchis pas forcément…

_ Si, au contraire, Rémus est quelqu'un de très intelligent qui a pesé le pour et le contre et qui a jugé que votre amitié était suffisante pour vous laisser persécuter l'un de vos camarades, rappela Aslinn à nouveau énervée. Et s'il veut une vraie relation entre nous alors il va devoir se montrer plus convaincant que ça.

Sirius resta silencieux un moment comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. De son côté, Aslinn se sentait en partie soulagée de voir qu'au moins ce qu'elles avaient fait avec Miyuki ne leur était pas totalement passé au-dessus de la tête.

_ Aufaite, tant que j'y pense, se reprit Sirius, tiens.

_ C'est quoi? S'étonna Aslinn.

Elle déplia l'origami en forme d'oiseau que lui tendait son ami et y découvrit une invitation à un tournoi de quidditch qui aurait lieu en fin de semaine.

_ Tout le monde doit participer, expliqua Sirius, apparement nos écoles vont être mélangées.

0000

_ jedétestelequidditchjedétestelequidditch, marmonna Miyuki.

_ Articule on ne comprend rien, déclara Severus goguenard.

_ ça va aller, tenta de la rassurer Lupin.

La japonaise lança un regard assassin au premier et remercia le second pour son attention. Mais, ses mains tremblaient toujours et elle commença à regretter sérieusement son idée qui lui avait pourtant paru pertinente sur le coup. Un tournoi de quidditch : quoi de mieux pour redonner le sourire à sa meilleure amie? Elle avait juste oublié qu'elle devrait participer et qu'elle n'était pas du tout fane de se promener sur une brindille au-dessus de la mer.

_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec Sirius et James? Demanda finalement Miyu en tenta de garder le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait.

_ Je voulais montrer à Aslinn que je peux me débrouiller seul, avoua Lupin en détournant le regard.

_ Tu veux un secret?

Le lycanthrope se tourna vers elle légèrement intrigué par son air mutin, il avait l'impression que depuis qu'elle leur avait livré son secret sur le passé de Aslinn elle était beaucoup moins mystérieuse, même si elle gardait sûrement encore beaucoup de mystères pour elle.

_ J'imagine que oui, accepta Rémus.  
_ Aslinn t'aime toujours, déclara Miyuki. Maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à conquérir une nouvelle fois son coeur.

Elle n'avait pas pensé faire naître un tel sourire sur les lèvres de son camarade, au lieu de son habituel rictus fatigué ce fut un véritable sourire lumineux et chaleureux.

_ Compte sur moi, déclara-t-il en levant un pouce vers elle.

Et, il sortit des vestiaires pour rejoindre le terrain où les hostilités allaient bientôt commencer pour son plus grand malheur. Miyuki retarda l'instant le plus longtemps possible mais elle dû bientôt se résoudre à avancer à son tour. Mais, à son plus grand étonnement, elle fut retenue en arrière par sa capuche. Severus la força à pivoter pour venir l'embrasser avec fougue, Miyuki refusa de chercher à comprendre et se fondit dans le baiser avec un abandon totale.

_ Pour te donner un peu de courage, déclara le serpentard visiblement fier de lui.

Miyuki, pour une fois, sans mots, le regarda passer devant lui en se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Finalement elle trouva le courage d'avancer le long du couloir jusqu'à la sortie où elle fut légèrement prise au dépourvue par le changement de luminosité. Les gradins étaient remplis de tous les élèves du palais ainsi que des anglais venus en voyage scolaire. Aujourd'hui, chaque équipe allait s'affronter en fonction de leurs années. Les premières années et les deuxièmes, et ainsi de suite jusqu'au sixième année (trois équipes) et les septièmes années (1 équipe). Le match contre les septièmes années avait déjà eu lieu et s'était l'équipe de Mikage, appelée Hoo-hoo, qui l'avait remporté. Cela avait été une certaine surprise puisque la quasi totalité ne savait pas jouer au quidditch mais finalement Regulus (un joueur plus jeune qui venait compléter l'équipe) avait réussi à attraper le vif d'or donnant ainsi l'avantage et la victoire.

Maintenant, l'équipe de Miyuki, puisqu'ils avaient jugé pertinent de la nommer capitaine de l'équipe, ils avaient essuyé ses commentaires sur la pertinence de leur choix avec un calme imperturbable, qui s'appelait Ryuko, se tenait prête à affronter celle de Rin, Mochi (tout le monde savait que c'était Aslinn qui l'avait appelée ainsi) et la tension était à son comble. La plupart des joueurs de la seconde équipe pratiquait déjà le quidditch ce qui leur donnait un avantage certain mais les anglais risquaient d'être surpris par le terrain choisi.

_ Où est le terrain? Demanda Rowena perplexe.

_ Là, fit simplement Yumina en désignant avec flegme la mer qui se déchaînait en contrebas de la falaise.

_ C'est atypique, commenta simplement Pandora.

_ Bon, je ne suis pas en état de faire un discours, déclara Miyuki, mais il est grand temps que nous faisions mordre la poussière à ces prétentieux joueurs de quidditch, montrons leur que nous en avons dans le ventre nous aussi !

_ Hell yeah ! S'écria Rowena en agitant joyeusement sa batte.

_ Moi je protège seulement Sakura, répliqua Yumina en se mettant devant elle.

_ Je ferais de mon mieux, promis celle-ci.

_ Il est temps, déclara l'arbitre.

Les élèves enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'élevèrent dans les airs. L'embrun de la mer vient parasiter Miyuki et celle-ci regretta une nouvelle fois son idée. Elle remarqua l'envol de l'équipe adverse et surprit Aslinn qui fixait Lupin à son insu comme un chat devant une sourie. Bon, finalement, son idée allait peut-être enfin débloquer la situation.

_ Prêt ! Hurla l'arbitre avec sa voix amplifiée par la magie. C'est parti!

Le souafle fusa dans les airs pour venir passer devant les deux capitaines des équipes respectives. A peine eut-elle le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que Miyuki vit James récupérer la balle sans aucune difficultés. La seconde d'après un cognard passa à quelques centimètres de ses oreilles pour venir percuter le joueur adverse. Remus se jeta en avant et récupéra la balle qu'il avait laissé tomber en esquivant l'attaque. L'action n'avait duré que quelques secondes et la japonaise n'avait encore pas bougé de son balais.

_ Esquive ! Hurla Severus en fonçant sur elle avec son balais.

En panique, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Rin avec un grand sourire puis le deuxième cognard qui arrivait violemment dans sa direction. Miyuki effectua un violent sursaut avec son balais pour l'éviter mais la queue de celui-ci fut brusquement chassée et elle se retrouva à tournoyer sans réussir à reprendre le contrôle de son balais. Pendant ce temps Rémus tenta une percée en direction des buts adverses mais Sirius et Lily arrivaient droit sur lui.

Miyuki avait enfin réussit à reprendre le contrôle de son balais et elle réalisa que son équipe jouait sans elle et se retrouvait en difficulté par sa faute. Elle aperçut également les deux attrapeuses qui parcouraient le terrain à toute vitesse pour essayer de saisir le vif d'or en première.

_ Bon ça suffit, décréta la capitaine en reprenant ses esprits.

Elle vit James arriver dans sa direction sans même avoir l'air de se préoccuper qu'elle puisse l'arrêter. La japonaise se concentra et attendit le dernier moment pour venir frapper de toutes ses forces dans le souafle que tenait le gryffondor. Celui-ci la regarda visiblement choqué tandis que la balle tombait lentement vers les vagues.

_ Attrape la balle ! Hurla Yumina.

Elle avait complètement oublié ce détail. Elle se précipita en piquet avec une ferme volonté de récupérer l'avantage mais James avait eu la même idée. Il descendait en se serrant contre elle pour la dévier de sa trajectoire et déjà qu'elle avait du mal à voler normalement elle ressentit les plus grandes difficultés à garder son balais fermement. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la mer mais Miyuki ne la voyait même plus. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était le souafle qui continuait sa chute inexorable et son envie de montrer qu'ils pouvaient y arriver eux aussi à force de volonté.

Alors qu'elle tendait la main de toutes ses forces pour essayer d'attraper la balle, elle comprit qu'elle avait raté. James avait déjà effectué un piquet serré pour redresser sa trajectoire et éviter l'impacte avec les vagues. Pas elle. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Miyuki passa ses doigts de justesse sous le souafle et le projeta en l'air dans une direction bien précise. Elle renforça son coup grâce aux esprits présents autour d'elle puis utilisa son deuxième bras pour protéger sa tête de l'impacte. Celui-ci ne se fit pas atteindre et elle eut l'impitoyable impression de se prendre littéralement un mur. La douleur lui fit perdre momentanément connaissance.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle fut étonnée de se retrouver dans l'infirmerie du palais. Elle resta interdite quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que le reste de son équipe se trouvait déjà autour d'elle. C'était le seul endroit où on pouvait trouver des lits occidentaux mais c'était la première fois que Miyuki y faisait un séjour.

_ Comment tu te sens? Demanda Lupin qui se trouvait juste à sa gauche.

_ Vaseuse, machouilla la japonaise avec l'impression que sa bouche était pâteuse.

_ En même temps qu'elle idée de foncer directement sur l'eau comme ça, soupira dramatiquement Severus.

_ Je vous avais prévenu que je n'aimais pas ça, bougonna Miyuki.

_ Moi j'ai trouvé ça badass ! S'exclama Rowena surexcitée.

_ Mais à cause d'elle on s'est retrouvé en désavantage numérique, rappela Yumina.

_ Ce n'est pas de sa faute, la reprit doucement Sakura.

_ Je me suis jamais autant amusée, avoua Pandora visiblement aux anges.

Tout le monde babilla joyeusement mais une question en particulier taraudait Miyuki, elle hésitait à gâcher l'ambiance de franche camaraderie qui régnait mais elle devait savoir !

_ Du coup, commença-t-elle avant de se faire interrompre par la porte qui s'ouvrait dans un grand fracas.

_ REMUS JOHN LUPIN ! Tonna Aslinn.

Le gryffondor concerné se redressa comme un ressort, presque au garde à vous, sans savoir s'il allait survivre à ce qui allait suivre. La blandine se précipita sur lui comme une furie et il commença à redouter sa réaction. Mais, contre toute attente, elle se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser passionnément devant tout le monde.

_ YOU WERE AMAZING ! S'exclama-t-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ Je n'ai pas fais grand chose, bafouilla Remus prit au dépourvu.

_ Pas grand chose? Le dernier but que tu as mis, je n'avais jamais vu ça ! Continua Aslinn les joues rouges d'excitation. J'ai cru que tu allais tomber mais tu réussis à marquer, c'était… Sugoi !

Et elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car elle reprit possession de ses lèvres avec avidité.

_ Au moins ça valait le coup, murmura Miyuki satisfaite du résultat en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller.

_ Dommage que tu aies raté la meilleur parti, répliqua Severus avec amusement.

_ Ton baiser n'était pas assez convainquant, rétorqua la japonaise sur le même ton, il faudra faire mieux la prochaine fois.

_ Il faudra qu'on s'entraîne…

Miyuki le dévisagea stupéfaite et légèrement indécise sur ce que son ami voulait bien sous-entendre avec une telle proposition. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander car le reste de l'équipe d'Aslinn fit son entrée.

_ Tout le monde est parti avant qu'on ait le temps de se serrer la main, déclara Rin, respectons les traditions s'il vous plaît.

_ Regardez qui dis ça, se moqua son frère jumeau.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que tu essaie d'insinuer très cher frère, s'insurgea Rin. Allez, félicitation aux gagnants !

_ Bien joué Sakura, la félicita Aslinn en lui serrant la main, tu ferais une attrapeuse hors pair !

_ J'ai juste eu de la chance, l'assura sa camarade en baissant les yeux.

_ Bien joué Remus, firent Sirius et James.

_ Dommage que tu n'ai pas pu faire tout le match, regretta Kyoga en venant serrer la main de Miyuki.

_ Ce fut peut-être pour le mieux, répondit mystérieusement celle-ci.

Sirius s'approcha de Severus, il avait déjà serrer la main de tout le monde et il ne pouvait décemment pas faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, surtout après le discours qu'il avait tenu à Aslinn. Il avait passé vraiment un superbe moment dans les airs à disputer un match de quidditch avec sa correspondante japonaise et même contre le serpentard. Celui-ci, pour un néophyte, s'était bien battu et avait fait preuve d'un véritable esprit sportif qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas ignorer.

_ Bien joué Severus, déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Le serpentard le regarda comme si une verrue lui était soudainement poussée entre les deux yeux et il crut vraiment qu'il allait le laisser en plan sans bouger. Mais, Miyuki veillait aux grains et elle lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le força à réagir.

_ Bien… joué... Black, répondit Severus en mâchant chaque mot à contre coeur.

La japonaise leva les yeux aux ciel devant autant de mauvaise volonté de sa part mais elle jugea que c'était déjà un très bon départ pour que les choses s'améliorent. Mais, le plus dur restait à venir en la personne de James Potter.

_ J'espère que tu vas bien, fit Lily en fuyant le regard de Miyuki.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura la japonaise.

_ Bravo Sev….

L'instant où leurs mains se serrèrent fut très bref comme si Lily voulait à tout prix éviter de prolonger un quelconque échange avec son ancien meilleur ami. Severus ne prononça pas une seule parole comme absent ou trop blessé pour réagir. L'indifférence et la distance qu'elle mettait entre eux semblait cruellement immuable. L'adolescente rousse s'écarta de quelque pas pour laisser passer James. Celui-ci semblait clairement mal à l'aise : il venait de voir son meilleur ami serrer la main de celui qu'il considérait comme son ennemi mortel. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré dans le train en première année il avait su qu'il ne pourrait jamais le supporter : ce type était tout ce qu'il exécrait le plus au monde. Il avait crû que Sirius et Rémus le soutiendraient éternellement mais les choses n'avaient pas du tout évoluées comme il l'avait d'abords espéré. Même si au moins Lily semblait avoir ouvert les yeux à son sujet, ce dont il était clairement satisfait, maintenant c'était ses deux amis qui semblaient devenir fous. Mais, tout le monde les regardait et l'atmosphère commençait à être vraiment gênante. Il apperçu Miyuki qui le fixait de ses yeux bleus de sphinx et il réalisa à quel point il la détestait. La sensation inconfortable qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence s'était lentement muée pour une franche animosité avant qu'elle n'ose le frapper ce qui avait mis un terme pur et simple à ce qui leur restait de camaraderie. Même ses parents n'avaient jamais osé lever la main sur lui ! Et puis, elle semblait toujours le juger et lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, il ne comprenait pas comment Aslinn pouvait la supporter ! Surtout que celle-ci semblait la suivre dans ce chemin étrange et déconcertant alors qu'elle aurait pu être quelqu'un de bien !

_ James, appela soudainement Lily en le tirant de ses réflexions.

Le silence s'était fait autour d'eux et tout le monde semblait attendre la dernière, mais non des moindres, poignée de mains. Le plus étonnant était que ce soit finalement Evans qui ait interpellé James. Elle semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui mais son regard vert lui donna l'impulsion suffisante pour franchir l'espace qui le séparait de Servilus. Il le regarda avec une franche animosité : sa robe de serpentard n'avait aucun éclat, ses cheveux étaient mal entretenus et son visage blafard était clairement repoussant, mais le pire c'était son regard noir qui semblait constamment se croire au-dessus de lui alors que James avait tout alors que Servilus n'avait rien.

Severus aurait préféré ne pas avoir à faire cela, mais il savait les efforts qu'avait fait Miyuki pour arriver à cet instant. Et Lily semblait aussi souhaiter que cela se produise, si les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui désiraient la même chose, il ne pouvait que ses plier à leur souhait. Il s'approcha de James et se retient de faire un commentaire acerbe quand il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour se donner une allure plus charismatique. Qu'il détestait son attitude hypocrite et surfaite, ce garçon n'avait aucune conscience de ce qui l'entourait à part son propre reflet dans le miroir.

Leurs mains se frôlèrent avec autant de mauvaise volonté que s'ils avaient dû toucher la langue d'un dragon puis ils s'écartèrent de plusieurs pas comme pour mettre une distance de sécurité entre eux.

_ On remet ça quand vous voulez ! Déclara Rin avec un enthousiasme à tout épreuves.

* * *

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? Miyuki sur un balais ça valait le coup? x'D

Dites moi tout :D


	21. Voyage Retour - 6e Année

**Hi**

* * *

 **Voyage Retour - 6ième année**

* * *

_ Donc vous essayez de créer une carte? Repris Aslinn en regard le groupe de quatre gryffondors s'appliquer.

_ Pas n'importe quelle carte, la reprit James.

_ Une carte magique ! Compléta Sirius visiblement emporté par leur idée.

_ Et vous comptez faire ça comment? Demanda la blandine en tentant de masquer l'ironie de sa voix.

Oh, elle était sûr qu'ils arriveraient à leur fin, par contre elle n'était pas sur que le château survive à leurs expérimentations. Il était bien connu que les quatre maraudeurs étaient les pires pitres de Hogwarts et leurs frasques animent les couloirs tout le long de l'année. Elle se tenait assise entre Remus et Sirius tandis que James et Peter lui faisaient face. Sa relation avec son petit ami s'était relevée sans mal de l'incident de début d'année, et Aslinn avait même l'impression que tout se passait mieux qu'avant. Sans s'en rendre compte, la situation et la petite guerre mesquine que se livrait ses amis lui avait pesée sur l'esprit tout ce temps et maintenant que Remus en avait également conscience cela la soulageait grandement. Quant à Sirius, il semblait avoir soudainement mûrit entre le début d'année et maintenant que la fin approchait, il était presque une nouvelle personne. Elle avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec celui à propos de sa famille qu'il avait renié et comment James l'avait recueillis mais qu'il avait alors confondu reconnaissance et aveuglement. Même s'il considérait toujours James comme son meilleur ami, il avait décidé de ne plus mettre de côté son jugement, car il avait dû difficilement réaliser que ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Rogue était exactement ce qu'il reprochait à sa famille. Par contre, de son côté, James ne semblait absolument pas apprécier le revirement de situation. Loin de s'être apaisé, son orgueil en avait été blessé et la blessure ne se refermait pas. Il regardait toujours Aslinn avec un air méfiant en se demandant tout le temps à quel point elle allait éloigner ses amis de lui. Le fait que même Sirius ait changé de comportement le faisait réfléchir malgré lui à leur situation mais il était loin d'apprécier cette introspection forcée.

Mais, la blandine lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, elle n'avait pas besoin de demander aux esprits pour voir son front plissé et l'éclat métallique de son regard. James était un enfant gâté qui réalisait difficilement que la vie n'était pas toujours un cadeau. Mais, quelque chose lui disait qu'il était loin d'être quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais, déjà tout simplement car elle était sûrement la mieux placée pour savoir que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses et que la vie nous accorde la chance de pouvoir se racheter. Elle espérait seulement que James y arriverait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et, il restait le quatrième maraudeur, queudver. Aslinn avait toujours une opinion mitigé envers lui, il était sympa mais toujours effacé préférant se ranger à l'avis d'un de ses amis plutôt que de se forger le sien. Mais, il avait au moins l'intérêt d'être quelqu'un de doux et non vindicatif comme James ou Sirius qui parfois s'oubliaient dans leur quête de gloire.

_ Grâce à quelques sortilèges, expliqua Remus. On pensait à en lier plusieurs pour qu'elle puisse suivre les déplacements de toutes les personnes du château.

_ ça va vous demander des sorts haut niveau, constata Aslinn en commençant à y réfléchir malgré elle.

_ Tu penses à quelque chose? Demanda son petit ami en reconnaissant l'éclat dans son regard.

_ Simplement… Un esprit ferait ça beaucoup mieux que n'importe quel sort, expliqua-t-elle soudainement également excitée par le potentiel de leur idée.

_ Tu connais un esprit ici qui pourrait nous aider? L'interrogea James en oubliant momentanément son animosité envers elle.

_ J'ai une petite idée sur la question mais il va nous falloir de l'aide !

0000

_ Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ça? Demanda Miyuki légèrement blasée de se retrouver en pleine nuit entrain de crapahuter dans la forêt interdite de Hogwarts.

_ Parce que tu m'aimes et que tu ferais tout pour moi? Tenta Aslinn avec un regard rouge brillant à fendre le coeur d'un rocher.

_ Essaie encore.

_ Tu sais à quel point je suis douée pour faire les mochis, essaya finalement sa meilleure amie.

_ Tu as intérêt à m'en fournir un nombre conséquent, la prévient la japonaise avec un petit sourire.

_ Gourmande !

_ Je n'ai rien à redire à cette accusation.

Ils étaient donc sept à avancer avec plus ou moins de précautions à travers les racines de plus en plus tortueuses et les branches des arbres qui semblaient se faire un devoir d'être de plus en plus basses et inattendues. L'ambiance était également assez lourde et tendue car malgré les progrès remarquables de Sirius et Remus, un malaise se faisait toujours sentir entre eux et Severus.

_ Pourquoi il est là, lui? Grommela James en désignant le serpentard d'un geste ostentatoire du menton.

_ _Lui_ se le demande aussi, répliqua Severus avec ironie.

_ Tout simplement parce qu'on ne sera pas trop de 3 pour chercher l'esprit que Aslinn a en tête, expliqua savamment Miyu.

_ Même si Remus arrive à les distinguer de mieux en mieux, précisa la blandine, mais Puck est un chenapan. Et ni Sirius ni James ni Peter ne savent les voir.

_ Ce n'est pas pour ne pas avoir essayé, fit Sirius en boudant.

_ Parfois il faut laisser faire le temps, le rassura Miyuki.

_ Pourquoi nous sommes là avec Peter alors? Reprit le blondin.

_ Pour nous servir d'appât, enfin nous aider, se reprit Aslinn avec un sourire innocent tandis que son lapsus n'échappait à personne.

_ Tu es sur qu'on le trouvera ici ? Tenta Lupin pour changer de sujet.

_ A 99%, précisa l'adolescente. C'est un type de farfadet bien particulier.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais douter? S'inquiéta Sirius.

_ Je pense qu'on peut le trouver ici ça j'en suis sur mais je ne suis pas certaine que lui nous laissera le trouver.

_ Depuis quand tu t'y connais autant dans la mythologie celtique? S'étonna Remus surpris par les connaissances de sa petite amie.

_ J'ai toujours aimé les esprits, peu importe leur location, fit Aslinn avec un petit rire gêné.

Elle ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de son projet de recherches et elle avait fait promettre à Miyuki de garder le secret tant qu'elles n'auraient pas trouvé quelque chose de vraiment important ou qui pourrait confirmer leur théorie. Pour l'instant, elles avaient brassé une bonne partie des légendes celtes et c'était ainsi que Aslinn était tombée sur ce Puck qui lui avait paru un bon parti pour la carte que voulait créer ses amis.

_ Il ressemble à quoi? Demanda Severus qui avait visiblement décidé de mettre la main à la pâte ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir montrer à James qu'il savait faire des choses que lui ignorait.

_ C'est un farfadet, ils sont cousins des fées à la différence qu'ils ont plus une apparence de chérubin, expliqua Aslinn avec une expression concentrée que Lupin lui ignorait. Le principal problème vient du fait qu'il se transforme souvent mais généralement sa fourrure sera toujours noir ou foncée. J'ai également lu qu'ils préféraient souvent se transformer en étalon.

_ Et on pourra le voir nous? Demanda Peter d'une voix hésitante.

_ ça dépend sous quelle forme, précisa la blandine. Sa forme originelle je ne pense pas mais le but de ses transformations sont d'effrayer les humains donc je pense qu'il les rendra visibles pour plus de résultats et de publique.

Le petit gryffondor déglutit d'appréhension, il s'était enfin habitué à leurs expéditions nocturnes en tant que maraudeurs mais la chasse aux esprits semblaient être encore plus effrayantes. Il jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet vers James mais celui-ci semblait tout à fait sûr de lui et il y puisa un certain réconfort ainsi qu'une once de courage.

_ Je me demandais, fit soudainement Sirius pour briser le silence qui s'était à nouveau installé entre eux. Vous n'avez pas d'ASPIC à passer l'année prochaine?

_ C'est une équivalence, expliqua Aslinn. Chaque année on peut valider un certain nombre de matières et à la fin de notre scolarité la directrice remet le diplôme à chaque élève.

_ C'est plus une cérémonie, expliqua Miyuki. Chacun choisit de la faire en fonction de son affinité avec les esprits et les différents enseignements de Mahoutokoro.

_ Vous savez déjà ce que vous allez faire? Demanda Peter dont la curiosité avait été piqué au vif.

Le pauvre garçon n'avait pas eu la chance d'être prit pour l'échange avec le Japon et il ne pouvait se contenter que des anecdotes de ses meilleurs amis et des camarades japonais quand ils venaient en angleterre.

_ J'ai une petite idée, avoua Aslinn en rougissant légèrement.

_ La tradition veut qu'on garde notre cérémonie secrète jusqu'au jour J, expliqua Miyuki, on répète seulement avec notre Daimyo référent.

_ Je pense que vous pourrez venir nous voir l'année prochaine, espéra la blandine.

_ Là ! S'écria soudainement James en pointant quelque chose du doigt. C'est lui !

Il semblait ravie d'être le premier à l'avoir aperçu et il s'élança dans sa direction avec la ferme intention de prouver qu'il n'avait pas besoin de voir les esprits pour être naturellement meilleur que Severus. Et surtout que son aide n'était en aucun cas nécessaire !

Aslinn tourna la tête dans la direction qu'il pointait pour apercevoir une étalon noir d'une splendeur à couper le souffle. Même elle qui n'avait jamais fait d'équitation ou ne s'était jamais intéressée aux équidés de manière générale, pouvait dire que c'était une bête d'une rare beauté. Il se tenait à seulement quelques mètres d'eux sur la gauche, broutant tranquillement de l'herbes sans que leur présence ne semble le déranger. James s'élança vers lui en premier, rapidement suivit par les autres tandis que Aslinn ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'animal dont le charme était presque irrésistible. Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle se rendait compte que son cuir était luisant et sans impuretées et sa croupe semblait soudainement l'appeler à venir le monter alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Le seul qui remarqua que quelque chose clochait fut Severus.

_ C'est étrange… Pourquoi sa crinière goutte comme ça? On dirait qu'il sort de l'eau…

_ James arrête toi ! Hurla Miyuki.

Mais c'était bien trop tard, le gryffondor s'était déjà approché de l'étrange animal à la beauté hypnotique et après avoir posé une main sur sa croupe il l'enfourcha avec une simplicité étonnante qui surprit tout le monde. Cependant, au moment où son fessier touchait le corps de l'animal, celui-ci releva brusquement la tête et s'élança au galop. Il passa à côté d'eux sans qu'ils aient le temps de réagir tandis qu'ils restaient pétrifiés d'effrois.

Severus fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits comme si la capacité hypnotique de la créature n'avait pas un effet aussi drastique sur lui.

_ Il se dirige vers le lac ! S'écria-t-il.

Son exclamation suffit à tirer Miyuki de sa léthargie et elle tira Aslinn à sa suite.

_ Viens pas le temps d'attendre les autres ! Ordonna-t-elle.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'était? Bafouilla Aslinn prise au dépourvue en se laissant entraîner.

_ Un Kelpie, lui apprit Miyuki d'un air sombre, si on ne se dépêche pas James est mort.

Aslinn déglutit et accéléra la cadence en essayant d'ignorer la culpabilité qui menaçait de l'incapaciter. Severus courait devant eux mais l'étalon semblait déjà loin alors qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir la fin de la forêt. Les arbres se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux et l'éclat de l'eau du lac était visible avec les reflets de la lune sur sa surface.

_ Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il entre dans l'eau ! Prévient la japonaise.

_ James ! Hurla Aslinn dans l'espoir de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Malheureusement, cela ne sembla avoir aucun effet sur le pauvre gryffondor dont la mort approchait dangereusement. Severus pesta avant de tirer rapidement sa baguette magique de sa robe de sorcier. Il la brandit sèchement dans la direction de son ennemi de toujours bien décidé à ne pas avoir sa mort stupide sur la conscience (même si une partie de lui songeait que sa vie serait sûrement plus simple une fois débarrassée de cet imbécile de Potter).

_ Levicorpus ! Incantat-il avec une telle intonation dans la voix que Miyuki crut un instant qu'il allait réussir.

La créature se stoppa en l'entendant crier et secoua ses oreilles comme si le sort et son lanceur l'agaçaient prodigieusement. La japonaise avait déjà pu observer ce genre de comportement durant toute sa vie à étudier les esprits : Severus venait de provoquer le kelpie. L'étalon se retourna brusquement, arrachant des mottes de terre sous ses talons furieux avant de s'élancer sur sa nouvelle cible.

La situation était complètement en train de leur échapper, avec horreur Miyuki se rendit compte qu'elles ne pourraient pas stopper la créature avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à tenter :

_ Gutuater ! Nemeton ! Ordonna-t-elle de avec toute l'autorité qu'elle possédait.

Contre toute attente, l'étalon se figea avant de tourner ses yeux fulminants sur elle. Miyuki tenta de son conserver son calme et son assurance pour ne pas flancher maintenant. Le kelpie s'avança vers elle à pas lents et mesurés ce qui ne fit que intensifier la tension qui régnait autour d'eux. Aslinn n'osait même plus respirer tandis que seul ses yeux rouges suivaient les déplacements de l'esprit. Severus ne bougeait plus non plus, un seul regard de Miyuki lui avait fait comprendre que leur survie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Très mince.

La créature s'arrêta quand son museau se trouva à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de Miyuki et ses naseaux soufflèrent de l'air glacé qui fit s'agiter ses mèches corbeaux. Pourtant, elle fit mine de ne pas s'en offusquer et continua de le regarder droit dans les yeux sans détourner le regard une seule fois.

_ You're a strange one…

Le silence se fit encore plus pesant tandis qu'un léger bruit de chute se faisait entendre sur l'herbe mouillée. Au lieu de l'étalon, un homme à la chevelure longue, hirsute et aussi noir que le pelage de sa précédente transformation, se tenait devant elle. Il faisait un tête de plus qu'elle et était doté d'une musculature qui ne donnait pas envie de se frotter à lui. Miyuki ne savait absolument pas si sa forme actuelle était une amélioration ou non mais elle préféra la ranger dans la première catégorie.

_ Que peut bien faire une kitsune aussi loin de chez elle, se demanda t il d'une voix dure et rocailleuse mais dont était perceptible une pointe d'ironie.

_ Et moi, je me demande bien où est passé l'honneur des esprits, répliqua Miyuki avec tout l'aplomb dont elle était capable. Il me semble que nous ne devons pas nous en prendre à ceux qui ont été marqués par un autre esprit.

_ Je n'ai vu de marques nulle part, sembla se renfrogner l'esprit.

La japonaise lança un regard bleu pénétrant à Severus qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait. Sans un mot, il dénuda son épaule et laissa son omoplate à la vue de tous pour qu'ils puissent y voir la marque que Miyuki y avait laissée.

_ Si les kitsunes ne sont même plus capables de surveiller leurs propres proies, déclara l'esprit de mauvaise grâce, peut être est-il normale que je les mange.

_ Je ne pensais pas que la fierté des esprits celtes étaient tombées aussi bas, répliqua Miyuki avec un mépris évident qui n'échappa pas au kelpi.

_ Soit ! Fit-il finalement à contre coeur. Mais j'exige un dédommagement pour ma chasse.

La japonaise se retient de soupirer, elle qui pensait s'en être tirée ! Elle savait que les demandes des esprits pouvaient parfois être complètement farfelues et surtout difficiles à satisfaire, voir tout simplement irréalisables par un être humain.

_ Comme preuve de notre bonne volonté, déclara solennellement Miyuki -qui de toute façon n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix si elle voulait éviter de voir ses amis mourir sous ses yeux-, je veux bien accepter une demande de votre part.

Visiblement, sa réponse lui plut car un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de l'esprit qu'elle devinait à travers sa masse de cheveux impressionnante. Il agit plus rapidement qu'elle ne put le voir et saisit fermement son menton entre les doigts de sa main droite avant de prendre possession de sa bouche sans lui demander son avis.

_ Un baiser de kitsune, nous sommes quittes pour cette fois, déclara-t-il visiblement fier de lui.

Il s'écarta de quelques pas et effectua une révérence ironique avant de leur tourner le dos pour s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du lac avec un bruit de tonnerre qui les fit frissonner malgré eux. Un long silence suivit sa disparition. Il était difficile de savoir qui était le plus secoué par ce qui venait de se passer : James qui se remettait difficilement du charme hypnotique de la créature, Aslinn qui se demandait à quel point elle venait de risquer la vie de ses amis, Miyuki qui avait la désagréable impression de s'être faite humiliée ou Severus qui découvrait une nouvelle fois et avec autant d'étonnement que la première fois les affres de la jalousie.

Finalement, le silence fut brisé par un éclat de rire.

_ Je n'avais jamais vu ça, un kelpie volant un baiser à une kitsune, s'esclaffa un esprit de taille moindre que le précédent.

Il se roulait par terre en se tenant le ventre tout en riant aux larmes comme si tout ce qui leur été arrivé n'était qu'une énorme farce à ses yeux. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

_ A qui avons nous l'honneur ? Demanda Severus en tentant de conserver le peu de sang froid qu'il avait encore en réserve et en voyant qu'aucunes de ses amis n'étaient en état de répondre.

_ Puck, pour vous servir ou vous desservir, se présenta l'esprit, enfin le Puck d'ici, je ne vous donnerais pas mon vrai nom aussi facilement ! Même si je ne m'étais pas autant amusé depuis des centaines d'années ! Demandez moi une faveur et je m'exaucerais ! Alala, quand je raconterais ça aux autres faeries, ils ne me croiront jamais ! Le renard et l'étalon, ça ferait un bon titre de pièce de théâtre…

Il semblait totalement absorbé par ses propres paroles et les quatre amis en profitèrent pour décider ce qu'ils allaient faire. Après tout, c'était un sacré coup du sort que l'esprit qu'ils avaient tant cherché se présente finalement à eux sans efforts ! Et il leur proposait même un service ! Le gryffondor qui les accompagnait sembla retrouver un semblant de conscience et il tituba jusqu'au nouveau venu.

_ Une carte? Répéta-t-il une fois que James lui eut expliqué ce qu'il avait en tête. Ma foi, ça me paraît une formidable idée ! Mais vous avez intérêt à ne commettre que des forfaits avec !

_ Bien sûr, s'empressa d'acquiescer James qui par miracle parvenait à voir l'esprit.

Severus était persuadé que la chute de la croupe de l'étalon lui avait soudainement et brièvement allumé les lumières aux étages qui en étaient dramatiquement dénués le reste du temps.

_ C'est un deal !

Le Puck toucha le poignet de James et une légère marque y apparut en signe du contrat qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Une fois les derniers détails réglés, l'esprit s'en fut en continuant de rire tout en répétant les mots kelpie et kitsune à intervalles régulières avant de s'esclaffer à nouveau. Les quatre amis allèrent récupérer Sirius, Remus et Peter qui reprenaient lentement leurs esprits au milieu de la forêt. Ils durent leur expliquer avec les détails ce qui s'était passé avant de pouvoir enfin regagner leur dortoir respectif.

Les deux amies allaient se séparer au détour d'un couloir quand la plus anglaise des deux se tourna vers l'autre.

_ Miyu, fit soudainement Aslinn songeuse, c'était quelle langue que tu as utilisé pour interpeller le kelpie?

_ Du celte, avoua la japonaise, j'ai lu un vieux bouquin dessus et quelques mots me sont restés en mémoire.

_ Tu lui as dis quoi? S'étonna-t-elle.

La japonaise lui lança un regard mortellement sérieux.

_ Aucune idée !

0000

_ Alors finalement ils l'ont finie cette carte? Demanda Severus sans lever son nez de ce qu'il était entrain d'écrire.

_ On dirait bien que ça avance, avoua Miyuki qui revenait d'une excursion du côté gryffondors du château.

Elle s'approcha silencieusement pour voir ce qu'il était entrain d'écrire, cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle le surprenait ainsi totalement concentré. Un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule lui permis de lire quelques mots.

_ Il me semblait bien ne jamais avoir entendu ce sort que tu avais lancé, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire mutin. Tu écris tes inventions?

_ Peut-être bien.

_ Mais pourquoi sur ton manuel de potion? S'enquit-elle. Laisse-moi le lire.

Le serpentard soupira, Miyuki pouvait autant être une camarade silencieuse et tranquille qu'une curieuse qui ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Il plaça un point à l'aide de sa plume avant de lui tendre le volume d'un air résigné.

_ Le prince de sang-mêlé?

_ Mon père n'est pas un sorcier, expliqua Severus en détournant le regard.

Ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de discuter de leurs familles respectives mais Rogue n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait en discuter. Surtout au vu de ce qu'il vivait chaque été quand il devait rentrer chez lui. Miyuki regrettait systématiquement de devoir le laisser rentrer chez lui mais ses parents ne l'avait jamais autorisé à venir passer l'été au Japon en-dehors des voyages scolaires. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de le distraire par ses messages et les esprits qu'elle lui envoyait mais c'était une tâche sensible et difficile.

_ Je trouve ça intéressant comme nom, déclara finalement la japonaise. Pourquoi tu n'écrirais pas un bouquin quand tu auras fini tes études?

_ La gloire de la célébrité ne m'intéresse pas. Et j'ai déjà d'autre projet.

_ Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, lui rappela-t-elle d'un regard sans équivoque.

_ J'imagine que dans tous les cas une armée d'esprits en colère s'occuperont de moi si je l'oublie, répliqua avec amusement Severus.

_ Tout à fait, reconnu Miyuki espiègle.

La japonaise s'installa sur le canapé à côté de son ami tout en continuant sa lecture. La salle commune était vide et personne n'était là pour venir les questionner sur leur relation. Severus attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux et joua un instant avec.

_ Je n'ai pas apprécié que cet esprit te fasse ça, déclara-t-il finalement.

_ ça quoi? Répliqua la japonaise sans s'arrêter dans sa lecture.

_ Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, insista Severus agacé par son jeu de l'ignorance.

_ Peut-être bien, mais tu sais quoi faire pour me le faire oublier…

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Severus et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Miyuki se laissa faire avec plaisir et elle apprécia la sensation agréable et si rare d'un baiser échangé avec celui qu'elle aimait.

_ J'aimerais que ça dure pour toujours, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

_ ça pourrait, répliqua simplement le serpentard.

Miyuki ne répondit rien et Severus regretta qu'il y ait encore des choses qu'il ignore. Il se sentait parfois tellement proche d'elle mais l'instant d'après il lui semblait réaliser toutes les choses qu'il ignorait encore d'elle. Parfois, quand elle pensait qu'il ne la voyait pas, il apercevait son regard se faire plus triste presque nostalgique comme si elle n'appartenait déjà plus au même monde qu'eux. Même s'il aimait toujours Lily, il ne pouvait pas rester indifférent face à Miyuki.

_ Tu viendras me voir pour la cérémonie? Demanda finalement Miyuki.

_ Bien sur.

Il était un idiot.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^^ à bientôt pour la suite !


	22. Remise des diplômes - 7e Année

Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

La fin de cette fic approche à grands pas ! Encore un chapitre voir deux tout au plus ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Higanbana**

* * *

Les anglais s'installèrent sur les coussins posés sur le sol tandis que le silence se faisait parmis les rangs des élèves japonais. L'estrade avait été construite au milieu de l'immense jardin du palais et les étudiants étaient disposés en rangées en fonction de leur daimyo. Leurs camarades étrangers avaient été invité par la directrice à venir assister à la remise des diplômes sur la base du volontariat. Comme se serait sûrement la dernière occasion qu'ils auraient de se voir, la plupart avait fait le déplacement. Le groupe des gryffondors était au complet, Lily avait même revêtu un yukata léger et Sirius également même si ce n'était pas dans les même couleurs. James était assis à côté de sa petite amie officielle depuis seulement quelques mois tandis que Remus avait insisté pour qu'ils s'installent tous les quatre le plus près possible tandis que ses amis ne s'étaient pas gênés pour se moquer de son comportement amouraché. Pandora était assise juste derrière eux, accompagnée des jumeaux McKinnon qui n'auraient raté cet évènement pour rien au monde. Les absents étaient au nombre de trois : Dean n'avait pas pu venir tandis que Narcissa avait déjà coupé les ponts avec ses camarades depuis leur dernier voyage en Angleterre. Le dernier à ne pas être encore arrivé était Severus Rogue, il avait promit à Miyuki de venir voir sa présentation mais quand elle passa la tête à travers les rideaux qui les dissimulaient à la vu du public, elle ne le vit nul part.

_ Le spectacle ne commence pas tout de suite, tenta de la rassurer Aslinn en la voyant faire.

_ Je sais qu'il viendra, assura la japonaise.

Maintenant toutes deux âgées de dix sept ans, elles ressemblaient à deux jeunes femmes en fleur mais dont le physique totalement opposé n'était qu'encore plus apparent. Le visage de Aslinn était devenu plus mince tout en gardant des rondeurs agréables tandis que Miyuki avait des traits plus minces mais qui lui donnait un air délicat. Elles avaient toutes les deux leur cheveux longs mais la blandine les tressait quotidiennement et pour ce soir-là elle les avait parsemés de rubans rouges et de perles brillantes qui carillonnaient à chacun de ses pas alors que la japonaise les gardait détachés pour qu'ils tombent au niveau de ses seins.

_ Bonne chance, lui souhaite Miyuki.  
_ Merci !

Aslinn s'éclipsa pour finir les derniers préparatifs. Elle passait en première avec son groupe, en effet les représentations n'avaient pas forcément à être en solitaire et ne comportait pas de limite de taille tant que les étudiants étaient capables de justifier leur projet aux yeux de leur daimyo référent. Chaque fin d'année, elles avaient pu assister au travail de leur sempai et savoir que ce soir ce serait elles que regarderaient les jeunes sorciers avaient quelque chose de très intimidant mais aussi un peu d'excitant.

_ C'est l'heure, annonça la directrice.

Amane Amaterasu était tout simplement somptueuse dans son kimono doré qui semblait être fait d'une soie aussi fine que riche. A cet instant, n'importe qui ne connaissant pas le palais de Mahoutokoro aurait su qu'il avait devant lui sa dirigeante. Tout dans son maintient et ses traits respiraient à la fois le sérieux, le respect mais aussi la fierté d'être une puissante sorcière japonaise.

Le silence se fit sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de se répéter et grâce à la magie la lumière s'amenuisa autour d'eux puis des lanternes apparurent tout autour de l'estrade flottant dans les airs pour répandre leur douce lumière chaleureuse mais qui éclairait généreusement et suffisamment pour que tout le monde puisse voir ce qui allait se dérouler par la suite.

_ Grimoire Aslinn, appela Amane Amaterasu, tu as commencé ton apprentissage auprès de nous depuis tes sept ans. Tu as su montrer à la fois des qualités auprès de la communication avec les esprits mais aussi avec tes camarades chez qui tu sais toujours révéler les meilleurs aspects. A onze ans tu as choisis de suivre la voie des kitsune et maintenant tu es prête à rejoindre le monde des sorciers à nos côtés. Souhaites-tu dire quelque chose?

Aslinn s'avança sur l'estrade faisant sonner mélodieusement les perles de ses tresses, son regard rouge regarda toutes ces personnes importantes qui semblaient suspendues à ses lèvres. Elle réalisait alors tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru pour être là aujourd'hui.

_ Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, déclara-t-elle avec respect, merci.

La jeune femme s'inclina respectueusement devant le public pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que des applaudissements conquis se fasse entendre. Aslinn se redressa alors et fit quelques pas pour se mettre de côté.

_ Rin Omiyage, appela alors la directrice.

La cérémonie d'appel continua jusqu'à ce que Take les rejoint et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois debout côte à côte sur l'estrade.

_ Ce soir nous allons pouvoir admirer le résultat des études de nos camarades, je vous demande de les regarder en silence avec le respect qu'il se soit pour le travail qu'ils ont fourni et ce qu'ils vous offrent.

Les trois camarades se regardèrent avec complicité avant de s'élancer chacun vers un coin de la scène. Ils effectuèrent simultanément des roues avec une perfection qui frôlait l'impossible avant de se projeter dans les airs comme mues par des fils invisibles. Les lanternes s'élevèrent à leur niveau pour continuer à éclairer leurs acrobaties. A cet instant, ils aperçurent trois balais qui approchaient, au moment de tomber ils se réceptionnèrent tous sur leur engin en se tenant debout avec une aisance naturelle qui surprit le public et suscita une vague d'applaudissement. Mais, ce n'était que le début du match. Aslinn s'élança toujours debout sur son balais jusqu'à surplomber tout le monde, elle effectua une pirouette sur elle-même avant de se réceptionner sur les mains toujours à plusieurs mètres du sol. Elle passa à une main et changea souplement de position pour revenir à l'initiale, elle effectua une révérence avant de frapper dans ses mains. Une bourrasque de fleurs de cerisier traversa le publique dont la plupart se retrouva avec des pétales roses dans les cheveux pour apercevoir que deux anneaux de quidditch fait de végétaux venaient d'apparaître sur la scène. Rin et Take prirent position sur devant chacun d'eux. Ils étaient tous deux debout sur leurs balais visiblement prêt à en découdre. Aslinn fit apparaître une balle de quidditch qu'elle lança entre eux et laissa léviter un instant. Le premier psalmodia une rapide incantation tandis que le second sortait sa baguette magique. Un énorme oni sembla se lever de la terre pour venir entourer Rin qui était toujours visible par transparence, celui-ci avait la peau rouge et deux immenses cornes sur le front et il poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang. Take n'était pas en reste car il fit également apparaître le symbole de son daimyo à la différence que le sien avait la peau d'un bleu nuit saisissant et possédait une unique corne imposante au milieu du front. Les deux puissantes créatures s'entrechoquèrent créant un appel d'air qui bouscula l'audience. Tandis que les deux onis s'affrontaient avec fracas Rin s'élança vers son frère, au moment où ils allaient se percuter, ils bondirent dans les airs pour rouler et échanger de balais dans une danse endiablée pour récupérer le ballon. Alors qu'ils continuaient les cascades de plus en plus impressionnantes, pour récupérer leur précieuse cible, une nouvelle créature s'ajouta à leur chorégraphie. Elle bondit entre les deux garçons et attrapa lestement la balle dans sa gueule pour continuer ses bonds aériens comme si l'air était aussi dur que le sol pour elle.

_ C'est une kitsune, s'extasia un des jeunes élèves.

_ Tu es sur? Douta un de ses amis.

Il était difficile d'identifier clairement quel était la créature qui semblait jouer dans le ciel nocturne car elle ne restait jamais immobile plus d'une seconde, bondissant sans interruption de cabriole en cabriole comme si toutes les restrictions physiques n'avaient pas de prises sur elle.

_ C'est un chat, assura Remus avec un léger sourire sur de lui.

Effectivement, pour les plus attentifs, la forme bondissante semblait avoir un pelage blanc d'une douceur incomparable ainsi que des moustaches impressionnantes et des pupilles jaunes légèrement effrayantes mais qui brillaient pour l'heure d'un éclat facteur. Les deux jumeaux stoppèrent leur compétition pour se liguer contre leur adversaire commun. Celui-ci dû redoubler d'agilité et d'inventivité pour échapper à leur poursuite. Il maintenait fermement la balle entre ses crocs luisant tout en esquivant majestueusement les tentatives des deux frères qui pourtant étaient eux-même déjà très impressionnant ! Ils n'hésitaient pas à se suspendre dans les airs à peine retenus par une main ou un pied habilement coincé, ils échangèrent même à plusieurs reprises de balais en plongeant dans le vide pour tenter d'intercepter le neko mais celui-ci semblait se rire de toutes leurs tentatives.

Soudain, Take s'arrêta et fit signe à Rin de le suivre, celui-ci mima l'étonnement à la perfection et les deux garçons mirent pieds à terre. Ils se mirent dog au public avec des airs de conspirateurs avant de chuchoter tout bas en pointant de temps en temps le neko qui s'était assis dans les airs pour faire sa toilette comme si ce qui se passait en contrebas ne le concernait pas. Finalement, Rin se recula dans un coin de la scène comme s'il cherchait à se dissimuler à la vue des autres personnes. Pendant ce temps, Take fit apparaître ce qui ressemblait à du poissons frais. L'odeur vient chatouiller les narines du bakeneko qui s'approcha avec appétit. Au moment où il posait sa patte sur le poisson, Rin jaillis des ombres pour s'emparer du ballon. Vif comme l'éclair, son adversaire bondit en l'air pour s'échapper mais Take était aux aguets : il avait déjà enfourché son balais et attendait que sa cible soit à son niveau. Au moment où ses doigts se refermaient sur le ballon, le neko miaula de frustration tandis que le jeune homme laissait apparaître sa joie. Il brandit son trésor sous les applaudissements du public. Mais, au même moment, Rin lui prit son précieux objet des mains avant de se diriger rapidement vers les anneaux de sakura. Son frère furieux s'élança à sa suite mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le ratraper, le bakeneko descida de prendre sa revanche et bondit sur Rin toutes griffes dehors. Une fraction de seconde plus tard le ballon pendouillait misérablement entre ses mains comme une vieille chaussette abandonnée depuis trop longtemps. Leur adversaire miaula de satisfaction avant de s'éloigner en trottinant avec son poisson dans la gueule.

Il s'installa sur le devant de la scène en machouillant son trophée quelques secondes. Il sembla finalement se rendre compte de la présence du public et leva son regard sauvage sur eux. Le temps que l'assistance cligne des yeux, le bakeneko avait disparut pour laisser place à leur camarade de dernière année : Aslinn Grimoire. Celle-ci semblait avoir le même éclat animal dans le regard et elle joua nonchalamment avec le poisson qu'elle avait dans la maintenant dans la main.

_ Moral de l'histoire, déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire, il ne faut jamais sous estimer un esprit !

Elle effectua s'inclina et tout le monde applaudit ravi du final tandis que Rin et Take descendaient de leur balais pour la rejoindre.

_ J'espère que ça vous a plu ! S'exclama Rin. N'oubliez pas l'équipe de quidditch de l'école !

_ Bonne chance pour les prochaines années, leur souhaita Take. Vous verrez, ceux seront les meilleures années !

Les applaudissement redoublèrent tandis que tout le monde se mettait à parler en même temps sur ce qu'il lui avait le plus plus et l'excitation se répandit comme une traînée de poudre parmis les rangs.

_ Merci beaucoup pour cette originale et acrobatique prestation, remercia la directrice en se levant ce qui provoqua un silence immédiat, je vous laisse vous changer et rejoindre le public. Quand le prochain groupe sera prêt à passer qu'il monte sur scène.

Aslinn, Rin et Take s'inclinèrent une dernière fois avant de s'éclipser derrière les rideaux par l'arrière de la scène.

_ C'était une superbe présentation, fit Miyuki en accueillant Aslinn.

_ Merci ! S'exclama celle-ci visiblement surexcitée. J'avais un peu peur mais une fois que j'étais sur scène j'avais l'impression que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter !

_ Je suis contente pour toi, je pense que l'équipe de quidditch de manquera pas de joueurs l'an prochain, plaisanta la japonaise.

_ Haha ! J'en suis sur ! Je vais rejoindre Lupin et les autres, expliqua la blandine. Tu fais quoi?

_ Je vais attendre encore un peu, avoua Miyu confiante.

Aslinn voulut ajouter quelque chose mais tout lui parut dérisoire alors elle préféra s'abstenir. Miyuki était une grande fille ainsi que sa meilleure amie, elle lui faisait entièrement confiance et ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Mais, d'un autre côté, si Severus n'avait pas une très bonne excuse pour ne pas être là à l'heure, elle se ferait un plaisir de lui expliquer sa façon de penser. En attendant, elle décida de rejoindre Remus en compagnie de ses deux compagnon de scène. En s'approchant de ses amis anglais, elle réalisa avec une étrange sensation combien ils avaient changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois, quatre avant auparavant. Des couples s'étaient formés, d'autres s'étaient séparés mais ils avaient tous grandis d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le plus bel exemple était sûrement James qui n'était presque plus aussi insupportable qu'avant, la question était de savoir combien de temps il tiendrait comme ça. Aslinn regarda Take et Fergus s'embrasser amoureusement et elle fut ravie de voir qu'ils n'avaient plus de problème. Il avait été rapidement claire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux mais malgré l'ouverture d'esprit de leur école, les relations homosexuelles n'étaient pas toujours faciles à assumer pour des jeunes de leur âge. Ce qui lui fit penser à Sakura et Yumina, cette dernière n'avait toujours pas osé avouer ses sentiments de peur de déranger celle qu'elle aimait. La vie n'était pas facile et elle était bien placée pour le savoir puisque son propre couple ressemblait également au début d'une mauvaise blague : un loup garous et une humaine maudite par un bakeneko, qui l'aurait crû !

_ J'ai adoré ce que tu as fais, fit Lupin en la voyant arriver.

Il l'enserra tendrement dans ses bras n'osant pas l'embrasser devant tout le monde car il était plutôt timide dans les démonstrations d'affection.

_ Tu étais magnifique, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

_ Merci, souffla Aslinn ravie.

_ Je t'ai gardé une place.

Il la guida parmis les rangs pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir devant la scène en compagnie de ses autres camarades.

_ J'approuve totalement ton choix, déclara Sirius quand elle fut assise, il n'y a rien de mieux que le quidditch !

_ Je savais que ça te plairait !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer à discuter car la directrice se leva une nouvelle fois pour accueillir les élèves suivant.

Sans surprise, Chikage et Mikage effetuèrent une présentation à la hauteur de leur réputation et des attentes qui en découlaient. En plus de maîtriser totalement sa danse, Mikage réussit même à attirer l'attention d'un tengu. Ces créatures étaient aussi rare que fier et pouvoir ainsi en appeler un relevait d'une véritable maîtrise et d'un talent magique certain. Ensuite, Sakura et Yumina effectuèrent une chorégraphie simultanément avec un tel degré de précision et de compréhension entre elles que cela attira des esprits à leur encontre. Des okami entrèrent sur la scène pour se mêler à elles, rapidement suivit par des kamiri qui ressemblaient à des enfants à tête de corbeaux. Une musique douce et entraînante flottait dans l'air enchantant la totalité du public qui mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser que la performance était finie. Les deux jeunes filles avaient les joues rouges et le regard brillant quand elles s'inclinèrent avant de s'éclipser.

La cérémonie était une réussite totale et chaque enseignant était fier de ce qu'était devenu leurs élèves à travers ces longues années d'études qui avaient fait d'eux des sorciers accomplis. Ce fut sur ces entrefaites, que Rogue arriva. Son transplanage réussit à merveille mais un seul regard autour de lui lui fit comprendre qu'il arrivait probablement trop tard. Visiblement, c'était un don chez lui de réussir à rater tout ce qui était important pour lui. Il n'avait pas réussi à rester ami avec Lily et il venait sûrement de commettre une faute irréparable envers Miyuki. Il savait que cette cérémonie était cruellement importante pour elle et qu'elle s'y préparait depuis presque un an mais il n'avait pas réussi à arriver à l'heure pour la voir sur scène.

_ J'espère que tu n'arriveras pas en retard à notre mariage, déclara une voix légèrement goguenarde.

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa Severus en se tournant vers Miyuki.

_ C'est tout ce que tu as à dire sur ma plaisanterie? Je prends ça pour un oui alors, je pensais faire la cérémonie au Japon, tu en penses quoi?

Le serpentard la regarda s'amuser à ses dépends en essayant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

_ Tu n'es pas encore passée? Devina-t-il finalement.

_ Bien sûr, répliqua-t-elle avec désinvolture, je ne pouvais pas tant que tu n'étais pas là.

_ Comment?

_ J'ai expliqué à notre directrice que je savais que tu finirais par arriver, expliqua simplement Miyuki. Et c'est ce que tu as fais.

Severus resta interdit devant toute la confiance qu'elle plaçait en lui, lui-même ne se fiait pas autant à lui. Il se plongea dans son regard bleu comme un homme se noyant à une bouée de sauvetage.

_ Merci de me faire confiance, murmura-t-il.

_ Baka.

Miyuki s'approcha avec un air mutin pour l'embrasser, loin de se débattre, le serpentard glissa une main dans ses cheveux soyeux d'ébène avec délectation avant de la serrer contre lui. La jeune fille sourit en sentant son étreinte et approfondit leur baiser. Finalement, elle se sépara de lui avec regret et toucha délicatement sa joue.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Demanda-t-elle en voyant la marque qu'il avait.

_ Quelque chose que ne se reproduira plus jamais, promit-il.

La japonaise resta silencieuse mais il voyait dans son regard qu'elle devinait tout ce qu'il ne lui disait pas.

_ La cérémonie va pouvoir reprendre, je pense que Aslinn t'as gardé une place.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'aux vestiaires où elle devait se changer pour son passage devant toute l'école. Severus trouva effectivement une place qui l'attendait auprès de leur amie aux cheveux blancs et celle-ci lui fit la morale sur le fait d'être en retard.

Soudainement, le silence se fit autour d'eux tandis que la directrice se levait à nouveau pour accueillir les derniers élèves qui venaient de faire leur entrée sur scène.

_ Miyuki Otori, appela Amaterasu, tu as commencé ton apprentissage auprès de nous depuis tes sept ans. Ton aisance à communiquer avec les esprits n'a d'égale que ta patiente et ton empathie. A onze ans tu as choisis de suivre la voie des kitsune et maintenant tu es prête à rejoindre le monde des sorciers à nos côtés. Souhaites-tu dire quelque chose?

_ Je souhaites remercier cette école et mes amis qui ont su me faire vivre les plus belles années de ma vie.

_ Sache qu'une place t'attendra toujours ici, ajouta étonnement la directrice.

Miyuki s'inclina respectueusement avant de reculer pour laisser place à Naname qui passait en même temps qu'eux. Ce rituel se répéta une troisième fois pour Kyoga qui passait en même temps qu'eux pour une représentation à trois acteurs.

Miyuki alla s'installer sur la partie gauche de la scène et commença à jouer de son instrument. Elle avait le visage maquillé de blanc tandis que ses lèvres étaient rouges comme le sang, son kimono dans les même teintes lui donnait l'impression d'être une higanbana ou autrement appelée kitsunebana, la fleur du kitsune. De leur côté, Naname et Kyoga portaient des costumes en kimono d'un travail excellent. Ils jouaient ce que Miyuki chantait avec une perfection étonnante qui surpris l'assistance qui ne l'avait jamais entendu chanter. Elle conta l'histoire d'une renarde, jouait par Naname qui portait un masque de kitsune, qui s'amusait au dépend d'un jeune moine en charge d'un temple en haut d'une montagne dans une forêt éloignée. Finalement, leur amusant jeu se termina par une victoire du moine mais loin d'être vexée par ce résultat, la renarde commença à développer un respect sincère pour cet homme qui avait su résister à ses charmes surnaturelles. Mais, alors qu'elle longeait la forêt, elle fut témoin d'une scène qui bouleversa son quotidien : des esprits parlaient entre eux, leur maître voulait la mort du jeune moine. Celui-ci allait faire trois rêves : d'abords il rêverait d'une boîte, puis d'une clef et finalement ils ouvrirait le premier avec la deuxième et alors son destin serait scellé. La renard bouleversée, chercha de l'aide auprès du renard des rêves qui répondit à ses ferventes prières. Ainsi, la nuit suivante, le jeune moine rêva d'une boîte laquée noir et crut apercevoir furtivement le bout d'une queue de renard. Le lendemain, il rêva d'une clef et alors qu'il se réveillait il fut presque sur de voir la renarde assise au loin. Mais, le troisième soir, il ne rêva de rien. Sa nuit fut plaisante et rassuré il se leva pour accomplir ses devoirs de moine. Alors qu'il sortait de chez lui, il trébucha sur le corps inanimé de la renarde. Il tenta alors de la sauver mais aucun de ses savoirs ne semblaient pouvoir lui faire reprendre conscience, son souffle était de plus en plus laborieux et il sentait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à rendre l'âme. Il fit alors la seule chose qu'il lui restait : il pria ardemment. Alors, il se retrouva à nouveau dans un rêve, mais celui-ci était différent car il ne connaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il rencontra un homme qui se présenta comme le dieu du rêve, il expliqua au jeune moine que la renarde lui avait sauvé la vie en rêvant le troisième rêve à sa place par amour pour lui. Bouleversé, le jeune moine exigea de récupérer ce qui lui était sien : ce rêve lui appartenait et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre ne meurs par sa faute. Il réalisa alors avec étonnement qu'il aimait la renarde. Touché par le drame de ces deux êtres, le dieu des rêves leur offrit une nuit de rêve qu'ils partagèrent avant que le jeune moine ne rencontre son destin. Retournée dans le monde réel, la renarde resta allongée près du corps du jeune moine jusqu'à ce que la vie le quitte totalement. Ensuite, elle disparut. Mais, certains affirment avoir aperçu une renarde au pelage roux et un jeune moine se tenir la main dans leur rêve.

Le public resta silencieux durant de longue seconde une fois que Miyuki eut finit de chanter. Naname et Kyoga se tenaient debout, dos au public en se tenant la main attendant le souffle court le verdict de l'assistance. Les applaudissements arrivèrent avec une émotion vibrante tandis que certains essuient discrètement une larme devant la justesse de la pièce qui venait d'être jouée devant eux.

Severus se retourna comme mû par un sixième sens et aperçu la kitsune qui se trouvait assise sur une branche en bordure de la forêt. Elle le vit et lui sourit avec un mélange d'amusement et de nostalgie avant de disparaître.

_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé? Demanda Miyuki avec un petit sourire mutin une fois qu'elle l'eut rejoint.

_ C'était une belle histoire, reconnu Severus. La renarde me faisait penser à toi.

_ Ah bon? Je pensais que le moine me ressemblait plus, avoua la japonaise en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le parc du domaine de Mahoutokoro bien après la fin de la cérémonie. Chacun passait son dernier jour comme il l'entendait tant qu'ils respectaient les règles de l'établissement. Miyuki s'était assise dans les bras de Severus tandis qu'ils regardaient la lune.

_ Et maintenant? Fit Severus.

_ Maintenant on continue.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :3

Je tenais à vous dire qu'une suite est prévue pour cette fanfiction et j'aimerais savoir si vous seriez intéressés pour la lire ^^ Même si vous n'avez pas forcément envie de commenter faites moi au moins savoir si je dois me donner la peine de poster la suite ^^


	23. Règne du lord des ténèbres - Exposition

Hello :D

Voici le dernier arc de cette fanfic ! J'ai pas mal hésité sous quel format le publier (qui ne colle pas forcément avec celui sous lequel j'écris) et finalement je vais garder ce que j'ai fais mais comme les chapitres ne sont pas de tailles égales j'en publierais plusieurs à la fois pour compenser ^^

Donc ce dernier arc ce découpe comme une tragédie au théâtre en cinq actes :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Exposition**

* * *

Severus avait emménagé dans une petite maison qui ne se distinguait en rien des dizaines d'autres qui l'entouraient. C'était une ancienne ville minière qui n'avait strictement rien d'attractif mais qui avait la particularité d'être l'endroit où il avait passé son enfance. Quand ses parents avaient annoncés qu'ils quittaient le domicile familiale, il n'avait pas pu renoncer à tout ce qu'il représentait pour lui. Au moins, durant ces quelques années avant qu'ils n'entrent à Hogwarts, il avait été le seul qui comptait pour Lily. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé ensuite durant leurs années d'études, il ne pouvait tout simplement par ignorer ses souvenirs. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il vivait ici entre deux missions pour le seigneur des ténèbres.

Il était suffisamment lucide pour savoir qu'il avait tout simplement signé un pacte avec le diable en personne mais si cela signifiait pouvoir aider Lily alors il était prêt à vendre son âme sans la moindre hésitation. Même s'il était dur de savoir qu'elle vivait le parfait amour avec son pire ennemi, ses amis de Mahoutokoro avaient beau avoir essayé de les faire s'entendre, rien ne pourrait les faire surmonter leur animosité presque innée voir naturelle au vu de leurs différences.

Severus chassa ses pensées avec agacement, à chaque fois qu'il venait se reposer ici son esprit lui jouait le même tour, d'abords la nostalgie, puis les regrets et finalement la colère. Contre Potter mais aussi contre lui. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas devenir fou à force de vivre seul ici. Mais, pourtant, il avait fait son choix en décidant de mener son chemin seul contre le reste du monde pour le bien de Lily.

_ C'est donc ici que tu vis? S'étonna Miyuki en posant négligemment ce qui ressemblait à une valise.

_ Qu- Comment es-tu entrée? Demanda Severus en s'étonnant de pouvoir encore s'étonner devant les exploits de la japonaise.

_ Un esprit, what else? Plaisanta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. J'ai fini de régler les derniers détails au Japon ! Maintenant je peux me consacrer totalement à toi.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence tandis que Severus regardait le chariot enflammé s'éloigner à travers la fenêtre avec un regard légèrement vitreux. Miyuki songea qu'elle y était peut-être allée un peu trop fort, après tout ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs mois, presque une année entière, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il se serait aussi vite habitué à son absence. Elle devait bien le reconnaître, elle était vexée.

_ Six mois ont suffit pour que tu m'aies oubliée ? Demanda-t-elle en retenant les accents de reproches dans sa voix.

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu comptais venir vivre ici, finit par déclarer Severus en reprenant contenance derrière un masque d'impassibilité.

_ Je peux toujours voir avec les gryffondors mais j'avais une nette préférence pour ici, répliqua Miyuki en remuant volontairement le couteau dans la plaie en faisant allusion à Remus et ses amis. Mais si tu préfères je peux toujours aller les voir.

_ Fais ce que tu veux.

La japonaise dû se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était devenu infiniment ronchon depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois durant la cérémonie de fin d'année à Mahoutokoro. Elle avait cru avoir enfin réussi à se faire une place dans sa vie juste à côté de celle de Lily, mais visiblement ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Mais, elle savait également que Severus préférait cacher ses sentiments plutôt que des les avouer.

_ Tu sais très bien que je ne te laisserais jamais, déclara-t-elle finalement en posant ses affaires avec un soupir.

_ Pour l'instant, répliqua Severus.

Il n'aimait pas qu'elle soit ici. Là où il avait tant de souvenirs avec Lily, il n'aimait pas qu'elle puisse entrer ainsi chez lui sans vergogne, il n'aimait pas qu'elle puisse ainsi balayer la muraille qu'il avait fait dans son cœur et s'y installer comme si elle en était l'unique propriétaire. Et, plus précisément, il se détestait pour avoir été soulagé à l'instant où il l'avait vue, pour avoir été sincèrement rassuré en entendant ses mots et surtout pour espérer qu'elle resterait toujours à ses côtés.

_ Baka.

Miyuki réduisit la distance qui les séparait et doucement elle posa son front contre le sien. Elle ferma les yeux en savourant d'être à nouveau à ses côtés. Ces mois loin de lui, lui avaient paru terriblement longs mais ils étaient enfin réunis. Le sentiment de félicité qu'elle ressentait était tout simplement indescriptible et il valait tout les sacrifices du monde.

_ Tu peux compter sur moi, murmura la japonaise, je sais qui tu es.

_ Je sais que tu me quitteras un jour, déclara sombrement Severus.

_ Mais jamais totalement, mon cœur t'appartiendras toujours.

_ Le mien je ne l'ai plus depuis longtemps…

_ Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-elle, j'ai assez d'amour en moi pour deux.

~lemon~

Elle plongea son regard bleu océan dans le sien et il eut envie de s'y noyer pour oublier tout le reste. Leurs lèvres se lièrent avec une facilité déconcertante et un goût de nostalgie qui les firent frissonner. Rogue l'attira contre lui pour approfondir leur baiser et Miyuki se laissa faire avec un désir grandissant. Elle avait attendu cet instant depuis tellement longtemps ! Sans trop savoir comment ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre et la japonaise fit disparaître ses vêtements d'un mouvement désinvolte de la tête. Severus resta un instant interdit devant la beauté de son corps nu qu'il n'avait pu apercevoir qu'une fois durant leur scolarité. Mais, à dix huit ans, Miyuki était devenue une jeune femme aux formes douces et généreuses d'une élégance sans comparaison. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui arrivaient au bassin encadrant ses hanches d'un manteau noir ravissant.

_ Tu ne vas pas me rejoindre? Le taquina-t-elle en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur le lit comme si c'était le sien.

Snape eut un léger rictus ironique et il fit disparaître sa robe de sorcier à son tour pour la rejoindre. Il la fit basculer sur le dos pour la surplomber avec un mélange de satisfaction et d'envie difficilement contrôlable. Miyuki parcourut le corps de son partenaire de ses doigts fins et doux ce qui lui provoqua des frissons d'excitations tandis qu'il l'embrassait à perdre haleine. Les souvenirs de la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble revenaient les hanter mais ce qu'ils vivaient à cet instant semblait cent fois plus forts, mille fois plus excitants, un million de fois meilleur. La japonaise descendit ses caresses jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son amant pour venir frôler son sexe qui réagit instinctivement à son contacte la faisant sourire ingénieusement.

_ Tu t'amuses bien? Demanda-t-il l'air faussement agacé.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il fit glisser sa main sur l'entrecuisse de Miyuki qui se tendit sur le coup de la surprise. Ravi de son effet, le jeune homme continua ses caresses en s'attardant avec précision sur le point le plus sensible de son anatomie. La japonaise planta ses ongles dans la chair tendre de son dos en tentant de refréner les gémissements qui se bousculaient à la barrière de ses lèvres. Incapable de résister, elle se laissa aller tandis qu'elle s'offrait entièrement à son amant qui savoura cette vision avec un désir toujours plus grandissant. Soudainement, Miyuki se redressa et bloqua sa main.

_ Attends, murmura-t-elle les joues rouges. Je ne veux pas finir maintenant…

_ Comme tu préfères, accepta Severus.

Miyuki l'embrassa et en profita pour les faire pivoter sur le lit se trouvant maintenant dans la position dominante. Elle se plaça juste au-dessus du sexe bandé de son partenaire et profita de la vue qu'il lui offrait avant de laisser leurs corps de s'unir avec un plaisir audible. Severus serra ses mains convulsivement sur les cuisses de la jeune femme tandis que ce qu'il ressentait soudainement lui provoquait des sensations inimaginables. Miyuki commença à bouger les emmenant progressivement vers un délice sensuel de plus en plus puissant. Incapable de rester immobile, Severus se redressa à moitié pour attraper un de ses seins qu'il attisa dans sa bouche arrachant un gémissement à la japonaise. Celle-ci accéléra excitée par ses caresses et encouragée par ses grognements de plaisir partagés avec les siens. Alors qu'elle pensait ne pas pouvoir ressentir d'avantage de plaisir, elle sentit tout son corps frissonner dans une explosion de sensations merveilleuses qui la laissèrent à bout de souffle pendant de longues secondes.

~lemon~

Miyuki se blottit contre Severus qui caressa distraitement ses cheveux en silence tandis qu'ils profitaient tout deux du bonheur d'être enfin réunis.

_ ça compte comme une première fois ou pas, à ton avis? Demanda Miyuki espiègle.

_ Baka, répliqua Severus qui avait au moins retenu ce mot durant toutes ces années auprès d'elle.

Le monde devenait fou mais au moins ils étaient ensemble.

* * *

Je poste deux autres parties ne vous inquiétez pas ;)


	24. Règne du lord des ténèbres - Acte I

La suite comme promis :3

* * *

 **Acte I**

* * *

Miyuki se rendit chez Aslinn dès le lendemain matin. Elle utilisa évidemment son moyen de locomotion préféré pour s'y rendre. A savoir un espèce de pousse pousse qui semblait tout droit sortie des enfers car il était animé par une roue enflammée décoré d'une tête humaine poussant des rires diaboliques par intermittence. Même si l'aspect extérieur ne semblait pas encourageant, Miyu adorait l'intérieur confortablement équipé de banquette en soie rouge et au rembourrage magiquement confortable. De plus, personne ne viendrait la déranger avec un tel véhicule. Le transplanage des sorciers anglais lui semblait brouillon et inconfortable tout en comportant des risques physiques inutiles.

Finalement, elle arriva devant la maison de sa meilleure amie plutôt de bonne humeur. Elle glissa galamment des dangos dans la bouche de son cocher avant de se tourner vers la porte d'entrée tandis que ce dernier s'éloignait en riant au loin.

_ Ohayo, fit Miyuki quand la porte s'ouvrit.

_ Ohayo Miyu, répondit Lupin en voyant la jeune femme.

_ Genki desu ka ? Demanda la japonaise en remarquant les cernes sous ses yeux et son air excessivement fatigué.

_ Je vais bien, la rassura-t-il en tentant un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Je dois partir mais Aslinn est dans le bureau.

_ D'accord, essaies de te ménager, déclara-t-elle. Aslinn compte sur toi.

_ Je suis la raison incarnée, plaisanta faiblement Rémus.

_ Si tu le dis, fit Miyu avec une moue dubitative. Mata ne.

La japonaise le regarda partir en se demandant combien de temps il tiendrait à ce rythme visiblement au-dessus de sa condition physique. Elle entra enfin dans la maison, c'était une demeure plutôt modeste et discrète, sûrement dans le but de ne pas attirer l'attention sur la véritable nature de Rémus. Les sorciers anglais exercent une véritable chasse aux sorcières à l'encontre des loups-garous.

_ Aslinn, dit-elle en arrivant dans le bureau de sa meilleure amie.

_ Miyu, enfin ! S'exclama celle ci en se jettent dans ses bras. Les carpes koïs sont enfin réunies!

_ Ce surnom restera toute notre vie, plaisanta Miyuki.

_ En même temps il nous va si bien ! Je suis contente que tu sois enfin venue ! Tes parents ont réagis comment? S'enquit Aslinn.

_ Ils me font confiance, la rassura-t-elle. Comment tu t'en sors toi?

_ Comme je peux, étant donné les circonstances.

_ A quel point la situation s'est aggravée? Demanda Miyuki l'air sérieuse.

Aslinn soupira dramatiquement pour tenter de garder une atmosphère plus détendue mais son regard était clairement obscurcit. Elle s'assit sur la chaise de bureau et resta un moment silencieuse comme si elle cherchait comment annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Miyuki en profita pour observer sa meilleure amie à la dérobée. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup mûri depuis qu'elles avaient quitté Mahoutokoro, ses traits avaient perdu ce qui leur restaient d'enfantin tandis que ses cheveux blancs étaient maintenant tressés en une unique natte qu'elle ramenait systématiquement devant elle.

_ Comme tu l'avais deviné, Severus est devenu un mangemort, c'est le terme qu'ils utilisent pour désigner celui qui se fait appeler Voldemort ou Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom, expliqua Aslinn en fixant le plafond. Ce sorcier sème la terreur grâce à la magie noire pour persécuter les non-mages et ceux qui osent sympathiser avec eux, bien évidemment les personnes nées de non-mages comme Lily ne trouvent pas grâce à ses yeux. Plus le temps passe, plus les autorités semblent dépassées et chaque jour une mauvaise nouvelle arrive pour se rajouter au reste.

_ Une mauvaise nouvelle?

_ Ceux qui osent se dresser contre lui disparaissent ou sont retrouvés morts, généralement les mangemorts sont ceux qui font le sale boulot.

Miyuki resta silencieuse un long moment. Ses pensées se dirigèrent naturellement vers Severus, elle savait pertinemment qu'il devait faire des choses qui pèseraient sur sa conscience mais elle s'était mentit à elle-même en relativisant l'état générale du monde sorcier anglais. La magie noir… Ce concepte lui échappait toujours, c'était pour elle comme accuser un objet des méfaits de la personne qui l'avait utilisée. Cela lui rappelait une histoire de la grèce antique où un couteau avait été accusé d'un meurtre avant d'être condamné à mort… Si les sorciers n'étaient pas capable de faire mieux…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Demanda Aslinn inquiète face au silence hostile de son amie.

_ Attendre, j'imagine, soupira Miyuki. Je ne peux pas agir à ce niveau là. Je ne suis pas concernée directement par ce sorcier et Severus a déjà fait son choix. Je suis venue ici pour continuer nos recherches sur la lycanthropie. La directrice a accepté notre projet conjointement avec le directeur de Hogwarts. Ils nous ont même alloué une bourse de recherches pour subvenir à nos besoins personnels comme professionnels.

_ Tu ne vas rien faire? S'étonna la blandine qui semblait n'avoir entendu que cette partie là de la conversation.

_ Je vais travailler sur un antidote à la lycanthropie, rappela Miyuki, que je sache Voldemort les emploi pour punir les dissidents. Ce sera déjà un problème de réglé.

_ Si tu le dis…

_ Tu ne souhaites pas une vie normale avec Rémus? Questionna la japonaise étonnée de son air peu convaincu.

_ Notre vie ne sera jamais normale tant que ce dingue sévira, répliqua sèchement Aslinn. Et puis, je te rappelle que je suis loin d'être normale moi-même.

Elle agita sa tresse blanche sous ses yeux pour lui rappeler la présence de l'esprit qui occupait son corps comme un désagréable rappel de ses erreurs passées.

_ C'est quand la dernière fois que le bakeneko a échappé à ton contrôle? Demanda Miyu. Je suis sur que tu te débrouilles très bien.

_ Pour l'instant, mais c'est comme vivre avec une épée damoclès à chaque instant, avoua Aslinn le regard troublé. Chaque soir quand je m'endors… Chaque matin quand je me réveille… J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir le cadavre sans vie de Rémus…

_ ça n'arrivera jamais, lui promis Miyuki en posant une main sur son épaule pour plonger son regard saphir dans les siens rubis. Je te le promets.

_ Comment peux-tu être aussi confiante avec tout ce qui se passe? S'étonna Aslinn. Moi qui pensait qu'une fois adulte tout se passerait comme dans un roman à l'eau de rose…

_ Parce que je sais déjà comment cela va se terminer, s'amusa la japonaise avec un air espiègle. Tout ira bien.

0000

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Demanda Aslinn en laissant tomber la gazette sur le bureau devant Miyuki dans un claquement sec.

La japonaise leva lentement un regard vers le journal sans paraître s'offenser des manières de sa meilleure amie. Sur la couverture en première page on pouvait voir un crâne géant avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche le tout suspendu au dessus d'une maison dévastée. Le titre indiquait une attaque de mangemorts sur une famille de sorciers sympathisante envers les moldus. Cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'elle vivait en Angleterre mais la situation n'avait fait que s'aggraver.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire ? Répliqua simplement Miyu.

_ Arrête avec ton regard non concerné, s'agaça Aslinn. Tu dois reconnaître que la situation vous dépasse !

_ Vous ? J'imagine que tu inclues Severus dans cette conversation.

_ Bien sûr ! C'est toi qui été d'accord pour le laisser suivre cette voie. Maintenant regarde ce qu'il se passe : tout le monde vit dans la terreur, les sorciers qui ne sont pas de sangs purs sont traqués et ceux qui osent se rebeller se font massacrer. Et Severus participe à ça ? Comment peux-tu l'accepter?

_ Tu sais pertinemment que Severus joue le rôle qui pourrait bien régler cette situation, et tu fais déjà partie de l'ordre du phénix, qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ?

_ Que tu me rejoignes !

Elle avait parlé plus vite qu'elle ne pensait mais il était trop tard maintenant pour regretter ses paroles. Aslinn prit son courage à deux mains malgré le silence pesant qui venait de tomber.

_ J'essaie d'aider grâce aux esprits mais quelqu'un comme toi pourrait faire bien plus ! Ta connaissance des esprits te permet de voir des choses même de les prédire, tu pourrais sauver tellement de vies ! Même James se bats avec nous, je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais il est sûrement plus dévoué et sensible que toi à notre cause...

_ Comment oses-tu? Gronda Miyuki en tentant de garder son calme malgré sa voix tremblante et ses mains blanches à force de serrer le bord de la table. Qu'est ce que je fais ici à ton avis ? C'est ton idée de chercher l'origine de la lycanthropie, avec une telle avancée on pourrait améliorer la vie de beaucoup de gens.

_ Ça ne sert à rien s'ils sont déjà morts, laissa tomber Aslinn. Lily et James se marient la semaine prochaine.

La nouvelle eut le don de faire soudainement retomber la pression qui était progressivement montée entre elles. Ce n'était pas une véritable surprise en soi pour Miyuki mais lui rappeler que ces deux-là continuaient leur vie bravement malgré la situation lui laissa un goût amer. Surtout, elle se demanda pourquoi sa meilleure amie amenait le sujet sur la table à part pour enfoncer davantage le couteau dans la plaie.

_ C'est une bonne chose, déclara Miyuki avec tout le sang froid dont elle était capable. Tu as été invité?

_ Oui, avec Lupin, avoua Aslinn en poussant une enveloppe devant elle. Toi et Severus aussi, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en lui tendant maladroitement le faire-part.

_ Pourquoi? S'étonna la japonaise sincèrement prise au dépourvue.

Elle attrapa l'enveloppe et la fit tourner dans ses doigts avec une hésitation presque palpable tandis que son regard ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. Aslinn la regarda faire en se demandant à quel point sa meilleure amie lui cachait encore des choses. Elle s'en doutait depuis longtemps mais plus les années passées plus il lui devenait difficile d'ignorer cette ombre constante dans son regard. Et maintenant elle s'enfermait dans ses recherches sur l'origine de la lycanthropie comme une façon de se détourner de la réalité.

_ Peut-être qu'il est enfin temps de tourner la page sur nos erreurs passées, supposa-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait plus douce.

_ Tu as peut-être raison, articula lentement Miyuki.

_ Je dois retourner au Q.G, déclara finalement Aslinn. J'espère que tu viendras.

La blandine n'attendit pas de réponse et s'en alla en espérant que ses paroles auraient au moins fait réfléchir son amie. Celle-ci resta un long moment interdite en fixant l'invitation comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet totalement étrange et presque terrifiant.

_ Tu te laisse encore guidée par tes émotions, déclara une voix chantante mais dont les accents étaient aussi dangereux qu'une lame bien aiguisée.

Miyuki reconnu sans peine la voix de Titania, la reine des fées, elle travaillait avec cet esprit depuis qu'elle s'était installée en Angleterre, un an auparavant, et devait lui reconnaître une sagesse et une sagacité dépassant presque tout ce qu'elle connaissait.

_ Il est parfois difficile de se faire rappeler tout ce qu'on perds, répliqua Miyuki en tentant de rester polie malgré ses mots.

_ Pourquoi perdrais-tu quoi que ce soit? On dirait que l'atmosphère anglaise te fait oublier tes origines, rétorqua l'esprit en venant s'approcher nonchalamment d'elle. Personne ne peux t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux à part toi-même.

La japonaise resta silencieuse un long moment méditant sur les paroles étonnement justes et pertinentes de la reine des fées.

_ En attendant, voici le document dont tu m'avais confié la recherche, déclara celle-ci en posant un parchemin poussiéreux devant elle.

_ Merci, Reine des fées, s'inclina Miyuki perturbée.

_ Si tu veux vraiment me remercier, répliqua-t-elle, ressaisie-toi, hors de question que je continue notre partenariat si tu n'es pas capable de savoir ce que tu veux réellement.

En un battement de cils Titania disparut et la salle se retrouva assourdissante de silence.

_ Ce que je veux réellement? Répéta Miyuki en faisant tourner la lettre entre ses doigts.


	25. Règne du lord des ténèbres - Acte II

Hello!

* * *

 **Acte II**

* * *

_ Je me sens ridicule dans cette tenue, répéta Severus pour la dixième fois. Et tu sais très bien que c'est une mauvaise idée.

_ Pourquoi? Personne de sensible ne sera là, on a vérifié au moins une dizaine de fois la liste des invités de Lily, répliqua Miyuki en brossant ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient maintenant en-dessous des fesses. Et j'aime beaucoup ta tenue.

Severus retient une remarque acerbe sur ses goûts et lança un dernier regard agacé à son reflet qui semblait tout faire pour éprouver sa patience.

_ C'est idiot, soupira-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Miyuki laissa échapper un rire léger qui surpris son amant. Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas vue aussi insouciante? Elle lui avait paru bien troublée quand elle lui avait annoncé le mariage de James et Lily et tout semblait indiquer alors qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée de leur présence à cet évènement. Pourtant, ce matin-là, elle souriait comme jamais et se laissait même à rire comme s'ils étaient un couple ordinaire se rendant simplement au mariage de leurs amis d'enfance. Pendant un bref instant, il crut revoir l'adolescente qui avait hanté ses rêves durant sa scolarité et il ressentit un soupçon de culpabilité. Il lui faisait porter un lourd fardeau en bafouant leur couple et ignorant ses sentiments pour protéger Lily malgré tout ce que Miyuki avait fait pour lui. Il pouvait, au moins pour aujourd'hui, essayer de la rendre heureuse.

_ Besoin d'aide avec ton obi? Proposa-t-il finalement.

_ Je veux bien, apprécia Miyuki surprise qu'il sache s'y prendre avec sa tenue plutôt compliquée.

Elle avait décidé de rester fidèle à ses origines, de plus, elle n'avait que peu l'occasion de revêtir ses kimonos et en porter un lui rappelait avec forte nostalgie son pays qu'elle avait quitté depuis bientôt un an. Après avoir attaché les différentes épaisseurs, elle pu apprécier son reflet dans le miroir, elle préféra laisser ses cheveux tomber naturellement pour ne pas surcharger sa tenue avec une coiffure compliquée.

_ Tu es prêt? Demanda Miyuki une fois qu'ils eurent finit de se préparer.

_ Le serais-je seulement un jour? Répliqua Severus avec un ton dramatique.

La japonaise lui dédia un sourire à fendre une pierre et il lui tendit galamment son bras avant qu'il ne les fasse transplaner à seulement quelques mètres du lieu du mariage.

_ Je n'aime vraiment pas ce moyen de transport, soupira la jeune femme. On aura été bien plus à l'aise dans mon véhicule.

_ On s'est mis d'accord pour rester discret, lui rappela Severus. Une tête enflammée riant comme un dément n'est pas l'exacte définition de la discrétion.

_ Peut-être… Mais ça aurait été plus confortable…

Elle détourna la tête vexée qu'il ne reconnaisse pas son point de vue et son comportement amusa le sorcier qui s'étonnait à chaque instant de la voir ainsi redevenir l'étudiante qu'il avait connu. C'était étrange et idiot qu'il ne se rende compte que maintenant à quel point elle avait changé.

_ Tu te souviens des règles? Lui demanda une dernière fois Miyuki en se tournant vers Severus.

_ M'opposer fermement à cette comédie et mettre feu au gâteau? Rétorqua l'ancien serpentard avec une part de sincérité.

_ Baka !

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de devoir se comporter avec plus de cérémonie. Severus passa une main autour de ses hanches pour la tenir contre lui. Il se sentait à la fois comblé et fiévreux comme si de puissants sentiments contradictoires l'habitaient pour mener une lutte sans merci dans son corps et son esprit.

_ Hm, hm…

Miyuki sursauta et se tourna avec un début de rougissement vers la personne qui venait de les interrompre.

_ Je suis contente de voir que vous avez finalement décidés de venir, déclara Aslinn avec un sourire timide.

_ Alors c'est à toi que je dois ma présence ici? Fit Severus d'un air affecté.

_ On dirait bien, répliqua la blandine avec en lui tirant la langue d'un air mutin. Et arrête avec ton expression ténébreuse tu vas faire peur aux invités.

_ Si je pouvais faire peur au futur marié, souhaita-t-il à haute voix.

_ Je crois que c'est trop tard pour ça, répliqua joyeusement Miyuki en plaçant son bras sous celui de Severus dans une attitude possessive. Allons se présenter à tout ce beau monde, Aslinn je te laisse guider le chemin !

Sa meilleure amie se plia volontiers à sa demande en appréciant de la voir si pleine de vie contrairement à son comportement des derniers jours. Pour qu'elle ait même pris la peine de convaincre Severus de venir, cela ne pouvait que signifier quelque chose de positif.

_ La famille de Lily sont là-bas, expliqua Aslinn en leur indiquant poliment un couple ainsi qu'une jeune femme d'environ leur âge qui regardait les sorciers avec un air passablement dégoûté sur le visage.

_ Cette chère Pétunia, déclara Severus avec un rictus sur le visage.

_ Tu la connais? S'étonna à moitié Miyuki.

_ Disons que j'ai eu le déplaisir d'avoir à faire à elle à de nombreuses reprises avant mon entrée à Poudlard, expliqua-t-il.

_ Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas trop la magie, avoua Aslinn.

_ C'est un faible mot, reconnut Severus.

Ils se tenaient dans un immense champs de fleurs bleu dont un espace au milieu avait été aménagé pour les invités. Un estrade avait été construite au bout d'une rangée de chaises et le tout avait été décoré avec soin de roses blanches et bleues. La foule n'était pas excessivement dense mais suffisamment importante pour que Severus se sente rapidement mal à l'aise. Il se rappela ses craintes quant à sa présence ici et aux conséquences désastreuses qu'elle pourrait avoir si le seigneur des ténèbres l'apprenait. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour échouer si près du but à cause d'une banale fête sans importance. Pourtant, quand il se tourna vers Miyuki et qu'il vit ses joues rosies par la joie et ses yeux bleus pétillants, il songea pendant un bref instant que cela en valait la peine.

_ Les parents de James sont assis là-bas, je leur ai parlé un petit peu et j'hésite entre me demander s'il a été adopté ou s'il est né sur une autre planète, s'amusa Aslinn.

_ Où sont Rémus et les autres? S'étonna finalement Miyuki une fois qu'ils eurent fait le tour des invités.

_ Ils aident James à se préparer, expliqua-t-elle, apparement c'est une tâche difficile. Venez, on va les attendre.

Heureusement, ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre car Rémus les rejoignit assez rapidement.

_ Miyuki, Severus, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, déclara-t-il chaleureusement.

La japonaise nota silencieusement les cernes noirs sous ses yeux et son air extrêmement fatigué et le serra fraternellement dans ses bras. Ce qu'elle avait appris à propos de la lycanthropie était prometteur mais pour l'instant elle ne voulait pas lui faire de faux espoirs qui ne ferait qu'empirer son état qui semblait déjà précaire. Surtout que cela impactait directement l'état de Aslinn même si celle-ci faisait son possible pour améliorer le quotidien de son compagnon.

_ Ravie de te voir, déclara Severus avec suffisamment de conviction pour que tout le monde y croit.

_ Lily sera ravit de voir que tu es venu, affirma Lupin, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour te convaincre, heureusement Miyuki a su le faire.

_ Les esprits sont plus faciles à convaincre que lui, affirma la japonaise en hochant la tête avec un air dépassé.

_ Je peux toujours vous épargner l'inconfort de ma présence, répliqua Severus d'un ton pincé.

_ Trop tard, ça commence ! S'exclama Aslinn.

Au même moment, une musique commença à jouer et tout le monde s'installa sur les chaises mis à disposition avec un accord parfait. James traversa l'allée accompagné de sa mère et Miyuki dû empêcher Severus de malencontreusement étendre sa jambe en travers de celles de l'ancien gryffondor. Un fois qu'ils furent arrivés, sans encombres, à l'estrade, ce fut au tour de Lily de faire son apparition. La jeune femme était resplendissante dans une longue robe blanche constituée de multiples voiles magiques presque transparents qui s'agitaient doucement autour d'elle. Ses longs cheveux roux avaient été tressés en épis de blés avant d'être fleuris avec soin ce qui donnait un tableau tout simplement magnifique et féérique.

Miyuki surpris le regard hypnotisé de Severus et détourna douloureusement le regard avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Le reste de la cérémonie fut à la fois simple et charmant respectant le caractère de Lily qui en une année semblait avoir étonnement mûri. Les invités restèrent jusqu'à tard le soir tandis que certains étaient invités à dormir sur place. Miyuki avait fini par s'éclipser quand Severus avait accepté une dance avec la nouvellement mariée. Elle s'était excusée avec un sourire parfait et avait réussi à éviter Aslinn. Maintenant, il faisait nuit et elle s'était assise dans le champs, dissimulée par les hautes fleurs bleues. Son regard avait accroché la lune tandis qu'elle songeait au Japon. Elle avait abandonné sa vie pour venir ici au nom de sentiments de plus en plus difficiles à porter. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait commencé à douter et à s'enfoncer dans un détachement forcé pour ne pas souffrir. Pourtant, si elle voulait vraiment être sincère avec elle-même, contre toute attente, elle était heureuse ici et elle ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête.

_ Sev te cherchait, déclara une voix la tirant de ses pensées.

Miyuki leva ses yeux bleus vers ceux émeraudes de Lily et elles s'observèrent un moment en silence.

_ Félicitation, déclara finalement la japonaise, c'était une très belle cérémonie.

_ Merci, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu profiter de mes amis pendant au moins une journée. Et merci d'avoir emmené Sev, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de le faire moi-même.

_ Il en avait besoin aussi, la rassura Miyuki.

Un petit silence gêné s'installa entre elles. Après tout, elles ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlées depuis longtemps et la dernière réelle discussion qu'elles avaient dû avoir devait remonter à la fois où Lily avait giflé Miyuki en sixième année.

_ Je pense que j'ai compris, déclara finalement Lily sans oser regarder son ancienne camarade. Il m'aura fallu du temps… Et je pense que James aussi, un peu… Revoir Severus après tout ce temps… Je me suis souvenue le temps qu'on passait ensemble enfants, à quel point j'étais soulagée de le savoir à mes côtés à Poudlard… Même ses remarques ironiques me manquaient… Je ne pourrais pas rattraper les années que j'ai perdu mais j'espère pouvoir au moins en adoucir les souvenirs. Et c'est grâce à toi Miyuki….

_ Je n'ai rien fais, l'assura tranquillement la japonaise.

_ Si. Tu nous as ouvert les yeux sans en craindre les conséquences. Sans ton intervention… Je ne sais pas où j'en serais aujourd'hui.

_ Vous méritez d'être heureux, déclara Miyuki.

_ Toi aussi, répliqua Lily. J'ai toujours plus ou moins sût les sentiments de Sev, mais je n'ai jamais pu les lui retourner. Je suis désolée que tu sois dans cette situation…

_ Tu n'as pas à l'être, la rassura-t-elle. Si je suis tombée amoureuse de Severus c'est aussi pour l'amour qu'il te porte.

Lily tourna vers elle un regard émeraude troublé mais aussi ému comme si pour la première fois elles pouvaient pleinement se comprendre. Miyuki était aussi étonnée qu'elle de voir à quel point elles avaient pu toutes les deux changer vers un meilleur futur.

_ Je suis enceinte, avoua Lily dans un souffle avec un petit sourire doux et rêveur. Je voulais que Severus soit son parrain mais James n'est pas encore prêt. Mais j'aimerais qu'il soit là pour mon enfant comme il a toujours été là pour moi.

_ Il le sera, je te le promets.


	26. Règne du lord des ténèbres - Acte III

Plop!

* * *

 **Acte III**

* * *

Miyuki passa une main fiévreuse dans ses cheveux comme pour tenter d'éclaircir ses idées à travers ce geste hasardeux. Les parchemins s'éparpillaient autour d'elle comme une carte sans aucun sens. Certains semblaient terriblement vieux tandis que d'autres étaient recouverts d'encres fraîches et de formules alambiquées. Rien ne marchait, alors qu'elle était si près du but, elle se retrouvait limitée pour la première fois par ses propres compétences. Aucun sort, aucun esprit ne semblait pouvoir l'aider. L'air de juillet était chaud, presque insupportable en journée mais l'air frais de la nuit était plus agréable mais cela ne suffisait plus à l'aider à avancer dans ses recherches.

Soudain, un bruit derrière elle lui apprit que Severus venait de rentrer. Miyuki ne s'étonna pas de l'heure tardive (les étoiles éclairaient le ciel nocturne depuis plusieurs heures maintenant) habituelle mais s'inquiéta quand elle ne l'entendit pas la rejoindre rapidement. Généralement il venait épier ses recherches, elle le soupçonnait d'avoir toujours cette curiosité enfantine quelque part au fond de lui, mais ce ne fut pas le cas ce soir-là.

La japonaise abandonna à regret son activité et elle se dirigea vers la chambre où elle supposait qu'il s'était rendu. Elle songea à ses recherches et décida qu'elles pouvaient bien attendre quelques heures de plus. Après tout, cela faisait maintenant presque deux ans qu'elle travaillait dessus à corps perdu sans sembler en voir le bout. Elle relégua ses questions dans un coin de son esprit pour se concentrer sur son petit ami.

_ Severus? Appela-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre.

Le jeune sorcier se trouvait bel et bien là, assis sur le lit, la tête dans les mains, ses épaules semblaient secouées de sanglots désespérés.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Demanda Miyuki en sentant son coeur accélérer dans sa poitrine.

Elle avait déjà dû s'occuper de lui à de nombreuses reprises après que leur chef ait passé ses nerfs sur lui (à ces moments-là elle avait vraiment cru perdre son sang froid) mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu pleurer. Il semblait tellement désespéré qu'elle se sentit désemparée pendant une fraction de seconde. Son sang bouillonnait à moitié tandis que son esprit avait des sueurs froides en tentant d'imaginer ce qui avait pu se produire et qu'elle n'avait pas su prédire malgré tout son savoir. Miyuki se força à prendre sur elle.

_ Parle-moi, supplia-t-elle doucement en l'attirant délicatement dans ses bras après l'avoir rejoint sur le lit.

Severus se laissa faire incapable de la moindre réactivité, ce qui venait de se produire le dépassait complètement et il se sentait totalement dépassé par les évènements. La présence de la japonaise lui semblait si lointaine qu'elle aurait pu être dans une autre pièce. Pourtant, il pouvait sentir ses mains autour de lui le réconforter et il y puisa la force nécessaire pour lui raconter ce qu'il avait vu.

_ Je voulais seulement la protéger, articula-t-il difficilement.

_ Lily? Quelque chose lui est arrivé? S'étonna Miyuki en ayant du mal à imagine qu'une telle chose soit possible.

Elle évitait toujours de se mêler des histoires de l'Ordre du phénix mais après sa dispute avec Aslinn elle avait lentement commencé à utiliser les esprits pour se renseigner, passer quelques informations anodines pour aider les sorciers qui semblaient lutter pour une cause juste. Elle rechignait à employer des moyens plus grands car elle craignait de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Severus et préférait donc se tenir à un rôle plutôt de support. Finalement, elle en savait suffisamment pour savoir que Lily et James étaient bien protégés par leurs amis pour qu'ils ne cours aucun danger. D'où son étonnement face à l'état inquiétant de Severus qui ne se serait jamais mis dans un tel état si l'amour de sa vie n'avait pas couru un réel danger.

_ Elle a accouché, cette nuit, avoua finalement Severus.

_ C'est censé être une bonne nouvelle non? Fit Miyuki qui avait du mal à suivre les pensées de son amant. Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas?

Severus se releva à moitié et détourna le regard comme honteux de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

_ Il y a quelques temps, j'ai surpris une prophétie… Annonçant la destruction du seigneur des ténèbres par un enfant qui devait naître en juillet…

Miyuki devina la fin avant même qu'elle n'arrive et se retient de maudire le destin qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se moquer d'eux et de leurs efforts désespérés.

_ Je ne pensais pas que Lily accoucherait ce mois-ci, j'étais persuadé qu'il lui restait encore quelques semaines ! Ne serait-ce qu'un jour… J'ai trahis la confiance qu'elle avait en moi ! Juste un jour… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit son fils...

_ Attends avant de dire ça, répliqua Miyuki en le forçant à la regarder. Rien n'est encore décidé. Voldemort ne sait pas encore que l'enfant de Lily est né, d'autres enfants sont sûrement nés à la même date. Tu dois avertir l'Ordre du Phénix et leur demander de la protéger. Tout ira bien.

_ Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr? S'étonna Severus. Quelle est la probabilité qu'un autre enfant? Non, c'est forcément le sien.

_ Parce que je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureux, répliqua la japonaise avec un sourire amusé. Tout ira bien. Je suis sur que son enfant et elle iront bien. Je voudrais que tu me fasse confiance. On va aller voir Lily, la féliciter et rencontrer son fils. Ensuite tu entreras en contact avec l'ordre du phénix. D'accord?

_ Je…

Le sorcier semblait hésitant. Il avait vu ce dont était capable le seigneur des ténèbres et il doutait que Miyuki malgré ses pouvoirs puissent faire quoi que ce soit pour contrecarrer ses plans. Pourtant, elle semblait totalement confiante en elle et aucun doute ne planait dans son regard bleu azur. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait fait si elle n'avait pas été là, malgré sa propre noirceur qu'il sentait dans sa poitrine, à chaque fois Miyuki était là pour l'épauler et regarder le monde sous un autre angle.

_ D'accord, soupira Severus en essuyant discrètement ses joues humides. Ne me regarde pas, grommela-t-il en la voyant faire.

_ Pourquoi? Je te trouve mignon comme ça, avoua la japonaise avec un sourire innocent.

_ Je ne suis pas _mignon_ , répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Pour moi si, rétorqua Miyuki en lui volant un baiser. Mais je préfère ne pas te voir triste.

_ Je ne le suis pas…

Severus se leva et lui tourna le dos pour ne pas qu'elle voit son expression, il avait beau essayé de voir le bon côté des choses, son esprit était empoisonné depuis tellement longtemps qu'il n'y arrivait plus. Il sentit la main douce de Miyuki se glisser dans la sienne.

_ Allons-y, murmura-t-elle, Lily a besoin de toi.

0000

_ Pourquoi je viens de voir un bébé passer juste devant mon nez? Demanda Miyuki en essayant de paraître naturelle.

_ Aslinn ! Repose mon fils tout de suite ! Hurla James en lui courant après dans le salon.

_ Nope ! Il est trop mignon pour toi, je le prends ! Répliqua celle-ci en poussant un rire diabolique.

_ On ne devrait pas faire quelque chose? Demanda Peter en les voyant faire.

_ Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qu'elle rend fou, répondit Rémus en haussant les épaules.

_ ça a l'air fun comme sport, avoua Sirius, vas-y Aslinn, passe le moi !

_ NE JETTE PAS MON FILS ! S'écria Potter qui semblait au bords de l'apoplexie.

_ Je vais aller voir Lily, déclara Severus en en profitant pour s'éclipser.

Peter suivit le sorcier du regard avec un drôle de regard qui étonna Miyuki. Celle-ci observer leur ancien camarade de classe en réalisant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devenait à part bien évidemment qu'il faisait partie de l'ordre du phénix comme la plupart des personnes présentes dans la salle. Mais, par exemple, elle savait que Sirius continuait à fréquenter Rowenna malgré la situation, que Rémus et Aslinn vivaient ensemble, de même pour James et Lily mais pour Peter… Elle ne connaissait que la façade.

_ Comment ça va Peter? Demanda-t-elle finalement en songeant qu'il était plus pertinent de s'enquérir directement chez le principale concerné.

_ Ah? Euh… Très bien, oui très bien, répondit celui-ci visiblement surpris qu'elle lui adresse la parole.

_ Ce n'est pas trop dur de faire partie de l'ordre du phénix? Continua Miyu sur sa lancée. Je sais que Rémus est très fatigué.

_ Non non, enfin oui un peu, mais ça va, ça va…

Il ne semblait pas vouloir continuer la discussion, après tout, il avait toujours était un peu réservé et la japonaise ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu une réelle discussion avec lui. Après tout, il n'était peut-être que ce qu'il semblait être : un jeune homme timide.

Pendant ce temps, Severus s'était rendu dans la chambre de Lily. Celle-ci semblait endormie dans le lit. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient étendus sur les oreillers et le jeune homme eut l'impression d'avoir pénétré dans un lieu sacré interdit. Il n'avait même pas encore vingt ans pourtant il savait que Lily aurait toujours la possession de son cœur. Il ne pouvait rien changer à cela et quand il la voyait ainsi il n'avait que d'avantage envie de la protéger. Il resta sur le seuil, la regardant dormir, n'osant pas la réveiller ni partir de peur de ne jamais la revoir. Ce qu'il avait révélé au seigneur des ténèbres pourrait bien causer sa perte et il s'en voulait énormément. Comment avait-il pu être aussi peu vigilant? Il avait été tellement pris de court en entendant le prophétie, il avait tellement espéré ainsi se faire bien voir et renforcer son rôle d'espion…

_ Sev? Fit Lily en ouvrant les yeux. Désolée, je crois que je me suis endormie…

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura-t-il sans toutefois oser entrer dans la chambre. Je repasserai. Tu dois te reposer après… Enfin, tu dois te reposer.

_ Je vais bien ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit la jeune femme. N'aie pas peur d'entrer.

Severus fit un pas dans la chambre et se sentit absolument nigaud. Il essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui avait pu se passer dans ce lit dans lequel elle était allongée ni de voir les vêtements de James qui traînaient un peu partout en désordre. Lily sembla se rendre compte de son malaise et ses joues rosirent légèrement.

_ Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup… je sais que je suis égoïste… mais j'aimerais qu'on redevienne amis comme avant…

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute, fit Severus en se rapprochant d'avantage. Je… je…

Pourquoi les mots ne voulaient-ils pas sortir de sa bouche? Pourquoi maintenant que l'instant dont il avait rêvé toutes ces années se réalisait enfin? Il se revoyait devant la porte de la salle commune des gryffondors, le visage énervé et fermé de Lily, sa propre impuissance face à ses sentiments. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu au point de départ.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de t'expliquer, déclara Lily. On a qu'à dire qu'on passe un coup de baguette magique !

Elle attrapa difficilement la sienne posée sur la table de nuit :

_ Hocus pocus? Incanta-t-elle hasardeusement. ça a marché?

Les yeux émeraudes de Lily rencontrèrent les siens et la seule pensée qui le traversa fut que ceux de Miyuki étaient bleus.

_ Oui ça a marché, murmura-t-il.

_ Je suis soulagée, avoua Lily en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller avec un profond soupir.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux et Severus se maudit de ne pas être capable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était partagé entre l'envie pressante de s'enfuir et celle de rester éternellement au chevet de Lily. Des bruits de courses et des cris leur parvinrent alors depuis le salon.

_ On dirait qu'ils s'amusent bien, commenta la jeune femme. Il faudra que tu ailles te présenter à Harry après.

_ Harry?

_ C'est le nom de notre fils : Harry Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980, récita Lily visiblement fière. Sirius est son parrain mais je compte sur toi pour veiller également sur lui.

_ Je le ferai, promis Severus.

_ On va déménager, déclara Lily de but en blanc. On aura un gardien du secret mais tu viendras quand même, n'est-ce pas?

L'ancien serpentard se retient de lui faire remarquer que si elle lui demandait d'arrêter d'être un mangemort il le ferait à la seconde même où sa bouche s'ouvrirait. Mais, elle n'en fit rien. Mais ce n'était pas grave, car c'était son rôle qu'il devait tenir pour la protéger. James était là pour le reste.

_ Bien sûr, l'assura Severus. Qui sera le gardien ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore, avoua Lily. On va rester encore quelques jours ici mais Dumbledore nous a prévenu que nous courions un danger plus grave encore maintenant que Harry est né.

Elle le regardait dans les yeux avec une telle expression indéchiffrable qu'il se demanda un instant si elle ne savait pas que c'était lui à l'origine de cette information. Pourtant il avait fait promettre au directeur de hogwarts de garder secret son rôle dans cette histoire…

_ On te fera parvenir l'adresse, repris finalement Lily. Si James te causes des ennuis dis le moi, je m'occuperai de lui.

_ On dirait déjà une mère, plaisanta Severus.

_ Avec des gamins comme eux, j'ai eu le temps de m'entraîner, ironisa la jeune femme. Je suis désolée, je suis encore fatiguée je vais dormir encore un peu…

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, repose toi, remets toi, lui souhaite Severus en se redressant maladroitement.

Où était passé le méchant mangemort qui terrifiait les mordus ? Se demande Severus en ayant l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent timide et embarrassé. Lily lui dédia un sourire fatigué et il sentit ses derniers moyens le quitter définitivement. Il sortit de la salle en tentant faiblement de se ressaisir. Alors qu'il entrait dans le salon pour rejoindre Miyuki, il aperçu la jeune femme qui discutait à mi-voix avec Aslinn.

_ On dirait que tu as un bon contact avec les enfants, fit remarquer la japonaise à sa meilleure amie. Tu ne voudrais pas en avoir un avec Rémus ?

_ J'aimerais, avoua Aslinn dans un soupir. Mais la situation étant ce qu'elle est… Et puis, Rémus refusé l'idée tant qu'il ne sera pas sur que là lycanthropie ne peut pas être transmise.

_ Soka…

_ Et toi alors ? Répliqua la blandine avec un sourire amusé. Quand est ce vous passez à la vitesse supérieur avec Severus ?

_ C'est déjà plus ou moins le cas, murmura Miyuki.

_ Je vais être marraine, plaisanta Aslinn.

_ Tu verras bien, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

La conversation s'arrêta quand Lupin rejoignit les deux femmes et Severus passa à côté d'elles sais faire de remarques. Il ne comprenait pas tout à fait le sens de ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais il réalisait que l'idée de fonder une famille avec Miyuki ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Il n'avait même pas imaginé une seule seconde que celle-ci puisse avoir envie d'un enfant avec lui.

Le jeune sorcier s'approcha du berceau sur lequel James veillait comme un dragon sur son précieux trésor. Severus ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention et se préoccupa davantage du bébé qui babillait joyeusement visiblement amusé. C'était idiot mais il remarqua presque instantanément qu'il avait les même yeux émeraude que sa mère. Quelques cheveux noirs sur le sommet de son crâne rappelaient malheureusement son paternel. Pourtant il ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver si fragile et inoffensif qu'il désira à tout prix de le protéger de la folie du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il imagina une fraction de seconde que ce soit son enfant qui jouait ainsi sous ses yeux. Son enfant de Miyuki et lui. Il aurait sûrement les yeux bleus et la peau moins blanche mais rien que d'y songer il se sentait transporter par une sensation nouvelle mais précieuse. Maintenant il n'avait plus que Lily à protéger, il avait sa propre famille.


	27. Règne du lord des ténèbres - Acte IV

Lumos !

* * *

 **Acte IV**

* * *

_ Qu'est-ce que je fais là? fit Aslinn avec l'impression que ses poils étaient salis jusqu'à leur base.

Enfin ses poils… Heureusement que ses pensées n'appartenaient qu'à elle sinon elle aurait dû expliquer pourquoi elle avait commencé depuis quelques temps à penser comme un chat. Et un félin d'exception au caractère très spéciale. Parfois, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être seule dans sa tête. En même temps, il fallait comprendre que sa vie n'était pas allée en s'arrangeant avec les années comme elle avait espérant en grandissant. Elle regrettait sincèrement ses études au Japon où tout s'enchaînaient avec douceur et tranquillité dans une béatitude étonnante pour les étrangers. Maintenant, elle se retrouvait plongé en plein cœur d'une guerre entre sorciers anglais dont elle était rattachée uniquement par de puissants sentiments d'amitiés et… D'amour. Et pour couronner le tout, son petit ami était un loup-garous qui ne contrôlait en rien sa transformation et la vivait comme un calvaire et une excuse pour s'éloigner d'elle à la première occasion. Aslinn réalisait parfois qu'elle avait dû fâcher quelqu'un dans une de ses vies antérieurs.

_ C'est ton livre qui nous a mené ici, baka, lui rappela Miyuki sans ménagement.

La japonaise n'était pas vraiment ravie de leur voyage au fin fond des forêts marécageuses d'Angleterre. Mais, elles n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, il s'agissait de la piste la plus prometteuse qu'elles aient trouvés depuis le début de leurs recherches.

_ Tu aurais pu le trouver avant tout de même, ça fait un an que je tourne en rond sur les mêmes formules ! Enchaîna Miyu.

_ Excuse moi, répliqua Aslinn en prenant un air outré, de ne pas avoir demandé à mes parents quand j'avais six ans s'ils avaient un bouquin sur les loups garous !

_ Tu veux dire un bouquin sur à peu près tout ce qui existe, rétorqua-t-elle.

_ Vaut mieux tard que jamais non? Tenta Aslinn.

Miyuki la fusilla du regard mais préféra ronger son freins plutôt que de continuer à s'en prendre injustement à sa meilleure amie. Elles avaient découvert il y avait seulement quelques jours que la famille de Aslinn, d'origine anglaise, était en réalité une grande famille de sorciers qui servaient de témoins de l'histoire du monde magique. Leur travail s'étalait sur plusieurs centaines de volumes poussiéreux qui attendaient le retour de leurs maîtres expatriés au Japon sans savoir que ceux-ci avaient connu une fin tragique des griffes d'un bakeneko. Heureusement, avant de partir, ils avaient pris des dispositions pour que si quelque chose leur arrivait, leur fille puisse hériter de leurs possessions si jamais elle décidait de retourner en Angleterre. Il avait fallu du temps avant que l'administration magique retrouve la trace de la jeune fille, la guerre entre sorciers ne rendant pas la tâche facile, mais un vieux mage avait fini par toquer à la porte de Aslinn Grimoir pour lui demander si elle voulait prendre possession de son héritage.

Les deux amies s'étaient ensuite retrouvées devant un vieux château dans un sale état, solitaire au milieu d'une lande inhospitalière comme ce pays aimé à en offrir. Pour entrer dans les lieux, Aslinn dû appuyer sa main sur la porte et une vieille gargouille avait semblé prendre vie à côté d'elles. Après quelques cris de surprise, celle-ci avait longuement observé l'anglaise avant de la laisser entrer dans la demeure familiale. Miyuki avait regardé l'être de pierre avec une grande curiosité tandis que Aslinn semblait se faire littéralement happer par la bâtisse. La japonaise avait observé la gargouille sans sembler détecter la présence d'esprit et finalement lassée elle avait fini par rejoindre son amie qu'elle retrouva assise au milieu de bouquins. Le regard fou qu'elle lui avait lancé en lui tendant un livre sur la lycanthropie l'avait percuté de plein fouet.

Et c'était plus ou moins ainsi qu'elles s'étaient retrouvés à suivre les indications d'un vieux bouquin vraisemblablement écrit par l'un des ancêtres de Aslinn qui avait lui aussi enquêté sur les origines de la lycanthropie.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'il dit maintenant Robert? Demanda Miyuki en reprenant le prénom qu'elles avaient imaginé à Sir Grimoire.

_ Bah pas grand chose, marmonna Aslinn, si ton esprit sait ce qu'il fait, il doit nous avoir déposé pile au dernier endroit mentionné par Robert. Apparemment, c'est là qu'il aurait aperçu ce qu'il suppose être une meute de loup-garous sauvages pouvait descendre directement du premier.

_ Espérons que nous les trouverons aussi.

_ La dernière page est arrachée et la précédente est couverte de sang, précisa l'anglaise.

_ Il a peut-être saigné du nez…

Aslinn laissa un regard éloquent à Miyuki qui se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air inspiré. Soudain, un craquement de branches les firent se stopper dans leur avancée hasardeuse et elles sentirent un frisson désagréable les parcourir.

Un grondement sourd vient confirmer leurs appréhensions, Aslinn sentit l'esprit du bakeneko gronder dans son esprit et elle eut du mal à se retenir de sauter toutes griffes dehors sur ce qui se tenait dans leur dos. Elle entendit le chuchotement de Miyuki qui invoquait un esprit pour venir les soutenir. Mais, elle n'était pas sur que cela serait suffisant. Elle avait assisté aux transformations de Rémus durant des années, elle savait que la créature qui prenait place était puissante, alors devoir faire face à un descendant directement du premier contaminé? Elle n'osait même pas imaginer sa force.

_ Qui êtes-vous? Gronda une voix gutturale qui n'avait presque plus rien d'humain.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avec étonnement avant de se décider à se retourner pour faire face à l'inconnu. Elles se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec ce qui ressemblait à un loup garous énorme, il mesurait bien un mètre de plus que Rémus les soirs de pleines lunes mais celui-ci se tenait courbé de façon à ce que son visage soit proche du leur. Ce qui leur permettait également de pouvoir admirer sa dentition aux dimensions totalement démesurée et effrayante. Pourtant, il avait pu s'adresser à eux dans un anglais, bien que hésitant, tout à fait compréhensible.

_ Nous sommes deux sorcières, les présenta Miyuki, voici Mademoiselle Grimoire et je suis Mademoiselle Otori.

_ Grimoire? Répéta la créature avec hargne.

Aslinn pria soudainement toutes les divinités qu'elle connaissait pour que son ancêtre ne se soit pas fait remarquer de façon négative par les charmants habitants du coin.

_ Je connaissais un Grimoire, reprit-il avec difficulté.

_ Ah? Fit innocemment Aslinn.

_ Il est mort, répliqua-t-il durement. Comme vous si vous restez ici.

_ Je suis désolée de me montrer insistante, déclara Miyuki, mais nous sommes ici pour aider un ami qui s'est fait mordre quand il était enfant.

_ C'est trop tard pour lui... C'est trop tard pour vous aussi... ils sont déjà là !

Chaque mot semblait lui coûter un effort considérable mais son avertissement leur fut tout à fait audible.

_ Qui est là? Demanda Aslinn en craignant la réponse.

_ Les autres loups-garous.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires : un long hurlement à glacer le sang retentit juste à côté d'elles, rapidement suivit par un deuxième et un troisième. Aslinn glissa sa main en direction de sa baguette magique dont les perles s'agitèrent comme en réponse à la nervosité de leur maîtresse.

_ Ne combattez pas, fuyez, leur conseilla le loup garous.

_ Aidez nous ! Rétorqua Aslinn.

Mais, pour toute réponse, il se contenta de leur tourner le dos et de s'enfuir en courant, en quelques secondes il avait disparu dans les broussailles.

_ Aslinn, tiens toi prête ! Déclara Miyuki d'une voix froide.

_ Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent en position, prêtes à affronter ce qui n'allait pas tarder à leur arriver dessus. L'angoisse grimpa dans leur gorge tandis que le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant jusqu'à ce que Aslinn vienne à en souhaiter que leurs adversaires apparaissent pour mettre un terme à ce suspense. Le moindre craquement les faisait sursauter et tous les animaux semblaient avoir fui les lieux à des kilomètres à la ronde. Miyuki songea un instant à appeler sa calèche pour venir les chercher mais elle écarta aussitôt cette idée : cet esprit n'était pas fait pour se battre. Elle agrippa nerveusement sa baguette en tentant de garder la tête froide : elle ne pouvait pas mourir ici, pas maintenant. Elle le savait et le sentait aussi certainement que si cela avait été inscrit dans ses veines. Severus l'attendait, il avait besoin d'elle, au moins pendant encore un peu de temps.

_ Attention ! Hurla Aslinn.

Miyuki eut juste le temps de voir un immense chat blanc percuter une forme noirs et les deux animaux roulèrent au sol en poussant des cris et des râles furieux à glacer le sang. La japonaise n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'aider son amie car une deuxième créature apparut dans son champs de vision et la menaça en dévoilant ses crocs blancs. Elle avait déjà pu étudier la forme de Lupin les soirs de pleines lunes mais même quand celle-ci était complète il n'avait jamais atteint une telle forme. Ce qu'elle avait devant elle n'avait plus rien d'humain, c'était seulement une créature affamée de chair et de sang. Miyuki frissonna en imaginant que cela serait peut-être le destin qui attendait leur ami si elle ne trouvait pas un antidote.

La créature sembla lire ses doutes car il profita de son incertitude pour bondir sur elle, la jeune femme réagit instinctivement et brandit sa baguette. Un nuage de kitsune déferla devant le loup-garous qui bondit en arrière sur le coup de la surprise. Miyuki nota intérieurement qu'il ne semblait pas avoir l'habitude de la magie si une illusion aussi simple pouvait le berner. Elle profita de sa confusion pour commencer une incantation.

_ Ô farfadets et autres fées, ô spriggans et autres naïades, ô puissants esprits qui arpentaient ces lieux, chantonna t-elle en levant les bras vers le ciel sa baguette pointant les nuages épais, entendez la prière de vos enfants piégés, ressentaient leurs douleurs dans cette terre comme en votre sein… Ô kelpie come at my help !

Son illusion se brisa en même temps que son incantation se termina et Miyuki se contenta de fixer la créature dans les yeux sans ciller. Celle-ci hésita une fraction de seconde de trop permettant aux esprits de répondre à son appelle. Pourquoi avait-elle fait appelle au kelpie? Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elles étaient plongées dans l'eau jusqu'au mollet mais à cet instant là, il était celui auquel elle avait pensé.

Un bruit de tonnerre fit frissonner la végétation autour d'eux et un cheval à la taille impressionnante apparut entre elle et le loup-garous. Il se cabra avec un hennissement effrayant en agitant ses puissants sabots que la créature évita de justesse. Mais, le kelpie n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Un deuxième loup surgit des broussailles et tenta de se jeter sur sa croupe. Miyuki fut bousculé par l'esprit et tomba à la renverse dans les marécages. Les râles des bêtes n'avaient rien d'humains, cette bataille n'était pas humaine...

_ Ô farfadets et autres fées, ô spriggans et autres naïades, ô puissants esprits qui arpentaient ces lieux, saccada-t-elle, entendez la prière de vos enfants piégés, ressentez leurs douleurs dans cette terre comme en votre sein… Ô farfadets et autres fées, ô spriggans et autres dryades, ô puissants esprits qui arpentez ces lieux, entendaient la prière de vos enfants piégés, ressentez leurs douleurs dans cette terre comme en votre sein…

Un léger bruissement à côté d'elle la fit se retourner et elle vit des ronces et des lianes sortirent de l'eau pour se faufiler à toute vitesse en direction de l'affrontement. Avec soulagement, Miyuki les vit saisir les deux loups garous les rendant momentanément incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Le kelpie en profita pour leur asséner un puissant coup de sabot qui, s'il ne leur avait pas briser le crâne, les laisseraient inconscient un long moment.

_ Aslinn ! S'écria Miyuki en se précipitant vers sa meilleure amie.

Elle n'arriva pas à se relever, embourbée dans la boue qu'elle était et se précipita à moitié debout, à moitié accroupie en direction de la boule blanche qui gémissait.

_ Aslinn, appela à nouveau la japonaise.

_ i'm okay, i'm okay, marmonna avec difficulté l'anglaise tandis que son visage reprenait lentement une figue humaine.

_ Est-ce que tu as été mordu? S'inquiéta Miyu.

_ Non, je ne crois pas, seulement griffée…

_ Ignorer son sauveur n'est pas poli, même au Japon, déclara une voix rauque et inhumaine.

Miyuki frissonna et se tourna vers l'esprit qui se tenait derrière elle. Le kelpie avait reprit la forme à moitié humaine qu'elle lui avait vu à Poudlard. Ses longs et épais cheveux noirs lui tombaient jusqu'aux fesses comme une crinière de cheval tandis que sa carrure restait tout simplement inconcevable pour un être humain normale. Le haut de son corps était humain mais si elle faisait attention elle pouvait apercevoir des sabots au bout de ses pieds qui dépaissaient de la boue.

_ Ma fierté de kelpie ne me permet pas de voler au secours de demoiselle en détresse d'ordinaire, déclara-t-il en lui tendant une main secourable qu'elle accepta à contre coeur. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous ferais un traitement de faveur.

_ Que veux-tu de moi? Demanda Miyuki en tendant de rassembler sa dignité pour s'en entourer comme d'une cape de fierté rapiécée.

_ J'ai bien peur que plus grand chose ne puisse apaiser ma faim maintenant, j'ai déjà eu un baiser, commença-t-il en s'approchant d'elle lentement.

La japonaise resta bien droite dans ses bottes, en partie parce qu'elles étaient ventousées aux marécages, et le laissa approcher d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se frôlent. Aslinn fit mine de protester mais Miyuki la stoppa d'un geste de la main. Le kelpie fronça les sourcilles avec étonnement puis émit un léger hennissement de colère et de déception.

_ Tu joues avec moi kitsune ! S'emporta-t-il. Et tu joues un jeu dangereux ! C'est la dernière fois que je t'aide.

Dans un nouveau bruit d'éclairs, il disparut sans laisser le temps aux jeunes femmes de lui demander quelle mouche venait de le piquer. C'est à ce moment là que Miyuki remarqua la présence du second esprit qui avait répondu à son appelle.

_ Je vous remercie humblement dryade, s'inclina la japonaise.

Un arbre rachitique se tenait tant bien que mal à côté d'elles et des yeux attentifs pouvaient apercevoir le buste d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux de lianes qui ondulaient légèrement sur l'écorce. Celle-ci semblait à peine humaine et même à peine vivante mais sa respiration sifflante envahissait l'air de façon oppressante.

_ Je suis heureuse que quelqu'un se décide enfin à aider ses âmes en peines, soupira l'esprit. Je vous en prie, ne les abandonnez pas.

Et, avant que Miyuki n'ait eut le temps de lui poser la moindre question, elle avait disparu également. Mais, alors qu'elle se penchait pour aider Aslinn à se relever, une troisième personne fit son apparition avec un léger retard.

_ Vous… Êtes vivants? S'étonna le loup-garous doué de paroles.

_ On dirait que ça vous étonnes, répliqua Aslinn goguenarde.

_ Je-, je suis désolé de vous avoir abandonné, mais après toutes ses années ici, l'esprit de la créature a obscurcit mon jugement, déclara t-il soudainement plus locace.

_ Ne me dites pas, commença la jeune anglaise l'air choquée.

_ Si, assura-t-il, je suis Sir Robert Grimoire, se présenta-t-il.

0000

Aslinn était entrée dans un mutisme buté depuis l'annonce de leur nouveau compagnon. Celui-ci les avait guidé jusqu'à un abris en mauvais qui semblait avoir été une cabane dans un temps lointain et qui lui servait plus de tanière à défaut d'autre chose. Miyuki remarqua alors dans un coin des feuilles de papiers qu'elle ramassa avec curiosité. L'écriture était presque illisible dans un vieille anglais qu'elle peinait à traduire malgré le temps qu'elle avait passé sur le sol britannique.

_ Ce n'est rien, déclara Sir Grimoire avec dédain.

_ Vous cherchiez encore un remède, déduisit Miyuki, pourquoi avoir arrêté?

_ L'espoir est une chose bien fragile, elle est plus facile à disparaître qu'à garder.

_ Pourtant, vous avez réussi à faire parvenir votre journal à votre famille, répliqua la japonaise en plongeant son regard bleu troublant dans le sien.

_ J'espérais, commença-t-il en se tournant vers Aslinn mais il ne termina pas sa phrase.

La jeune femme était appuyée contre une planche et son regard plongé vers l'extérieur leur laissaient deviner qu'elle n'était plus vraiment avec eux.

_ Qu'est-il arrivé? Demanda finalement Sir Robert en détournant le regard. Ma sœur…?

_ Les parents de Aslinn se sont installés au Japon, ils pensaient sûrement travaillés sur les esprits nippon. Malheureusement, ils n'ont pas survécu. Ce fut très difficile pour Aslinn, il va lui falloir du temps pour accepter son héritage.

_ Du temps… Ce n'est pas forcément ce que j'ai, soupira le loup-garous. Je ne sais même plus depuis quand je suis ainsi… Ma longévité…

_ On trouvera une solution, l'assura Miyuki. Rentrez avec nous. Le château vous attends.

_ Cette vieille bâtisse est encore debout, s'étonna-t-il.

_ Plus ou moins, consenti Miyuki avec humour. Vous avez fait de votre mieux ici, maintenant c'est Aslinn qui a besoin de vous. Vous êtes son seul parent encore en vie.

_ Je… Je vais rassembler ce que j'ai pu trouver… Mais comment comptez vous partir? Je ne sais plus transplaner… La magie m'a quittée pour me transformer en une créature monstrueuse.

_ Elle ne vous a pas vraiment quitté, le rassura-t-elle avec une air serein, elle est toujours là simplement dissimulée… Et je ne transplane pas.

0000

_ Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Miyuki en rejoignant Aslinn dans le salon.

_ Fatigué, on dirait qu'il supporte de moins en moins les tests, soupira celle-ci en acceptant la tasse de thé que lui tendait son amie. Miyu… Je penses que je vais retourner au Japon. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose dans la maison de mes parents qui m'attends… C'est bizarre non? Avec toute cette histoire d'héritage…

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras bientôt l'occasion d'y retourner, la rassura la japonaise en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur l'antidote.

_ Un jour il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour être aussi certaine envers l'avenir, répliqua Aslinn faussement désabusée.

_ C'est un secret…

Elles étaient rentrées de leur épuisant voyage au fin fond des landes anglaises depuis plusieurs mois mais contrairement à ce qu'elles avaient espéré, la situation ne s'était pas débloquée. Bien sûr elles avaient appris énormément de chose à propos de la lycanthropie et ses origines mais aucune solution miracle. Et pour couronner le tout, la longévité de Sir Robert semblait avoir atteint ses limites.

_ Quand je pense qu'il est mon arrière grand-père, enfin sa soeur était mon arrière grand-mère si j'ai bien compris, soupira la blandine en écartant une tresse de devant ses yeux.

_ Toi qui te pensais seule au monde, plaisanta Miyuki.

_ Peut-être qu'il y a d'autre Grimoire dispersés dans le monde…

_ Mais aucun ne t'arrive à la cheville. J'ai repensé à ce que nous a dit Sir Robert, cette histoire de gène alpha qui descendrait directement de la première victime, je suis sur qu'on peut faire quelque chose avec. Seulement je n'arrive pas à saisir comment la magie noire peut altérer à ce point un esprit pour qu'il corrompe toute une descendance.

_ Peut-être… peut-être que c'est la propre descendance de l'esprit qui est corrompue, supposa Aslinn.

_ Tu veux dire qu'il ne s'agit plus d'un okami… Et si depuis le début on s'était trompée, s'il s'agissait d'un inugami?

_ Tu veux dire qu'un étranger aurait été possédé par un inugami et serait revenu ici?

_ Mais il l'aurait perverti avec de la magie noire, ton aïeul n'aurait pas pu le deviner, il n'est jamais allé au Japon, continua Miyuki sur sa lancée. ça voudrait dire…

_ Si mes parents sont partis au Japon c'était en réalité pour résoudre cette vieille affaire, termina Aslinn anéanti.

_ Tu n'étais qu'une enfant, lui rappela sa meilleure amie, tu ne peux pas changer ce qui est fait. Mais tu peux aider Rémus et Sir Robert aujourd'hui.

_ Je sais.

Aslinn se leva précipitamment comme si elle manquait d'air, elle tourna dans le salon comme un chat agacé avant de se poster devant Miyuki.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Allons tester ta nouvelle théorie.

* * *

Je posterai le dernier chapitre le 1er Janvier pour fêter la nouvelle année ;)


	28. Règne du lord des ténèbres - Acte V

Hey :) Voilà, en cette nouvelle année j'ai officiellement fini cette fanfic :3

J'espère que la fin vous va vous plaire!

* * *

 **Acte V**

* * *

L'air était étrangement froid pour une soirée d'halloween, les gens auraient dû être dehors en train de faire du porte à porte mais tout le monde semblait s'être terré chez soi. Le monde magique des sorciers, corrompus par la magie noir découlait sur celui des moldus, les terrorisants sans savoir pourquoi ni comprendre d'où venaient ces agressions dont ils étaient les victimes innocentes.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? S'étonna Aslinn en frissonnant. Tu pourrais prévenir à l'avance...

Miyuki resta étonnement silencieuse mais son amie ne s'en préoccupa pas davantage, elle était habituée à ses lubies depuis toutes ses années et espérait secrètement de profiter de cette soirée pour apercevoir le petit Harry en tenue d'Halloween. Elle se demandait si Lily avait pensé à lui acheter quelque chose. Aslinn faisait de son mieux pour ignorer l'atmosphère lourde et pesante qui régnait, elle la détestait, malgré tout ses efforts dans l'ordre du phénix, elle avait constamment l'impression de se battre dans le vide. C'était une sensation terrible. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller. Surtout pas maintenant. Elle glissa un regard inquiet vers Miyuki. Elle devait lui dire quelque chose mais retardait le moment fatidique depuis tellement longtemps…

Aslinn était tellement concentrée dans ses pensées qu'elle faillit entrer dans Miyuki qui s'était brusquement arrêtée.

_ Nani Miyu ?

La blandine dû se décaler car son amie lui bloquait la vue. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'elle ne soit pas loquace de temps en temps mais son excès soudain de mutisme commençait à l'agacer.

Miyuki entendit Aslinn comme à travers un épais brouillard. Elle voulait lui répondre mais en même temps ne trouvait pas la force de le faire. C'était comme si une main énorme tirait ses ficelles la faisaient bouger comme un pantin. Non… Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. C'était elle qui avait décidé de venir ici, ce soir-là.

Le destin avait joué sa dernière pièce en pensant la mettre en échec mais elle n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Elle allait voir ce que le destin pensait de ce qu'elle lui avait préparé.

_ NON ! James ! S'écria Aslinn.

Son amie se précipita vers le corps sans vie de l'ancien Gryffondor en bousculant la japonaise au passage. Miyuki la regarda faire avec l'impression de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait là. Toute la scène lui paraissait complètement irréelle et légèrement grotesque. Le corps de James reposait grossièrement à moitié sur les marches de l'escalier comme un jouet qu'on aurait oublié de ranger. Ses yeux vitreux fixaient avec une horreur sans nom un point au plafond.

Les cris de Aslinn et ses pleurs la ramenèrent durement à la réalité. L'anglaise s'agitait autour du corps de James avec sa baguette comme si elle ne voulait pas admettre la terrible réalité. Ils avaient résisté pendant tellement longtemps, ils s'étaient battus tellement de fois, ce n'était pas pour perdre maintenant, pas comme ça.

_ Nooon ! Je refuse de vivre ça encore une fois ! Hurla Aslinn. Non ! Kami-sama !

Miyuki sentit une puissance magique déborder de son amie comme d'énormes vagues qui la bousculèrent comme un fétu de paille. Les cheveux de Aslinn qu'elle tressait soigneusement se détâchèrent violemment et commencèrent même à s'allonger jusqu'à fouetter violemment l'air autour d'elles. Les traits de son visage se déformèrent pour devenir plus animal, plus félin. De longues moustaches blanches poussèrent sur ses joues et son crie se transforma en un miaulement terrifiant que tout le monde pu entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Aslinn, le bakeneko, s'accrochaient fermement au corps de James, de toutes leurs forces comme si elles refusaient de le laisser partir. De laisser le shinigami faire sa triste moisson. La japonaise était tout simplement tétanisé par la démonstration de puissance que dévoilait sa meilleure amie, jamais elle n'avait soupçonné une telle force en elle. Les bibelots dans la maison commencèrent à tomber autour d'elles tandis que les portes battaient à grands coups. Même la tapisserie commença à s'arracher et Miyuki se demanda si les murs allaient pouvoir résister à une telle déferlante de pouvoirs magiques incontrôlés.

Puis, aussi soudainement que cette improbable tempête de puissance avait commencé, elle se termina. Aslinn tomba sur le corps de James comme une poupée dont les fils venaient d'être sectionnés et elle y resta immobile. Miyuki les regarda avec étonnement. Elle était sincèrement choquée, abasourdie, hors d'elle-même. Elle passa une main sur ses joues et les retira humides. Elle observa sa main avec une franche curiosité.

_ Il me reste encore des choses à faire, déclara-t-elle finalement d'une voix imperturbable.

La japonaise contourna leurs corps et passa à l'étage suivant où elle trouva sans peine la chambre de Harry. C'était un prénom plutôt courant. Malheureusement, ce bébé ne sera jamais normal après cette nuit-là. Miyuki l'avait vu grandir, lentement, sûrement, un petit bout d'homme qui essayait de se faire un chemin dans la vie sans savoir que la sienne était déjà tracée sans le savoir. Elle eut vaguement de la peine pour lui, elle savait pertinemment ce que c'était de naître en sachant déjà comment elle allait mourir. Mais c'était également une chance, elle savait qu'il finirait par le comprendre lui aussi.

La pièce était totalement dévastée, elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la démonstration de pouvoir de Aslinn ou à cause de la venue du Mage noir. Voldemort. Finalement, elle n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de l'affronter, ni même de se retrouver face à celui qui bouleversait tout un pays. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait aimé lui enfoncer un couteau dans le coeur pour venger toutes les souffrances qu'il avait imposé à Severus.

Miyuki aperçut finalement Lily qui reposait contre le lit à barreaux de son fils. Ses longs cheveux roux tombaient sur son visage comme pour essayer de cacher sa mort. La japonaise la regarda longuement : dernière barrière entre elle et son enfant. Elle avait du respect pour elle. Elle l'avait connu quasiment la moitié de sa vie et l'acte qu'elle venait de commettre prouvait à quel point elle était une femme forte et courageuse, brave jusqu'au bout.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour protéger nos enfants? Demanda doucement Miyuki en s'approchant de son ancienne camarade.

Harry les regardait faire, silencieux. Ce petit garçon semblait comprendre ce qu'il se passait malgré ses joues rougies par les cries et les pleurs qu'il avait dû pousser en voyant sa mère se faire assassiner sous ses yeux. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il avait dû vivre un traumatisme effrayant, pourtant il la regardait, il la reconnaissait comme s'il savait qu'il était en sécurité avec elle.

_ Daijobu, souffla Miyuki en caressant doucement les cheveux noirs sur le crâne de l'enfant.

Celui-ci la regarda faire avec étonnement avant de s'affaisser dans un sommeil paisible.

_ Au moins cette nuit tu rêveras normalement, prophétisa-t-elle.

Miyuki s'assura qu'il était bien installée avant de venir s'asseoir à côté du corps de Lily. Elle resta un instant à côté d'elle sans rien dire ni rien faire.

_ Tu te souviens quand tu m'as giflé? Demanda-t-elle le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs. Je crois que je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça…

La japonaise saisit délicatement la tête de la sorcière avant de la déposer doucement sur ses genoux. Ses longs cheveux roux s'étalèrent autour d'elles comme un champs de tournesols à la beauté macabre qui ému longuement la japonaise. Enfin, quand elle trouva finalement la force en elle de commencer, elle entama un long chant. Les paroles en japonais sonnaient avec une tristesse et une justesse qui résonna longuement dans cette chambre dévastée. Personne ne l'entendit, personne ne fut témoin de ses derniers instants.

0000

 __ Où est-ce que je suis? Demanda une étrange voix d'enfant._

 _Une petite fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts venaient de s'éveiller dans un monde qui lui était inconnu. Tout était sombre mais lumineux, le sol était à la fois chaud et froid comme du verre lisse sur lequel elle marchait sans un bruit. Tout avait l'air vide mais elle avait l'impression de ne pas être seule. Quelqu'un marchait à côté d'elle. Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, elle en était sûr._

 __ Tout va bien, l'assura cette personne. Tout va bien._

 _Elle aperçut deux yeux bleus qui brillaient comme des lacs d'eaux purs et elle sut qu'elle disait la vérité._

 __ Tu restes avec moi?_

 __ Non, je suis désolée tu vas devoir rentrer toute seule, s'excusa l'inconnue connue. Et je suis désolée aussi pour tes cheveux. J'ai pourtant toujours aimé leurs éclats roux._

 __ Mes cheveux?_

 _Au moment où elle disait cela, elle vit ses longues mèches rousses dans ses doigts lentement devenir aussi blanches que la neige._

 __ Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Paniqua-t-elle._

 __ Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura l'autre d'une voix douce. Quand tu te réveilleras, Severus sera là et tout ira bien._

 __ Severus?_

 __ Oui, il veillera sur vous, je te le promets._

 _Elle voulait lui demander son prénom mais elle sentit que la présence à ses côtés été parti. Elle se sentit tellement triste qu'elle crut que son coeur allait exploser. La douleur traversa sa poitrine avec une intensité qui la fit suffoquer jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde à nouveau connaissance._

 _0000_

_ Lily ! Je t'en supplie Lily !

Quelqu'un crie dans ses oreilles, elle connaît sa voix. Elle ne lui a pas mentit, Severus est vraiment là. Les brumes de son rêve se dissipe tandis qu'elle reprend connaissance du monde qui l'entoure avec difficulté.

_ Sev'? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Je…

Lentement, elle réalisa qu'elle aurait dû être morte. Elle se souvint des cris de James, de la panique qui la saisit, sa fuite désespérée pour récupérer Harry. L'incantation du sort interdit lancé par le plus terrible sorcier, de l'horreur quand elle avait réalisait que l'homme qu'elle aimait venait de mourir mais qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. De la terreur à l'idée de voir son bébé mourir devant elle, de sa ferme volonté de tout faire pour le protéger. Elle avait été soulagé quand elle avait atteint le berceau de Harry mais c'était pourtant déjà bien trop tard. Elle s'était retournée, bravement, sans peur. Puis il y avait eu l'éclair de lumière verte.

Et enfin… Cet étrange rêve au goût étrange qui avait réussi à apaiser son âme. Ce monde lisse comme du verre mais si réconfortant comme un rayon de soleil un soir d'été.

_ Où est James? Harry? Demanda Lily toujours incapable d'ouvrir ses yeux comme si tout son corps n'avait plus de force en lui. Mon bébé, où est-il?!

_ James est avec Aslinn en-bas, il va bien, Harry dort dans son berceau, la rassura rapidement Severus qui était honteusement heureux qu'elle ne puisse pas voir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. J'ai cru que tu étais morte.

Quand il avait appris ce qui s'était passé, quand il avait senti la marque des ténèbres le brûler terriblement, il s'était précipitée au premier endroit qu'il avait pensé. Il avait cru qu'on lui arrachait le cœur de sa poitrine quand il avait vu l'état de la maison. Jamais Lily aurait dû faire confiance à Sirius, il serait mort pour elle, jamais il n'aurait dévoilé leur adresse.

En rentrant, il avait trouvé Aslinn et James inconscients, c'était à peine s'il avait pris le temps de vérifier leurs signes vitaux puis il avait transplané à l'étage. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien, la panique était telle qui sentait son corps lui échapper. Puis, il avait vu Lily, couchée au sol comme morte. Ses cheveux aussi blancs que la neige qui lui faisait comme un linceul.

_ Miyuki, déclara finalement Lily avec difficulté.

_ Quoi? S'étonna Severus pris de cours.

_ Miyuki, c'était elle, j'en suis sûr, déclara la jeune sorcière en ouvrant les yeux. Ce n'était pas un rêve!

Elle se releva brusquement sans faire attention de bousculer Severus pour aller trouver un miroir qu'elle arracha d'un tiroir. Elle ne fut même pas étonnée de voir que sa longue chevelure rousse était devenue immaculée… Comme de la neige.

_ Severus tu dois retrouver Miyuki ! Ordonna-t-elle. Elle était ici j'en suis sur mais je ne la vois plus ! Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose.

_ Attends... commença celui-ci. Tu viens de subir un choc, je ne peux pas te laisser-

_ Non ! Répliqua Lily avec une voix forte. Je vais bien, tout ira bien pour nous, elle me l'a promis. Mais c'est pour elle que je m'inquiète maintenant ! J'ai peur que quelque chose de grave lui soit arrivé ! Non, j'ai peur qu'elle ait fait quelque chose de grave !

Severus fronça les sourcils. L'air sérieux et à la fois sincèrement inquiet de Lily lui indiqua qu'elle disait vrai. L'état de la maison, celui de Aslinn et la couleur de ses cheveux tout semblaient indiquer que des esprits avaient été mêlé à tout ça. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, il transplana dans sa maison.

Il savait depuis longtemps que Miyuki préparait quelque chose mais il avait toujours retardé la chose dans son esprit. Il préférait se concentrer sur la protection de Lily, la présence de Miyuki à ses côtés lui était devenue quelque chose d'acquis qu'il ne pensait jamais perdre. Non, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre. Sans elle, sans sa présence dans sa vie, il… L'émotion le saisit à la gorge trop violemment pour que ses propres pensées restent cohérentes.

_ Miyuki ! _Miyuki !_

Severus bouscula la table, il fit tomber les papiers de la japonaise sans s'en préoccuper d'avantage. Il était tard, tellement tard, peut-être était-elle aller se coucher? Il défonça plus qu'il n'ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

Il comprit à l'instant où il entrait qu'il avait tout perdu. Il tomba à genoux, incapable de penser ni même de réaliser ce qu'il venait de perdre. Severus venait d'être anéanti, alors qu'il avait enfin cru que le destin avait fini de jouer avec lui, alors que Lily était saine et sauve, il venait de perdre Miyuki. Il se souvient des paroles qu'elle lui avait chuchoté des années avant alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des adolescents… _Je ne suis pas destinée à vivre..._ Il aurait voulu… Il aurait voulu ne plus rien ressentir, la douleur était tellement atroce, tellement pire que tout les endoloris qu'il avait pu subir ! Pourtant, son esprit s'acharnait à le torturer en lui rappelant tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec celle qui avait su lui rendre son cœur. Elle l'avait récupéré et l'avait soigné avec sa patience et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle l'avait gardé pour elle. Il savait qu'il ne la reverrait plus. C'était trop tard, c'était lui qui l'avait forcé à faire ce choix.

Il l'avait tuée.

La seule personne dont il avait besoin pour vivre, la seule personne qui comptait sur lui pour vivre, sa seule option d'une vie, d'une famille, du bonheur, il l'avait forcé à mourir. Severus chercha sa baguette et la saisit fermement. Il n'avait plus rien à faire, plus de rôle à remplir, plus personne à soutenir, personne ne l'attendait.

Le jeune sorcier dirigea lentement sa baguette vers sa tempe, il connaissait les mots, il savait comment en finir. Cette mascarade avait assez duré.

_ Avada…

Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté? Un bruit… Non, il avait dû rêver. Il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, plus rien ne le rattachait ici. Pourtant… Encore une fois il lui sembla entendre un bruit. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette chambre. Severus se releva avec prudence, sa baguette maintenant tendue devant lui; prêt à se défendre. Il s'approcha lentement de la source et se retrouva devant le lit qu'il avait partagé avec Miyuki… Dessus…

Un bébé. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains tandis que son esprit refusait de comprendre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Un tout petit être qui s'agitait en le regardant, ses deux petites menottes semblaient vouloir l'attraper. Severus tendit mécaniquement une main dans sa direction, à ce moment là il remarqua une lettre posée à côté de l'enfant. Il n'y avait qu'un mot dessus, écrit à l'encre, avec l'écriture reconnaissable entre toutes de Miyuki. Severus froissa le papier dans ses mains et éclata soudainement en sanglots, incapable d'en supporter d'avantage.

 _Gomenasai._

* * *

Ainsi se termine l'histoire de Severus et de Miyuki... J'espère que vous avez aimé suivre leurs aventures, leurs démêlés sentimentaux :p

Si cela peut vous rassurer : j'ai commencé la suite ! Qui se déroulera donc durant la timeline des livres ;) Pour vous donner un avant-goût vous trouverez un trailer en-dessous de cet encart :p

Sinon ! Je me disais que cela serait marrant de faire des paris pour la suite x'D Alors à votre avis :

1\. Qui est ce fucking bébé ? x'D

2\. Que va devenir Harry?

3\. Est-ce que Aslinn et Rémus vont avoir un enfant?

4\. Où est Miyuki?

5\. Est-ce que je vais vraiment laisser Hermione avec Ron?

6\. Et Ginny avec Harry? x'D

 **Bonus : Connaissez-vous la référence derrière le nom de famille de Miyuki Otori ? Si oui, je répondrais à une de vos questions (peu importe laquelle) ;)**

 _ **Bonne année à tous !**_

* * *

 _ **Trailer**_

 __ Je savais que je te trouverais ici._

 _L'air était doux et chaud, le ruisseau qui circulait berçait l'atmosphère de ses mélodieux cliquetis tandis que les oiseaux entamaient leurs chants avec ferveur._

 __ Je savais que tu me retrouverais._

 _Un sourire complice. Les fleurs roses tombèrent délicatement entre eux et illuminèrent leurs visages._


End file.
